A different future
by Light Gaia
Summary: 3 resilient saiyans struggling to survive in an apocalyptic world dominated by the androids..A race against the clock begins to create a better cure for the radical heart virus and a way to get stronger to put an end to the mechanic monsters.
1. Goku's arrival

Goku opened his eyes as soon as he crashed to the ground on an unknown planet,

he could hear some gibberish alien language being spoken.

he looked up seeing pink aliens hovering over him but became spooked when Goku moved and jumped an inch away from him.

Goku was in pain but managed to smile,"a little help here" Goku asked the aliens.

carefully they came to his side again returning the smile happily. They could feel that this strangers heart is pure and decided to help him until he's fit enough to return home.

The people of yardrat are so friendly and we're amazed with Gokus monstrous appetite,

they gave him their robe to wear and wanted to teach him a teqnique that will give him the opportunity to travel back to his planet to tell his family he's alright since his ship is beyond repair,but it takes 2 years to master.

-/-

After spending less than a year on the planet Yardrat the sky started to darken,Goku looked up alarmed and could hear the roar of porunga,

"The one who is called son Goku must return to Earth"

"What? No I haven't perfected the instant transmission yet" Goku said trying to protest but the wish has been made,he had to go.

Goku looked at his hands that started to glow,

"Goku wait!" The Yardrats pleaded disheartened, "Please don't go"

"There is nothing I can do" my friends are calling me home" Goku said.

his new allies surrounded him and formed a group hug,mourning that he had to go so soon,

"Don't be saddened friends,we might meet again, Visit me on the planet that is called Earth" Goku said and a white sparkling light surrounded him and faded from then planet.

They looked up at the sky, "Goku! They all called out to him.

"Please come back soon." They all had this hope that maybe if they find the exact location of Earth they'll see him again.

-/-

Goku had to get used to the atmosphere again and when he looked around he could hear everyone cheer, It was such a delight seeing Gohan again. Krillin was among the living as well,Thanks to him he has defeated Freeza.

"Goku-sa!" Chi-Chi ran up to him,she had missed him so much.

Goku smiled as Chi-Chi glomped him crying into his shoulder,

"I'm back babe," Goku said rubbing her tears away.

"Yes" It felt like we were centuries apart,I'm so thrilled that you are alive" Chi-Chi said.

Gokus comrades all patted his shoulder,and Gohan jumped Goku.

He caught his son in reflex, "wow hey there little man" Goku said retuning the affection.

"I missed you too" Goku said cradling. "I missed all of you,"

Laying foot on the Earth again is like he's being embraced by her as her lost son.

this is his home that will always be in his heart.

"Welcome home buddy" all of them said.

 **A/N** : **Not much has happened but that will change the future chapters,this will be my take of the Trunks saga.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Light Gaia**


	2. A burdened heart

Within 2 years after Goku's return a new deadly virus spreadded Ginger town and within 3 months a whole epidemic broke out.

People were dying even more than any desire breakout in history.

The Z gang started hearing about it and remained clear from the population.

Goku and Gohan asked If Bulma and Vegeta wanted to temporarily move in with them since the virus hasn't spread to Mount Paozu.

Bulma has been working around the clock,dripping a serum into a bottle carefully,There have been reports that many people are succumbing to this strange rare disease.

shes been living with them for a while but days seemed like minutes to her.

The other Z warriors have been informed about it,Krillin remained at the turtle hermit residence and Piccolo remained at kames lookout.

Gohan also avoided contact with people as much as he could,there was no need to go to the city since food can easily be gathered from the forest.

she heard the door rang and had a look in the security camera, It was her friends.

Bulma smiled and carefully padded to the door while holding onto her large stomach.

Her lab door opened allowing the Saiyans in wanted to show them the cure she has been working on.

"It's still not done but this could slow down the virus from reaching the heart" Bulma said. "All I need to do is test it on my self to see if taking the serum is worth it"

"But what about you Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Ill be fine,besides If I do get effected by the heart virus then the baby will send stemcells to cease the heart condition and since he's half Saiyan the stemcells are stronger"

"and like any other Virus,It strikes women less harder" Bulma said.

Goku and Gohan looked at eachother and then back at her, they had no idea about that.

"But Bulma you don't have to test the syrum on yourself, we can help with that" Gohan continiued.

"What if it has bad effects on you and the baby,?"

"Thanks for the concern Gohan but I only need a sample of my blood." to test the strum and when it does work we will never have to worry about this wretched virus again" Bulma smiled.

Goku had faith in his friend but still he could feel trouble ahead,and it's not the virus that sets his vigilant senses off.

-/-

6 months has passed,and the virus has reached all the way to the east district of Mount Paozu,Chi-Chi has fallen victim and passed away before the antidote to slow down the infection effectively has been created.

It started from feeling fatigue and sleeping long hours to horrible pain and trouble breathing,. Goku was heartbroken but Chi-Chi left them behind with a smile having her loved ones holding her hands.

She was not afraid of death,and said she'll wait for them at the other side before breathing her last,

Gohan grieved for his mother but still found comfort because she didn't die alone,

The dragon couldn't bring Chi-Chi back because it's a natural cause,it brought Goku in a deep depression,what If he infected her without knowing?"

The virus remained in the cities only,how could this have happened?"

Gohan found Goku at Chi-Chis grave in a meditating position,wondering is she could hear him talking to her in thoughts.

"Dad"? Gohan said carefully touching his shoulder.

Tears rolled down Gokus face and placed a hand on Gohans smaller one.

Gohan teared up with joy,this is the first reaction he got from his Father in days.

He didn't eat nor slept well after the dragon mentioned Chi-Chi can't return to the and hasn't spoken a word ever since it was like his spirit was gone.

"Dad I'm sorry about mother," Gohan said starting to cry.

Goku stood up turning around and embraced Gohan,they cradled each other as they stood infront of her grave, a sun ray shined upon them and both looked up.

They sensed Chi-Chis ki for a split second,bringing them comfort all the way from the afterlife.

If only Goku could be with her now but he can't leave a Gohan behind,together they will find a way to save more victims.

When Bulma's baby was due she didn't make it,due to the blood loss and no medical equipment dicreases her health,leaving a baby boy behind,

The baby was sick and very weak and Goku feared that he might not make it.

They called him Trunks,the name Bulma picked for him,it was an strange name but it suits the small boy well.

But Goku's suspicion has finally got confirmed,3 days later close to west city 2 deadly androids attacked the city turning the city into a mass grave within seconds.

It was very hard to leave Trunks behind by himself but he couldn't let his friends fight alone,The Z warriors were ready but got killed before they could lay a hand on them.

Goku grieved when he couldn't save his fallen comrades, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan seeing Piccolo and krillin die.

He nearly escaped the horrid battle,His Father was deeply injured and at the brink of death,adrenaline went through Gohan as managed to carry Goku back despite being in a critical condition as well.

Seeing the corpse of Piccolo and Krillin haunts him,why didn't he turn into a Super Saiyan sooner!? Maybe he could have saved them. Tears mixed with blood dripped down his face,hopefully they can contact the Nameks in the future,

Gohan brought Goku back he placed him on the bed and his hand darted towards the senzu bean bag.

Gohan crunched it shoving it in,Gohan anxiously waited for a gulp and all the horrible wounds over his face arms and the broken bones underneath his Gi healed within seconds.

The pained expression on Goku's face faded opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Gohan making his face wet with waterfalls of tears.

"Daddy" Gohan said grabbing ontop him," I'm ok kiddo" Goku said patting his back as he cried into Goku's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I got you back home in time!"

Krillin Piccolo everyone theyre dead!" Gohan said through sobs.

Goku held on to Gohan, "I know im hurt too," Goku said feeling a lump in his throat thinking about Krillins death.

" But we will bring them back Gohan" Goku said pushing him back and Gohan noticed that his Fathers eyes were lights teared up.

"But planet Namek is light years a way" Gohan said.

"I know but I can reach them with instant transmission" Goku said.

"Im not fully in control of it,but the Yardrats taught me a lot and maybe I can perfect it myself" Goku said.

"You mean the ppl who patched you up after Freeza?" Gohan said.

"Yes"

"But it will take time before I master it" Goku said a bit disheartened.

Goku grabbed a senzu bean and lifted Gohans chin up brushing a tear away with his thumb,

"Here have this" Goku said feeding the senzu bean to Gohan.

"Oh Gosh where is the baby" Goku said almost forgetting about him.

"He was asleep when I left him in the crib" Gohan said and padded after his Father.

Trunks didn't move much but he was alive thank goodness.

Goku carefully picked him up,he moved but remained asleep,it was almost time for his dinner and Goku prepared him something.

He had to get used to it again,he only done it a few times when a Gohan was a baby.

and always leaves cleaning diapers to Gohan since he can't get over the smell.

-/-

The Earth became more cold relying on the open fire and heaters to create a warm space for Trunks.,Goku and Gohan battled the androids whenever they could and made sure they reach the hideout without being tracked down.

So far it worked but,they couldn't afford getting hurt or get one of them killed since Trunks is always left alone,and because of that they decide to train under gravity hopefully their bodies will be strong enough to enter the Hyperbolic time chamber,

Its a dangerous zone,and there is no guarantee that they'll come out alive but it's the only last resort they have.

Goku gave Trunks the Orange Gi off his back,and made sure it's little feet were folded into it.

,Winter time was gentle but for a premature little baby it was freezing,the poor thing only had tiny trousers and a thin blouse on.

gently Goku picked him up from the craddle and kept him close.

Gohan arrived back home with some supplies to make it through the week,before Bulma died she was busy repairing a radio and thanks to that they can predict where the androids will be next,

"Dad I got some things for us and the little one" Gohan whispered coming to their side,

Goku smiled happy that Gohan returned home,Goku pulled his son's head closer to him,affectionatly resting his forehead against against Gohan's.

greeting him in silence,"Hey Dad" Gohan greeted caressing his scalp aswell and moved away to see little Trunks neatly tucked away in his Father's arm.

Gohan moved his finger over the soft lavender spikes and stroked his rosy cheek,

Trunks moved in response waking up,Gohan alowed the child to grab onto his finger.

Trunks eyed Gohan attentive and he gave him his first smile.

"Dad!..he smiled" Gohan said "he smiled at me"

"Hey little guy" Gohan said acknowleding and Goku looked down happy at the baby aswell.

a loud bang startled both of them,immediately kept their guard up to defend the baby from the intruder,

some recently washed pots and pans fell down to the ground because one of Bulma's cats leaped over the stove,

both sighed in relief but Trunks didn't calm down, frightened he whimpered and cradling him didn't help.

"Trunks..shh don't be scared" Goku said fatherly adjusting the Gi around him and placed him against his chest.

Trunks piped down after letting out a whail,Goku's heartbeat comforted him feeling safe once more,

Goku wandered back to the living room with Gohan skipping after him,as they sat down next to eachother,Trunks fell asleep,Gohan watched Trunks suckle his little thumb.

He feels so safe with Goku,and he sleeps until the next morning many times when It's Goku's turn to look after him,

and rarely acts fuzzy.

but not with Gohan,he Often he wakes up multiple times at night demanding to be picked up and only remains content if he's not placed back in the crib,

It's exhausting dealing with an infant who needs so much attention from you but Gohan is willing to do so to help his Father,and there were also some cute bonding moments between Trunks and Gohan,and that made the not so fun stuff like making a bottle worth it.

"Dad, He's so small and..I so saddened that he has to grow up in a world like this.."

"No innocent soul deserves this,at times I stay up until dawn worrying about him because if he gets sick then we might not have enough resources to help him" Gohan said.

Goku looked down at the baby,who felt content laying against Him,Trunks eyes rolls back and forth like the little kiddo is trying to remain awake.

Goku held on to the scalp giving Trunks a gentle squeeze,Gohans words stroked a nerve,this baby is innocent and will never know what peace is and there is no day that goes by that he doesn't believe he's to blame for all of this,he let Gero go and now this happened.

But never again,no villain shall be spared.

"Gohan this world is hostile but Trunks has us,"

"He still has a family he can come home to,and no android or any other threat can take that away from him."

Gohan looked at his father,regaining his composure.

Goku smiled at him, "And you have me" Goku said warm.

"Your father will always protect you,no matter where I am"

Goku placed a firm hand on Gohans shoulder, "Together we will set this world free"

Gohan nodded and manage do to smile too,he felt hope in his heart,Hopefully the androids can be defeated before Trunks is old enough to understand what's going on.

"I hope so" Gohan said nodding a bit.

"We will Gohan, Please Trust me" Goku said.

"I do,I always have" Gohan said,

"Gohan you can start training without me," Goku spoke up,"I'll join you after I fed him".

"Yes Father" Gohan said.

"Avoid the androids at all costs you hear?" Do not face them alone"Goku said strict.

"I won't do anything stupid,I made a promise that we'll defeat the androids together."

"And that dream will come true" Goku said determined.

-/-

Night time came making their surroundings feel like they are in a freezer.

Trunks temperature was low,he started to become sick Goku and Gohan feared for his wellbeing, Even with Goku's Gi around him near the small heater didn't do much for him.

Trunks didn't move much and remained with his eye sight closed.

"Dad he's scaring me" Gohan said becoming upset,

"Gohan he just needs to be kept warm," Goku said picking him up,hoping that cradling and rubbing his tiny hands will keep him warm a bit longer.

"What If we wake up one day and find him dead?" Gohan said.

"Gohan stop it!" Goku said angry unintentionally, "Hes not going to die!" Goku said..

But Gohan tried to fight his tears away,not knowing what to believe,

"oh Gohan," I promise he's going to make it,I'll make sure of it,"

"Now calm down and stay strong for the little one" Goku said. Gohan nodded staying next to his Father,.They both looked at the bundle,he moved slightly now that Gokus warmth made him come to his senses.

" Hold him for me" Goku said to Gohan.

Goku removed his shirt tying it around Trunks, and let him rest against his chest,his face felt so cold but being pressed against Gokus frame Kept the temperature steady Atleast for now.

"Dad what about you?" Gohan said,

"I'll be fine, it's him I'm worried about" Goku said. Gohan pushed the heater towards his Fathers back,and kept his arm around His Fathers back to provide him warmth too.

Goku was the first one to wake up,he was sitting on the ground,With a large towel around him,

he looked down in his arms but Trunks was missing, Goku became alarmed right away and Gohan wasn't beside him either.

Goku pushed the towel off him and started looking for them, "Dad I made you breakfast." Gohan said poking out of the dining room, Goku came inside looking around

"Where is Trunks?" Goku asked dismissing any food offered to him,

"He's in his crib," Gohan said pointing at the cradle he placed in the kitchen.

Goku looked in and Trunks was awake wrapped in Gokus clothing like a caterpillar.

"Hey you're feeling better?" Goku said rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

Trunks Coeed at him in acknowledgment reaching his hands to him.

Goku smiled, "Can I borrow this little one?" Goku said taking his blue shirt to put it back on and carefully lifted Trunks out of the bed,.

"You gave us a scare,Trunks-kun, I'm so happy you feel better" Goku said looking down at him,Gohan smiled coming to Gokus side.

Trunks yawned and continiued resting holding onto Gokus shirt in a loose fist.

"Dad you were right all along,I feel a bit stupid for doubting you" Gohan said also takin a moment to look at the tiny baby.

"A human baby would have died that night,But Trunks isn't" Goku said.

"Have faith in him Gohan," He will make a difference" Goku said.

"I believe you Father,I always have" Gohan said.

 _Nightmares never last forever,one day we'll wake up without them_

-/-

Another day has come, the blood red sun was visible over the sky,

Android 17 and 18 smiled demonically at their so called pest purge. Heaps of people died and burned alive because of their ki blasts.

Android 18 looked around "well looks like one pest survived" she grinned and pointed to a man who drawled his gun at them.

He fired a shot but Android 17s head only moved slightly to the side when the bullet connected,

The bullet fell off him and 17 drawled his gun too.

"It would have been better if you played dead old man" 17 said and shot him in the face with glee.

"I'm bored now" 18 complained, Where is Goku and that rat of his?"

"I'm ready for another warm up" 18 said letting her eyes glow,

"Well lure them out of their hiding place but remember sis don't kill them or it will spill all the fun" 17 said.

"Yeah yeah I heard you," 18 filed towards a different town to shoot as much people as they can.

Goku waited until until the bottle was ready to fill,and Gohan arrived at the underground hideout,

"Dad?" Gohan beamed,

"I'm here" Goku yelled back.

"Dad hey I got something to keep us warm for the night," Gohan said, showing bags of folded comforters warm sweaters socks.

and in the other bag was canned food along with delicious meals and treats that you can't find in the forests.

"You left the hide out?" Goku said a bit serious,

"Sorry I..I didn't want to wake you," Gohan said."And there was no report that the androids are close to the area I went"

"Some looters gave all of this after I helped them to a safer area" Gohan said hoping his humble deed will calm Goku down.

"Okay" Goku huffed, dismissing it. He wanted to scold Gohan because what if he was asleep and the androids got a hold of him? But he didn't want to ruin Gohans high spirited mood,he was only trying to be helpful.

"What did you got?" Goku said cheerful,

All sorts of stuff, like candy baby, formulas, even onanments,

I also found you a Gi that looks similar to the torn ones you got" Gohan said he wanted to grab it for his Father,

"Look" Gohan said. it looked indeed similar, a the fabric was thicker and the organge had a lighter colour.

"as an early Xmas present" Gohan said.

"Thanks," Goku said placing them on the table folded.

"I didn't get anything for you," Goku said.

"It's ok, you and Trunks are my present." Gohan said.

But then an fuzzy cry came from the crib, "Oh shit the milk!" Goku whined and hurried to the bottle,it became a bit cold but maybe Trunks will still drink it.

Gohan already picked an annoyed Trunks from his craddle and Trunks became quiet as soon as the bottle was in his sight.

"Yaa" Trunks cooed. And relaxed in Gokus embrace. "You want to give him his bottle?" Goku asked."I feel like gravity training for a bit" Goku said.

"of course Dad I'll have a seat" Gohan said and Goku left Trunks with Gohan on the couch.

"I'll help you unpack later, and take good care of him" Goku said leaving with a capsule.


	3. An apocalyptic world

Warm water poured over Goku's sore muscles,

He held onto a needle and kept it close to the injury he received during gravity training and started to sew.

Goku hissed lightly in pain as the needle struggled to get inside the skin,after another try Goku could successfully sew the wound shut. He he focused on the chest wound doing the same thing there.

The blood flushed down over the floor as it mixes with the water. He didn't want to use a senzu bean for this because there aren't many left,it conserned Goku and wants to make sure they'll always have enough until the androids are gone.

Goku stepped out of the bathroom pulling his shirt down,and traveled to the capsule case, He activated one capsule letting it fall on the ground,the smoke cleared and an unfishied pod appeared.

This was Bulmas invention, a time machine,her Father worked on it and she tried to continiue it after he died from the Heart virus.

It has his dream to create the first time machine to make bad decisions in history undone like wars ect,Goku wished he was intelligent enough to finish it because now it's needed more than ever,.

Goku placed his hand on the word "Hope" that has been written by Bulma herself.

he thought about her and everyone he Lost within a someone can finish this to save Atleast that timeline.

" _Father"_

Goku looked around when he heard Gohans voice enter his thoughts.

"Gohan!" Goku said outloud, "What's going on?"

"The androids have attacked pepper town I'm going to give them hell" Gohan said.

"What?!" No!" Don't confront them alone" Goku said and broke out of the window flying as fast as he could to the doomed city,

"Gohan where are you!" Goku scolded through the mindlink, "I told you not to face them when I'm not with you!"

"I know Father..I'm sorry," Gohan said slowing down allowing Goku to catch up.

Gohan saw Goku appear from the woods after seconds,he was angry but also relieved that Gohan came to his senses.

"Hurry we might be able to save a handful of people," Goku said and raced towards the horizon,the last time they arrived to battle the androids the whole town was murdered out,but this time it won't.

Android 17 and 18 were having fun running over civilians with a car,their eyes lit up with glee and started making fun of the people being tossed over the windshield.

"Oh look more people" 18 pointed jolly towards a crowd standing in their way,

17 grinned and sped up running into the fleeing humans,

"Haha this is just like bowling but a lot more fun" 17 said.

17 spotted a mother with her sons and daughters paralyze during in fear and he went right at them,

"You are wild!" 18 said, feeling amused but also slightly bad for these poor unfortunate souls,she preferred a painless death for children but what 17 say goes.

Two figures appeared infront of the family and 17 felt his amusement fizzle out.

Goku gritted his teeth blasting the car away with a large beam,

"Get out of here" Goku turned around, "Now!"

"Thank you" the mother said, "We are in your debt" and all of them seemed shelter.

Goku and Gohan focused his attention towards the androids,

"Oh you fuckers are in trouble now" 18 taunted, "You ruined his favorite shirt"

she snickered and pointed at his torn black shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt morons" 17 said ignoring 18 taunting him.

"Gohan leave this to me" Goku said charging towards the androids,they looked at Goku's power up and made themselves ready to fight.

the androids fired at him and Goku leaped up into the air and let his Golden Aura roar,

Gohan watched on from a safe distance and wondered if he should step in but so far his father managed to hold them off.

their fists collided creating thundering blows in the sky.

Goku picked android 17 away making him clash against the wall like a pinball.

17 got on his feet and attacked Goku from behind while he was fighting off 18,

Android 18 kept attacking him with barrage of assaults making it hard for him to get out,but he couldn't give up,These machines never tire but neither will he,

His energy might be limited ever more as a Supersaiyan but his determination is what's keeps him on his feet.

17 got bored of 18 having all the fun so he tried to locate some hiding people and maybe he can blast that little runt of his too,17 spotted people hiding and decided to blast all of them,Gohan braced for impact since 17 was near him,

Goku looked behind his shoulder as he tried to fight 18 off, "Damnit!" Goku hissed,

"Those people are innocent!" Goku yelled at 18 and furiously swung at her,

18 caught his fist, "Really?" Its humans who created us,the ones you dearly try to protect" 18 said manipulating.

"You really are as stupid as you look" 18 said laughing and stabbed him with her ki blast, Goku seemed to be stunned but woke up when he heard ppl cry in dispair and knows that it won't no be long until he has found Gohan.

Adrenaline shot him like lightning,his hair went golden again,he grabbed 18's hand that was wrapped around his throat, She looked at him in shock when he ripped her arm off,

She was an android but it still hurt,she cried and Goku responded with a headbutt to the face,he placed his hand on her heart blasting her away,

Through his dispair Goku managed to teleport himself with instant transmission,17s Ki blast went right through defenseless people and Goku caught the blast for them it hit him against the torso,

Goku landed on the ground and smoke came from his body.

Gohan came from hiding when he heard his Father scream, a jolly 17 started to kicking him in the chest wounds,

"Look at the mighty Goku grovel at my feet" 17 said.

"Give me a minute alone with him" 18 said furious, grabbing Goku by the collar.

She levitated into the air with him, Goku looked down seeing the destruction of Pepper town.

Androids 18 eyes started to become red, ready to blast his head off.

Gohan cried seeing his father this way.

Gohan couldn't not take it anymore, Goku gritted his teeth begging Gohan to stay put through the mindlink but Gohan rather die than turn his back on his Father.

Gohan charged from behind 17 looked up and Gohan punched him in the face, he grabbed him by the scarf and tossed him over his head toward 18,she dismissively moved to the side so that 17 won't clash against her.

"Gohan" Goku weakly whimpered,he tried to get up and aid him, there is no way he could be a challenge for them both.

Gohan turned around when 18 crept behind him and she was too late with her counter attack, Gohan stomped her in the gut with his foot,and caught her fist in a swift reflex,

"Masenko!" Gohan beamed but it only pushed Android 18 away for a few inches.

Gohan acrobatically let himself fall on the ground as the androids gained their composure.

Gohan stood infront of Goku, both android smirked ready to bast both of them to their oblivion,

"Say hello to this" Gohan said holding his hands infront of his face creating an universal Solar flare.

" What the hell" Android 17 said but closed his eyes too late. they all squirmed and cursed in pain while rubbing their face.

the time was right to escape,this maneuver will last less than the original solar flare and Gohan mentally thanked his deceased friends for teaching them that technique.

" Cmon let's go" Gohan said aiding his injured Father.

-/-

Goku reached for his back lifting his Gi over his head,the wounds in the front of his body were deeper than he thought,he could barely feel the pain during their battle and the previous stitches were also torn open.

Gohan could be heard pitter pattering in another room and hurried to hand Goku the senzu bean bag.

"No Gohan" Goku said. "My injuries aren't that bad,"

"I just need to get them cleaned up" Goku said standing up with effort.

Gohan helped him letting Goku lean on him as they moved to a table near the bandages and other stored items.

Goku cleaned and sewed most of his injuries and let Gohan maintain the wounds over his back,Gohan felt his Father flinch occasionally when the needle won't budge and tried to cause less pain.

Gohan placed a large bandage on his open knee,

"Are you allright?" Goku asked looking at the dark blue bruise the gash on Gohans face caused.

"Yes, besides that I have no injuries" Gohan said assuring moving some hair away to look at the large bruise he got from head butting 18.

After the bandaging was done Gohan placed a towel around Goku,storing the remaining bandages away,soon they will have to look for more,maybe there are medical equipments they can borrow from abandoned hospitals.

"Thanks," Goku said placing the towel over his neck to keep his hands free from holding it in place.

The place was awfully quiet to Goku and thought about the baby right away.

"Gohan get Trunks for me" Goku said when getting up still seems to be hard. It worried him that Trunks is so silent.

Gohan hurried to his crib almost forgetting about him too.

Trunks cheeks were bright red and something didn't seem right, he made odd hiccup sounds and Gohan rushed to his Father.

"Dad Trunks is sick" Gohan said almost in tears.

Goku became alarmed, "Bring him here" Goku said and could feel he's feverish.

Despite being in pain Goku managed to get up and scanned Trunks with a heart monitor,he held the device close to Trunks heart and the lights went from green to orange,

"Oh no," Goku said disheartened.

"Dad?" Gohan said saddened."Please just say that everything is going to be all right" Gohan grabbed onto his father's boxer shorts.

Goku grabbed onto Trunks cradling him holding the baby close to his face. He could feel the soft struggled breathing against his cheek.

"He's infected with the heart virus" Goku said.

Time froze on Gohan,he couldn't utter a word,instead he just looked at his Father placing Trunks close to his chest caressing the small head in comfort.

Goku went to where they storend the antidote and mixed it with the baby formula hopefully Trunks will drink it.

Trunks wasn't hungry and refused to drink,Goku let him sleep on his arm for a moment and tried again,he managed to let some milk slide in,Trunks coughed a bit but then he caught the hint that Goku wanted him to drink.

He drank only half of the bottle and his eyes rolled into the back of his head sleeping soundless.

Gohan carefully came to Goku's side,his face seems less red now and hopefully this will Be better.

"How could this have happened?" Gohan said upset.

"We never went outside with him,Atleast not further than the front yard"

"No but we did go outside,battling the androids, It must have exposed us to the infected areas." Goku said grabbing onto the heart monitor device and held it inches away from Gohans heart.

the light went from green to orange,and then Goku brought the device to his own heart but the light remained on green,

Much to Goku's surprise the virus didn't attack his heart.

Gohan looked at the green bulb,and started to feel guilty assuming it was him who infected the baby,he always played with him more than Goku.

Gohan encountered looters who gave him free stuff for saving them from the androids in the nick of time,

"how could I have have been so stupid?"

"Gohan,this is not your fault," Goku said.

"It sure feel like it" Gohan said wiping his face from the tears that keeps coming down.

"Gohan, the light is still on orange which means the virus hasn't attacked the heart yet"

"But it will eventually Dad,If Trunks dies then I can't live with myself anymore" Gohan said disheartened.

"Gohan that's enough,beating yourself over this won't make Trunks better," Goku said placing Trunks against his shoulder.

"We have the antidote and I promise you all of us will not die not until the androids are defeated" Goku said firm but gentle,

Gohan looked up feeling his father's hand ruffle his spikes,

Goku brought his hand to Gohans cheek rubbing the incoming tears away and Gohan managed to smile a bit,His Fathers predictions never came out differently.

and knows that his Father always speaks the truth,

Goku carefully placed Trunks on the sofa and used the towel around his shoulders as as blanket for Trunks, it had Goku's scent all over it so Trunks assumes he's with his caregiver and remained content.

"Come" Goku said beckoning Gohan welcoming.

Gohan came to his Father and Goku placed his son his knees,Gohan hugged his father around his back,trying not to touch his injuries.

Goku had his hands full with a little baby but wants him to know that Gohan has him to look after him too,It feels so strange,ever since Trunks has been born Goku feels like Bulma gave him a second son,and to honor his friend he will make sure that Trunks will avenge her.


	4. A new chapter

Trunks was placed back in the crib by Gohan after he got changed in a new diaper, Trunks became fuzzy and started to whine reaching out to Gohan.

Gohan felt a bit bad but he had to join his Father for training.

"Hey" Gohan said holding onto his tiny hand,

"I'know you don't feel like taking a nap but your big brother needs to get strong so that he can protect you from all harm little guy" Gohan said.

Trunks remained distraught and tried to reach out to Gohan one more time. "I wished you understood but you're too young to understand"Gohan said.

he moved from the crib towards the hall of the gravity chamber,Trunks followed him with his eyes,he really didn't want to be left alone.

and Gohan felt saddened when Trunks started to cry louder,he raced back to the crib picking him up.

Gohan craddled Trunk's head against his shoulder and Trunks stopped whining within a second.

"Ok Trunks you won" Gohan said defeated.

Trunks let out a satisfied sigh for finally gotten his way and happily slept against Gohan.

Gohan looked up when his Father arrived from the hall,he looked at Gohan questionately.

"Gohan are you coming or not"? Goku asked.

"Its Trunks-kun, He won't sleep on his own" Gohan said.

Goku walked over to the crib and took Trunks Fromm Gohan gentle placing him down. Trunks looked at Goku and started to wine,

"No.." Goku said serious. "Trunks-kun that's enough"

Trunks kept whining but he toned it down knowing that he won't get his way.

Goku guided Gohan to the gravity room, he felt bad for Trunks and looked behind him,he really hated seeing him cry but Trunks needs to understand that's he can take be picked up whenever he pleases.

-/-

After training Gohan came back, Goku remained Training under gravity but more intense,He didn't want Gohan to train that hard just yet since the gravity alone could kill him.

Trunks was quiet,and his cheeks were reddish, he didn't reach his hands towards Gohan and it seemed a bit odd.

"You're not annoyed with me aren't you little guy" Gohan asked a bit guilty but then he noticed that he's a bit feverish.

Gohan mixed the heart antidote with the bottle formula and tried to make Trunks drink it,after a few protests Trunks gave in.

Gohan sat down with the baby and watched him dose off while drinking."Just hang in there,I will make sure you'll get better"

"I promise I will always look after you" Gohan said still living with guilt that he infected a Trunks with the heart virus. Trunks yawned taking comfort in nestling against Gohans shoulder,he only used to do that when Goku holds him,and Gohan thought it was so cute. Maybe the baby is starting to trust him or it's because Gohan is developing muscles and his shoulders are a lot more broad.

Whatever it is,Gohan feels humbled that he's able to create a bond at such an early stage in the babies development.

 **6 years later...**

"Goku-san! a young Trunks beamed from the distance hurrying over to him.

Goku was on the ground doing push ups during their break from training.

"Hey it's about time you woke up" Goku smiled getting from the ground.

"Its only 9 am.."

"I got up at 5 am," Goku said.

"Oh..but can we play?" Trunks jumped up and down a bit.

"I will have to go back to gravity training soon..but I suppose It wait a bit longer" Goku said.

Trunks went from feeling a bit turned down to happy, "Yay thank you!"

"We could go for a swim or play hide and seek or.." Trunks stopped talking when he heard something coming their way fast. It sounded like a roaring sound of an aircraft.

Goku looked up too pushing a Trunks behind him but then he calmed down.

It was Gohan and he came to them with full speed.

"Father!" Gohan said looking disturbed and furious,

"Gohan what is it?" Goku asked holding both shoulder.

"The androids they killed off a whole town" Gohan said and without a word Goku followed Gohan to the doomed city.

Trunks followed them even though he's not as fast as them he pushed forward.

Trunks managed to keep up barely,and the wind slashes became a bit hard to handle.

"Guys..please slow down!" Trunks whined trying to remain steady.

When Trunks almost fell down Goku grabbed his wrist. Trunks looked up happy that he's receiving aid.

"Trunks-kun..Promise me you'll stay by my side"..no wandering off" Goku said,part of him wants to order Trunks to turn back but maybe being exposed to these horrid things could fuel that fire within to become a Super Saiyan.

"Yes sir I will" Trunks said.

Gohan arrived first, he was standing on a rooftop gazing down,Heaps of bodies laid around,some were even burning,houses building turned into rubble.

Goku and Trunks landed down, Trunks stayed close to Goku like he's told,there was a bad vibe of lost and dispair that surrounded wasn't even a single survivor.

Trunks spotted a small doll floating in a puddle of blood,he approached it and felt his soul shatter,it probably belonged to a little girl and Trunks couldn't imagine what her final hour was like. Seeing monsterous being glaring at her and take her life like she's nothing but a pest.

Trunks hopes in his heart than she might have escaped somehow,seeking shelter somewhere breathed out saddened and made his way to his elders.

They will bring Trunks home so that they'll confront the androids for what they have done.

During nightime Trunks remained by himself,just gazing at the stars thinking back about what he saw,he couldn't stop thinking about those people who died,why? Why are these monsters so vicious?

what on earth have thenpeople of Earth done to them that makes them view every life's on this planet like vermin?

Goku and Gohan came back alive with minimal injuries thank goodness,Trunks had one worry less when they returned home,it placed a piece of his broken soul together.

But what if he wakes up one day and finds Goku or Gohan dead?because he's too weak to assist them? What if they are next?

Automatically Trunks started to tear up, tears splashed down on his knees thinking about that horrible scenario,

No he can't let it go that far,he has to make a stand now,he will pester Goku until he agrees to train him in the gravity chamber.


	5. Training session

Trunks sat outside watching the sunrise,but he wasn't alone,he could hear powerful blows in the distance,Goku and Gohan gave it their all.

He really wants to be part of the Earths final defense,even though those monsters are scary he can't let all the people down, Trunks knows that his alien heritage will give him a genetic boost to pick up fighting rapidly.

Gohan and Goku haven't taught him much because they pretty much focused on their own development,but what if he could persuade one of them to help him turn into a Super Saiyan and fight alongside them to defeat these monsters.

He hates worrying about Goku and Gohan so much,and wished he could have faith that they'll come back alive but he always fails to do so.

Trunks noticed that they stopped sparring for minutes now,they are probably on a break or they knocked eachother out cold and Trunks felt that now it's his chance to ask one of them.

He took a sprint to their direction,and managed to channel his ki for a flight.

He caught sight of Goku's Gi that laid on a rock,letting the sun dry up the sweat soaked fabric.

"Dude I can see your ribs" Trunks said hoping this attempt of small talk will gather some courage to be trained by one of them.

"What My ribs?" Goku asked puzzled.

"They poke right out like so bad" Trunks pointed.

"Its called the seratus,"

"Oh I can see your seratchas," Trunks said.

"Seratus dude,those are muscles on top of the ribs" Goku said getting up from a push up position.

He went to see if his Gi dried up and Trunks watched him placing it back on,trying to find the right words to ask him.

"You'll get those too when you're old enough to do gravity training" Goku smiled.

"I don't want to wait until then,I don't think the androids will wait either" Trunks said expressing a bit of concern.

"Goku-San, I want to battle alongside of you, 3 warriors are capable of so much more"

"I know, Gohan and I were thinking about including you with our training" Goku said"But we weren't sure when it's the right time."

"Well I'm still breathing so now it's the right time" Trunks said.

"I want to make a difference now" Trunks said balling his hands.

"You will make a difference but right now the androids are superior to you in strength and you will make us only more vulnerable"

Trunks eyes drifted to the ground knowing that Goku is right,

Goku turned his face back and gave the dispirited Trunks a warm gaze.

"I see great potential in you boy," Goku said"I've sensed it all along since you were born,"

Trunks felt inspired and felt his fear for the android lift,he has someone who believes in him and can't let that potential go to waste.

"Goku-samma..I promise I won't interfere with your battles against the androids but I want to be prepared so that when I'm older I can stand a chance"

"I want to ask you If you can be my sensei" Trunks asked.

"I'm a difficult task master" Goku said but Trunks didn't seem to be bothered.

"I know, that's why I asked you" Trunks said.

Goku smiled and held his fist infront of Trunks, " Deal"

Trunks smiled in return and gave the older saiyan a fist bump.

Gohan trained alone for a moment and he landed on the ground, Trunks seems to be very happy about something as he skipped around Goku.

"Hey guys what did I miss"? Gohan asked nonchalant.

"I can join you for gravity training!" Trunks beamed and Gohan became a bit nervous, the little guy is only 6.

"woah woah I didnt say that," Goku immediately said. "Basics first and then we'll see how far we'll go from here."

"We'll start tomorrow morning,but first we'll have breakfast I'm starving"

Trunks looked at Gohan who watched his father leave, he moved his gaze towards trunks, he smiled a bit and both shrugged at Goku's mood change from serious to dorky.

they followed him to the ktichen finding Goku who can't decide what to eat. Trunks came to his side and shared some scrumptious idea's.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a little jealous,not because His Father included Trunks but because allowing people to come close comes natural to him.

but Gohan find it very hard,

Trunks sees Gohan as an ally not a friend due to his stoic expression, but hopefully one day they can be close as brothers.

Gohan loves him dearly but despite finding it difficult to form a bond in horrid times like this,he still wants to show that he can also take Trunks under his wing like Goku did.

-/-

Weeks have passed and Trunks development has been a big shock to a Goku,he learned everything so fast and now it's time to teach him to create a powerful finish move.

Trunks concentrated and electricity intensified,he pushed Goku back and the shockwave he created made Goku fly against the mountain.

"All right, now change that energy into a ball,and when you do that then you are ready to learn the Kamehameha wave" Goku said.

"why do you only have one student?" Trunks asked.

"Well It's pretty obvious don't you think" Goku said

"I mean before all of this,during times of peace, "I'm the only one you trained for the first time" Trunks said.

Goku looked at Trunks and his eyes drifted to Gohan,

"You weren't the first, Gohan had a sensei before you trained him" Trunks said careful for Gohan not to hear anything,Gohan still mourns Piccolo and is recovering slowly.

"You are such a good sensei" Trunks said."I'm sure everyone would want to learn from you"

"Thanks, and you are a good student,"and pleasant to work with much to my surprise."

"How so?" Trunks asked confused.

"Atleast during training you don't behave stubborn and actually listen to me" Goku said. "If only it happened more often"

Trunks noticed Goku's face lit up quite happy about how thoughtful and hard working Trunks has towards his training.

But then he hought back about the moment where he became so enraged that he contfronted the androids alone hopefully he would turn into a supersaiyan but instead Goku and Gohan found him just before the androids could finish him off.

"Sorry..It's not like I don't feel bad about not following orders afterwards," Trunks said.

"at times I don't think straight and I always feel that i know things better than others,but when I realize I'm wrong then it's already too late" Trunks said thinking back about his near death experience.

" But I'll quit being stubborn Tou-san." Trunks said.

but then Trunks became chalk white when he realised what he called Goku.

"Uh I thought I heard you say "Otou-san" Goku said confused.

"I..sorry it just slipped out,you are the closest thing I have of a parent and you've been very good to me and.."

"come here" Goku said beckoning. anxiously Trunks came forwards assuming he's going to be scolded.

but Goku pulled him off the ground,Trunks was suprised but calmed down when he felt Goku's warm frame,

"It's all right, just don't do it when Gohan is around," Goku asked fearing that it might spark competition with his eldest.

"I promise I won't" Trunks said hugging Goku back and Goku's grip tightened around him.

being held felt so wonderful and secure,Goku looked down when Trunks rested against his chest holding on to the back of his blue shirt.

he smiled rubbing Trunks scalp in response,

Gohan came to the same spot Goku was, but Gohan came to his Fathers side, "Dad is he hurt?" Gohan asked

and Trunks turned to Gohan looking a bit said and lowered himself down to the ground.

"I wished my parents were here..I Always wanted to get to know them" Trunks said.

Gohan came a bit closer,wanting to comfort him but he didn't know how,

he kneeled down infront of Trunks thinking of what to say, "Hey,Your Mother was a great inventor,and you look so much like her" Gohan said.

Trunks brightened up a bit,not because what Gohan said but he's loosing up a bit,Trunks wishes that him and Gohan could interract with eachother outside training aswell.

"And my Father?" Trunks asked curious to know what he's like.

"Oh well.." Gohan said standing up and looked at his Father a bit nervous. Goku shrugged nonchalantly scratching the back of his head like he usually does.

"What?" Trunks said and eyed both a bit puzzled.

"Well your Dad he's kind of a loner with a temper,he's not one of the nicest people you'll meet but..he's been a great ally to us serveral times" Gohan said.

"Oh dear," Trunks squeaked.

"Well I'm sure he'll be proud of me,"

"I want to continiue with my training" Trunks said dropping the subject,he felt that he sulked enough.

Goku and Gohan might fight the androids again today and If they are gone then there won't be anyone left to teach him,and he'll be alone in a world without friend,that thought stinged his heart and is deterimined to keep going until he collapses.

-/-

Goku went a lot harder on him than usual,Goku did warned that he'll be holding back lesser as time progressed,But that didn't make Trunks shiver. This was a lot harder than he much to Goku's surprise he didn't wined even when he got knocked to the hard ground he still didn't make a fuss.

He knows that the androids won't go easy on him,so he can't expect his training to be any better. Maybe through rigorous training and create the horrid atmosphere that today could be his last stand like facing the androids,maybe then he can unlock his hidden power.

Trunks watched Goku come closer, he sped up charging towards Trunks he was ready to blast his sensei but then he vanished infront of him,Trunks looled around but it was already too late,Goku counter attacked. Goku offered his hand for Trunks to help him up, "No…Pretend that you are one of them" Trunks said getting on his feet.

"What? You mean mimick their fightstyle?." Goku asked to be sure. "Not just that but also the way they move and talk down on their victims,be as ruthless as they are and don't hold back" Trunks said. It's a weird request but Maybe through pain will help me unlock the Super Saiyan power. Goku just watched him for a moment before agreeing. "We'll see if your plan works" Goku said and his hair went up a golden light bolt appeared and then faded when Goku allowed himself to transform.

-/-

Gohan could hear the mountain crumble miles away and became alarmed.

Fear that the androids found their hideout overtook him,His Father seems to be allright according to his Ki but Trunks is not doing well. Gohan channels his Super Saiyan transformation.

But when he arrived where his Father was he noticed smoke clear up,Goku stood infront of Trunks and bended down to hold an unconcious Trunks.

"Oh god no" Gohan shrieked, "Father what did you do to him"? Gohan yelled.

"Gohan..I..we were training and it has gotten out of hand" Goku said apologetically,But Gohan looked at him furious.

Trunks breathed out trying to pribe his eyes open.

"Gohan..I asked him to go full power" Trunks explained. "It's not his fault"

"But you could have gotten yourself killed" Gohan said.

"If I can't handle being put in hot water during training,then I'm not worthy to be Earth's protector" Trunks said holding onto his injured arm.

Trunks insisted that he didn't need a senzu bean and that he can treat the injuries himself,time passed and everything seems peaceful until Trunks felt the ground shake,

"Gohan?" Trunks turned around,and the ground shook worse,and ran both ran outside seeing a large cloud of smoke appear from the trees,

"Oh no the androids!" I must warn Father!" Gohan beamed.

Gohan grabbed the senzu bean bag from the table letting a few fall on the ground,Trunks snatched in from the ground holding them in his palm,

"Trunks you stay here," Gohan ordered.

"But Gohan I've trained really hard and.." Trunks spoke.

"I said stay here" Gohan raised his voice with a warning,

Trunks stopped arguing and let him go,.

after minutes that seems like hours he couldn't tak it anymore,he was pacing back and forth,he wanted to assist them so bad and maybe watching them battle the androids might calm him down,he swallowed and ignoring Gohan's order stinged in his gut,he doesn't want to make them vulnerable so he'll only step in if one of them are in life danger.

Trunks took a flight,on his way to the small town nearby and hid himself near a house keeping his ki low to make sure he can't be tracked down.

Trunks witnessed Gohan fly up into the air,and the ssj Aura surrounded him and Goku did the same,they remained close to eachother as they charged towards the androids,17 lashed out at Gohan but gohan blocked his blows and responded with a kick sending him flying to a house,

the androids fought as one again trying to force Gohan and Goku into a corner,

18 headbutted Goku right in the face with glee,tossing him away and he fell into the glass a shops window, Goku hissed in pain,something is draining him from his power,and his breathing is becoming slightly difficult.

"The first one who gets to kill Goku will decide which city we'll attack next" 18 said raising her hand to finish him.

Trunks covered his mouth "Oh no!"

"And that will be me" 17 said stopping her,she made room for him and looked behind her shoulder, Gohan seems to be unable to get up,and devilishly grinned at a doomed Goku.

an energy blast hit 17 right in the shoulder and it damaged a large part of his back,he didn't saw that coming so he was unable to absorb the energy.

android 17 boiled with anger when he realised who shot that blast.

"Son of a bitch! you dare to strike me from behind vermin?" 17 said furious and 18 laughed in amusement at his torn clothing,making him more rabid.

"Shut up" 17 snapped and charged towards Trunks.

"Trunks! get away from there!" Gohan panicked.

18 got in their way smirking playfully, "You're not going anywhere".with that the playfulness dropped and gave an inhumane stare at both saiyans.

Gohan took a step back,making sure his Father is safe,they charged up fearing for Trunks life made their power increase.

18 couldn't keep up with them,they fought with the same speed but it was hard to predict their next move without her Brother helping her.

"a little help here 17.." android 18 said barely managing to take them both on.

"17!" android 18 shrieked annoyed.

when she was rolled over the ground by the barrage of assaults she got up, Goku teleported infront of her and used a Kamehameha attack. " Yaaah!" Goku beamed hopefully it has atleast made 18 disfunctional.

their hearts raced worrying about Trunks who has 17 on his tail,

"Gohan I take it from here" Goku said when the smoke cleared up.

Gohan nodded, "Don't die on me Father" Gohan said through the mind link and raced towards Trunks direction.

Android 18 and Goku were on a roof of the carnival rides, Goku breathed out,Android 18 noticed that and smirked, "Youre getting tired,..good"

Goku rubbed his heart briefly,when he breathed out he felt pain for a split second,hopefully the pain doesnt return now that hes face to face with a machine that never tires.

"-/-

"Where are you?" 17 taunted knowing where Trunks is hiding, Trunks was sweating bullets hearing him taunt.

Trunks gasped seeing 17's reflection in a broken mirror,with eyes glowing reddish with bloodthirst.

"I see you" 17 said,Trunks came out of hiding channeling his aura, "come on!" Trunks said.

"hehe I must you Earthlings are either too stupid to understand that your puny powers won't stop us.." 17 said.

"Or desprate to die" 17 finished his sentence with a low tone.

Trunks didn't run away,maybe now is the right time to channel his power.

17 attacked Trunks swiped with his sword but only cut through a few locks of hair,17 grabbed onto the sword after stunning Trunks by squeezing his throat shut and wanted to turn the sword back to him to let it penetrate Trunks heart.

"Trunks-kun"! Gohan yelled 17 looked up wanting to blast Gohan but Gohan responded with a blast of his own,Trunks was send flying against the wall due to the inpact of the clash.

both of them growled trying to push their attack,sending one of them to the grave.17's blast was dominant and their surrounding exploded.

Gohan received pummeling from 17,Gohan allowed him to give him a beating to distract him from Trunks. "Trunks…If you can hear me seek shelter"

Trunks woke up from being semi knocked out,hearing Gohan's voice echoe in his mind.

"No I can't leave you there" Trunks argued back.

"Yes you can,Now do as I say!" Gohan barked his final order.

Trunks managed to get up,leaving Gohan behind was painful but maybe when he's recovered a bit he will have to ignore Gohan's command,and try to fight them once more,he just has to find a way to change into a supersaiyan.

"You're quiet vermin aww aren't you doing to plead for daddy to help you?" 17 said mocking Gohan who just laid against the wall taking a beating. 17's smirk faded when his fist got caught by Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes loathe flickered in his eyes that turned green. The Aura increased dominating the sky.

17 tried to break free from Gohan's hold

With his free fist he punched 17 in the gut,the blow was so powerful that oil started to leak down instead of blood.

"Masenko!" Gohan beamed,17 caught the blast trying to stop it but it created a large distance between him andd Gohan,

Gohan had a nerve wrecking feeling in his gut,his Fathers Ki is fading and sped up to where Goku fought 18 by himself.

Gohan felt something hot coming his way,it was his masenko blast being deflected back.

He dodged it and multiple other blasts from 17's power blitz.

18 was fighting Goku overpowering him in speed but he refuses to let her taunts make him worked up,

Goku kneed 18 in the stomach, her face squirmed in pain looking at Goku furious.

"You wouldn't hit a lady now," 18 said spiteful.

"You are not a lady,you are a malfuctional toy of a deranged old man" Goku said,he felt blood falling down from the area 18 hit him,and his vision is becoming blurry as 18 walked over him.

she held him up by the collar getting into his face."Then what are you?"

"you're a pest"18 said spiteful not liking Goku's attitude,

she gathered energy in one palm blasting Goku from the rooftop of the carnival

Gohan saved Goku from falling and 18 striked with another attack,Gohan turned around letting the blast burn his back.

Gohan went for cover,and tried to wake Goku up but no luck.

17 joined 18 and caused a rampage with their ki blast combined.

Trunks came out of his hiding spot,he gasped when he heard the androids footsteps comin closer,Trunks hid himself nearby.

"Did you hear any pathetic whimpering?" 18 said cold. It made Trunks blood turn cold by her malicious tone alone.

"Nope" 17 said, "Maybe you should try harder"

Trunks braced from impact when Android 18 unleashed a shower of her power blitz attack.

Gohan crawled to his Father, he was deeply injured weakly Gohan grabbed Goku's arm to pull him closer,but then 17 joined in the fun and unleashed a powerful shower as well.

Gohan braced himself when multiple blasts hit him,a loud nuclear like explosion was created blasting them miles away,

Gohan almost lost his conscious underneath the rubble, "Father..Trunks-kun" Gohan said worrying about them,and adrenaline took over him managing his way out of the debris.

" Gohan coughed blood, If only he had the strength to get up.

He looked beside him anxiously seeing a shilouette appearing from the smog the battlefield has created,

Gohan heart rate sped up realizing it's not one of the androids. It's Trunks running up towards him,thank goodness he's all right.

" Trunks-kun" Gohan said wishing he could order him to take cover but he's the only one who can help them.

Trunks shakily offered Gohan a bean and when it started to work Gohan desperately searched for Goku,and relief flushed over when he sensed him not far away.

Goku laid twitching on the ground and Gohan came by his side,both Trunks and him nervously waited until they heard a gulping sound. His muscles puffed up and found himself laying on a cold floor nipping his skin.

the blur faded from his sight and saw his family by his side,blinking light tears away in relief.

"Thanks guys" Goku said getting up,the sun shined against his back he looked behind him there was almost nothing left of the city.

"Goku-sama" Trunks said.

"I thought you were dead!" Trunks said nuzzling his leg as he hugged it.

"I was worried about you too," Goku said cradling his scalp. He turned his gaze towards Gohan smiling,

Maybe there is a way to defeat them when they are singled out," Goku said.

"If we defeated the weaker android then we can focus all our strength on android 17.

without them working together they no longer seem insinque.

"They probably assume we're dead,let's get out of here"Goku said

as soon as they'll arrive at the hideout Goku thought about a new strategy,he slipped out of his torn clothing placing it in the wash bin,he has only one Gi left that doesn't have any holes in them like a cheddar cheese,

It was the Gi Gohan gave him,still looking good as new,he took good care of it and never wore it during battle or training but decided not to wear it,and picked a different Gi not until his spare clothing are no longer decently intact.

Goku said the others goodnight after taking the antidote for the heart virus just in case and scanned his own heart but the light bulb remained green but that didn't ease his troubled mind,as soon as he transformed into a Super saiyan he feels his immune system drop,Goku feared for the worst but didn't want the others to worry about him.

-/-

Trunks thought back about the doomed city,his loathe for the machine's turned into a power within, like a fire that will never be put down.

he felt it briefly facing 17,and maybe he now it's the right time to unleash that power,for his friends and every survivor.

Trunks blinked for once in a moment as he stared at the ceiling,Trunks breathed out and got out of bed into his training clothing.

He walked in stealth not wanting to wake everyone and remained close to the elders told him not to go outside by himself if they are not around or asleep,but he couldn't ignore the desire to transform anymore.

Gohan didn't feel like going to bed and went through some old science books he owned as a kid,wondering which college he could go to if times weren't as horrid as this. he sighed placing the books back where he found them but then felt Trunks power rise,

he left the hideout witnessing Trunks semi-transformation,but Trunks failed he landed on his knees exhausted,

he almost did it, Gohan thought and wanted to leave Trunks be,asuming he needs to be alone.

Trunks breathed out,but then he felt a faint ki leaving he looked behind him and leaped over a rock.

"Gohan! wait" Trunks hurried over him, He froze in his tracks wondering if Gohan can help him go Super Saiyan too.

"I didn't mean to disturb you,I heard you shout so..I came to see if you're ok" Gohan said.

Trunks smiled a bit,"Thank you,I'm fine I just couldn't sleep" And then focused his gaze on the ground.

"What were you doing?" Gohan asked gentle.

"I was trying to change all my pain into power,hopefully I can transform"Trunks said slumping in disappointment.

Gohan wanted to help to give atleast a bit of faith back and then he thought about the old belongings Gohan found.

"Trunks wait here,I'll be back in a bit" Gohan said and left Trunks standing, Trunks waited infront of the hideout for a moment and the door opened again.

Gohan was seen stepping out holding something,he walked over to Trunks smiling a bit.

"I got you something..consider this as a belated birthday present." Gohan claimed

It was a sword inside a red holder.

"This used to be mine but I think this suits you better" Gohan said.

Trunks carefully pulled the sword out of the holder and it sparkled in the reflection of the stars.

"Gosh Gohan I.." Trunks said looking down at the sword after accepting it

Trunks reached out and glomped Gohan,like his father Gohan felt quite warm.

Gohan just looked down at him puzzled,Trunks looked up and let go of Gohans waist right away.

"Sorry..I got a bit carried away" Trunks said.

"I..I always thought you didn't like me"

That made Gohan feel uneasy,that's the last thing he wanted Trunks to believe.

"Ofcourse I like you kiddo" Gohan admitted. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"But you always seem serious and at times I don't know when I can come close" Trunks said.

"Trunks-kun I'm like this because..I lost everything I once knew because of the androids,I only have memories of times of peace and my heart longs to set this world free" Gohan admitted.

"Which is why I must focus things that are more important,and I'm sorry If it may seem that I don't care, but I do" Gohan said.

"Very much to be precisely" Gohan said.

Gohan turned around a bit. "I'm fighting for a better world for you too"

"Take good care of this sword, Trunks-kun"" Gohan said as he kneeled down infront of him.

Trunks nodded giving him a smile in return,and Gohan reached his hand towards Trunks scalp,giving it a rub,and then he pulled Trunks closer into a headlock and preformed a noogie.

Trunks roared with laughter,trying to get out of the headlock,he managed to do so and chased Gohan over the field trying to catch him to give one in return,The leaped up into the air,Gohan felt like a kid again,just being care free and play.

The cold wind ruffled his hair and Gi,and as he blinked he could remember those peaceful times much better than before, "Ha I got you" Trunks said clinging onto Gohans back and he climbed on his shoulders.

"Wauw I had More fun in those 5 minutes than in a whole year" Trunks fixing his eyes on the night.

"Me too," Gohan a bit disheartened. "You don't deserve to live in a word like this kiddo" Gohan wished Trunks had a better childhood,at such a fragile age he has seen so much destruction and disapair,

"Nobody does" Trunks said,"And therefore I will not stop until the androids are stopped"

"I shouldn't be playing right now,I have to stay focused" Trunks said coming off Gohans back.

Trunks was ready to fly back near the hideout to try to push himself harder.

"Trunks wait..let me help you" Gohan offered,

"We can train alongside eachother,If you want to that is" Gohan said humbling himself a bit.

Trunks only gave Gohan an unsure glance over his shoulder,and focused on the grass he's standing on as the midnight wind blew against him.

"Gohan I'm staying strong no matter what but..

"I'm losing hope for a peaceful world" Trunks said.

"Why?" Gohan asked him,

Trunks tried to find the words to describe the despair,everything seems so hopeless,every effort is never enough to Atleast stand a chance.

"Hey look at me for a second" Gohan said.

"I know things seem very grim,but nightmares never last forever,"

"I promise"

"But I can't even turn into a Super Saiyan." Trunks said finally looking up.

"That time will come,I managed to transform by reaching my lowest point,seeing my friends die triggered that power that has been wired in us all"Gohan said.

"I don't want to transform by seeing any of you perish,that's a cost my heart can't endure." Trunks said wanting to walk away.

"No I mean..just think about all the people who died,think about the pain of losing us by the hands of these monsters and when with enough training you can" Gohan said.

"When you fought 17 I felt your energy increase within unmeasurable hights," Gohan said.

"You can do it trunks-kun" Gohan said carefully.

Trunks looked Gohan in the eye questionately,but then he rememinded himself what Gohan said,

Now it's not the time to lose hope,that feeling of dispair shouldn't control him,yes he fears the androids but even the greatest heroes are affraid,

"Thanks Gohan," Trunks said accepting his offer,maybe the can grow closer in the progress.


	6. A girl with an odd name

Trunks had a peaceful night,slept as a baby for once in forever,he had the others with him,when he had a nightmare once more about the androids Goku and Gohan decided it was for the best to remain in one room until those horrid dreams are ceased.

He sensed them outside,thankfully nothing bad happened when he slept in longer,and tidied up his bed and the rest too before thinking about what to create for breakfast.

 _"The androids have attacked Capital City,please anyone who's listenening seek shelter and stay safe"_ A radio reporter spoke before static started to dominate anything that was further said.

Trunks looked up from his room shocked, "Oh no!"

Trunks took a sprint down the hall,nobody was there he could see Goku and Gohan fly up in the air in a distance when he ran outside.

He braced himself and sped after them,he has been training very hard and had been improved,Trunks received training from both of them and could feel that this time things will be different.

Trunks became frustrated when he couldn't keep up no matter how hard he pushes himself, He kept his sword close,

Trunks sensed that Gohan and Goku have stopped moving and adrenaline went through his veins,fearing that the androids have waited for them there.

Trunks landed on a roof looking down,once again they arrived too late to save anyone,if this keeps up there won't be anyone left to save.

Gohan looked around him in dread,more bodies piled up in the size of a mass grave and some even bathed in their own blood,the ruthless killers made no separation between children or even infants.

"Trunks-kun stay back" Gohan ordered when he heard his footsteps ,

Gohan didn't want him to see their burned corpses,he has seen enough horrors in his young life,It didn't turn him into a Super Saiyan but only developed PTSD.

Trunks did what he was told and kept his gaze away from the victims.

Gohan walked over to Trunks and gentle turned him around to get out of the doomed city,Gohan noticed Goku wasn't following them home,instead he remained standing like a statue.

"Father?"

Goku didn't respond he was consumed within his own thoughts,he went from saddened to angry,

"This is all my fault,this all happened because of me" Goku said out loud.

Gohan heard that and watched him stare at the horizon with his back turned to them.

Gohan knew Goku blames himself but he never heard him say it,a part of a Gohan knows that he's indeed to blame for this hellhole,but couldn't help but sympathize,

He let Gero go to spare his life,and instead of a change of heart like with his own sensei Gero choose revenge,.

Trunks walked past Gohan but Gohan couldn't say anything,

"Goku-san I know your hurt,we all are but...

" now it's not the time to mourn but the time to get stronger" Trunks spoke.

A Golden Aura surrounded him,his uscles puffed up, "I know that." Goku snapped a bit at Trunks.

"You'll never know what it's like to be responsible for all of this, so cut the pep talk" Goku said and both youngsters never seen him so pissed off before and it was quite scary.

Goku felt that level beyond the Super Saiyan spark inside him once more,hope filled his heart and wanted to face the androids now before that power fades,now seems like the right time to unlock it.

Goku filed away hoping to find the androids and the rest of the gang followed him,if only there's was a way to track them,they are so unpredictable,at firs time they only aimed for cities but now they move to even small towns to feed their sadistic lust.

Goku sped up while the rest were far behind,in the distance explosive sounds was heard hinting that the androids didn't leave the annihilation with one city.

There were humans sending rockets from their rocket launcher,

The androids stood there bored with the soldiers efforts to damage them.

18 flipped her hair and aimed her blast at the humans when a female member tried to shoot them with a rocket launcher.

18 smirked when she and other humans got tossed some meters away like ragdolls and landed close to the corpses of their fallen comrads.

the girl seemed to be alive and looked around her disorientated from the painful fall on the ground.

She gasped mournful seeing everyone she once knew dead,but didnt want to give the androids more pleasure seeing her suffer.

"Are you done playing with your silly toys little girl?" 18 laughed.

she rubbed her eyes dry and gave 18 an amused look.

She was hurt and bleeding from her forehead so 18 didnt understand what was so funny from being this close to death.

"I can keep going all day" the girl said. Putting ear protectors on, the androids looked at her funny when she throwed a cube infront of their feet.

The androids had enough wanting to blast her away but he cube opened letting out a horrible screeching sound, The androids clutched their ears the sound was too hard, 18 growled angry,

" You pest!" 18 shouted and tried to blast the fleeing girl.

Her power blitz almost hit her but Gohan came infront of it deflecting it away,

Goku and Trunks landed too and the androids eyed glowed with disgust and tried to get out of the reach of the cube.

They couldn't fight them now that they need to bring the injured woman to safety so they decided to take her somewhere safe before facing them again.

"Thanks, the girl said happy but none of the gang could praise her bravery.

"Why aren't you seeking shelter? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is" Gohan scolded.

"I know but someone has to make a stand against them" the girl breathed and that made Gohan look at her puzzled.

"Guys we need to get out of here,my cube won't hold them back much longer" the girl said and the gang decided to leave the scene.

"All right, fall back" Goku ordered and hoisted the girl up from the ground.

The girl sqeaked finding herself higher than the trees with full speed,but calmed down when realizing she's safe but was still a bit shaky.

She exhaled with relief,she looked up at Goku who was holding her,

"How did you do that?" but the question was ignored,not wanting to say anything further to the stranger.

"Is there somewhere where we can drop you off" Goku asked.

"Yes my lab its in the western capital of that abbandon city in pepper town.

they arrived at the hideout on a remote area and landed her on the ground,

Erasa was happy that she arrived home safe,Goku gently placed her on her feet infront of the door and she turned around.

her smile faded a bit when she noticed them hover from the ground once more,

"Please be safe" Gohan said,hoping she wont challenge the androids like that again.

"Wait! Guys..Im all alone out here and without other humans I might not stay alive long enough to find the androids weakness." Erasa said.

"Weakness"? They repeated.

"Yes,Im finding a way to shut them down,all I need is to hijack their system" She said.

"Please I need to avenge my team mates" She said hoping they will Atleast temporarily accept her. "All I need is a bit more time"

They looked at eachother,Goku gave an approved nod and Gohan lowered down,she smiled assuming shes accepted.

"You can stay with us,but I warn you" Gohan said changing his tone and grabbed her arm in a restraining matter pushing her against the wall.

"You better stay on our good side,if this is a trap we'll hunt you down" Gohan said with a chilly warning tone in his voice. She tensed up as Gohan frisked her feeling her pockets,never once has she been treated so hostile by her fellow humans but a part of her understand that they have to be vigilant.

"Then I got nothing to worry about,I'm on your side" She said when Gohan let go of her.

Trunks looked a bit uneasy,there was no need to go so rough on a mere girl but atleast she won't try to do anything fishy.

Gohan found nothing unusual except for keys to her lab and some self defense gadgets,

Before they fully trust her they made her open every door,so far nothing special and slowly started to loosen up to her.

In the last chamber there was some brewing water in science glasses and some pet rats who were munching on cheese in their cages.

"What's that?" Gohan asked looking at Erasas computer,

"Some old models of the androids, I've been doing research about their creator,Ive been also trying to locate his laboratory,maybe I can find the androids blue prints and turn the off forgood." Erasa said serious.

Gohan looked at the blue prints,Erasa knows a lot about Technology,just like...

An Image of Bulma entered his thoughts,. Maybe she can help them with some unfinished business.

But first he need to know for sure who they are dealing with,this seems more than meets the eye.

"Well now that you guys have seen my humble abode how about you guys stay for the night?"

"We got our own hub" Trunks said, not feeling the idea of sleeping in a bed that's not his.

"."Are you sure? I can provide any dish you like" The woman said smiling.

"Really?" Goku said moving away from an object that looks like a donut and then an echoeing roar of his stomach let itself be known .

"Even beef stroganov?" Trunks eyes started to lit up.

"Sure I got some lab grown beef you can try"She said,making new allies is hard but she needs to fill that empty space shes feeling,all of her team makes are dead,but shell mourn them later,there is alot of work to do.

"Or I got some capsules If you don't want to wait that long" She immediately said when she noticed that their faces fell into disappointment.

Both cheered and came after Erasa to the next room.

Erasa successfully won Goku's trust for sure when she shows off her culinary skills,

well not really she just placed a capsule on the ground and a table full of food poofed infront of them,Trunks and Goku rushed towards the seats jubilant,Erasa came sitting next to Gohan and Gohan moved a bit Tom the side to make room for her.

Goku and Trunks were devouring their plates and Erasa brushed it off assuming staying without food for days is the culprit to their enormous hunger.

Gohan looked a bit over his shoulder and then eyed the rice bowl he's holding,

"Um..thanks " Gohan said a bit short.

Erasa smiled giving a nod, "Let's eat before it gets cold" Erasa said grabbing a chunk of rice with her chopstick blowing against it.

Gohan went from modest and calm to a starved Saiyan and ate similar to his dad,stuffing his face like little squirell and for once in like forever he seemed happy to chew onto food that tastes good,for years they survived on canned food and this is so blissful

She looked at them bewildered when they ate huge chunks without chewing nor choking,they don't look underfed but they eat more than a starved village.

"Ah" all of them said as they ate every crumb on each plate.

"That tasted amazing" Gohan said feeling a lot happier.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked gentle sitting closer to her,losing a bit of his serious features.

"Erasa" the woman chirped.

"I'm Gohan" he smiled "And these are my family.."

"My Father Goku" and the squirt is Trunks-kun" Gohan said,

"Nice to meet you all,I'm happy I ran into you" Erasa said, "You guys saved me in the nick of time"And continiued with her own plate..

-/-

Nightime came and remained together spending the night in a decent looking bedroom,both took their time to bathe before hitting the sack.

Goku gave Trunks an antidote for the heart virus,He then laid his head on the pillow ready to dose off.

"Goodnight" Goku said softly ruffling Trunks spikes.

"Night" and with that Trunks went underneath the covers.

Goku beckoned Gohan to the bathroom closing the door to have a chat without disturbing Trunks.

"I know you are wary of strangers but this Erasa kid seems ok" Goku said.

"No it's not that,..She's intelligent,close to Bulmas intelligence,maybe she can finish the time machine for us" Gohan said.

"But then again,we just met her..I still wonder if it's a good idea to fill her in about what we are.." Gohan said.

"Gohan we don't have many alies left and so far there is nothing off about her.

It's now or never,I think you should have a talk with her" Goku said.

"I'm not sure If I want to disturb her I'll have a word with her tomorrow." Gohan said. Feeling a bit guilty about the way he shoved her against the wall.

"Tomorrow you might not get the time If the androids attack,If you won't do It I will tell hher aboit the finished time machine" Goku said feeling a bit annoyed about Gohans dodging attitude.

"Wait! I'm Sorry Dad,I'll go now" Gohan quickly said understanding why Goku wanted him to go.

Goku watched Gohan leave he had a senzu bean clutched in his hands and made his way to where Erasa was,her ki could be sensed close and carefully knocked on the door.

Erasa had her lab coat hanging on a chair and wore a halter top to stitch the gash on her shoulder.

"come in" Erasa said and waited for whoever was there to come in.

It was Gohan and just stood infront of him,not knowing how to react around him,he's so stoick but his eyes belongs to a gentle kind hearted young man who fights for good.

" I hope I didn't injure your arm" Gohan said a bit guilty.

"It stings a bit but I understand that you can't trust a stranger right away,after all we just met a few hours ago."Erasa said dismissive.

"I didn't came here just to apologise,I brought you this "

"it will heal you right away" Gohan said showing her the bean.

Unsurely Erasa took the bean but then she believed him somehow,he can fly and deflect beams stronger than nuclear weapons from his palms alone.

"Trust me on this," Gohan coaxed her and she chewed on it,when Gohan heard a gulp Erasa's eyes grew bigger her injuries were gone and removed the bandage from her shoulder,

"Oh gosh how did?.."

" It's a senzu bean,It saved us from many death experiences batteling the androids" Gohan said.

"Wauw that's amazing! Gohan will this also helps against the Heart Virus?" Erasa asked hopeful.

"No..It doesn't," Gohan said,"I still don't understand why because it works with any other disease."

Erasa didn't seem to disappointed,"It's all right,I'm trying to create a cure for that myself," Erasa said pointing towards a glass.

Gohan looked at the brewing antidote in a protective glass.

"it might take a while" Erasa said.

"You'll get there,I'm positive" Gohan said not keeping his eyes from the glass,imagine if this antidote is better than what they have now? their resources are tight and the brewing antidote could be enough to cure a whole city if it works.

Thank you I wont let you down"

"You,I and the rest of the squad will form a great team" Erasa said,

"I knew it as soon as You Gus came to my aid" Erasa said.

Gohan looked at her and had to smile a bit when she called them her squad maybe his Father is right about her.

"Erasa there is more,a friend of ours was working on a time machine to put an end to the androids tirany but died before it could be finished" Gohan said and threw a capsule on the ground, when the spoke cleared the prototype was in clear sight.

Erasa looked at the unfinished Machine,. She was never sure about the future but could feel this could make everything to how it once was.

"Gohan this is a major breaktgrough" Erasa said.

"I know I shouldn't celebrate this soon" Erasa said watching the machine from head toe. "But I can barely remember peaceful times and was ready to give up..until you came" Erasa said turnig to Gohan.

"With this.."

Gohan stepped a bit closer touching her shoulder,when he noticed happy tears started to surface.

"You'll have our protection against the androids,I promise nothing will happen to you if you stick with us" Gohan said.

"I should be working right now" Erasa quickly said wiping her eyes dry.

"Thank you" Erasa said leaning in to hug Gohan. Gohan flinched a bit when he felt her hold around him,and carefully patted her on the back.

Erasa stepped back happy and focused on the machine.

Gohan hasn't seen a girl around his age before,due to being homeschooled. The brief hug shocked his system and didn't know how to progress it,mainly because he started to feel a bit strange afterwards,like a noticable increased heart rate but also an uneasy feeling under his gut.

"Uh..don't push yourself too hard Erasa If you feel tired just stop" Gohan said.

"Uhum" Erasa said only half listening and plugged the Time Machine on her Computer to see what else needs to be done. Rest is the least she cares about,this priceless gem could re write history and could save so many people,her friends,her future all of these horrid things will be gone.

She reminded Gohan so much of Bulma,days seems like minutes to her,Gohan decided to leave her to it knowing that the machine lies in good hands.

Hopefully he can be of an assistance to finish the time machine quicker.

-/-

Goku opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming in.

I'm back" Gohan said,

Goku smiled a bit sitting up and climbed off the matrass.

"How did it go? Goku asked ,"Did you made it right with her?"

"Yeah she took no offense," Gohan said and time seems to freeze.

"Gohan you're zoning out what's up with you?" Goku looked at him curious and nonchalant like back in the day.

"Heh..nothing I was thinking about that old promise we made,to set this word free I was losing hope but now that we found someone who can finish the time machine I feel nothing but strength inside me" Gohan said.

"I told you everything is going to be allright? Your old man never let you down has he?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded "You never did"

"Thanks Dad," Gohan said and with that he allowed himself being held tight,

with his restored faith in a better world Gohan felt more determined to focus on his Training.

"I love you Dad," Gohan spoke while feeling like a kid again in Goku's embrace.

warm and gentle as Always.


	7. Hard lessons new potentials

Gohan had a litte trouble sleeping,and turned to different sides until his eyes became heavy dosing off,He didn't remember when exactly he fell asleep but could tell that he didn't have enough rest.

"Father..I just can't find that power, What If there isn't any and.."

Gohan sat up letting the covers fall to his waist, "No I can't doubt Father" Gohan thought moving his hair away from his face. He glanced over to his Father who slept soundless.

Training doesn't start in a few hours but he couldn't sleep anymore and carefully left the bedroom closing the door behind him,Erasa's shelter provided them a better place than Bulma's old lab or Mount Paozu,Here they have eveything they once had but better.

As Gohan stepped one foot outside he heard something snap in the distance,he witnessed a tree fall down and sensed Erasa's ki near,

"Oh no" Gohan thought he went there quickly,when he sensed in her ki that she's unharmed he assumed that maybe she chopped down a tree for the fire pit.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Erasa asked seeing Gohan hovering down.

"No not at all, I was already away.. What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Just practicing my Muy Thai kills" Erasa said, "I've been kicking this tree until it fell" Erasa said feeling a bit proud about her increased strength.

"I never heard of that fight style before,but uh nice work" Gohan said,he wasn't that impressed since he has seen his sensei and Father break mountains with their minds alone.

"This is what I practice it when I feel weak or re candle that fire inside to fight for a better future" Erasa said removing her gloves.

"I'm not strong enough to defeat them and I probabably never will be,but Muay Thai brings me comfort,it keeps me strong mentally" Erasa said looking at the dent she created.

"You are already strong Erasa" At times I wonder how you do it" Gohan complimented her.

"Because deep inside I know know this will end one day,no war has lasted forever and neither will this" Erasa said.

"Maybe we need to work together more instead of having you guys train separated,we need to create strategies.

"If we can't out strengthen them then maybe we can outsmart them" Erasa said.

"Father and I are already working on it,

"They operate in union and when they are singled out then they are alot weaker" Gohan said.

Erasa nodded, "Please be careful out there,and look after Trunks,he's only a boy" Erasa said.

"He's not just a kid he's...gifted with Super human strength" and he grows stronger every time he comes with us" Gohan said, he wanted to tell her that he's part alien and decendant of a warrior race but kept quiet and wasn't really sure If she should know everything about them.

"Before I head back I'd like to get to know more about Muy Thai" Gohan said changing the subject.

Gohan smiled a bit grabbing a kicking bag, "Want to practice for a bit?" Gohan asked. He really liked her Muy Thai style.

"Yes" Erasa chirped,"But I don't want to stall your training,"

"It's still early, The others are still outcold" Gohan said.

"All right, let's do this"

-/-

Goku woke up as the sun started to rise and birds were chirping a melody as they flies over the roof. and felt Trunks bump against his elbow.

Goku automatically lifted it and felt Trunks crawl underneath it,

He looked down at Trunks who snug close,nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Hey little guy" Goku greeted.

"Hey big guy" Trunks said sleepy,

He brought the covers around them closing his eyes again,He let Trunks sleep in a bit longer,It has been a long and exhausting week for all of them.

Trunks remained curled up in Goku's embrace dosing off again,He didn't sleep very well due to a nightmare but was happy that he didn't wake up in a dark room alone,since Gohan and Goku gravity train often during night time.

These dreams are frightening but yet it has always been his fuel for power,.

-/-

The Gang resumed their training in some large Canyon looking arena to make sure unwanted attraction from their foes will be limited.

"Trunks-kun after our training we'll start with yours but remember each day we'll go a lot harder on you"Goku gave him a heads up.

"Right! I don't care If I get severly injured, Just come at me with whatever you got" Trunks said knowing he might regret saying that but being in life danger could make the transformation come quicker,Goku always said the transformation comes within need not desire.

"Use the pain of loss" Trunks said quietly to himself and looked up Gohan and Goku were already lunging towards eachother,He didn't want to wait until it's his turn,they need to with all of 3 of them at once,Soon they'll be hitting the gravity chamber and much to Trunks frustration they didn't included him yet,

Goku blocked Both of Gohan's attack responding with a headbut to the face Gohan back away and Goku charged at him to deliver another blow.

"Guys!" Trunks said coming between them, Goku immediately ceased his attack seeing Trunks infront of him.

"Don't do that I could have blasted you"! Goku said aggravated.

"Sorry, but instead of training us separately we should spar together at all times,so that I won't be left behind" Trunks said.

Both older saiyans looked at eachother and then back at Trunks,

"All right," Goku said, "Okay I want you two to pretend that you are the androids and come at me with full power"

"Anyone who holds back will have a serious problem" Goku ordered."Because I won't."

Gohan and Trunks agreed, Goku created distance and beckoned them.

Both charged towards Goku, He was fast while he wasn't just in his base form,his gravity training is showing off and that motivated Gohan to push harder and tone up the volume 500kg Earth gravity is challenging but he feels he can do it.

Goku hovered up in the air transforming into a Super Saiyan. Blocking his attacks came natural to him,and it was hard for them to catch up,

Both received a rigorous beating, Trunks was almost ready to tap out but Gohan regained his focus, and managed to counter attack,

Trunks watched on realizing that facing the androids will be a lot harder when they go full power,so far they have only been lenient towards them mainly because killing them off will spoil all the fun as said by android 17.

Gohan and Goku teleported multiple times,every time Gohan tried to hit him he faded,

Gohan got annoyed but he can play this game too,he dodge Durango Gokus attack by teleporting away and elbowed him against the face sending him flying.

Goku used instant transmission as Gohan charged towards him to attack,Gohan only hit a brick wall and took a moment to detect his Ki.

Gohan glared up towards the direction he felt his ki and sped up over there, Goku emerged from the dust cloud and both engaged in colliding fists.

Trunks gulped and charged up, now it was his moment to join, he strikes but Goku knocked him to the ground, he fell hard on his face and shivered while standing up,

Gohan fired a kamehameha and Goku used Kaioken while being a Super Saiyan.

Goku fell and gravity pulled him down, and Gohan sended a ki blast towards him,

Gravity pulled Goku down and Trunks noticed his hands started to glow,It burned

Trunks placed his hands towards the sky and unleashed a powerful beam that almost consumed him with it Aura.

He never felt so much power surge through his System and wasn't sure if he could control it,

It hit Goku in the back and Gohan's masenko blast hit him in the front

And explosion appeared obscuring Goku completely.

His Aura made the smoke clear up Quicker as he charged up,

Goku remained without any damage except for his Gi,It pretty muh turned into a torned up toga.

Trunks got to his feet and watched them fight,Gohan managed to blast Goku down because the kaioken combined with SSJ drained him alot more than it supposed to.

Gohan and Trunks flied towards him in different directions,

Without moving from his spot he caught Trunks fist and kicked Gohan in the stomach who tried to attack from behind and threw Trunks over his shoulder.

Trunks yelped alarmed when Goku threw him towards Gohan as they both had a hard landing against a tree.

"Arg" Gohan groaned and looked down at Trunks who laid over his stomach.

"Trunks are you all right?" Gohan shook him and Trunks came to his senses, he climbed off Gohan getting up, " I am now" Trunks said and felt a shadow,he backed away seeing Goku lower down to the ground.

"All right guys let's have a break before we continiue" Goku said letting his mixed Aura fade.

He wasn't too pleased with Gohan's preformance but it could be the effect of the Heart virus.

It worried Goku but knows that Erasa's new serum will bring them closer to a cure.

Gohan didn't protest when Goku offered a break,his whole chest hurts and offered Trunk some of the new antidote and then had some himself.

Goku mentioned that he's not infected with the Heart Virus and that they should use it for themselves but Gohan didn't take no for an answer and insisted that he takes it too.

Goku flinched a bit,when he got angry he acted a bit like Chi-Chi.

Goku had to smile a bit at his son,before accepting the antidote.

"What?...

"What's so funny?" Gohan watched him questionately

"Nothing.." Goku said still smiling and flied to the Canyons lake.

Gohan knew that he's not being honest and huffed a bit watching Goku leave.

"You're acting like your Mother" Trunks said "that's why he's amused"

"What? No I'm not!" Gohan glared at him annoyed.

"Well you kind of do," Trunks said hovering up, "Cmon let's get moving before the day ends"

They had a short break cooling off at a lake inside the Canyon, Goku looked around and it seems quite he can let survivors stay here if he and his friends manage to save some.

He looked at his damaged upper clothing it was beyond repair and tore the remains off him before joining the others for a refreshing dip.

-/-

They Arrived back to the hideout, Gohan checked on Erasa,she has been quiet all day but could be heard working inside her laboratory.

Gohan knocked, and came in, "Hey" Erasa greeted,

"Hi" Gohan said and looked up at the time Machine,it looks much better than some months ago,she has been working hard and hopefully he'll take her advise to rest a bit.

"How long have you been working on this?" Gohan asked seeing her face stained with oil.

"Oh only 8 hours" Erasa said climbing down,

"You need to rest," Gohan said touching her shoulder.

"But I have plenty of work that needs finishing," Erasa said. But deep down she feels flattered for his concern.

"I know but getting proper rest is essential, I forget that myself when I'm training to beat them but I don't want you to get overstressed" Gohan said.

"Thanks"

Erasa smiled when she noticed that Gohan is loosening up,he was always so serious but now he become so a lot more talkative.

"But the time Machine is not the only thing I'm working on,infact creating a cure for the heart virus is my main priority," Erasa said.

Erasa beckoned Gohan to her desk,and showed her two rats who are infected with the heart virus,

"Even Animals aren't safe for this disease and they were Weakened but when I placed this new serum into their drinking water they started to become more mobile after some days" Erasa said,

Gohan looked at her attentively,and then at the antidote she kept in a protective glass.

"But this will only work for a short while,and I don't know if this will work on humans and I can't test it on myself since I'm not effected. At least I think I'm not" Erasa said placed a monitor device against her heart but the bulb kept flickering green.

"I am infected,you can test it on me" Gohan offered.

"No!,I refuse to do such a thing" Erasa spoke up,touching his heart,she has warm hands he could feel it through his clothing,and froze a bit in place.

"But you could lend me a sample of your blood" Erasa said holding a needle in her palm,

"Ofcourse"

-/-

Goku was by himself infront of his dresser, he huffed seeing his clothes option shrink,he reached towards the upper shelf and noticed more battle damaged clothing. The only fabrics that remain properly intact are the Gi pants,the rest is shredded up,

He wasn't really looking forward wearing anything but his Gis,but gave in and decide do to pick some casual clothing Chi-Chi bought him for social events.

but then he remembered the spare Gi he saved, he retrieved a box that he kept under his bed and there laid the Gi Gohan gave him years ago.

It was neatly folded and still smelled like new,

moments later a knock was head down and then again,

"Come in" Goku said as he slipped into a shirt.

Trunks skipped in and noticed the new Gi right away.

"Hey" Trunks looked at him up and down, " It's been ages since I've seen you without holes"

Goku chuckled, "So why are you here?" Knowing that Trunks didn't came to see him just to say hi.

"uh during our training how did you think I did?" Trunks ask wishing he could just tell him about allowing him to gravity train.

"You're improving,much better than anyone of us thought"

"that Attack you really have me a good one,"

"Thanks!" I felt a huge power surging in my Chakra, for a minute I thought I was gonna transform" Trunks said.

"You were Trunks-kun" Goku said pleased, "You're getting closer and I couldn't be more proud" Goku said.

"How are you going to call that ki wave? Goku asked.

"I named the other one Buster canon so...I uh..

"Oh finish buster!" Trunks said as his face glowed happily that he came up with a suitable name.

"That's a good name, well done Trunks-kun" Goku said leaving his bedroom,Trunks followed him for a bit and saw he's heading to the gravity chamber.

"Goku-san!.. I want to join"

The last part was a little incomprehensible but Goku figured out he's nervous about something.

"What is it"? Goku said lowering to his level, "You can tell me"

"Can I..gravity train?" Trunks asked, Goku looked at him a bit confused,he thought something serious was going on,he doesn't understand why Trunks is always making a big deal about asking simple requests.

"Nevermind " Trunks quickly said.

"I was going to say yes"

"But don't go further than 10kg " Goku added.

Trunk nodded and walked passed him, "Promise me" Goku said stopping Trunks from going anywhere.

"Promise" Trunks said wanting to pinky swear with him.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you wish to say?" Goku asked.

"No there isn't..why?" Trunks asked.

"You always seem so nervous and every time I feel like you're leaving things out"

"Oh I feel nervous because well..I feel a bit intimidated by you,"

"I mean I've seen you pissed before " Trunks scoffed.

"Don't be, I'm on your side and I rather keep you from harm than do you harm," Goku said. Same with Gohan we all want to look after you" Goku said serious but yet gentle.

"Thanks" Trunks said feeling more relaxed.

"So will you knock it off? And just come to any of us if something is up?" Goku asked.

"Yeah" Trunks beamed, "I have no reason not to Trust you" and with that Trunks walked passed him,It warmed Goku's heart a little mentioning that he Trusts him.

"He's such an odd boy," Goku thought,he knows Gohan is in there so everything will be fine,and changed his plans when his stomach start growling.

-/-

On his way Trunks noticed someone in the gravity room and looked where the windows are. It was Gohan pushing buttons for the gravity to increase to 300kg

Gohan tossed his Upper clothing to the side for maximum mobility making himself ready for the high intensity training as the atmosphere in the chamber started to become heavy.

he has been batteling the androids before Trunks was born,It toughen him up and witnessing Gohan's gravity training inspired him to go beyond his limits too.

He could barely stand, he breathed out then turned into a Supersaiyan,

Trunks peeked inside the window and was amazed with Gohans performance,he could easily break in two but his determination is the only thing that keeps him standing.

Then Gohan throwed a Masenko wave and it came back at him but didn't deflect it he let it clash against him,to put pressure on the body,he wants to make it adapt so that any ki blasts from the androids will not injure him as in previous fights.

Gohan hissed in pain when the the blast hit him from behind,but continiued training regardless.

Trunks eyes grew big and sparked with admiration,he couldn't wait until he will be at his level.

Trunks backed away from the window and skipped towards the entrance.

"Gohan can I train with you too"? Trunks said opening the door.

Gohan looked behind,but then freaked out "NOOO Don't come in!" Gohan yelled reaching his hand towards Trunks.

Trunks almost stepped on the floor and sticked his foot back outside.

Gohan turned off the gravity and flied towards Trunks.

"Don't come in when the gravity is active you could have been crushed!" Gohan scolded.

"and yes you can" Gohan sighed in relief, Trunks had his eyes squeezed shut when Gohan yelled at him panicked but he slowly opened them,

"Yay thanks" I've been waiting patiently for this day to come" Trunks said.

Gohan breathed out clutching his heart, "Please don't startle me like this again"

"Sorry,.." Trunks said not really paying attention,

"All right, Take an ice cold shower first,it will help you minimize the discomfort the increased gravity gives"

"Ill set the gravity up for you but dont enter my chamber until I say so" Gohan warned,Trunks nodded and rushed for a quick bath.

After he cold water numbed his frame he got out,It was awful and even his head hurts,but at least he can show the others what he's capable of.

Carefully he placed a foot inside,when his toe touched the ground he opened his eyes,surprised that the atmosphere feels so light.

Trunks felt that the gravity has changed, it was a bit hard to walk but it's not something he can't handle.

"Is this the level Gohan has been training on?" Trunks wondered, "wauw 500 kg gravity is a peace of cake" but his joyful mood went sour when he looked at the screen.

Gohan placed it on 5kg earth's gravity for his own safety.

"Grr I'm not a weakling" Trunks said annoyed and stormed to Gohan's chamber demanding that he'll put it on 100kg atleast.

Trunks took a flight but it felt like a 2 ton brick smacked him down on the ground, Trunks could barely move and the gravity placed alot of preasure on the heart,

he could barely breathe in wanted to reach to the controller to try and dial it down but the one in the previous room is alot closer to him.

hopefully it's not too late to get out.

Trunks crawled back but his vision is starting to become less and his heart started to hurt really bad including every bone in his body, Trunks let out a choking noise as he weakly reached out towards the exit as he no longer has the strength to move forward.

defeated Trunks let himself fall on the ground.

"G..Gohan help" Trunks whimpered.."Gohan"

Gohan could see the androids infront of him as he trained,including the distruction of the city and rotten burned corpses shattered around the ground.

He breathed out and felt his body adapt to increased gravity,his body no longer twitched and resumed his training.

Gohan became alarmed when he sensed a fading ki,he scaned it and panicked when he found out who it belonged to. "Trunks kun!" Gohan yelled turning the gavity down almost crushing the machine in the progress.

"Trunks where are you"? Gohan called out terrfied while looking around.

he couldn't sense him anymore no matter how hard he tried.

"No..Trunks!" Gohan mourned,"This is all my fault!" Gohan said grabbing onto his hair almost going into a blind rage but his eyes grew bigger when he saw Trunks feet,

he hurried towards him and saw Trunks laying on the ground flat on his stomach.

Gohan picked him up from the ground,supporting his head, Gohan became frightened seeing that he wasn't breathing,

desperately Gohan shot a ki blast against his heart to make it start beating,his body moved during the inpact but he remained dead silent

"Trunks come on!" Gohan cried out pinching his nose closed and bended down.

his chest rised but there was no sign of life,he shot another ki blast to the heart and repeated the progress.

Goku was having a chat with Erasa but then something felt very wrong,

"Goku-San are you all right?" Erasa asked placing her tea cup down.

"Oh no a Ki..It's dying!" Goku said standing up,

Erasa became worried too," Who is it?" Erasa clutching his arm in fright.

Goku said nothing taking off desperately trying to locate where Trunks ki was.

Goku felt he's being grabbed by the foot,he looked down while he was in the air.

Erasa brought herself up, "Youre not leaving me behind,Not when one of my friends are in danger" Erasa said serious.

Goku didn't argue with her further,and tried his best to use instant transmission but he could barely pick it up and was forced to rely on his memory.

"No! Gohan whailed.

"Don't die on me,I beg you" Gohan pleaded trying revive him without losing it.

Still there was nothing,

" Trunks don't die!you are one of the few people I have left!" Gohan said tearing up, "Wake up! wake up! Gohan yelled and used another Ki blast to his heart.

Gohan bended down to blow air into his lungs,but Trunks didn't wake up,

Gohan grabbed Trunks face, "Trunks don't give up on me" Gohan said letting his tears fall freely, "Live..please just hold on!" Gohan yelled and slammed both fists on Trunks heart giving a powerful shock wave but didn't do anything.

Trunks didn't wake up. Gohan ceased preforming CPR,his face already became cold,

He couldn't find the strength to plead to Trunks to come back as sorrow claimed him.

Defeated Gohan lowered himself to Trunks stiff body,as he wept for his friend.

Gohans hair started to rise up,it flashed from black to golden but much More powerful than the ssj transformation, Electricity adorned Gohans body feeling enraged over his loss and gave Trunks another shock wave to the heart and then the semi transformation faded.

Trunks let out a gasp,and choked out coughs heavily breathing the air.

Gohan looked at Trunks relieved,he couldn't believe it,

He was almost too late to save him but he did it. Trunks is alive.

"Trunks say something"Gohan said worried," Are you all right?"

"yes..thanks" Trunks said looking at Gohan smiling,but it faded when he thought he saw gints of unshedded tears move in Gohan's large orbs for the first time in his lifetime.

"Leave" Gohan said becoming distant and cold.

"Gohan what i did was wrong but.." Trunks squeaked.

"I'll deal with you later now get out" Gohan said, Trunks had a closer look in his eyes and there were no tears,Trunks must have imagined things.

Trunks could sense that Gohan is starting to become furious,he was on the verge to shout at him,but Trunks got up and fled from him in fright before Gohan could do so.

Gohan felt guilty,the last thing he wants is making Trunks frightened of him,eventhough Gohan felt that he's to blame for all of this,but knows that he shouldn't let Trunks off the hook easily.

Trunks almost died,that lifeless expression on his face is something he won't forget,

After Gohan has cooled off,they will have a serious talk and discuss his punishment.

-/-

Goku stormed towards the entrance of the gravity machine with an panicked Erasa after him,both of their hearts thumped with fear,

and before they could enter,Trunks ran outside shocked and his face was wet.

Trunks whailed and raced towards the person closest to him in hand reach.

"Trunks-kun?" Goku said lowering himself to his knees to catch him Trunks clings onto him and wept.

"Trunks-kun what happened?" Goku asked but nothing comprehensible came out.

Erasa never seen him so frightened before and came beside them. "It's going to be all right Trunks,whatever it is" Erasa said,wrapping one arm around Gokus shoulder and Hugged them both,While Trunks remained in Gokus embrace.

After calming down Trunks managed to explain what happened,Erasa left them be for a bit so that maybe it will be easier for him.

It was so scary, I saw a red man at a desk" Trunks said.

"That's king yemma,..With other words you were very close to death" Goku said.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again" Goku said serious.

"There is no dragonballs to revive you so when you're dead you'll stay dead"

Trunks frung with his hands,part of him wished he died because everyone seems to be displeased with him,It stung

this is the last thing he needs.

Trunks-kun I thought we had a deal" Goku said disappointed.

"I didn't go further than 10kg, Gohan put it on 5kg like I'm some kind of weakling'" Trunks said.

"You could have been killed," Goku silenced him,

"When you're facing the androids you can't afford making these Kind of mistakes,I need to be able to trust you and rely on you to strengthen us in battle not making us more vulnerable" Goku said.

"Okay" Trunks said dis spirited and Goku noticed he's holding tears back.

"Aww Trunks I'm not scolding you,why do you keep taking everything I say so personal?" Goku huffed.

But Trunks didn't really listen and shutted down on Goku. Trunks fussed a bit and took a flight into the air.

Goku watched him leave without saying anything further,It's so frustrating when Trunks go quiet on others but Goku assumed he still hasn't gotten over the shock.

Trunks remained away from the hideout and found a quiet place near the Canyon,right now he isn't in the mood to speak to anybody,he sulked because despite doing something without thinking he wished his elders wouldn't Judge him on one error,like he isn't fit enough to insist them in battle while he put his welbeing on the line to defend them against the androids.

-/-

Goku returned from training alone but the door was already opened before he could do it,Gohan came out and noticed that Trunks wasn't with him.

"Gohan Is Erasa done cooking?" I'm starving" Goku said chipper,ever since they allowed Erasa to stay with them he became excited again for dinner,she's a good cook for sure.

"No.." Gohan said uninterested.

"Where you're heading off to?" Goku asked curious.

"Trunks hasn't come back, I'm..starting to worry about him" Gohan said and Goku saw visible signs of guilt,

"Gohan wait," Goku said grabbing him by the Gi yanking him back.

"Trunks hasn't gotten over the shock,just leave him be for a while longer" Goku said.

Gohan's shoulders slumped hearing that from Goku,"It's my fault dad..I shouldn't have scared him away like that..

"I've been too harsh on him" Gohan said,

"Maybe,but deep inside Trunks knows that you're angry because you care," Goku said.

Gohan didn't seem to cheer up so Goku offered to go and bring him back.

-/-

Goku sensed Trunks near the Canyon as he searched for his Ki,he landed on the ground sensing him close and scanned his surroundings.

"Trunks..?" Goku called out.

"I'm here," Trunks said looking was up on a crumbling mountain,high enough to see the forests from there.

They made eye contact and Trunks seems to feel a bit better spending time alone.

"Hey I'm Sorry for this mess, It's my fault" Goku said,"I shouldn't have let you train alone"

Trunks didn't say anything,and remained on his spot no longer looking down.

"C'mon get over here" Goku said.

Trunk lowered himself to the ground With his flight ability and Goku held his hands up.

He held on to Trunks and hoisted him up on his shoulders,having a walk back.

"You must be hungry Erasa has made us some delicious dinner" Goku said.

"I don't want to go back, Gohan might still be upset," Trunks said.

"Nah he's not, You just scared the hell out of him," Goku brushed his consern off.

"He cares very much about you kiddo,There is absolutely no need to be afraid of your elders" Goku said.

"Yeah" Trunks said .

"Hey, I'll be with you when you confront Gohan,he wants to say sorry and then you have the chance to say sorry for the accident at the gravity chamber."

"He does? Wauw thanks I feel less anxious now" Trunks breathed out.

Goku looked Trunks direction smiling, "That's the spirit"

And Goku quicken his speed both disappearing behind a large blanked of Stars that watches over the globe in a glooming night.

When they landed Trunks hurried to find Gohans Ki, Goku didn't follow him knowing that it's something he needs to do by himself,

He found Gohan outside near the hideout,Gohan sensed his ki,and waited until Trunks came in sight.

Trunks took some steps closer,but before he could say something Gohan stopped him,

"Trunks-kun you know I never intentionally snap at you like that,right?" Gohan said lowering to his level,"Can you maybe try to see where I'm coming from?"

"You almost got crushed and If I found you one second later..."

"Come on, say something" Gohan urged,he's falling on his own sword but Trunks just remains tensed up. Gohan gripped his shoulders,trying one more time to get through to him.

"Trunks please look at..Oeff!" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence because swiftly Trunks came over to Gohan embracing him.

"I'm sorry" Trunks said with a small voice, a few tears escaped and Trunks rubbed them dry against Gohans shoulder,

Gohan ran a hand through Trunks hair in response, "Me too little guy"

-/-

Gohan grounded Trunks for a week, and during those days no access to the tv or other electronics and is no longer allowed to go outside if he's not being trained and can't stay up late anymore.

and if Gohan catches him doing otherwise then there is hell to pay.

but as time progressed Gohan got over his foul mood quick seeing Trunks express his regret by trying to make it up to his elders as much as he could.

so he knocked off most days only giving him 24 hours, And Trunks was more than happy that within a few hours he can watch some tv.

Gohan sat above a mountain watching over the few remaining cities,It has been quiet so far,no attacks which is good because it gives them more time to help more people seek shelter.

Trunks was with him too, but Gohan like the company and these rare moments make them closer to eachother,.

"You know you look just like your pops in that Gi" Trunks pointed out.

"At times I mistake you for him when you have your back turned showing off that Emblym."

"Hehe thanks, I hope I'll be just as strong as him,wearing this Gi helps me to get a grip" Gohan said and took a moment to thank his deceased friends for watching over them kindly for so long,there were so many moments where they could have died but the near death experience made them come back stronger as ever.

"Gohan you know in the Gravity chamber" Trunks began.

"Its okay Lets not talk about that anymore" Gohan said.

"No no Im over that but something happened I almost went to the other side and felt so peaceful" Trunks said.

"I didn't feel any pain and was ready to see my parents but..I heard your voice"

"And I thought..I can't go now, I promised I'd defeat the androids with you one day"

Gohan looked at Trunks amazed.

"You heard me?" Gohan asked.

"Yes..And that kept me alive because..who's going to look after you when you do something dumb?." Trunks said trying to joke a bit.

Gohan gave him a smile,and his eyes teared up but it wasn't very visible, Gohan blinked them away before lowering himself to a Trunks level.

"Words can't describe how happy I am that you didn't go,"

"You scared me,please don't do that again" Gohan said.

"I won't do anything stupid like that again

But when it comes to battling the androids I won't avoid any danger to achieve my goal to save humanity"

"But I need you by my side,I can't do it without you" Trunks said hinting that he's also afraid of Gohan perishing.

"Ill always be here,when you were a baby Dad and I promise that the 3 of us will defeat them"

Trunks nodded, "But I assume I can't do gravity training with you anymore" Trunks said becoming a bit disheartened.

"You can but I can't stand it when you ignore simple things,especially it it can get you critically injured or worse" Gohan said.

"If you want to do gravity training then I need you to follow my orders" Gohan said turning Trunks face to make eye contact with him.

"I wasnt ignoring you,I was so annoyed that you put it on 5kg that I didn't think straight"before I realized I wasnt supposed to go there it was already too late"

" But never again," Trunks shook his head And looked back up at Gohan.

"Will you still help transform?" I don't want to watch on when you fight I want to be there alongside of you"

"I promised you didn't I?" Gohan said, "And I will always keep my word"

"Trunks I feel awful for all the things you go through,and for the way I treated you,but I hope there are no Ill feelings towards me" Gohan said.

"I was a bit sore,and needed time alone but I also understand that why you were furious with my huge blunder."

"So you're forgiven" Trunks chirped and sat closer to Gohan,

They shared a smile and in his heart Gohan never wants to be strict with Trunks again,but during these kind of moments it's hard to control his temper,but he has to because despite having a strong will,Trunks has a sensitive soul and ready to flee from anyone who scolds him for his own good.

"Gohan! Trunks-kun!"

Both looked up when they heard a Goku call out to them,

"Dinner is ready" Goku beamed beckoning them over seconds before their stomachs protested for food.

"Time to go"

Erasa made them their favorite dishes,and it released all the tension they bottled up,they all seem happy digging in,Erasa had a big appetite herself but still was amazed by the large amount they are devouring.

Plates piled up,but their tummies weren't full,

"Father you were right all along, There is indeed a level beyond the SSJ transformation" Gohan said quickly when Erasa went to the kitchen to place the plates in the sink.

Goku looked up at his son, there was still a waterfall of noodles sticking out of Gokus mouth and he slurped them inside within a second.

"Go on," Goku said before swallowing.

"I felt it at the gravity chamber when I reached my lowest point."

"I thought I lost him and then it happened, that spark of fury opened the door of a great change" Gohan said.

He stopped talking when Erasa came to his side to place another large bowl of chow.

eying it with glee,and brought it closer.

"Well I told you so" Goku said shrugging.

Gohan didn't not understand his father at times,Gohan just told him he almost transformed and Goku didn't seem a bit surprised at all.

But then again the only thing that excites him is training and food just like Always.


	8. Hard lessons new potential part 2

Almost a year has passed,the Saiyans are getting stronger but so are the androids,Goku and gohan tried to stay in the HBTC for a year but they continiue to fail,it seems impossible to stay in here over the 4 month mark no matter how haren they trained.

Gohan almost died and they were forced to leave,

After the recent failed attempt Goku resumes his traning with the rest of the gang,

Gohan still felt a bit slower due to the pressure and vital organs but has recovered almost completely,but refuses to take breaks from his training despite the others concern.

Now its not the time to slag off.

Gohan and Trunks were trying to mickick the androids as they came at him. Anyone who lands a punch on him first will receive extra training one on one.

Trunks surpised Goku with a Hurricanrana,tackling him to the ground, Goku laid wide eyed on the ground and and moved his head to look at Trunks

who was ontop of him in a mount position,smiling amused at his elder.

"Ha I win" Trunks said and came off.

Goku laughed in shock asking Trunks where the hell did he learned that movie through laughther.

"I saw it on Tv, It's a wrestling move." Trunks said. and turned to Gohan who couldn't hide his smile it's amazing he's learning everything so quick.

Goku breahted ougt happy,the air was easy to breathe in,but his mind seemed a bit troubled,he's worried about the both of them,

people are dying because of the androids but more victims died from the heart virus, hopefully Erasa will perfect the cure Bulma made to make them immune,

as soon as they are cured the heart virus can't harm them anymore due to the zenki boost.

The sun is starting become warmer in this desert like atmosphere and is longing for a dip before they resume their training routine.

"Friends" Trunks spoke up, "Is it ok if I play away from the hideout for a bit?" he kind of feels like a prisoner remaining in such a remote area.

"Yes but you must promise us that you won't go where the androids are, and If you do see them get out and never face them without us" Goku said serious.

Trunks gave an obedient nod, " And I'll keep my ki on a low pitch" Trunks said.

"Good boy" Goku said satisfied, "Looks like it's settled" Goku said and walked Trunks to the door.

"You guys can come along too, I like to go to the beach nearby..we can all look after eachother" Trunks offered and his elders warmed up to that idea.

-/-

Goku froze in place as soon as he laid foot on the sand,something wasn't right,he could have sworn that he sensed a ki of an old enemy somewhere around this area,

but it's impossible,Goku felt something eerie creeping up,the same feeling he has when confronting a new threat.

Trunks felt the water and it wasn't that cold thank goodness,and dived in.

"Dad" he heard that made him snap out of his thoughts,he looked towards Gohan's direction.

"is everything all right?" Gohan asked who was already in the waist length area of the sea.

"I uh.. no it's nothing"Goku said he decided to let it go now that he doesn't feel it anymore and didn't want to startle them over false alarm,

"coming"Goku said tugging one arm out of his Gi.

-/-

After putting another dead city on the map,18 found herself in shop heaven and tried outfits on making her feel so pretty, the shop owner did whatever he could to spare his life,even giving 18 compliments,praising how beautiful she looks, 18 was smitten with all kinds of new outfits,she admired herself in the fitting room mirrors and turned towards the shop owner. He flinched even when 18 smiled at him.

"This might be your lucky day" 18 said leaving the shop with a pile of clothing.

but when 18 spared his life 17 blasted a beam from his finger,letting the store catch fire.

"Hey I spared him!" 18 said, shutting the cars trunk.

"Yes but I don't,"17 said snarky

"cheer up 18 it's just one vermin"

"You're unbelievable.."You're pretty much destorying everything I like" 18 shrugged looking away,she flipped some of her hair away,focuing her eyes on the smokey sky.

"Oh look at that,looks like we got company" 18 said hiding her glee but her eyes glowed slightly ready to kill. 3 dots became bigger in the distance but they waited until they landed for another round of a beat down.

Erasa wished she could assist them in battle but she gave Gohan a device so that they can keep in touch with her all the way from the hideout.

They are the only ones who can come close enough to the androids to collect data.

soon she'll find a Way to shut them down forgood hopefully.

Erasa looked at the computer where the data about the androids she has stored during her last encounter with them,evidence has shown that these androids started as humans but what made them turn against humans is something she'll never understand.

"Erasa I need a clear head in this," Gohan said speeding up.

"Roger,Ill remain quiet no matter what" Erasa reported back.

"Just be careful, all of you" Erasa said her final words and signed off but kept the screen on,

Then she focused on working on a better cure for the heart virus,the blood sample came in handy all it needs is time to brew,hopefully her laboratory will remain intact long enough.

"Well this place looks like a graveyard,..so let's make them feel at home" 17 said.

All 3 landed and Trunks remained behind his elders with his sword ready to be drawn.

the androids locked their eyes with the saiyans and their fighting style fused in identical.

Goku and Gohan did the same as they clashed,Trunks tried to follow them and their clashes seems like agressive Thunder strike some that could be seen above the air.

They were send flying into a skyscraper after a beat down with one of 18's powerful blast,the tower collapsed with Goku and Gohan inside,

was on the ground and came to his senses,

there was blood pouring where he was but that wasn't his.

Gohan was startled by a painful hiss coming from his father,

Goku laid against the wall and a large shard of glass poked out of his sides,

"DAD!" Gohan shrieked alarmed,and came to his father aid and pulled his out of the shard that penetrated his back

the bleeding became worse and Gohan had to ignore the groans in pain as he almost pulled him out of there

Goku coughed blood,as he struggled to get up. The senzu beans are with Trunks if only he brought some himself,how could he make such a foolish mistake.

Goku is bleeding and it doesn't seem to stop.

"Guys" Trunks wailed, they didn't come out and raced towards them but was stopped by 17,

"Son of a bitch" Trunks yelled letting his aura roar,and then draws his sword.

"That's not very nice to say" 17 said snarky and his eyes started to lit up red.

Trunks breathed out as adrenaline pumped through him and felt cold chills sensing 18 coming from behind him.

"I won't let you monsters harm my friends!..not without a fight!" Trunks said

"Bravo,I'm not sure if you either stupid or delusional for thinking you chould stand a chance" 17 said and attacked.

with a split second Trunks looked behind him, 18 came trying to smack him to the ground, Trunks realitated swiping his sword towards her,

She dodged but then whined in shock, 17 didn't know what was going on and that was Trunks moment to escape,

he charged up blasting 17 only temporarily shocking him with a one hand buster canon,when the smoke cleared a bit Trunks responded with a headbut agsinst 17's face and took cover,and tried to find his friends.

"Why you little" 17 said and wanted to blast Trunks but he seems to be gone, 17 looked at 18 who kept fuzzing.

"The hell is wrong with you? you let that runt escape!" 17 said aggravated.

"My hair! that little dick cut off a huge chunk of hair!" 18 cried clutching a handful of blond hair devasted.

"So what?" 17 huffed.

"What do you mean so what?" 18 shrieked. " It's not growing back!

18 was furious seeing more of her hair fall out and took it out on the whole city.

"Where are you?" 18 roared and unleashed a shower of her powerblitz.

"Shit!" Gohan said, "If we don't stop her now she might blow up the whole city"

"Trunks can you hear me?" Gohan said through the mind link"are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine" Trunks responded back.

"Head back to the hideout,I'll distract them" Gohan said.

"But..I can't desert you" Trunks.

"Now!" Gohan yelled and peered around his hiding space seeing 18 charge for a second batch but this time much closer to where they are.

"Do as I say, I promise I'll be back for you," Gohan said knowing that barking orders won't make Trunks budge quicker.

Trunks wiped tears of stress and dispair away, "snif..you promise?"

"Yes, Seek cover it's going to be all right" Gohan said sincere.

Trunks believed him and made his escape

-/-

18 was busy yelling at 17,she was fuming because 17 always seems to have a blast when they gang up on her and make her look bad in battle.

"calm down sis,you know very well that they aren't strong enough to kill you"17 said.

"Yeah sure! let's see how you would like it if I let them beat the crap out of you ans just laugh when they cut your damn hair off or make you look like a freak" 18 said mourning her flawless face she used to have.

"You rats!,this time I won't spare any of you!" 18 hollered.

Gohan listened to her yelling coming closer and looked at his father's injury hopefully his plan to cease the bleeding will work.

Gohan tore a bigger hole in a Goku's Gi,and used a ki blast to burn the wound closed,it hurt incredibly bad but Goku was a trooper,he clenched his teeth but didn't make a sound .

"All right I'm going," Gohan said.

"I'm coming too"Goku said noticing 18 lifting her arm up to charge for another wave.

"No Dad you are injured" Gohan pleaded.

But Goku didn't listen, "It's not a fatal wound" said Goku while getting up. Gohan noticed sweat trickling down his face and breathed a bit louder than usual.

"But why are you so weakened by it?" Gohan said worried wishing Goku would just leave without the androids noticing him.

"Dad you are injured!"

"I'm not going anywhere" Goku protested with a warning tone that if Gohan won't back off he'll be in trouble.

Goku made his aura spark,destroying their hiding space in the progress,

Goku charged towards 18 to stop her from unleashing another hurricane of the power blitz shower.

18 braced herself wanting to blast Goku but Gohan and him responded with a Father and son Kamehameha,her eyes grew big like a deer in the headlights and had no choice but to cease her poweblitz powerup.

She used both hands to try and stop them but the blast was a bit too powerful. They attacked at once and when 18 laid flat on her face she got up revealing her damaged face.

the skin was peeled off half and underneath blue sparks came out. 18 growled and whined about what they have done to her when she saw her reflection in pieces of glas from a car they destoryed.

17 couldn't help but giggle and 18 felt a prickly wave of anger in her system.

"You.." 18 roared at 17 and focused her eyes on Gohan,she'd love to see Goku's face when she kills his son before she puts his lights out too.

During the fight18 punched Goku against his injury but not only that but she dug her hand in the open wound wanting to dig a chunk of flesh out, Goku responded with a head butt,.He loaded up one leg and Kicked 18 away but She wasn't impressed by the poor attempt to escape death.

18 gleefully looked at her bloodied hand as his own blood dripped from it. She chuckled."You're getting weak,and here I thought the great Goku is the only one who can save this wretched world from evil."

"Yes," Goku said wiping the blood from his face,you might have the upper hand but if you truly collected my data then you should have known that I always succeed,you are nothing but faulty toys from an old perverted man" Goku said using her taunts against her.

"Touché" 18 smirked but her eyes lit up red slightly,deep inside she didn't appreciate that comment.

They lunged towards eachother,18 attacked but Goku teleported away trying to hit her but she already saw it coming,she grabbed both of his fists,

"I know every move

Gohan was knocked to the ground by 17, he was send flying through a large building and landed on one of a fragile roof.

Glass shards fell down where Gohan was laying and 17 appeared few feet above him,Gohan tried to get up and his blood stalled witnessing 17 powering up for a blast.

"Ill hunt down little Trunks after I'm done with you" 17 said spiteful,hopefully it will trigger Gohans rage for a much better fight. Trunks is the only one of them who could outsmart them,Gero collected date from the Z fighters before he was born and therefore he's the most unpredictable of them all but also the weakest.

"You stay away from him! You useless pile of metal!" Gohan yelled and 17 unleashed multiple ki blasts,it hit Gohan hard and Goku could Hear him scream in agony.

18 was still on his tail but concentrate on Gohans dying ki,and he teleported infront of him also caught 17s blasts,18 joined in firing Her blasts too.

the area exploded but when the smoke cleared their bodies were missing. Disappointment washed over their faces and scared sinned the area,they weren't anywhere in sight,

Gohan crawled out of the debris holding onto his father with one arm,he helped Goku onto his feet despite being badly injured himself,shots of lightning bolts was the only light source they had to clear the path in the doomed city.

Goku managed to use instant transmission just in time before they received the death blow and already felt the prickly effect of the Zenki boost that was about to be activated.

Goku breathed out looking around as he clutched his sides,the atmosphere was cold due to the rain and all there was left were bodies of people.

But their eandroids were gone for now,"Gohan after we rested we must go back to the HBTC."

"It's just too hard,we can't even make it passed the 3rd week," Gohan reasoned.

"I know but the androids know we are still alive,they are playing with us until like toys until they no longer see us as a challenge." Goku said,finding it a bit harder to breathe having bullets of cold rain water entering his injuries.

"They are getting stronger and if we won't find a way to surpass them soon then everything we fought for is a waste" Goku said serious.

-/-

Trunks sat further away from the battle field and only he could see was a large thundercloud obscuring the sky in the distance.

carefully Trunks rose to his seat,

"Oh no," Trunks said, in his heart he wants to fly over there to see if they are alive, If only he could come closer to be able to pick up their ki.

It would put relief to the heart that beats in his throat but he isn't sure if he can stay put.

Trunks almost panicked when he saw two dots coming from the dark atmosphere,but teared up,sensing their ki.

"Guys!" Trunks beamed, "Gohan! "Goku-San!" they couldn't hear Trunks call out to them.

Goku let Trunks jump into his embrace. In a koala shaped hug,

"I'm so happy you guys are alive,!" Trunks said,and cried into Goku's clothing.

Trunks looked up when he felt Gohans hand ruffle his spikes in comfort,he smiled and gave Gohan a ruffle of his own with his free hand.

Erasa smiled enjoying their europhic moment, she could hear them laugh happy and ruffle sounds of fabric,assuming that they are embracing eachother.

Trunks let go of Goku, his face was still reddish with relief, Goku gave Trunks a swift scalp rub before approaching Gohan.

"Dad," Gohan smiled, feeling so happy that they made it out alive once more.

Gohan happily accepted his Father's arm around his shoulder

"Gohan?" A careful voice spoke up.

"Erasa is everything okay back there"? Gohan spoke holding the communication device in his palm.

"yes yes! Oh you have no idea how happy I am that you're still among the living" Erasa breathed out.

"I truly feared worst"

"Erasa you know us way better than this," Trunks said trying to comfort her in his own way. "You and us we're a team,and will prevail no matter what"

"Youre right about that kiddo," Erasa said slowly getting over the shock, "All right guys head back to the hideout I got some senzu beans ready and dinner"

Goku's eyes sparked up hearing his favorite word and was the first one to fly gangs stomach started to roar too and were right behind Goku catching up.

-/-

A few days has passed since the saiyans another failed attempt to stop the androids,Erasa was disheartened too butnit only fed the fire to work harder on the time there is a world where androids don't exist and if they do she will make it her mission to destroy them before they can land a foot in a city.

Not only has she been working on perfecting an antidote but also tracking down Gero's lab. Who knows how many mysterious machines are in the make right now.

Erasa placed the antidote she created into a concealer,her mind raced with many thoughts,If only her team was still alive to see this,

it's still early but the gang will wake up in a minute to train,hopefelly they'll have a moment for hear her out.

protectively she kept something in her pocket but when she went up the stairs the door of the hideout was already open,a glympse of Gohan was seen outside.

Gohan stood up a bit earlier to start training by himself he stept forward to fly away but could hear Erasa coming from behind.

Gohan turned around in acknowledgement,

"Hey," Gohan greeted,nonchalant as usual and he noticed her face seems very chipper,her cheeks were rosy,her eyes were sparkling in her blue iris.

"Gohan I have good news" Erasa said standing infront of him

that caught Gohan's attention right away,"w..what Is it?" Gohan said feeling a bit better seeing Erasa smile at his reaction.

"the cure is almost finished".."All of you can start taking the antiote,It will only slow down the effect and symptoms of the Heart virus.

it takes 10 days for the virus to kill It's host but with the antidote right here will keep you alive when any of you fall sick" Erasa said showing Gohan a small bottle that rested in her palm protectively.

"And that will buy me more time to create a better serum" Erasa said.

Gohan's bones felt numb,it's been years since he felt happy. "Truly"?..does it means Dador none of us will die"? Gohan said almost tearing up.

Erasa nodded "I've been working around the clock for all of you"

for once Gohan gave her a bright smile, he came up to Erasa and spun her around,Erasa sqeualed in fright but also excitement.

Gohan laughed while spinning her around,she never heard him laugh before and see euphoria ooze off his face,

true happiness is found in his father,

she landed on her feet again and Gohan held onto her hands,"Thank you,"

"And thank you for saving my life" Erasa said offering Gohan 3 pills incase the virus becomes active inside him too,Gohan had one and placed the rest in his senzu bean bag.

"Feel better" Erasa said tapping his heart,

"Yeah I do" Gohan said placing a hand around her shoulder and guided her towards the end of the mountain where there is a beautiful sunrise.

"But It 's not because of the antidote I took,"

"I'm happy that my Father no longer has to worry about this horrible virus"

"I've been so worried about him that it keeps me up at night,

"and I'm worried about Trunks too,he's a good boy.. obedient clever honorful..and doesn't deserve to live in a world like this."

"That worry has grown ever since"

"You might be thinking why I always let him outside 4 hours a day if I'm so worried but..everything has been taken from him, his childhood the experience to go to college and train for fun instead of survival..so it feels unfair for me to take all of his liberty away too.

"In those 4 hours I want him to be limitless and celebrate life when the coast is clear"

"I wholeheartly agree,and that's why I never interfered,we might live in an apocalyptic world but we should not live our life as prisoners,

eventhough I'm scared to be outside I rather die as a free woman than die as a prisoner of my own world." Erasa said.

"It's great to see that we are on the same page but..will this reign of terror ever end? I mean in our lifetime?..

Gohan looked at her

"This nightmare won't last forever,one day we will find a way to defeat them,..together as a family" Gohan said as his confidence boosted in his heart.

"Have faith Erasa,I'm growing stronger everyday and soon they will be running away from us,"

Erasa nodded, "Yeah we'll make them pay for all the things they have done,"

"But first we need to give Goku the antidote"

Gohan smiled,he felt so happy that it feels blissful at the least,like the heavens opened for him.

"come"Gohan said holding on to her hand gently but she firmed her grip around his hand in response.

she hurried after him while Gohan still held on as they reached the first floor where the bedrooms are.

-/-

Goku felt a strange feeling of fatigue over him,he slept over 8 hours but it didn't seem to improve his well being,

He woke up feeling nausea coming up,his movemnts are sluggish,and felt sick he tried to call the others but only a gargling whisper escaped,

his lungs burns but he doesn't feel any pain in the chest area but it still feels like he's dying.

he's the only one left who can help train the others to become stronger if he's gone then how is he going to defend the Earth?

or every inoccent life that's left?..Goku doesn't want to leave this world before he find a way to save it.

the door of his bedroom opened and Erasa stepped in but her smile disappeared when she saw Goku in a critical condition,she rushed to the bed with Gohan behind her,

"Goku-sama!" Erasa shrieked panicked.

Goku struggled to breathe,he wheezed and was burning up.

"Dad!..can you hear me?" Gohan asked, Goku opened one eye in response,

Goku couldn't speak anymore he reached out his hand weakly towards Gohan but it collapsed on the bed and sensed his ki dropping to almost zero.

"Father!" Gohan bellowed as tears splashed on the bed.


	9. A quick recovery

"Dad!" Gohan said with a broken voice,Gokus painful breathing created panic inside him,quickly he used the serum but Goku didn't seem to be released from the pain he didn't move,just struggling breathing and a temperature that started to increase.

"Erasa please you have to do something" Gohan said desperate not caring anymore that she could see him flushed with tears.

Erasa mournfully covered her mouth with her hands shaking her head,she was just as terrified as he was and there was nothing that could have been done,she started to lose a little faith in her antidote,but what could have possibly gone wrong?

Gohan felt a ki near and got up,

"Gohan?" Erasa shivered.

"Its Trunks..I can't let him see Father like this" Gohan said drying his face,

"We have to tell him the truth now," Erasa said following him to the door,Gohan said nothing and left her by herself,she wasn't sure if this was the right thing,not telling Trunks could only make things focused her attention to Goku,

No the antidote will work,maybe not right away but it will,and tried one thing praying no that it will reach his heart quicker.

"I will not leave this room until your condition has improved" Erasa said, "Just stay strong" she hoped that he could hear her and placed a cold ice pack on his forehead,remaining close to the bed.

-/-

Trunks came back from playing outisde,he found stuff laying around as he flies above the air and he was sure that these supplies can help them for a few more months.

In the distance he noticed Gohan coming out,Trunks smile faded when he seemed agitated with his eyes slightly red,

It was like something caused him great grief,it alarmed Trunks,dropping his bag and came to his side.

"Gohan what is it?" Trunks said and Gohan noticed panick appearing on his face, Gohan almost gave in wanting to tell him that Goku is on his death bed but instead he hardened himself.

"Gohan why won't you say anything?" Trunks started to become more terrified, has the androids taken one of his friends?his heart raced with worry.,

"I want to help you" trunks said careful,Gohan almost warmed up,he wanted to let Trunks help him but if Goku dies then the earth will be their responsibility.

Gohan said nothing but kept his glare focused on Trunks,Gohan pribes his hands away from him giving him a shove to the ground.

Trunks didn't understand why Gohan is acting so cold,does he want to take the training to the next level?but still why isn't he being responsive at all?.

Trunks was trying to ignore his assumption and make something positive out of this,thinking that Gohan is trying to help him but there is a nagging feeling in his stomach.

Gohan didn't really gave him a chance to fight back as he got overpowered by Gohan at his full Trunks got back on his knees despite being in pain all over.

,"You're never this violent when we spar!" Trunks cried out."Just stop this so that we can have a word" Trunks tried again.

"You'll never be a Super saiyan if you expect me to go easy on you, now get up!" Gohan said unleashing a ki blast.

Trunks could feel the heat of the wave closing in but managed to get away in time,Gohan teleported next to him and roughly smashed him against the mountain millimeters away.

He twitched as he bounched off the mountain until he came all the way down to the hard ground.

"that hurt!" Trunks wined a bit,and without giving the chance to recover Gohan attacked again.

Trunks used his own blast but Gohan's maskenko dominated his buster canon,the light blinded him and was send flying,

Trunks used his levitating ability to avoid being slammed against the house.

"That's enough!" Trunks said "I don't want to do this anymore!" he was on the verge of shouting a single he felt tears creeping up in anger,pain,and sorrow for being mistreated.

Gohan channeled his aura,still refusing to address anything, "shut up and fight" Gohan said serious.

"Why are you doing this for?" Trunks shrieked and gave a head butt to make Gohan back off,Trunks didn't not use all his power since he didn't fight to hurt him and Gohan noticed he's holding back despite the beatdown he received.

Gohan tried to act like Piccolo,not feeling sorry for any of his pleas,but in his heart he sure feels the regret but maybe he can tap into Trunkses fury to force him to transform.

He gave a head butt of his own in returned and it smashed his face,

when he was knocked further away to the ground,Trunks wiped his nose when he felt something running down, it was blood, Trunks was shocked and feared that Gohan could kill him on the spot..

"Arg damnit Gohan say something!..what the hell is wrong?" Trunks bellowed.

Gohan charged landing mulitple blows to Trunks face and tossed him away,Trunks landed on the ground and shakily pribed himself up with his elbows.

Trunks had more than enough, If Gohan wants to keep up with this childish game then he will make him talk. Trunks got up his hair spiked up as a golded aura appeared, Trunks snarled baring his teeth and striked Gohan in the face and uppercutted him in the stomach,

Trunks grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall of the hideout,

" Answer me! "Trunks barked getting into his face,clenching his fist ready to strike him again.

"It's Dad.." Gohan said and Trunks enraged features faded including the aura his blue pupils returned as he snapped out of the beserker rage mode.

"the heart virus" Gohan said distraught.

"What?" Trunks said as his whole body aced hearing the devastating news.

"Goku-san!" Trunks shrieked backing away, "I..is that what you were trying to do?.." Trunks asked understanding why Gohan refused to let him go inside of the house.

"Trunks I'm sorry.." Gohan said wanting to hold his shoulder but Trunks moved away from his reach,

"No! just back off!" Trunks said as he was about to unleash his rage again."You.." Trunks panted as his rage bottled up almost entering the blind rage,

"You stay the hell out my way!" Trunks said with venomous warning tone in his voice and restraining himself from snapping Gohan in two,he was an inch away of continiuing this fight but without holding back this time but left before it came that far.

Trunks stormed away leaving Gohan by himself Gohan watched him leave and looked away in shame.

Trunks quicken his pace into a run,fearing what's he might find,

"Please don't die" Trunks mourned,his stomach tightened as he reached to the door sensing Goku's fading ki himself,

The door got flung opened and Erasa was met with his red face,

"You guys fought?" Erasa said in disbelief when he noticed Trunks tatered sleeves and bruised face.

"I hit him first,"Trunks lied,he didn't want Erasa to blame Gohan despite being furious with him, Erasa decied not to question him further knowing that she'll hear the full story later.

Trunks moved closer to the bed,Goku wasn't moving a muscle and Trunks swallowed a steely lump away.

Goku wheezed everytime he inhales,he felt so hopeless seeing his friend like this,he's telling himself not to burst out in tears but he could feel them surface as his vision becomes blurry.

"Trunks I don't think It's the heart virus.." Erasa said quiet and that made Trunks look up.

"Then what is it?" Trunks said grabbing on to her labcoat,

Erasa grabbed a device placing it close to Goku, a green light was flickering," Look the orange light shows that he's infected with the virus but the red light remains off,which means It's not attacking the heart just yet"

"by the sound of his wheezing there could be fluid and bacteria in his lungs." Erasa said.

"Trunks I've put antibiotics including the heart antidote in the infuse" Erasa said,Trunks wiped his face and looked at the bag that's close to the bed and to the infuse in Goku's arm.

Trunks stayed with him not saying much to Erasa,she was saddened too but Trunks managed to stay strong much better than she did,She was Always terrified of losing her new comrads so much that she almost forgot about another wretched killer.

Erasa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,she felt him flinch under her touch, " Goku-samma is very strong,he will survive..I've never felt so certain about something" Erasa said, her eyes flickered with pity for the boy,

she wished she could show him her motherly side and embrace Trunks,so that he could cry all of his frustration out but she knows that he might experienced it the wrong way,remembering the squabble he had with Gohan about being treated like a weakling

and left Trunks by himself in the sickroom disappearing in her lab to work on the timemachine, Trunks sat close to Goku,he adjusted to wet towel on his forehead,

he moved the covers away,

Goku's night tanktop felt very warm and Trunks placed an ice pack underneath his clothing to keep the temprature down.

"Erasa's right, I know you'll get better Goku-san" Trunks thought.

he squeezed Gokus hand into his,Trunks was worried but also felt hope,no stupid virus will take him from this world,remembering their promise to fight alongside eachother for good..

Trunks decided to leave too because he knows that Gohan might come back and want to see his Dad.

And he really doesn't want to be in the same room as Gohan unless he's ready to get pummeled,Trunks was furming and couldn't believe that Gohan would assault him like that his anger didnt die down he could feel the stings of the bruises he received,and remained in a foul mood the whole day.

-/-

Goku slowly opened his eyes he felt drowsy,and drained from the high fever,he looked to his side to see he's squeazing onto a porcelain coloured hand.

Goku rised a bit from his sick bed and saw Gohan by his side vast asleep.

he felt chilly and noticed a half melted ice pack under his shirt,Goku got it out and reached for Gohan's scalp.

Gohan woke up when a raspy dry voice called his name and snapped awake.

Gohan gasped a little in awe and his eyes watered, "Oh Dad" Gohan climbed on the bed holding onto Goku,

he still felt warm,his clothing felt damp,eyed puffed up but he's alive and well.

"Dad you scared all of us" Gohan said not wanting to let go.

Goku smiled,both taking a moment to cradle eachother,they rarely hug but when it does happen,they seem to forget everything around them,just love and highest respect is felt inside.

Goku backed away holding his shoulders still,"I..I feel sick" Goku breathed like he was about to barf,

"You had a severe case of pneumonia" Gohan said,

"I don't know what that is.." Goku said.

"Lung disease" Gohan said.

"Luck has been by your side as always,just like on Namek".. Gohan said giving Goku a tearful look,

Any other man would have died due to the little resources they have left but Goku always does the impossible.

" Gohan I was so scared"

" that I had to leave you guys alone in this world" Goku said.

Gohan almost cried again, he thought he was going to say that he was scared that the virus became active but once again he was worried about his family and not himself.

"Dad all these worried are me alive,.." Gohan said and placed a moist cotton towel against his forehead."I'm so happy to hear your voice again.."

Goku smiled inviting Gohan to come closer."My son,I know your greatest fear is losing me..but from now on I want you to let go of that fear and focus on your training."

"I'm not going to leave you Gohan,I'll be with you with every step you take.."Goku said eying Gohan with admiration,he looks so much like Goku but yet he has the ability to become stronger than him if Gohan pushes hard enough.

It's like Goku is his shield that always protects him from all harm,Goku tightened his hold around Gohan and pushed him back to have a look in his eyes,

"time to go to work" Goku said chipper, Gohan nodded removing the infuse from his arm and both of them suited up into their Gi.

-/-

During a break Gohan tried to make an attempt to see Trunks,when Gohan was in front of his door he couldn't knock,the gnawing feeling that Trunks is in no mood to see him was very present. Trunks sensed him close but was too moody to have a civil talk.

spending time by himself made him even more angry,he looked at the door and was about to tell Gohan to just go away but before he could do that Trunks sensed his energy leaving from the door,

Gohan decided to leave him alone for a while until Trunks comes out himself to have a word,If only he did things different,why didn't he just asked Trunks to spar with him,maybe go for a swim and then try to tell him what's wrong,or be honest from the start,just like Erasa suggested.

Gohan walked down the hall in thoughts he hasn't felt like such a douchebag in a long time.

Trunks just let him leave without acknowlging him,simply because he can. It really angered him that he tried to shoo him away from finding out that Goku has fallen sick,maybe Gohan doesn't trust him,thinking that's hes unable to handle bad news.

Why does everyone treat him like a human kid? He's a Saiyan for fuck sake,there is nothing he can't handle but still everyone treats him like a whimp,too feeble to withstand anything,

part of him knows they mean well but it doesn't excuse the childish disrespect they give him.

The anger kept bulging without a break and felt it was for the best to get out of here,he needed to clear his head and went to one of his places in the woods to be alone completely.

Goku already was in hi SSJ form,he felt a bit better as time progressed,Goku noticed Gohan and lowered down.

"Ready?" Goku asked reassuring.

"Yeah" Gohan breathed.

"Youre all right?" Goku asked noticing that Gohan drifts into thoughts sometimes.

"I am"

"I know you way better than this,I know something is wrong" Goku said unconvinced and his face when from happy to a tad agitated when Gohan didn't feel like answering his question.

Gohan hasn't told Goku what happened while he was sick,and wasn't really sure how since he felt ashamed for how bad it escalated.

Goku breathed out,and decided it was for the best to let Gohan deal with whatever troubles his mind,and eventually he will open up,.

"Where's Trunks?" Goku asked mopping his forehead with his sweatband,it's nothing like him to be so quiet.

"I'll go get him" Gohan said and hurried past Goku watched on as a Gohan went inside,he shrugged and trained by himself.

Gohan moved up to the stairs,he won't let anything get in his way now,they need to talk and hopefully Trunks is over it so that maybe Gohan can explain his side of the story,even though there is no decent excuse,but maybe it will be easier to make amends.

No ki was present in his room so maybe he's asleep,

"Trunks?" Gohan knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

Gohan swallowed,and tried again.."Look I'm sorry,can I please come in?"

There was no answer and Opened the door,Trunks wasn't in his room,his bed was still tidy but his boots were gone.

part of him wants to find him,but wasn't sure If Trunks was ready to talk,he sure is furious and feared that he might grow astray.

He didn't had the gut feeling that Trunks has run away from home but Gohan still felt disheartened for not finding Trunks in his room,and as hard as it seemed Gohan decided to wait until Trunsk wants to come back,hopefully it will be soon.

When Gohan went back to his Father he made an excuse that Trunks went outside somewhere to get ingredients for the cold and Goku didn't question him further.

Training no longer seemed like a chore especially now that his Father is no longer sick, Gohan forgot how it feels to be carefree before the androids attacked,but as he reminisces the past he starts to miss his Mother dearly,and wonders if she's happy in heaven or looks after them in another realm?

If only he knew what happens to souls who die under the natural causes category,maybe that could help him cope with his loss better.

Hours later After they resumed their training Trunks came back from the store,he brought all kind of things home and he hopes with all his heart than Goku will wake up one day and say "Guys I'm hungry!"

And Trunks would fly to the kitchen to prepare his favorites.

He also came back earlier than intended because he can't avoid things any longer,Gohan and him will have to talk.

Surpised Trunks looked up in the air when he heard ki blasts and punches collide, Trunks gasped seeing Goku out of bed so soon. "Goku-san" Trunks beamed happy he placed the groceries down and flied towards his elders.

and punched Gohan in the face,he flied backwards rubbing his cheek.

"Hey!" Gohan said annoyed,

"hehe that's for last night" Trunks said amused " Are we even?" Trunks asked still smiling and Gohan got over being striked by Trunks and all 3 decided to train together until the morning ends.

It was refreshing seeing Trunks no longer angry,after a long day working out they cooled off at the lake for a well earned swim.

Trunks gazed at the sun as he floated in his back,Nature truly is wonderful, he felt a shadow nearing and Trunks got up,

It was Gohan looking a bit unsure on what to say,but Trunks could see he felt deeply ashamed.

"Trunks..the way I treated you," Gohan began.

"I'm Sorry,what i did was out of character and stupid" Gohan said.

"Don't be," Trunks said giving a kind glance.

"I was angry at first but I do needed that push,It unlocked my potential and now I'm one step closer to transform."

"But don't assault me again!..or I might have to suckerpunch you harder next time" Trunks said.

Gohan chuckled and hoisted Trunks on his shoulder,"Deal"

-/-

A few days has passed after that uneasy fight,and everyone seems to continiue with their daily routine like nothing happened,

Erasa was speeding on her motorcyle over the land,the androids weren't active around the hideout and got 4 hours to catch some fresh air.

The afternoon was crisp,without a single bird in they sky,

It was Gohans idea,to have a break from working on the timemachine,days seems like minutes but Gohan insisted that she spends some time by herself,

She almost lost control of the steering wheel when she got startled by Trunks.

"Hey Erasa"Trunks greeted chirpy as he flied next to her," Hey I almost freaked out" Erasa smiled.

"Oh sorry" Trunks said and sat on the backseat of her motorcycle.

"Wanna drive to the end of the cliff?" Trunks said just to buy more time,

"But I only have 15 minutes left" Erasa said,"I don't want to worry Gohan and Goku-samma"

"I have 3 and a half hour left so that's ok,I'll look after you during these 3 hours" Trunks offered.

"But I don't want to give anyone grief.." The gang is very dear to her and doesn't want to make Gohan worry for nothing.

"I'll put the blame on me, Just tell him I persuaded you" Trunks said.

Erasa felt bad but she agreed, ok but I'll tell Gohan It was my idea to get you off the hook okay?" Erasa said and let her engine roar.

"All right" Trunks said happy,Erasa drove fast and reckless over the land but Trunks had a good time,the motorcycle went into the air as they drove towards a cliff.

Trunks beamed with excitement,his stomach tightened when they were off the ground.

He didn't used his flying ability to make sure they landed on the otherside and It warmed Erasa's heart.

Her young friend trusts her completely,and hopefully Gohan feels the same.

she still has an antidote to brew,It's almost done, It conserned her that all 3 them are infected.

and thank goodness their alien herritage has slowed down the progress but she doesn't know for how long until they succumb to it.

Her friends won't be taken from her because of a stupid heart virus,not on her watch.

Erasa blinked with a squeeze,opening her eyes again."I won't let you guys down" Erasa thought.

They reached to the end of the mountain, Trunks climbed off and breathed in the thin air,Trunks felt a connection with the mindlink and turned around giving Erasa a kind look.

"Let's go back.." Trunks said.

"Is everything all right?" Erasa wondered.

"Yes,..I'm a bit hungry and Gohan and I have training scedualed for tomorrow" Trunks lied.

"All right, hop on" Erasa said but trunks lifted her up while she's on her motorcyle. "This is much faster" Trunks said.

Erasa chuckled forgetting about how Strong this little guy is.

Erasa remained quiet,she hopes everyone is not too worried about her, she felt a bit nervous when she entered the hideout. she followed Trunks towards a dark living room.

Erasa instingtively felt for the light switch but the lights went on and she squeaked frightened when everyone beamed.

"SUPRISE!" Gohan and his dad came out of their hiding spot,

Erasa was completely gopsmacked there were snacks,wrapped gifts on the table and festive decorations on the ceiling, and even a pie made from fruits.

"happy birthday" Trunks said placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Gosh you..you did all of this for me?" Erasa thought understanding why Trunks wanted to keep her outside longer.

"Guys" Erasa shook her head, "You really didn't have to do this" and walked past them to the radio,Gohan and Goku followed her,they thought that she's not interested in celebrating.

she turned the radio on and a song started playing.

"let's dance" Erasa said happy,Gohan never seen her smile so joyful and this day will be a blast.

Everyone gathered to the centre of the living room and started to dance.

Goku never danced before and neither did Trunks but they used martial arts as a breakdance routine and It looks so creative and cool.

Gohan slow danced with Erasa holding her hand letting her do an underarm turn.

they looked eachother in the eye kindly,Erasa hasn't stopped smiling once,she forgot what It was like to be happy and she couldn't thank everyone enough.

"Thank you" Erasa said knowing that Gohan behind all of this.

"It's the least we could do, You've been an great comrade to us" Gohan said while holding both of her hands.

"Erasa come over here" Trunks said and both of them looked at his direction, "You haven't made a wish yet" and Trunks lits the candles.

Erasa stood infront of her birthday cake closing her eyes while humbly kept her hands folded.

"Great spirits, please help me to protect my friends from all harm,keep them alive until the time machine is finished so that we can make a difference"

Erasa opened her eyea again,she leaned forward to blow the candles.

Everyone clapped and sat down with eachother to take a moment to enjoy the cake Trunks made. They have been growing their own herbs,fruit and vegetables since the androids destroyed many cities.

every snack was made out of plants and Erasa couldn't believe that some things isn't meat.

Trunks is one creative kid for making all of their favorite foods like pepperoni pizza's from dried tomatoes and bacon jerky are made of coconut meat marinated in chipotle and it tasted delicious.

"It feels like every day is my birthday"Erasa said having a bite.

"We don't know how long we have in this world,but everytime I stay alive for another day,It's feels like Im receiving a priceless gift".

"To be with all of you,I know I'm talking too much but I want you guys to know how dear you guys are. Erasa said blinking slight tears away.

"Erasa..You mean alot to us too,..You've been a breeze of fresh air,and you taught us to never give up" Gohan said walking towards her,he cupped her face placing a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Erasa felt more happy when she felt Gohan's affectionate gesture against her skin.

Trunks smiled and felt happy too,seeing them forget about the horrible things that tormented them,Erasa is right,every second they live is a priceless gift,

They remained outside to spend time before the day ends,at the mountains they were safe,Goku sat with Trunks as he tried not to let the last remaining marsmellow burn.

The Stars were already poking out of the golden sun setting sky,Erasa sat next to Gohan near the edge and leaned against his shoulder,finding the colourful gloom very romantic,

Gohan didn't freeze up this time,he just glanced over her smiling and focused towards the Horizon,

In a few hours they need to hit to sack,Goku will wake them up early again to train, Trunks isn't sad that this celebration has come to an end,he's happy that they stayed alive long enough to let this day happen,and there will be more days to come.


	10. A new advantage

Summer has reached his peak,And it's going to stay that way for a long while,

The night was stuffy also a bit too warm,and the humidity will be worse at day time since heat waves are predicted this summer.

Gohan laid under a large air conditioner Erasa provided,last summer almost drove him nuts during the heatwave,and now he's able to sleep peacefully this year.

The air conditioner blew cold chilly wind against his skin and he couldn't thank Erasa enough,she's truly been a blessing for the short while she's with the group.

Gohan dried his forehead with his palm and turned to his side,his room has cooled off to a pleasant temperature and felt sleep kicking in.

He opened one eye when he heard soft pitter-patter,

He sat right up and then noticed lights started flickering around the corner of bedroom,and also weird disturbing noises despite having the tv on a low volume.

Gohan got onto his feet,carefully walking towards the sound.

Trunks was glued infront of the tv with a fan blowing against his back,staring anxiously at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked

"Iep" Trunks squeaked dropping the controller,

"Hey don't do that!" Trunks said annoyed, "Aww I got killed off again"

Gohan looked at the screen seeing Trunks player being eaten by some zombie like creatures in an abandoned ward.

"Trunks this is very unhealthy" Gohan said but Trunks didn't pay any notice," I won't rest until I passed this level," Trunks said outloud to himself.

Gohan sat down trying to achieve the level for Trunks, Trunks quickly explained how the controllers works.

As Gohan played through the game avoiding the undead medical staffs tension starts to build up. Subconsciously Trunks held onto Gohans upper arm and hid behind his shoulders but Gohan didn't notice him doing that since he keeps fixated on the blood stalling game.

-/-

Erasa was by herself, she breathed out as she looked at the date on the computer,and also at the blue print of the time machine,how Dr Briefs could come up with this is mind buggling.

she was also doing research about this horrid doctor,and documents Bulma left but then an old paper caught her attention as she went through the pages.

her blood ran cold watching the strange looking area, It was a lab that seems abandonned,and knew where the location was,

and when she turned some pages she found details about Dr Gero,about what he has done to build them,

Erasa was in deep shock, Gero abdutcted real humans and remodeled them as cyborgs,could It be that he has done the same to android 18 and 17?

on the final page she found the gold mine, the device to shut them down forgood is displayed infront of her.

she could cry with joy and let out a happy chuckle,she clasped her face in her hands as euphoria was present from head to toe,

This could change everything,but then she felt a bit disheartened,in order for the device to work she must be very close to each one of them,her new allies are alot faster than she is so maybe they can do it.

Erasa saved the pages on her computer,she checked where the androids are last seen,and they are far away from there,

There was no time to contact the others,since she couldn't even find the words to explain what she has discovered.

she immediately left a voice message for her friends and also a note where she tells everyone where to find the lab incase she doesn't come back alive.

atleast they know where the lab is and find everything they need to know about the androids.

Erasa felt her hands going numb and her heart throbbed in her throat, she's scared but It's worth the risk,this could save mankind.

It started to rain and the wheel of her bike created a slush full of mud as she sped through the forest,she made a jump and the bike landed on the otherside of the path,it was a bumpy landing but she barely noticed as she kept her eyes fixed on the road.

Her heart started to beat quicker,trying to keep her shaky grip on the wheel study. the lights of her bike shined towards an old building,she arrived and it was dead silent.

there could be harmful inventions or unfinished androids but she has an idea on about how to deal with that,no soul should ever have the chance to continiue the terror Gero has inflicted on mankind.

the door opened and a musk smell escaped like a tomb that hasn't been opened in centuries,and a strong smell of iron and burned machines wrinkled her nose. lights of damaged machines flickered on and off and she felt for the light switch.

one by one they lit on and Erasa looked around.

there was a hidden chamber on the labs blue print and she almost doesn't to know what she could find there,with her rocked launcher attached to her back she entered the hidden dome.

the stairs cracked with every step,and could see glass tanks, some were empty of unfinished androids that seemed neglected.

but in the centre there was a large one,at first nothing seemed in there but when she looked closer she could see something brewing,

Erasa looked at the android in the make,she felt sick to her stomach, not only because of this creature but also because of it's creator,

another human betraying his own race,because one boy stopped his plans of world domination. Erasa knows Goku granted him mercy but he should have made sure Gero can't harm anyone again.

she took a few steps back without looking away from the glass,

Erasa clenched her fist,summoning all her human strength and threw one powerful blow toward the glass.

first nothing happened but then a crack appeared and it grew in size, Erasa went for cover and waited until the goop came out,the tiny android inside moved and Erasa stabbed it with the glass shards,and it no longer moved, then hurried back to her bike to get the things she need to set that rotten place on fire.

she unscrewed the lid of the gasoline tank and drenched the whole lab,she also poured alot on the organic android she killed,still stuck to the glass shard but couldn't take any chances.

Erasa drove to a safe distance and aimed the rocket launcher at the secret lab,she almost fell from her bike when the lab exploded,

Erasa starts the engine to drive away,she looked back one more time, the lab started to burn to ashes and knows that there won't be any of these monsters and now she must work on her goal

to finish the androids and with these documents they can make a change.

Erasa felt that her friends struggles will come to an end soon, all she has to do is stay alive long enough to create the device that will shut these androids down forgood.

Erasa placed the documents in a protective cylinder and also looked at the damaged device, with this thing she doesn't have to start from scratch and within 10 days or a bit more It's done.

she looked at her computer and it seems that her note hasn't been read yet and threw it in the trash can but kept the message on the voice recorder keeping it in the protective cylinder aswell.

The future of Earth lies in her hands now and that re candled that fire inside of her to keep on going with the resistance.

-/-

"Trunks was on the edge of his seat when Gohan had to hide from the limping Nurse who creeped up on him.

" _I know you are there_ " she said but Gohans player hid in a closet,the controller viberated as the creature comes closer.

When the creature left,Gohan made his player leave and get the key to get out of there,

The creature sensed the player leaving towards the exit,you could hear it howl from behind as it tries to catch up, Gohan's player went through a dark passage on its way to the door.

 _Stage one completed!_ The screen said with red gooey letters

"Oh I did it!" Gohan said placing the controller down,

"Gohan you are great!"

"Lets try the next level" Trunks said. Gohan glanced over the clock,

"Hey maybe you shouldn't play this game at night,watching these kind of images could be the culprit of these Nightmares of yours" Gohan said expressing his consern.

"Nah I know zombies aren't real," Trunks said hopping off the bed.

"But.." Gohan said following Trunks to a different location of the room,

"Trunks your brain stores data and playing these kind of things at night is unhealthy for the mind,You shouldn't even be playing this," Gohan said tapping his index finger on the rated M logo motherly.

"uhum" "uhu" Trunks said while Gohan was explaining why he shouldn't be doing this at night and went through some new games,

Gohan sighed a bit frustrated,

he's not even listening,he thought and made himself fall on the bed.

"I got another one I haven't played yet," Trunks said handing it to Gohan.

"Sudoku" Gohan said amazed."Where did you get that?"

"Erasa gave it,she also think I shouldn't be playing these creepy games past my bedtime "

"Well maybe you should listen," Gohan smiled lightly.

"I know but it's addictive but I told her I'll tone it down" Trunks said.

Gohan wished he would quit doing these unhleathy things completely but it's better than nothing,

"come, I'll show you how to do this"Gohan said and Trunks skipped towards him,

Gohan was busy solving all kinds of puzzles and Trunks watched on over his shoulders with amazement,even the most difficult ones were done with ease.

"Man you're such a nerd" Trunks joked watching Gohan solve the whole Sudoku puzzle book,

"Haha," Gohan laughed "Thanks,".. despite the androids on the loose I never stopped learning,because maybe one day I can pick up my life again"

"Tomorrow will be a long day,and if we managed to get up early we can avoid the heatwave coming up," Gohan said,

"I know, I'll go to bed,"Trunks said leaving his shirt on the chair,

Gohan smiled following with his eyes,happy that Trunks co operates without a fuss"I'm hitting the sack too "Gohan said stretching as he was ready to get up,

"Gohan I'd like to ask something" Trunks said,

"hmm?" Gohan responded

"If life was different,what kind of career path would you choose?" Trunks said.

It took a moment for Gohan to answer since he never really thought about that,"I was Always interested being an Accountant CPA, or IT"

"Or research sience" Gohan said.

"I like to be CEO of Capsule corp,and be strong as I possibly can if life was different, That would keep my parents dream alive,Dad wants to break limits and mom was a hard working woman" Trunks said.

"That's beautiful," Really it is,I want to make my Father proud too even though I don t like martial arts As he does,"

"I mean I love fighting but I don't need it as the center of my existence" Gohan explained.

" It we'll talk about that in detail another day" Gohan said who finds it harder to stay awake,the bright screen gave him a light headache.

Gohan held up the covers while Trunks crawled on the matrass,

"Gd,night" Gohan said standing up swiftly ruffled Trunks hair,

"We had a cool moment,just playing and talking" Trunks said turning his head a little to where Gohan was.

"I almost forgot the horrid world outside the hideout" Trunks said quietly.

"Yeah me too," Gohan said sympathizing with Trunks,

" But don't let it trouble your heart" Gohan said "Every evil has an end,including this one"

"Believe me," Gohan said kneeling next to Trunks.

"I Always have" Trunks said,

That response moved gohan,he picked Trunks up from the bed just like Goku would do and and Trunks grabbed on like a Koala,

content Trunks rested against his shoulder,

Their bond is improving each moment they share and it feels so nice that Gohan's stoic nature is mellowing out,

Goku came back from showering,his muscles were still sore,still feeling the heavy sensation of the gravity,he pulled the towel off his neck and found them outcold, Gohan was on his back and Trunks rested against his stomach,

They looked like siblings,If Chi-Chi was still alive she would have used this opertunitity to make a picture of them snoozing,quietly Goku came over there and placed Trunks next to Gohan without waking him and tucked them in with a thin sheet.

-/-

The next day broke through as a blood red sun rised from the trees,and the warmth increased as some hours went by,the news report already gave a code red,but the night passed by pleasantly for anyone inside the hideout,Goku rolled on the ground in his sleep but remained there,it was quite cute seeing a grown man snoozing like a baby.

Gohan hasn't moved from his spot,he still laid on his back when the cold airconditioner blew against him,Trunks was curled up and nestled against his shoulder,

Gohan was the first to wake up,and carefully placed Trunks on the pillow,he carefully went outside,and as the door opened he could already tell that it was a dry desert outside,maybe it was for the best to do gravity training instead,hopefully the weather will cool off in the afternoon.

Gohan brought his Gi and towels to the gravity chamber,leaving them in the inbuild shower whenever he's done. Gohan has been with the others during his training and If he can spend some time by himself he'll take it.

when she arrived the door opened and Gohan stepped out of the bathroom,

still looking tired besides having a good bath,

"Hey there,..You're up quite early" Gohan said greeting her.

Erasa smiled,but became a bit serious. "Gohan I've tracked Gero's lab and I've found the blue prints of the androids" Erasa spoke.

"But Erasa you could have gotten hurt why on Earth didn't you wake us?" Gohan wondered.

"The androids never go there,and not even near the village where the lab is located so I knew I will be safe"

"I've also written down the location for you If there is a small chance I run into them" Erasa said.

Gohan wanted to amdire her bravery but couldn't,

"Don't leave when we aren't awake,If they caught up with you then none of us would have known." Gohan said,gripping her shoulders.

Erasa could tell, he was scared for her life and felt a bit bad so she has to make it up to him.

"Gohan please come with me, I have important things to show you,"

"It's about the androids weakness" Erasa added. That caught Gohans attention right away and hurried after her.

She showed him what she has found,every detail about the androids is here,thank goodness the androids never destroyed the hidden bunker,

Gohan never knew the end of the androids would be in sight this soon,his promise to Trunks for a better world will comment True soon,But he has to tell her how he feels about her leaving her only safe haven like that.

"Erasa..I'm not saying that I do not appreciate this,but you were all alone out there," Gohan said,

"I know and I wouldn't go there If It wasn't safe,the androids hate that place since that's where they were remodeled into machine's" Erasa said,

"They were once humans?"Gohan asked, he could hardly imagine that these demons ever had a pulse.

Erasa nodded, and turned towards her PC,and showed him everything she found including the shutting down device that has been broken,

"Gero must have tried to use it against them but killed him before he could,"Erasa said looking at the broken device.

"I will work around the clock until it's finsihed"Erasa said,but before she could walk pass him her gentle held her shoulder.

"Erasa..please,I don't want to worry about you all the time,so can you please discuss things like this with us?"

"We are a team" Gohan said.

Erasa rubbed his heart and Gohan placed a hand on hers,caressing it as it rested against his chest.

"I will,for you" Erasa said,they made eye contact for a moment and Gohan suddenly changed the subject.

"uh training almost starts, I better get going" Gohan said.

"Oh right" Erasa said brushing a hand through her hair,

"Don't tire yourself out,have a walk outside if you need to okay..I uh I'll see you later" Gohan said and left Erasa by herself.

He didn't understand what made him freeze up again, Shes a kindhearted soft spoken woman,they have plenty of things in common as well.

He had it as a kid but always thought that he outgrown it over the years.


	11. Only two options left

After gravity training the adults took a break,the afternoon weather was slightly better

After cooling off Gohan went back to pick up Trunks,

he sure is getting better each day

Trunks got his attention on the tv screen and played that zombie game again,when Gohan stepped in he saved the game before Gohan could say anything, "I'm ready" Trunks said, he has been neglecting his breakfast so that he can play that game before his training starts,he ran passed Gohan on his way to the gravity chamber.

He was about to follow Trunks after greeting Erasa who was sipping some orange juice,but noticed the screen was on and recognized the tension building music in the background.

Gohan exhaled tired,"Not this violent game again" Gohan said turning off the screen.

"I convinced him not to play this at night,atleast there is some progress" Erasa.

"Yeah," Gohan responded short, he wasn't really impressed with the so called progress,

"I wished he would knock it off but you know him, it's like I'm talking to a brick" Gohan said. If didn't had to train everyday then Trunks might have stayed in front of the screen playing until midnight,he's already a bit worried about Trunks lack of sleep due to playing games,and training keeps his mind of things including unhealthy habits thank goodness.

"Maybe he can't help it, he wants to cling on to everything he loves to do in a world with so much pain,since none of us knows how long we have left"

"But still,when you take your time to have a chat with him you can tell that his true intentions are to make you and Goku proud of him" Erasa said.

"We are already proud of him," Gohan said.

"Maybe trying so hard to prove himself because he hasn't transformed into a Super Saiyan yet" Erasa said.

"Yes that could be it,wait how do you know about that?." Gohan asked a bit shocked.

"Trunks informed me about Saiyans, both of you are half Saiyans and Goku is the only pure Who's still alive"

"He also explain a lot about his backstory"Erasa said.

Gohan felt a bit nervous and looked at her, "You're not scared of us right"? Gohan asked.

Erasa shook no, "I knew you were good,especially after saving my life, and you also promised that you will protect me always"

Gohan came closer, "Ill never forsake that promise,you and my friends are the reason why I'll never stop fighting" Gohan said.

"I wont stop either,and hopefully when this Ends..we wont drift apart" Erasa said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked calm and attentive.

"I hope that well still be in touch,you guys have been great friends to me,the cameraderie is something I hold sacred and I don't want it to go away..."

"Ever" Erasa said taking a good look in his eyes,and Gohan looked in hers aswell.

"It won't,even during peaceful times..sure things will change,but I don't see why that should stop us from being a family".

"Real friendships last forever," Gohan added while standing up,the others might be wondering why he's not back and didn't want to keep them waiting unnecessarily.

"All right, I need to go," Gohan said smiling a bit,she enjoyed the short chat and her face glowed now that Gohan mentioned that they will always be in each other lives.

"Thanks for the chat, I'll head to the lab now," Erasa said and Gohan flied towards the gravity chamber after saying bye to her.

-/-

It was the gang vs Goku again, It was an intense spar,both of them have increased in speed and could keep up with him a bit,Goku had that awful feeling that the androids are holding their strength back, to keep them around longer for their own sick enjoyment,he will do what it takes to make sure Gohan and Trunks can protect themselves even if he has to stop giving them long breaks.

Goku let Trunks train with one of them everyday in the gravity chamber,and after that they'll have a training session by themselves to avoid stalling Trunks progress to get stronger but also creating enough room to do their own gravity workouts.

The sun reached its peak as it gave a reddish glow over the land,if only it was Winter,sparing during that period of time makes it a lot better,atleast you'll be looking forward to warm up, but it's starting to become unbearable.

They found a better spot near the canyons where the large mountains create large amount of shade, the sand was still burning hot but atleast it will do for now.

" All right guys, let's keep going" Goku said,

Both agreed and charged towards him,he taught them all kinds of helpful skills when it comes to confronting the androids, Goku has studied them and now they move, they keep getting faster but as soon as you hit them right away they become disorientated and when they are separated they are no longer as one, those are the only weaknesses he noticed so far but has faith that the shut down device will be finished soon.

After that Goku went to the Gravity room to train alone but will be back to pick up one of them to training in higher intensity gravity than last week,because shutting them down with the device seems easier than done,but they will get there.

All that needs to be done is lurking them close,maybe he can make the androids come to him since they want him dead more than anything.

Trunks caught his breathing and,only faint chirps of birds are heard,Trunks feels in his element in the forests,not because the androids are far away but because it's the only area where he can be close with his elders, he undid his sash leaving his Gi open like a vest.

He glanced over to Gohan he was all drenched and was disposing his boots and wristbands for optimal movement as his muscles felt sore.

"Gohan your Gi"

"It looks like you're wearing a swimming pool man" Trunks joked.

"I know" Gohan sighed tugging them out of his trousers and Trunks pulled Gohans Gi up for him to get out of his upperclothing quicker.

Gohan wiped his face dry with the fabric then letting it fall on the ground.

"Ready?" Gohan smiled, he was tired but it gave a good sensation that he gave his Father his all.

"Yeah" Trunks chirped.

-/-

Erasa heard them enter the hideout and cease her work to go upstairs,She wanted to talk to them about the progress of the schutting down device and an improved serum that might keep the heart virus at bay without any symptoms for atleast a day.

She doesn't understand why the Heart Virus keeps on thriving,why won't it cure?"

is there an end to the vicious cycle"? Erasa thought as she walked up,the stairs,

"Yes there is,a problem without a solution doesn't exist,she wil, find a way to beat this virus.

She heard the gang chattering as they entered the hall, Erasa came around the corner to greet them but she stepped away with her back against the wall,

She caught a glimpse of Gohan but he wasn't wearing anything except for his trousers and Goku too,they had their shirts between their waistband and were soaking wet from training in the hot sun.

Erasa became red as a cherry and left before they spotted her and felt it was a good idea to speak to them later,in the meantime she can focus on important lab work.

steam was coming from the showers,despite having summer at it's peak the warm water in the large tub was still enjoyable.

Trunks didn't feel like engaging in a water splash war, his musscles burned and just loated on his back while Goku and Gohan were chatting.

the hideout really had it's charm, sure every wall is made of metal,it usually so quiet that you can hear a pin drop but it has every luxury to live comfortable.

Erasa and her former team really did great work,but at times those things don't matter because what really made them happy is being together.

they lazy lounched in the living room after that but it won't be long after Goku calls them back

-/-

The night cloaked the whole sky,it was quiet and so far no news report about the androids, Goku was meditating outside, Trunks was with him and Gohan decided to see Erasa,

He carefully knocked on her door, he heard the footsteps coming closer and gulped slightly,she opened and her eyes narrowed kindly as a smile curved on her doll like face.

"Hi..um we are heading to the Canyon to..rest and.. you know.. uh just hang out" Gohan said slightly gibberish,

Erasa eyed him a bit oddly, "Uh that's okay, I'll stay here until you're back" Erasa said.

"Well about that..."

We don't really feel comfortable leaving you by yourself at night"

"It would be nice if we can be outside without worrying about you,

wanna come? " Gohan offered.

"Yes of course" Erasa said, "I uh was busy knitting some sweathers for you all,If winter comes we have only one worry less"

she picked a sweather and placed it against Gohans frame to see if it could fit.

"Thank you" Gohan said, "You got one for yourself too?" Gohan knows that she liked to put others before her needs and it's one of her characteristics he respects but

he doesn't want her to cut herself too short.

"No I'm only half way done but it's ok" Erasa said.

Trunks and Goku were playing both watched them,Gohan chuckled a bit seeing Goku hoist him over his shoulders after chashing him,

and then Erasa glanced over to Gohan,he had his hands on his sides, he looks so much like his Dad but yet different more like a serious version of him,

He looked back at her, he smiled in acknowledgment before moving towards the others,It felt wonderful earning their trust so soon,especially Gohan's.

The togetherness when things are quiet reminded how her life was before the apocalypse.

Maybe one day shell be happy when she escapes with her friends,

"Gohan, the time Machine is almost finished" Erasa said holding his hand for a second and he abruptly turned around,

"What? Really? Gohan said. This is the best thing he ever heard all year,his friends Piccolo his mother all of them he will see them again.

"Yes, all we need now is enough fuel to charge it,it will take another few months but I'm sure we can stay safe until then" Erasa said.

Gohan came closer she looked up and Gohan clasped her shoulders, "You are amazing you know that?" Gohan said,

"Hey I wouldn't be able to do so if you didn't had my back, the reason why I stayed alive this long is because of you guys so with other words all of us are amazing" Erasa said.

"Lets tell the others the good news," Erasa said.

Goku spotted them exciting the hideout, Erasa walked up to him, Goku greeted them like usual,

Gohan remained a bit at a distance, Erasa told him excited that the time machine is finished,

Goku stumbled back a bit in suprise,this women has worked so hard and fast, Goku rested his hands on her shoulders, and Trunks celebrated hearing the news giving her a well earn applause.

Erasa giggled seeing them so happy and thankful.

"You're amazing,"Goku said, Erasas blushed a bit,

"Gohan thinks so too" Erasa said and gave him a glance as he stepped closer,

"But I couldn't have done it without your support thank you so much for your faith and patience." Erasa said humbled.

Its a wonderful night,just spending time with eachother, Trunks tried to teach Erasa how to fly,it was quite fun to watch seeing her hop higher as she could,Trunks explanation about channeling energy was a bit off,and a bit hard to follow but Erasa kept smiling remaining in high spirits,

"When you have this awesome feeling in your heart chakra you'll be up in the air in no time" Trunks said,

Erasa nodded a bit unsure and tried again

She managed to hover from the ground for seconds before gravity kicken in

Goku grabbed Erasa's wrist before she could fall, "I got you" Goku said fatherlyand Erasa sighed in relief,when Goku carried her.

"Pisst I think she has a crush on your Dad" Trunks whispered.

Gohan watched Erasa with Goku,she pointed to the Stars and Goku had no idea what a Venus was.

"Nah they just get along very well,respecting one another doesn't immediately translate to interest" Gohan said knowing what Trunks was trying to do.

Being with just 4 of them instead started to feel completely natural,Sure he warmed up to her after a few weeks getting to know her but now she's more involved with them hanging out,instead of waiting until one of them asks her to join.

It was a nice change,

Trunks was standing near the edge of the mountain,in the distance there were dim lights in the village further away,the androids only attack large cities so far and the villagers are less afraid to keep their lights on,

"Trunks-kun" Gohan said landing next to him,

"Oh hey dude" Trunks said and focused on the light of the moon and trees underneath them.

"Dad got the fire pit ready"Gohan said,

"Great, I was wondering when he's done, I'm starving"Trunks said stretching similar to Goku,

the fire pit blew out a large flame like a dragon spewing and fire fly like sparks came from it,dancing into the crisp air.

Trunks ate in silence while remaining close to the elders, Goku waved at him trying to get his attention but Trunks seems unresponsive,

"Planet Earth calling Trunks" Gohan joked and he looked up puzzled, "Oh sorry"

"Erasa asked If you wanted some more" Gohan said.

"Sure that would be nice,"Trunks said. he thanked Erasa for another slice and sat with Gohan this time.

"You seem to drift in thoughts a lot, Is everything all right?" Gohan asked.

" No I'm okay,I'm reflecting about my progress,and on which things I need to work on" Trunk said, I should never be satisfied since there is always room for improvement." Trunks said.

"You'll get there, I told you I will help you and I never wavered from my word" Gohan said,

"Thank you, for being there for me more" Trunks said, Gohan was happy that he noticed it.

"You bonded with me since you were little and grown very close over the years more than I wanted to allow but.."

"Why not?" Trunks cut him off.

"I...I have a great fear of being abandoned,losing you to the androids would be devastating" Gohan said. "I'll probably never be the same"

"I wish I could force you to stay out of this but Father had a vision when you were only a few days old

In that vision it was revealed to him that you will set this world free" Gohan said.

Trunks gasped a bit inwardly, "He never told me this..I mean he always mention that he believes in me but that he actually saw me saving humanity,that's new." Trunks said,calm but his heart pounded with a new flame of courage.

"I'll ask him what else he saw in that vision,"

" Oh and Gohan..about losing me..don't worry you never will" Trunks said smiling.

Gohan smiled back a bit,wishing he could take his word for it,but Trunks has always been the risk taker of the group,

Gohan decided not to let his fears dominate this day of them being together because who knows if there will ever be a chance to do this again,The androids could attack any moment now.

-/-

The next morning Gohan started to become unwell, At first everyone assumed it's because of the heat that kept rising but he felt sick and drained from doing even the simple workout, Flue like symptoms are the first warning signs of the Virus striking the heart so Goku dismissed Gohan from his training,

At first Gohan wasn't pleased but even he starts to feel the effect of the health drop,

Gohan helped himself getting ready for bed rest and a moment later Goku came in with a knock, he brought moist towels and Trunks received recipes with healing properties for the flue that Erasa wrote down.

Trunks sat near the edge of Gohans bed looking a bit troubled,his condition was a bit worrisome since Gohan was never this ill before, and Goku was beside Gohan scrubbing a wrapped ice pack against his upper body to keep the fever temperature down.

His muscles loosened when the cold pack traveled all over his skin,and Goku helped him to sit up so that his back could get a cold scrub. Gohan felt dizzy by just sitting up and breathed out peacefully when he could lay down against the pillow.

Goku placed the covers over him so that only his shoulders were visible.

Gohan opened his eyes when the air conditioner was turned on by Trunks,he could tell his young friend is startled that he had fallen sick.

"Will you be ok?" Trunks asked uncertain,

"Yeah" Gohan said reassuring,he smiled besides feeling awful,

Trunks tried to take his word for it and came closer,Gohan moved the covers away holding one arm open and Trunks rested against his shoulder,when he nuzzled in Gohan caressed his scalp,

" It's time to train," Gohan said tired and bit weakened from the flu symptoms. "I'll be all right"

Gohan felt very warm and Trunks wanted to stay with him until he recovers but knows that unless Gohan is in life danger it needs to come first.

"Rest as much as you need" Goku said,

"Mhm" Gohan responded,having his father with him eases everything, Worry, pain of anything he can think of, seeing his Father alone is very nurturing,If only he could have a spar but now he needs to rest.

"Love you Dad" Gohan smiled,

"Me too," Goku said bending down hugging his head before leaving him by himself,Trunks walked after Goku and glanced over his his shoulder one more time. Gohan already fell asleep,after training he'll check up on him.

-/-

It was still day time,Gohan was happy that he didn't sleep that long,he was still fatigued but he'll see how long he can do strength training.

Gohan slipped into his Orange trousers tying the knot,and he could hear a knock om the door.

"Come in" Gohan said but the door didnt open.

"You can come in now" Gohan said raising his voice a bit but his tone remained welcoming reaching towards to door knob.

Trunks had trays of breakfast and tried to use his elbow to open the door,

"Hey," Gohan greeted taking a couple of trays to prevent him from dropping everything.

"I made you some breakfast," Trunks Chirped and left his tray near the chair where Gohans Gi was folded.

"Thank you,that's very thoughtful" Gohan said grabbing his blue shirt.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Trunks asked feeling a bit alone, Erasa is working around the clock on the deactivation device and Goku is gravity training on a high intensity level that would crush Trunks in seconds.

"No I'm going to train in gravity.." Well watch something when I'm done" Gohan said right away.

"No no" That's not a good idea" Trunks said while gently taking the shirt of out his hands.

"Trunks..I'm fine don't worry"

"No you're still feverish you need to stay in bed" Trunks said taking Gohans hand to guide him back.

"I'm not sick anymore,I've rested enough" Gohan said when Trunks pushed him on the bed.

"You still haven't recovered yet so you won't leave this room until you are better" Trunks said

"Lay down" Trunks ordered and placed the covers over his chest.

"You know ive forgotten what its like to have a mom" Gohan joked.

"Shut up" Trunks smiled in return wringing the water out and placed it on Gohans forehead,

"Ill get another ice pack" Trunks said hopping off the matras.

"You stay" Trunks ordered.

Trunks glared at him serious and pointed with two fingers towards his eyes and then at Gohan,making the *Im watching you* hand gesture.

Gohan remained layed down but when the footsteps faded away he got out anyway,he darted towards the capsule case where a space ship is stored and left in stealth,

when Gohan made it outside he could hear Trunks bewildered.

"HEEEEEY!" Trunks shrieked,and Gohan held in a chuckle, he felt bad but kind of amused at the same time at Trunks reaction for bailing out on him.

after finding a secure place the capsule poofed revealing a space ship with a gravity chamber inbuild.

he kept his ki on a low pitch so that only his dad can sense him and left the things he brought to the side,

He brought his body up for an upside down crunch,feeling the preasure of the high intensity combined with gravity on his muscles,

it but strains on him but kept going,a while passed and so far his training wasn't disturbed,

He brought himself up one more time eventhough his abdomed wer on fire and lowered himself down,

sweat dripped off his like the negegra falls and the reddish atmosphere went away, the machine got shut down but it wasn't his doing.

He opened one eye and was face to face with a visibly displeased Trunks.

Trunks was with hands on the hips glaring at him in a scolding matter almost like his Mother.

"Hey little guy" Gohan said untying his legs from the rope,

"Don't hey little guy me" Trunks said. "I told you to stay in bed to rest!..You are not fully recovered yet!"

"I am,"Gohan argued back, "I'm gonna head to the river for a swim, care to join me?"Gohan said scrubbing his face dry with a towel.

"You just take off,and make me search for you that felt like for hours and you want to have a swim?" Trunks said annoyed.

"Yeah" Gohan said nonchalant.

Trunks huffed,still frowning at him "Okay fine" Trunks said

Gohan beckoned Trunks and Trunks followed feeling annoyed and frustrated, Gohan didn't seem to care that he was just looking out for him.

but as soon as he touced the refreshing water he could focus his mind on something else, like playing,

Gohan leaned back watching the view above him,seeing the leaves fall down slowly and the cloudless sky,these were one of the things he enjoyed to do and thought about the times where things weren't half bad,letting Trunks experience a peaceful world when they make it to the past made him happy.

He couldn't wait to give him a tour around and introduce him to more exciting games than shooting zombies,

"bombs away" Trunks warned diving into the river again after sliding off a minirature waterfall,creating a tidal wave.

breaking the silence like that snapped Gohan out of his train of thoughts,

Trunks came up and both shared a warm glance, Trunks seems to gotten over his foul mood and played around like nothing happened,

"Gohan…"

"hmm?"

"I'm happy you didn't injure yourself even more during training,but..I wished you would stop being so stubborn and just listen for once" Trunks huffed.

"Atleast you know how I feel" Gohan said,

"What?" Trunks said looking up.

"It's not like you've ever listened to me"Gohan said.

"Except on rare occasions where I'm enraged"Gohan corrected himself.

"Well It's not a bad thing when I'm stubborn" Trunks joked despite feeling slightly apologetic about that.

"yes it is" Gohan disagreed and splashed water towards an unexpected Trunks, water entered his nose and mouth and he wasn't amused.

"Oi" Trunks said aggravated and started to splash back.

"Aah!" Gohan laughed in response when he got splashed with water and gave some in return,

Trunks sat ontop of Gohan's shoulders,but for a moment he thought he felt a tremble underneath his toes, Trunks was giggling, "Gohan let's get your dad"Trunks said pointing towards the direction of the hideout.

"Shh" Gohan ordered and Trunks piped down with a gasp,looking around startled Gohan got him off his shoulder but kept Trunks infront of him in a protective matter.

It intensified and trees,rubble and bricks along with the poweblitz wave with the wind of a hurricane came towards them, Trunks froze in terror but Gohan grabbed him and dove underwater.

Trunks clenched his eyes and instinctively reached out to Gohan to remain close. Gohan looked up seeing heaps of cars and human belongings in coming.

"Damnit that bitch!" Gohan groaned, the androids never came this close before, and Gohans blood boiled with anger.

Gohan brought Trunks scalp to his shoulder,Trunks clutched his hands Gohan around his shoulders not knowing how long he can remain underwater as his body starts to tense up.

and a warm spark appeared when Gohan gathered a protective shield,they hovered up from the river, Trunks looked up when he brought them on dry land.

Gohan tossed Trunks Gi towards him and then fetched his own,

"Hurry!" Gohan barked while tugging his pants up to his waist,

They tore through the forest back to the hide out to make sure Erasa and Goku are all right, Gohan pulled his arm into his sleeve,and saw Goku charge towards them in the distance,

"Dad! Erasa she's..." Gohan.

"She's safe, I made sure of that"Goku yelled through the viciously blowing wind,and sped away,

they tore through the forest,if Goku or Gohan has annother near death experience then they might be strong enough to defeat them but they'll have to fight them before they also develop in strength, Goku felt slight fear that he'll die without making a difference but a part of him knows that his strong will won't let him die off.

Androids are resiliant but so is he,in the distance there is a large tower of pink fog rising towards the sky as the earth trembled, They are attacking smaller cities now,they are eager to lure the Z gang towards them,

-/-

"The first one who gets to wipe out an entire city will be allowed to kill one of these damn saiyans" 17 said challenging her,knowing that they are already on their way,

"Goku will be my prize" 18 said, "I'm getting tired of him stalling everything we do to these vermin Earthlings"

"Imagine how lost they would be without their leader to save them" 18 said slowly raising her hand to lure them where they are.

-/-

They rushed towards the multiple explosions,there was no civilian left to save but they were surprised when they spotter her alone,

Gohan carefully looked over his shoulder,17 is nowhere around but he knows that the Cyborg won't go far away from his Sister.

"Trunks stay by our side, don't let her separate us like last time" Goku spoke to him through the mindlink.

Trunks only responded with a slight obedient nod and clenched his nails into his palms,ready to face her despite being scared.

18 decided to attack Trunks first,she flied right passed them,they looked behind them but Trunks caught her blow, with his free arm he gave her an uppercut in the gut,and then held a firm grip around her collar when threw her over his shoulder,the bead necklace broke as he threw her letting it fly all over the ground,

She wasnt very happy with that but she was suprised that he managed to counter attack so quick,

They didn't gave her a change to get up and all three charged, 18 was on a sitting down position, her hair moved away revealing deadly glaring eyes with loathe, and unleashed a ki blast,they responded with one of their own dominating the power blitz,

Both Gohan and Goku smacked her around and 18 ended up being send into an empty buildings she growled seeing her new clothes she got from the boutique store starting to turn into shreds.

Enraged she threw a power blitz towards Trunks but he channeled his power and deflected it back at her at a much quicker speed.

18 gritted her teeth as oil leaked down.

Her upper clothing got torn and she became even more furious when her bra was starting to become visible through the gashes, "You filth, how dare you!" 18 shrieked powering up to her maximum strength.

"Play time is over, this shithole will be your final resting place" 18 hollered as her body got adorned with a pink ki but her glowing red eyes remained visible.

the pink aura coated her whole body but only the red glowing eyes were visible,Sparks increased and the ultimate form of the powerblitz was unleashed,

Satisfied with her rampage android 18 looked around, she moved her hair from her face,

"This hide and seek game is getting boring gentlemen" 18 said, "Come out"

Trunks heard her hollering wanting reveal himself but Gohan held him back,

"no"Goku said quickly, "Please Trunks stay put"

She hovered above the debris,and lowered down to find them,when there was no sound she wanted to create a shower power blitz,to make sure every survivor will die,this is the strongest she has ever unleashed,but something didn't feel right with her.

"17.." 18 thought when she looked at the direction he went to,instead of ceasing her attack she fired it anyway,to make sure she won't get followed.

Goku concentrated, "Guys grab on to me!" Goku barked his order and did his best to shield them both,when the powerbliz hit him it felt like magma falling on him before teleporting away,it wasn't very far away but where able to avoid most of the assault,

The impact of her blasts blew them further away,the earth shook like trillions of Earthquakes and their visions became pink as the shower of ki dominated the whole area,

-/-

Erasa was left alone again, she tried to reason with Goku to make him stay put for a few hours more until she finished the shutting down device,but her plea fell of deaf ears,Erasa worked on it but much to her anger it took alot more than a few hours to finish,

She couldn't stay put and clutched the finished product in her hands,she went to the inbuild garage and when the gate was only half opened she let the engine of her vecile roar speeding out of there,she looked back one more time seeing her safe haven moving out of sight,Her rocket launcher was placed on the back and mentally prepared herself about how she's going to give it to them.

hoping it's not too late to save her friends,she kept her eyed focused on the bumpy road with her heart pumping in her throat,

-/-

Fire was everywhere,some people managed to escape but didn't chase them down,his Sister is where the humans are fleeing so letting them run into their deaths seems alot more entertaining.

A bullet clashed against 17s head and he looked around, a man stuck in the rubble from the waist down aimed a shaky gun towards him.

"You monster, my children they are innocent!" the survivor spoke in sorrow,

17 was ready to finish him off,but then he noticed the fire that started spreading towards the man as the oil from the broken wires dripped down.

"You should have used that gun on yourself,when you had the chance," 17 said cold.

the man panicked seeing the fire catching his leg,17 flied away letting him die in the inferno he caused,he gave 18 a head start long enough and went to the city without any side stops, atleast for now.

Erasa almost choked on her gasp when she saw 17 devilishly smirking at her while his eyes slightly glowed reddish.

The Motorcyle went flying towards 17, he blasted it to pieces,but he deliberately held back because he wanted her to suffer a bit before he ends her.

he remembers the little twerp and now it was time to set the record straight.

Erasa used her flying ability to break her fall,and hurried behind the rubble.

when the smoke cleared up nothing was there,he didn't understand what made these persistent humans think that would hurt him If the cycle did crashed into him.

his smirk faded when there wasn't a body,

he heard footsteps coming closer,he gasped seeing Erasa with the shut down device. Eraza pushed the red button.

adrenaline went through her when 17's steps slowed down,he wanted to blast her but nothing came out.

defeated he looked at his hands and nothing functioned anymore

17 still held a trembled hand towards her,but from that moment he turned into a statue, the arm lowered and the dim light that lits up his eyes faded too.

"That was close" Erasa thought and crawled back on her feet,she created a distance from 17 still watching him to make sure that there is no surpise attack.

Erasa,wanted to blast 17 with her aimed and the aimer was on the right place,she kept her hands steady and opened fire.

Erasa looked at the dust cloud, and panted a bit,there was nothing to be seen yet but two glowing eyes opened and glared at her,

Erasa backed away when android 18 came in clear sight,with a menacing spiteful glance oozing off her. She used a shockwave knock Erasa off her feet,the shut down device fell from her pocked and she desperately reached for it as 18 walked up to her,

18 felt enraged when she caught sight of the device and slapped it off her hands when Erasa wanted to use it on her,and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up from the ground,

"What have you done vermin?" 18 said furious but the was a hint of a mournful tone for her fallen brother.

Erasa stared right in her eyes,she knew there's nothing that can be done but held no fear. The last thing Erasa wants is to give this murdering cyborg any satisfaction.

"You took almost everything I hold dear,and you have the nerve to be upset when It happens to you?.." Erasa responded eventhough it was hard to speak with 18's hand putting preasure on her windpipe.

"I hope it hurts.. "you bitch" Erasa said with loathe,

18's eyes seemed soulless,there was no regard for life in her cold features, a snap was heard and dropped Erasa like a sack of stinking trash,like she felt disgusted by just touching a human.

She moved towards 17 who laid on the ground,the device didn't revive him,she threw it on the ground and stepped on it so that it can't be used against her aswell,

she moved her brothers hair from his face,regretting letting him leave, if only they didn't sepparate because it seems that the humans are much smarter than she thought,and soon they'll find out more about their weaknesses.

she dreadfully thought about the lab where they are kept,that place where she was remodeled is what she want to forget,but she might have to go back there to maybe find a different device to help 17 come back,she felt alone and lost without her twin and realised despite being annoying and destructive how much she loves him.

carefully lifted him up and flied away on her way to Gero's lab.

-/-

Gohan pushed a crumbled blockage out of the way, with one armhe looked down at Trunks he kept agaist him during the assault.

he was allright if you didn't count the bruises, relieved Gohan caressed the spiky hair and tried to sense his Dads ki.

Goku was seen in the distance, saying hello to them jolly like it's just a casual day,

"Goku-san" Trunks said happy,and ran towards him, relief and happy that they survived another fight

"Yay!" Trunks shrieked and Goku almost fell over when he got glomped.

"Ouch" Goku said through a painful laughs,

"Oh what happened?" Trunks said but then realised that Goku got injured from the back, the wound looked eye wattering awful Trunks aided him to get up.

Gohan rushed towards him, "Father, here take have this"

"No, It's nothing serious," Goku said, "unless im on the brink of death I want you to keep them"

"Dad you're bleeding, just take it" Gohan urged.

"Son Gohan do as I say" Goku said authoritative.

Gohan flinched at his Fathers tone and stored the senzu bean back in the bag.

Gohan looked around, android 18 was no where to be seen but he still felt an uneasy vibe, It's like bad chils going through him.

that android could be here probably watching us from a far or decided to fetch her companion to continiue the search for them.

"Guys we need to head back to the hide out,she could be back for us" Gohan said and the other 2 agreed.

if only there is a way to find more senzu that they could confront her right now. there is only 2 left and it throbbed from the inside.

They flied above the clouds and those horrid chills became worse,Gohan didn't understand where It comes from and automatically flied lower.

"Gohan"? Goku tried to get his attention.

"Something is wrong I can feel it in my bones" Gohan said looking over his shoulders," I don't know how to put it but there is something terrible going on" Gohan said.

It made Trunks feel uneasy,what could it be that Gohan is sensing?

"Dad..how far do we need to go before you can teleport us to the hideout?" Gohan asked.

atleast a few hours away from the look out" Goku said, "I'm sorry Gohan but for now we have to rely on our Super Saiyan speed."

"Gosh I hope everything is all right" Gohan said,

"Gohan you're making me worried too, what's going on?" Goku said.

"I don't know,it's a throbbing feeling in my gut I can't ignore," Gohan spoke.

"I don't want to say anything further ,I just want to head back" Gohan said wondering why he felt such an upsetting feeling inside.

Goku flied infront of them,slightly looking over his shoulder to see if they are still behind him and Gohan flied behind Trunks to make sure he's safe,Android 18 is still out there and maybe that's why Gohan feels restless.

"all right keep your eyes open,there could be a chance that we might run into.." Goku couldn't say anything further when he feasted upon a heartwrecking sight.

in a puddle of rainwater laid a body motionless on the ground,

"Dad what's wrong?" Gohan asked seeing Goku with their back turned towards them, he looked where his Father was watching and it felt like his gut was torn apart in sorrow.

Gohan flied closer to the body his feet touched the ground and jogged for a small distance,in his heart he hopes his gut feeling is lying to him,that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Gohan stopped in his tracks looking down, It's Erasa.

Her eyes were open as she laid on her back,her neck was twisted in a strange matter and shows that the broken neck is what has killed her.

the others arrived at the scene too, Trunks gasped seeing Erasa on the ground, Gohan picked her up in disbelief and shook her but there was no response.

Gohan placed her down and brought up a hand to close her eyes,

Trunks held in a sob, why was she outside?..did the androids forced her out to kill her?"..what on earth has happened? all these questions haunted his mind,

"Erasa-chan" Trunks choked out, his body shook and burried his face in Goku's gi pants.

Goku lowered his head to the ground mourning in silence.

Gohan let out an angry cry smashing his fits on the ground, "How many lives needs to be taken before these mosters are satisfied?" Gohan said as he felt his hatred for the androids grow.

Gohan wants nothing more but revenge but knows he's no match for them atleast for now,Gohan ignored his hatred and there is nothing there can be done except for bringing Erasa to her final resting place.

Trunks wanted to follow them up into the sky,but noticed a broken device not too far from where he's standing,he looked closer and it was the shutting down device for the androids,

she must have used it to defend herself when the androids hunted her down.

if Trunks prediction is right then Erasa managed to shut one down during her final hour,and maybe android 18 killed her for it and Trunks placed it in his pocket,maybe there is a way to repair this.

it was very quiet behind Goku and he looked over his shoulder,his heart raced with panick when he didn't see Trunks behind him. " Gohan Trunks is missing" Goku said in alarm'

Gohan freaked out almost dropping Erasa's frame and started to scan his surroudings but a breeze of relief swept them off their feet when Trunks emerged from the thick clouds.

his face was furious and told his elders why he remained behind before he's scolded.

"I found this" Trunks said and showed them the device, "Erasa must have confronted one of the androids while we were gone".."it can be fixed since the chip isn't damaged" Trunks said.

Gohan looked down at Erasa who looks like she's sleeping If only he was there to save her. "keep it with you," Gohan said, "It may still come in handy"

the sun rised and the last remaining Z gang brought Erasa to where the other fallen friends are resting,the tombstones were still intact.

Gohan almost didn't want to let her go,this will be the last time he'll get to see her face,her body is already starting to feel cold.

Gohan looked down at her one more time and placed her on the ground.

Trunks remained infront of her grave,Goku had an comforting hand on Trunks shoulder,they know that she's in heaven due to her fearless nature and willing to look after her friends there,she was like the mother of the group Always making sure they are all right.

but the fact that she can't be wished back made their loss hard to cope with,

Gohan studied at the grave of his Master "Piccolo-san" Gohan thought,this was the first time in years since he visited the graves,mainly because the way he saw them die is too painful.

Gohan wondered what Piccolo is doing right now,is training like crazy so that he can find a way to defeat the androids if there is a chance for him to come back?

"I regret not telling her how I feel" Gohan said saddened."She will never know how dear she is to my heart"

"I regret not telling her that I always seen her as my elder sister,I admired her strength and she showed me how brave a woman without superpowers can be." Trunks said.

Gohan held Trunks,and moved one hand towards his bush of lavender hair caressing it in a comforting matter,

both of Trunks arms remained around Gohan's back,he hated seeing people die and now he only has 2 family members left,and he will do anything to keep them safe.

there is a way to change this apocalyptic future and he and his friends will make that they'll find it,

Trunks face was burried in Gohan's chest as he mourned in silence for Erasa,and subconciously Gohan's grip around Trunks scalp tightened.

Gohan feasted his eyes on the sun leaving erasa's favorite colours in the horizon, dark pink and orange,

a tear escaped as he thought about the last days with her,

he managed to keep his emotions at bay because he doesn't want Trunks to see him so vulnerable,Gohan blinked the surfacing tears away, Erasa no longer has to live on this wretched world,

and is finally free from everything they have to endure on this Earth.

Goku studied the grave of Erasa,he just couldn't believe she's gone forgood,he celebrated her birthday just a short while ago and now the androids took her away aswell.

just like all his childhood friends and new ones,

Goku misses Krillin the most,he couldn't ask for a better friend they have a history together and Goku never felt so empty watching him die his and everyone elses death almost pushed him almost beyond the ssj level and will find that strength again.

a sting of sorrow was felt in his heart when his eyes traveled towards Chi-Chi's grave.

She fell sick and died before an antidote was made for the radical Heart virus for women,her death still hurts and the only way for him to be with her when she appears in his dreams.

a determined scowl appeared on Goku's face,a look he always gives when he's fed up.

"Erasa's death won't be invain," Goku said and the others looked up.

"But Thanks to her bravery we only have one android to worry about, we will make this Earth the paradise we once knew"

"For her and our allies" Goku said.

Trunks moved towards Goku looking up at the older saiyan.

"How are we going to stop her?" Trunks asked,

"The hyperbolic time chamber" Goku said.

"but We almost died in there" Gohan said alarmed.

"There aren't many options left,we either make another trip or die here with no one else to defend this Earth" Goku raised his voice.

"I will not leave this world without a fight and neither will you" Goku said,

Gohan felt empty because of his new loss and heartace,he just burried her and he doesn't even have the chance to mourn her death,but he must put his feelings aside

he got up he wiped his face incase tears would trickle down,trying to harden himself for their final defense.

"Gohan, I know you love her but It's not a natural death"Goku said placing his hands on his lightly trembling shoulders.

"There is no Dragonballs to bring her back!" Gohans snapped His eyes watered up again, he wanted to shout at him,shake him to wipe that calm demenor off his face but couldn't find the power to do so,being separated from her like all of his friends made him feel so alone,like eventually everything he cares about will be taken from him, no matter how hard he fights to prevent that.

"But they are still active in the past,we will bring everyone back," Goku said,

"The time machine.." Gohan said disheartened.

"Yes it might take a while before it's ready to go but we will face androids there too which is why training in the HBTC is something we must endure" Goku said.

Gohan moved away from Goku a bit and glaced towards the grave of Erasa again, If Erasa was still alive she would have said the same thing to him,to let the spirit of fallen humans and allies live on forever in the promise to make every android crash and burn to ashes.

"You are right about everything," Gohan said, "I'll go in there myself while you recover,"

"No,If anything happens then we won't be able to help you in time" Goku dismissed the idea,

"We need all the rest we can get before we leave,and not do anything stupid to decrease our chance to survive" Goku said hoping that Gohan will heed his warning.

Gohan's loathe for the androids reached to a new level,but confronting them now will be a death trap,he has to stay put no matter what.


	12. A higher level

Gohan distanced himself from the group for a moment,he felt like he was getting sick and didn't want to burden the others with his heart ace.

he couldn't believe that she's gone,a part of him didn't want to believe it,

why did this happened to her?

How many hardhsips must he go throught to finally ascend,?

"No,"Gohan said as tears fell down automatically, it's not worth losing the only family he has left to transform,ther ehas to be another way.

he has to protect them from harm but how? He failed to save Erasa no matter what he did,

What If she could still be alive today if they waited until the shutting down device ? If only he could question that wretched cyborg to know why they decided to hunt her down, it was Goku and him they are mostly after.

why her? Gohan thought, he felt heartless for telling himself that there is no time to mourn her but he has to,the sooner android 18 is defeated the better,continiue to mourn is a wasted chance to get stronger,and he knows that this is what Erasa wants.

to not waste time mourning her but instead protect the ones who are still alive so that her death will be avenged.

Gohan collected himself as he made his way back to the others,and tried to focus on the good times ahead,

If he stays alive long enough he could see everyone again in the past, It won't be the same but his love for his friends is.

Mother..Piccolo,krillin..all of my friends my heart longs to see all of you again,"

"And you too Erasa,I'm not sure If I can stop myself from hugging you tight.."nor certain that I can let you go from my embrace"

Gohan reminiced about the short but great time he spend with her saddened but also happy.

"T..there were times where we were alone,we looked at eachother and I just froze in place"

"gosh.."

"I'm brave enough to battle androids and put my life on the line for my friends but not brave enough to admit that I'm in love"

Gohan looked up at the stars that were still present as day time already came, a star passed by and wasn't sad anymore that their short time has ended,but now he's happy that it happened,she will live on in those memories and hopefully she feels the same about him.

"Erasa.." Your death won't be invain" Gohan said, and tried not to cry anymore as his eyes produced more tears.

Gohan scowled clenching his fists, electricity sparked up, he felt that fire again after thinking about Erasa,and it's now or never.

he tried to picture that scenario of her last moments eventhough it will make his heart break more,

exhaustion kicked in and crumbled to his knees,

trunks was having a night stroll near the hideout,he didn't feel liek waking Goku up and If he stays close then it's ok.

he felt Gohans energy perk up in the distance and has been observing the semi transformation to the next level,Trunks felt discouraged acending from the regular supersaiyan and If Gohan can barely do it then how can he?

Trunks decided it was time to leave for bed and went without making a sound,Gohan noticed a glimpse of Trunks disappearing in the woods wanted to go after him but his body won't budge

"Trunks.."Gohan said reaching his hand to him, "Wait, I..can't walk" Gohan said through the mind link and came back for him,

"Gohan? I'm sorry I thought...

" No,I don't want to be alone.." Gohan said finishing the sentence, his eyelids were swimming in tears but to Trunks it didn't matter.

he helped him up,placing his arm around his shoulder and together they flied back to the hideout,

"I almost did it Trunks-kun" Gohan said recovering a bit from the fatique. Gohan felt weightless in the mid air,and the crisp air gave relief from the drowsiness.

"did what?" Trunks asked carefully turning around to look at him over his shoulder.

"I almost transformed but this time I transitioned further but it drained too much energy" Gohan said,

"I was so close,If only I had a second longer" Gohan said defeated but yet calm,knowing that It won't be long until it happens and nobody has to die for it.

Trunks remained quiet, he was happy ofcourse but he hasn't transformed and didn't even come close to it, he could be the first one to die since 18s power keeps rising.

he didn't want that to happen,he has been waiting so long to see a free world,there has to be a way to transform too,he has dealt with the pain of loss and has seen so many people die,why hasn't that power unlocked inside him yet?

he flinched when he heard his name was called out harder, and looked at Gohan a bit wide eyed.

gentle but conserned eyes studied Trunks a bit, he knew what Gohan wanted to ask,

Trunks smiled in response, "I'm okay, I just wonder when my will come..It's been way too long and..I don't know if I can survive in the HBTC for a year without it"

"If you stay out of the blank area then the atmosphere won't be as hostile" Gohan said,"give your body the time to adapt and stay in our sight from the moment we get in." Gohan said.

"Can you promise me on that?" Gohan asked, Trunks nodded after letting it sink in,

"Yes,and this time I mean it,because doing dumb things will put you in danger as well" Trunks said,

-/-

Gohan attended his Father's injuries a needle was desinfected in a candle fire,Trunks didn't want to see the needle digged into Goku's skin,seeing the skin sewed together is something he might never get used to.

he hates seeing people in pain but still banaged some minor injuries and treated bruises where Gohan isn't sewing.

Goku looked like a mummy but atleast every limb is intact,when Gohan was done Trunks drapped a towel over him,

"Thank you," Goku said grabbing onto it,his injuries stung like he's set on fire

Tomorrow morning they will give the HBTC another try,hopefully they'll come out alive,stronger than ever.

But Android 18 is getting stronger too,so they can't afford leaving the HBTC until one day has passed,

they either die inside or by the hands of android 18 but until that day comes they spended time with eachother treating it like they have only one day to live.

-/-

Android 18 arrived to dr Gero's former lab,the other one got destroyed by her but there is another lab nearby that all of his blue prints,and unfinished androids

maybe there is a way to take the blue print and spare a few filthy humans lives to create the activate device for her.

18 felt sick by just thinking about it,her sparing humans...It's a short term promise,she'll spare their lives for a short while but after 's something she'll worry about later,now she needs to get her hands on those paper,she won't be holding that vermin Goku and his little bastards off for long without the help of her brother.

through the trees she was supposed to see the old lab but something was wrong,her eyes grew big defeated when she feasted her eyes upon the burned down lab.

she carefully placed 17 down and felt her anger boil,everything is gone,including her hope to revive 17. Goku has been one step ahead of her,she didn't care how he found this lab but that Saiyan Neanderthal has a few more brain cells than he thought.

mournfully she teared up,breaking down into sobs as she sinked to her knees.

"17!" 18 shrieked as she pounded her fist on the ground.

"You filthy saiyans!" 18 hollers.

"I'll every life form on the dirt ball suffer,If We cross paths again I've rip your skulls out"

She wiped her eyes dry and couldn't contain her rage and sped away from the burned down lab to find the first intact city.

-/-

Back in the hideout the Saiyan seeked comfort from each other,they didn't go to a separate room,they remained among eachother. The hbtc is dangerous and pretty much treated this moment like a last supper.

Its challenging,and there is a 75% that they'll die if they spend a year but maybe if they ascend before it reaches the 1 year mark they'll be strong enough.

Goku spoke with Gohan until it was time to rest,he poured out his heart to him,and told That he saw Erasa more than a friend, Goku knew that's pain all too well and could relate to him so much,Trunks was with them too but didnt say anything when they were talked,but did brushed a tear away for him when he recalled that moment where he found Erasa in the puddle. From sad he went to furious,cursing the androids for what they did to her,and then expressed his fear about losing his two most amazing people that keeps him strong, But Trunks and Goku reassured him that they won't be going anywhere,

Before bed Gohan offered everyone the antidote,

Trunks had trouble sleeping,the others were outcold but slumber couldn't find him,he increased the wind power of the fan,hoping that will help him rest but he pretty much kept staring at the ceiling. Trunks looked over to his elders, Goku laid on his stomach using his arms as a pillow,sleeping soundless like a log nonchalantly.

Gohan laid on his back with the covers to his waist,his face looked troubled like he's having a restless night,Trunks didn't fall asleep when he clenches his eyes shut and didn't understand what was going on. He kept thinking about the time machine,why must they risk their lives in the HBTC? Why not find fuel and wait until it's ready to take them to the past?

Android 18 must be out there looking for them instead of destroying cities and could picture those red glowing eyes in his mind,that bloodthirsty grin,malicious giggle echoeing, He had to keep his friends safe from her,and carefully tiptoed out of bed to the living room,he looked behind before he went behind the door and his elders haven't moved, he might be away for some hours but is certain that he'll be back before they know he's missing,

Trunks kept his ki low before he took off into the air, he kept his guard up making sure he's not followed, he flied low flying through a destroyed city, some buildings were still intact but so far no gas station for fuel,

Then Trunks had an idea,why not get oil from the oil fields? It's the last place he would find 18 there,it's close to the destroyed lab she and 17 was held in a hope his gut feelings are right.

There was only a half tank he could fill up for the machine but Atleast it's enough to make one trip and back.

He carefully placed the cylinder full of fuel inside the bag he brought along and made sure it won't drop as he hovered above the ground,he wished he could fly faster but then his ki has to go up and the last thing he needs is being followed.

He reached towards the cities and made sure android 18 wasn't there,she never sleeps and could be anywhere,he peered around every corner he hid.

But then he heard screams coming from a distance,he was startled by that,he promised himself not to challenge 18 alone but he coupdnt ignore civilians in need now that they aren't very far away from him.

He gulped and went there to see if he can aid them undetected,his elders will kill him if they find out he's ignoring a simple order but he had to.

It was dark and underneath him a strange creature was sucking the life force out of its victims,some tried to kill it but got strangled by its large tentacle.

the creature turned to the others but then Trunks decided to step in, the strongest finish buster he even created got send to that vile humanoid creature but accidentally killed the humans who were in its grip but Atleast that thing can no longer cause harm to other survivors.

It bled and after twitching it stopped moving,the buster canon did the trick and Trunks hurried away after ordering the mourning civilians to seek shelter.

As trunks flied away he heard an annoyed grunt all the way to here he was.

"who dares attacking me from behind?" the strange figure said as it started to regenerate.

Trunks could hear the being speak,adrenaline and chills over his spine sky rocked,that spooky voice alone striked fear in his heart and wished he never went outside alone.

he didn't look back once and flied away faster but not right away to the hideout to make sure nothing was on it's tail. He didn't want to give away the hideouts location even though his heart craves for protection,he kept Goku and Gohan in mind,he won't go anywhere without them.

he will keep his ki down again,in a safer area and hopefully whatever that thing was will die from its injuries soon,Trunks would have passed out if he fired another one but will report back to the others what he saw,maybe another trip to the HBTC is indeed a good option.

The being was fully regenerated, it looked at Trunks direction, it could catch up with Trunks in a heartbeat but Goku is still stronger.

he needs to be patient until he finds the androids. And slithered away into the shadows.

-/-

Gohan woke up in the middle of the night as he pribed his eyes open he felt sick and laid in cold sweats,

he dreamed about something strange.

his head throbbed restlessly as he got up, he eyed the clock it was over 2 am,his father was there next to him but Trunsk bed was empty, it didn't feel right and had to go see him.

he only grabbed his shorts and blue shirt as he left to detect his ki,

Trunks wasn't in the living room or playing games in his former bedroom, His stomach turned into a knot and couldn't sense his Ki anywhere in the hideout,he quickened his pace and went outside,

" Trunks!" Gohan shouted but could only hear his voice echoe.

he tried not to panick and went to the outdoor gravity chamber,he wasn't inside there either, at a final desperate attempt he tried to get through to him with the mind link,

Not a word back, "Trunks please...say something" Gohan tried again..

"Where are you?" Gohan spoke,but he couldn't sense anything,he couldn't make contact with his mind,something is terribly wrong.

Gohan raced back to the hideout as his heart beats radipdly in despair.

"Dad..dad" Goku could hear Gohan call out to him through the link, Goku groaned tired and turned on his side sinking in the covers.

"Dad!" Gohan whailed. "What is it Gohan?" Goku said visibly agitated but his breath stalled hearing that Trunks is nowhere to be found,

His hand darted towards his Gi and jumped out of bed to find Gohan,

This can't be,Goku thought he has to be here somewhere,Goku refuses to believe Trunks is this foolish to go against their wishes.

"Where is Trunks?" Gohan called out, appearing from the hall staring at Goku wide eyed and terrified.

Goku became chalk white realizing that Trunks Ki isn't anywhere,not even miles away.

"Android 18!" Goku spoke and grabbed Gohan by the collar teleporting them to a city nearby,

"He must have gone after her" Goku said turning into a Super Saiyan,

Gohan agreed, without a word further They rushed towards the cities waiting for android 18 to attack,minutes seems dreadful and long,why doesn't that wretched machine have a ki to track her down? Goku hated androids more than ever,and not knowing where she is Nor if Trunks is still among the living increased the despair, Goku could feel the anxiety putting strains on his sick heart but he can't rest.

They flied over doomed cities there was no trail of Trunks,everytime they searched through the rubble finding his body they were left with no answers,

There is nothing that can be done for him,all they need to do now is wait for 18 to find them.

"Father..I feel so lost,I don't know what to do anymore" Gohan said,keeping blinking to a minimum to avoid tearing up.

"We can't do anything right now," Goku forced him to look up,

As they waited Goku kept his thoughts with Trunks,maybe he's seeking shelter but why can't they pick up his ki? Goku kept that small spark of hope up that he's alive and maybe he's oppressing his that's so he'll do everything in his power to bring him home with them.

Gohan driften in thoughts one last time before focusing on tracking down 18, and gazed at the sky as the sun shined over his shivering frame, "Trunks if you can hear me, hang on..for us,I can't afford to lose you little guy"

Gohan was deeply saddened,

If he could have done something to have prevented this then he's not sure If he can live with himself If Trunks gets taken away too.

a few orphaned children snug close shivering,they shook their heads terified when android 18s footsteps could be heard and seen as the ligthing cleared the path.

they kept themselves small as possible but the a hand went under the car they were hiding underneath, she lifted the car and threw it to the side.

"Peek a boo, "

I'll give you a headstart" 18 said monotonious.

they went on their feet grabbing the smaller children to get away.

"Or maybe not" 18 thought,mercy is the last thing they deserve,everyone will feel her vengeance for losing her twin forgood.

She felt an attack incoming and flied up,she deflected it and eyes eyes lit up when she found out from who the attack came from.

"Stay away from them" Goku warned he couldn't believe that she would kill off small children like that.

"Your fight is with us!" Goku said distracting 18 long enough to let the civilians escape.

"Indeed," 18 sneered "Now it's time to make you pay for what you did to my brother!"

She lunged towards them ready to fire, Gohan and Goku unleashed a powerfull attack of their own there was a power struggle that and the shaky ground could be felt in the distance, the suvivors that has just been saved watched the beam struggle wary,

they never seen anything like this but had a feeling that whoever those guardian angels are,they are here to stop that wretched machine monster.

they decided to go and hide,there is nothing they can do for them except hope that al the forces are with them.

During the beam struggle,Goku felt sick,he fought the urge not to clutch his heart and kept pushing,They increased their aura,creating another push to blast her back,

When the beam struggle was over Goku's knees became mellow,he could barely stand.

"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan grabbed his shoulder,he blames it on the injuries that hasn't been healed yet and was stunned in place like ice cold water was dumped on him when he heard a feminine giggle,like a black widow eying her victims stuck in her web.

"She obsorbed our attack" Goku said stepping back.

her eyes flowed a bit and her face lit up grim when she could feel her power increasing,

she disppeared and came in front of them,they didn't had the chance to respond and got send flying into a building,

Goku laid on his back on a floor of a darkened office building and pribed himself up, "Gohan" Goku said worrying about his safety,

He breathed in and out,his body didn't hurt anymore and did a kick up to land on his feet, he heard a noise and knew android 18 is coming after him instead,a second later he saw her silhouette of her blond scruff hair,

Goku braced himself and when she charged towards him he avoided her strike,even without her brother she's a handful,

18 noticed that Goku is not the same,he's no longer resilient like the last time they fought,it no longer felt like a challenge and is literally breaking no sweat dominating the fight.

Goku put up a fight but he's getting slow,there is no way he can be tired this easily,

Goku was knocked to the ground but didn't get up quick enough for 18 so she kicked him in the gut,it felt like it was almost lights out for him,

"Weakling, you used to be a challenge" 18 said hovering over him,his face was curled in pain,and didn't get up,

"Ah.." 18 said, finding the culprit of Goku's rapidly decreasing stamina, she placed a hand on his heart feeling it thump, "Weird, the heart virus is active and you still won't die"

"Maybe I should give a helping hand " her fingers traveled lower while digging her nails into him,ready to dig his heart out,

Goku watched on as he managed to open his eyes,he chocked when her finger tips went into his flesh.

"Leave him be!" Gohan yelled charging for a kamehameha, " Little pest" android 18 thought she ended him and reached Gohan before he could fire.

She grabbed him by the throat,and blasting him through the gut,Gohan laid in his own blood as he heard footsteps coming closer, with a gasp he looked up with 18 hovering over him, "Killing you off is way too easy, I'll make you suffer so bad that you want to do it yourself" 18 said.

"Where is Trunks?" Gohan asked 18 just snickered and raised her hand to blast him.

"Answer me!..what have you done?" Gohan demanded as he got up.

"Gee I don't know" and lowered her arm", I thought I saw him walking around" 18 lied in spite and that made Gohans heart beat faster in sorrow,

"He could be laying dead on that corpse pile over there" 18 pointer and Gohan and followed her she was pointing with his eyes and then looked back at her to avoid any surprised attacks.

There were all dead children that haven't passed the age of 5 and some were Trunks age,their eyes were blank,some still had terror on their faces and what if Trunks has suffered the same fate?

Gohan assumed Trunks is dead,18 just told him that she saw him here, and his Ki is absent,Gohan trembled as waves of prickly heat was present in his chakra.

"How dare you.." Gohan said through gritted teeth,he clenched his eye sight shut seeing images of Trunks as a baby,helping him take his first steps,

"Gohan!" Toddler Trunks said happily reaching his tiny hands out to him in that memory,that was his first word.

"He's only a boy" Gohan said mournful,

"That thing you care so much about is just another cockroach I exterminated," 18 said while mocking Gohan,

"But rest assured,You'll be reunited with little Trunks right now.." 18 sneered.

Gohans eyes shut open as something inside him finally snapped.

"You useless scrap of metal!" Gohan said increasing his aura. His power increased and his hair started to straightened up with a body of electricity adorned,

His pupils decreased as he could feel a massive power unleash out of him,with an echoing roar His Aura aggressively spreadded through the doomed city,litting up every dark corner,his muscled puffed up as Gohan turned into a super Saiyan 2.

When the Aura faded Gohans new form was in clear sight.,Gohan gave 18 a bone chilling menacing glare as he took his first footsteps towards her,18 knew by that look alone her time is up.

"You monster! You say away from me!" Android 18 shrieked as a frightened damsel in distress and with that Gohans rage escalated more,like a shark seeing red he hunted 18 down and teleported in front of her.

"You have the vile nerve to call me a monster?" Gohan thought but no words escaped,instead he snarled at her as his eyes started to ignite in rage.

18 tried to defend herself by striking Gohan but he caught her fist,he reached his hand towards her chest where the self destructive bombs are,he thrust his hand through her with a punch and grabbed the bombs in one hand.

Gohan saw fear in her but that didn't satisfy him seeing her afraid for the first time, It only fed the fury.

18 squirmed,in pain trying to get Gohans arm away from the inbuilt bombs,Gohan charged up and the bombs slightly visible from his position started to become red like Gohan activated them. 18 almost didn't dare to look up as tears flushed down but she managed to look up seeing death staring at her face to face.

"This is for Trunks!" Gohan yelled and blasted her with a maskenko she exploded in pieces and the triggered bombs left a huge explosion eliminating every last piece.

"Gohan," Goku said,

The aura faded as Gohan turned around, his voice made him calm down coming to his senses,he rushed

"Dad," Are you alright ?" Gohan asked,his iris appeared again and noticed Goku clutching his heart as he could barely breath.

"Here have this" Gohan said as the antidote bottle shaked in his hand. Goku tried to dismiss it, "No I'm fine"

"You are not just fine! You either take it or I'll shove it in for you" Gohan said more harsh than he intended,Goku knew he wasn't the same anymore,

Goku did wat he was told,when he swallowed Gohans face soften in an apologetic way, It wasn't his intention to shout.

When Goku seems to recover a bit,Gohan got on his feet,he scanned the area,there wasn't a sound or a sign of life, he concentrated harder but that didn't make anything better.

Just dark clouds and broken city lights were flashing red were the only thing that remains,dead arms poking out of the rubble consumed Gohan with despair and hopelessness.

Gohan trembled,he felt his anger boil,he still cant pick up his ki. The smoke cleared and only some remains of android 18 was left,Gohan didn't feel victorious at all.

He failed to look after him and now he's gone. Gohan went from enraged to broken as he couldn't control the flow of tears flushing down,

He took a flight towards an another city 18 recently destroyed but not even there was a clue about Trunks whereabouts.

"Trunks..please 18 has been destroyed wherever you are hiding please come out,'" Gohan spoke through the mindlink but once again,there is no access to his thought stream due to the absent ki.

"TRUNKS!"Gohan whailed. It echoed around the doomed city and unleashed another nuclear bomb of a ferocious aura.

"Where are you?" Gohan said as he cried collapsing to his knees in sorrow,he blamed himself for this somehow.

"Why did you leave the hideout?" Gohan mourned, "why did you?"

Goku despite being devastated that Trunks is still missing managed to still keep his composure intact.

He carefully walked up to Gohan,

"Dad.."Gohan said defeated, "She killed him" Gohan said as his flushed face mixed with rain water fell down.

"No Gohan, He's alive I know he is" Goku said seeing Gohan cry makes it hard for him to keep his emotions at bay but he had to be strong for Trunks.

"I can't sense his Ki anywhere near" Gohan said as his voice started to break.

"Gohan don't give up"...Unless I've seen it myself I refuse to believe he's dead" Goku said serious blinking tears away.

But that didn't calm Gohan down,he still feared the worst for him.

"I..never told him how valuable he is to me,..I love him like my own flesh and blood" Gohan said slowly getting up to his feet.

"And I love him like a son" Goku said grabbing Gohan by the shoulder. "Our relationship may have been formal but we share a close bond"

"Trunks is still alive Gohan,I give you my word" Goku said,

Gohan breathed out,and nodded insecure,he's still terrified that Trunks is gravely injured,the thought alone makes him close to losing his mind.

"let's keep searching" Goku said.

They looked for hours and Gohan kept trying to go through the mindlink so often that his skull started to hurt,

the chuge chunks of hail hit their injuries,it made it hard for them to focus or even stay on their legs and had no choice but to cease the search and try again maybe tomorrow.

but the longer Trunks remain unfound the more angry Gohan became with himself,his mind raced with worry and kept blaming himself for all of this.

When they arrived at the hideout,Goku wanted to look at Gohans injuries first,for a moment he allowed treatment but felt like his Father wasn't sewing quick enough and felt that anything that has nothing to do with finding Trunks is not important.

Gohan couldn't remain calm anymore, when Goku tried to attend to his bruises,

"ow!.no Dad I can't stay" Gohan said rising to his feet.

"Gohan stand still I'm almost done," Goku said while he was doing stitching.

"I can't wait any longer!" Gohan said reaching out to his Gi," Trunks is still out there alone,I won't rest until he's back with us"

Goku seized his attempt to stop Gohan,trying to talk him out of it will only make things worse,he's about to lose it but Goku won't let him go anywhere alone.

"wait.." Goku said.

Gohan stopped in his tracks when he felt it too,

a Ki was nearing the hideout.

Trunk leaped inside making his way to where the time machine was,he has to think of a plan to get rid of his drenched coat so that nobody can figure out that he has been away.

but first he had to put the fuel in the time machine,it puffed as the fuel reached to the top and Trunks placed it in the tank,on the screen it could be seen that it needs 4 months to charge, he was a bit suprised,and noticed on the otherside of the machine that there was another tank,it was half full and maybe If he gets fuel for that then maybe more months will be knocked off.

He left the room,nobody seems to be there and increased his ki back up to sense If his elders were anywhere close,a cold chill went through his spine when he sensed their Ki is active which means they are wide awake.

They must have been aware that he's been missing,

He knew his time is up,and had no choice but to confront them,running away isn't an option since there could be more of that strange thing lurking somewhere.

A door flung open Trunks backed away in response,he mentally prepared himself to get yelled at.

Goku was the first one to step out,he was injured and there was nothing left of his welcoming demeanor,and Gohan was right behind him.

There was a chilling silence as four disappointed eyes watched him strict.

"Why did you go outside?" Goku asked with an authoritative tone and Trunks could tell it was just the calm that before the storm.

"Explain yourself" Goku barked,when Trunks only gulped as a response.

Trunks felt goosebumps run over his back,this cold demeanor made him feel small and fragile.

"I thought you were asleep," Trunks fringes his hands finding it hard to look up.

"So that makes sneaking out okay"? Goku asked, he hates seeing Trunks with his tail between his legs like that but doesn't he realize how foolish this was?

"No it's not" Trunks said finally looking up,his face oozed sincere regret and Goku's features softened. He started to feel a bit for him.

I went to get fuel and other things needed for the time machine..to fulfill Erasa's dream"..

"I feared that if I wait any longer then there will be nothing left to save"Trunks said softly.

Goku wanted to get trunks off the hook he no longer seemed angry and it rubbed Gohan the wrong way, Gohan sure is enraged and no puppy dog eyes will save Trunks from being taught a lesson,he stopped Goku from coming closer

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us?" Gohan snapped.

"We thought android 18 got a hold of you"

"And worst of we risked our lives back there for nothing". Gohan said.

"Do you have any idea how terrified we were?" Gohan strict tone went from disappointed, he could still feel the despair mixed with adrenaline of not knowing where to look for him,part of him is happy that Trunks is alive but it's obscured by a throbbing rage.

"I uh.." Trunks muttered and said incomprehensible things,that resembles an apology.

Trunks could feel that Gohan was different,that anger must have been the result of battling 18,it feels like being face to face with a mother polar bear searching for her cubs. It felt intimidating and imagine how 18 must have felt.

"I don't know what else I can say,I just did this for all of us,including the ones who died and didn't mean to be deliberately disobedient" Trunks said.

Goku noticed that Gohan was ready to scold him more but Goku stepped in.

he piped down,when Goku shot him a disapproved glare, "Gohan that's enough,"

"We had our say,and now I'll discuss the consequences of his actions with him" Goku ordered, Trunks mentally thanked Goku for having his back a little.

Gohan wanted to get away,to make sure nothing will slip out that he might regret later on,he felt prickly heat all over him,from the stinging wounds and the effect of his ascension,

Trunks wanted to go after him,but now it's not the time,doing so will only make things worse.

Goku came closer to Trunks,he tenses up when Goku touched his shoulder,"

"come with me" Goku said.

Trunks sighed he knew that this would happen,

They reached the living room,Goku could be heard exhaling,Like he said having a mental burnout of this and turned his back to face him.

"Trunks..to be perfectly honest I can't think of a suitable punishment for you,You've deliberately disobeyed a simple order and nothing seems to get through to you" Goku said growing tired of scolding Trunks. It all seems like a waste of efforts.

"You and Gohan being upset with me is already punishing enough and I'm not saying this to save myself if to make you pity me,but no punishment can be worse than what I'm feeling right now" Trunks said and gulped painfully.

His throat tightened,and didn't feel very well.

"But if I disobey an order again both of you can disown me" Trunks said.

Goku looked at him shocked, he could never find it in his heart to get rid of family and shook his head in disbelief.

"Trunks how can you say that?" Goku asked.

"You said that you don't know what else you can do to make me listen so this will be the way to do so." If I make one more slip up then disown me on the spot"

"All right," Goku agreed with pain in his soul "But promise me that you will listen" I don't want to lose you" Goku said gripping his shoulders and light tears appeared from his eyes,he doesn't want to leave Trunks behind not ever.

"I will" Trunks said with a nod,

Goku noticed that Trunks had a hard time focusing,making eye contact alone seemed difficult. His eyes kept darting to adifferent direction everytime he tried to look Goku in the eye.

It worried Goku.

"Trunks I'll grab the antidote," Goku said it was near the desk where all the bandages are stored and Trunks grabbed only one,

"You're supposed to take 3" Goku said, and Trunks nodded he went to the sink of some water and swallowed only 1 and placed the other who back without Goku noticing.

"You feel better?" Goku asked.

"Yes I think so," Trunks said.

"Don't be saddened Boy,I'm no longer angry and it won't take long until Gohan is out of his foul mood either.

"I'm sorry,I was only trying to help" Trunks said.

"I know,but let's not talk about that anymore,"

"You're unharmed and back with us," Goku said "Thats all that interests me"

"And food" Trunks chirped trying to lighten up.

Goku chuckled at Trunks comment, "Yeah that too..But you guys are more important"

Trunks bloomed inside,Goku rarely expressed how he feels about people but Trunks feels great when he does.

"I'm glad you are no longer angry," Trunks said, It feel like every time there is a dispute our bond repairs stronger than ever"

"I never stay mad long" Goku smiled.."but you did let me down Trunks," Goku said and his face turned slightly in a frown.

"I understand but I want to be brave as you.." Trunks said, "You aren't scared of anything"

"Bravery doesn't mean you should be out there digging your own grave, there is nothing brave about being reckless" Goku scolded a bit.

"And I was terrified today to say the least" Goku said dropping his authoritative tone,

"I thought I might lose you," Goku said,with his voice deep but fatherly.

"Eventhough I never lost hope that you were alive, I was plagued with nerve wrecking fear that maybe for once in my life that I could be wrong" Goku said holding his face up to make good eye contact with him.

Those words were so sincere and it touched Trunkses heart right in the core.

"Once again, deeply Sorry and ashamed for ignoring your and Gohans feelings completely,.. Can we be friends again?" Trunks said ready to leave everything in the past If Goku says the "I forgive you" magical word.

"You more than just a comrade I always viewed you as my son" Goku said,

Trunks felt his heart leap,it throbbed but this time it didn't hurt,he always knew Goku felt that way but never flat out said it,

"same here"

-/-

Trunks wanted to see Gohan but it's not the time to do so,when he felt slightly better he killed some time by taking care of Goku but mainly out of guilt,he's injured because of him and silently tried to make amends.

Goku hanged his upper clothing over a chair and tried to remain calm,he really hated anything that looks similar to any medical needle.

Trunks started to Cut his bandages open and looked at the recent critical injuries.

"Uh you know how to do this?" Goku looked over his shoulder at Trunks who's busy disinfect a needle.

"I've been doing stitches since I could walk,you'll be fine" Trunks said moving beside him, he and sewed the largest ones first,.

Trunks stitched his wounds remaining quiet for a while,he was in thoughts and wondered how they can bring back the ones who died back,The death of the heart virus in considered natural,but his Father could come back and Gohans friends.

Trunks placed the thread down and placed another one in the eye of the needle to continiue,Goku barely feel anything when Trunks is stitching,Trunks dipped some Cotten with disinfect strum in the stitched up wound where a little bit of blood came out and then payed attention to the smaller ones.

"Goku-san I uh," Trunks said a bit unsure.

"hmm?" Goku responded.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked looking over his shoulder kindly.

"Can't we find a way to go to Namek? Their Dragonballs aren't gone" Trunks said.

"If I knew how to master instant transmission completely then maybe I could when given the exact location.." Goku said guilty.

"But I got wished back to Earth way too soon, all I can do now is figure it out myself,and remember the things the people of yardrat taught me" Goku said.

"Can't you try to go back to yardrat" Trunks asked,carefully pressing a disinfect Cotton on the last bleeding stitch.

"I wished I knew where their planet was " Goku said, "But listen do not be disheartened, we will find a way to revive the others, I will train in the hyperbolic time chamber alone.

"Maybe I'll master it and with that I can bring a visit to king Kai" Goku said wondering why he hasn't spoken to him for so many years.

"Tomorrow Gohan and I will still be heading to the HBTCH, Android 18 has been destroyed but the heart virus is still active,maybe If We reach the 1 year mark well be immunte to that but also stronger if the Earth will be in danger once more,"

"I cant let this catastrophe happen again" Goku said and leaned forward so that Trunks could treat his lower back but he stopped sewing.

"What? Wait.. She's...she's gone?" Trunks said in disbelief but then perked"Goku you did it!" Trunks said and hugging him from behind around his neck,

"Ouch HaHa!" Goku laughed when Trunks glomps him.

"Finlly that bitch from hell is gone" Trunks said,not even caring that he Used foul slang and neither did Goku for once.

"But it wasn't me this time" Goku corrected him.

"Oh?" Trunks said suprised,

"It was Gohan, he thought he lost you and went bezerk,even I couldn't recognize him" Goku said.

"He transformed because of me..." Trunks said wondering if he still should feel guilty for sneaking out.

"Yeah, If he hadn't then 18 would have killed us both," Goku said.

"I couldn't live with myself if that happened..." Trunks said,

Oh and the hbtc..

"I want to come too," Trunks said coming from behind him.

"No, Its too dangerous to Be in there for a year,I already lost too many people and I can't afford seeing you getting hurt" Goku said.

"But its ok for me to be burdened by nerve wrecking worry?Trunks asked.

"I don't want you to die or get hurt in there" Trunks said.

"You're our leader,friend,..teacher,life wont Be the same without you and thinking about the possibility of losing you alone makes me feel bad" Trunks said lowering his head.

That hit Goku right in the gut,and he made Trunks look up.

"I'm not going to leave this Earth behind, my time is not up,"

"And I never lied to any of you have I? I always kept my promise" Goku said.

Trunks nodded with light tears in his eyes that started to build up leaving his eyes reddish.

"Then trust me," Goku said wiping rolling tears with his thumbs.

Trunks calmed down a bit and wanted to be picked up,Goku did so and both remained close to the open fire in an Inbuild pit,

Trunks leaned against Goku's bare shoulder as his gut pain full of tension wouldn't cease,

he wanted to tell Goku about that strange creature he saw hours ago..

"Goku-San..there is still something out there"

"When I was outside I saw a strange creature,I couldn't identify it but it attacked a couple of survivors but I managed to save them" Trunks said looking up.

That alarmed Goku,what if there is indeed a different android out there?there isn't much he can do in his critical condition but when he has recovered he will search for it with Gohan.

"These beings have no Ki so we don't know where the android you saw is," Goku said,

"Do not go anywhere alone until I say the coast is clear" Goku ordered.

"Remember on what we agreed on"

Trunks wouldn't refuse this time,he always makes his elders worry about him,and couldnt imagine what they went through when he was assumed dead,He didn't want to cause them anymore heartache and gave a nod.

"I will" Trunks quickly said,

Goku gently pushing Trunks head back against his shoulder Fatherly,that's all he needed to hear.

-/-

Warm water poured from the showerhead taming Gohans spikey hair,and felt his anger fading,coming to his senses now that everything is fine, at least for now.

Gohan slipped into comfortable nightwear that can easily be mistaken for casual shorts,

he left his Gi neatly folded on a chair,he eyed it for a moment. That ganji always gave him strength,he loves wearing Gi's similar to his Father.

Hopefully he'll be just as strong as him one day.

He looked at the door,he sensed Trunks close but there was no knock or movement of the door knob,

"Trunks.."

Trunks tensed up when Gohan called him,his voice was in a gentle state and he didn't seem angry,and that made Trunks regain his composure.

"It's all right" Gohan said and Trunks heard footsteps coming.

"Come" Gohan said opening the door,Gohan studied Trunks face,he looks a bit upset and unsure on what to say,

Trunks studied Gohans face too, He seemed happy and sad at the same time but also tired,

Trunks walked in closing the door behind him,he watched Gohan wondering how he should start explaining what he was trying to do and express his shame for luring them to android 18's grip.

Gohan said nothing but patted one hand next to him after he took a seat.

Trunks came next to him, "Trunks-kun..I shouldn't have snapped,I should have welcomed you back with kindness instead of scolding you..

Trunks wanted to speak up about that but Gohan asked for silence.

"Please hear me out first"

"I feared that I might find you in the rubble dead..when i couldn't pick up your Ki that fear only increased" Gohan said.

"But I was keeping my Ki at a low pitch" Trunks said guilty.

"We didn"t know that" Gohan raised his voice a bit, "We didn't know you went outside either,both of us were scared to death thinking that android 18 got you!"

"And Dad got injured invain" Gohan said disappointed.

there was a silence as Trunks let that sink in, It could have ended up alot worse

"Have you forgotten what you said to me?"Gohan spoke."You said that you're aware that If you do dumb things you'll get us in trouble too,"

"Yes but..I haven't forgtten about that, I deliberately avoided 18 to seek fuel for the time machine,"

"You trying to fuel the time machine is the last scenario we thought of when we found you missing,in our panicked state we only thought of the worst" Gohan spoke like he no longer has the strength to be angry or scold him.

"I would never worry you out of spite.."

"I feared that if the time machine won't finish anytime soon I will have to bury both of you one day" Trunks said.

"None of us is going to leave you behind,and I wished you would speak to us for once,we all want to help you," Gohan said,

Trunks nodded,while fighting his tears.

Gohan reached to his face catching a tear falling down and dried his eye with his thumb.

"Don't cry" Gohan gently said,and Trunks looked up,Gohan then cupped his face,"Trunks-kun android 18 has been defeated,

"This nightmare is over and we will rebuild everything together with all the survivors" Gohan said.

Trunks could only respond with a gasp and a light hiccup,

"But we still aren't safe,we still aren't cured from the.." Gohan stopped speaking when Trunks face seemed pale-ish and noticed Trunks is fondling with the fabric of his clothing near his heart.

"Trunks wait here,"Gohan said and hurried to fetch him the antidote," here have this"

"Already took one antidote pill" Trunks said.

"You're supposed to have 3 a day"Gohan said and offered Trunks some water to flush it down.

"I'm no longer in pain,It was only a one time sting" Trunks lied,fighting the urge not to rub his light throbbing heart.

Gohan's gentle features changed into a warning look,a fed up look that clearly says *don't lie to me*

Trunks knew there was no point in being resourceful when his health is at risk,Gohan knows Trunks means well and would rather give the last antidote to Gohan to save his life but he doesn't want to be lied to,

Gohan offered Trunks pills for the heart again,and Trunks accepted them in silence,Trunks had a tough time swallowing so Gohan told him to spit it out.

Trunks hesitantly spit the pill out on Gohan's palm, Gohan crushed it in his fist mincing the antidote into a paste.

a loud gulp was heard when Trunks swallowed it down letting out a struggled hiccup.

Gohan's heart aced and not because of the virus but because of the fear that Trunks might become very Ill and felt heartbroken by that thought alone and Trunks could see in his facial features that Gohan is scared worried but also losing hope.

"W-what's wrong?" Trunks asked carefully,

"I don't want you to die"..I was so worried about Dad that I almost forgot that all of us are infected" Gohan admitted.

" I don't want you to worry about me" Trunks said.

"heh well that's what big brothers do" Gohan said.

"Brother?" Trunks repeated bewildered..You just said big Brother" Trunks said not knowing how to react.

"Trunks" Gohan said coming closer lifitng Trunks feverish face to look him in the eye,"You told me that you regret not telling Erasa that you see her as your Sister,

and I don't want to regret not telling you that in my heart you are my biological brother.I don't ever want you to leave this world without knowing that."

a sob was heard and it alarmed Gohan assuming that the virus is causing him more pain,Trunks teared up but with joy, "Onii-chan" Trunks squeaked and without a word further Trunks dove into Gohan holding him tight like he hasn't seen him in years.

Gohan usually pats you on the back or scalp depending on your heights when he received hugs, but he never really hugs back in return but this time it's different.

Gohan brought his arms around Trunks,cradling him slightly,Trunks notice that and he feels so safe,Gohan's hold was strong like guarding shield but yet gentle and nurturing.

being with him almost made Trunks forget about the throbs his failing heart,he will look after him and those horrible machines no longer frightened him.

Trunks eyes rolled back to his head and his soft breathing signals that he dosed off.

Gohan looked down at the child,Trunks moved a bit but remained silent the fever seems stable eventhough Trunks still felt warm,atleast the antidote have put some relief on the preasure of his breathing.

his frame was kept close to Gohans bare shoulder,sleeping peacefully no wheezing or any sign of pain with every exhale and inhale.

. Gohan could rest assured that Trunks is safe.

It felt good having Trunks back with his Father and him,it's like finding a rare treasure,

Gohan watched over Trunks while keeping him by his side until it became difficult to remain awake himself.

Trunks woke up slightly when he was pulled on top of him but his eyes rolled back dosing off right away,Gohan adjusted his embrace around Trunks,occasionally he moved in his sleep but remained with his face nestled against Gohans chest.

-/-

Trunks woke up the next morning,he felt well rested and held his hand infront of him clenching it in a light fist and opened his hand to confirm that he's alive. He thought he was a goner but life granted him another day,

and noticed that Gohan didn't brought him to his own bed,he kept him close during the whole night,He felt tremendously better,he slept like a log and breathed in and out to see if he feels any pain and there wasn't any,he could breathe without any pain hindering his air way

happy Trunks kicked the covers away,

"Onii-chan"Trunks said in high spirits and hurried towards the livingroom, Goku was already up and was fianlly able to fry a good egg after a couple of failed attempts.

"Sensei have you seen Gohan"? Trunks asked.

"uh yeah he's outside" Goku said.

"Oh I'll go see him,"Trunks said.

"Wait! first you need to take your antidote" Goku said.

"Okay" Trunks said fetching a glass of water " But Goku-san I've never seen you take the antidote yourself."

"Don't worry I take them when my heart starts to hurt" Goku said.

"No no Gohan said that the virus will adapt to the antidote" Trunks said not tolerating skipping it.

"Please take it" Trunks said handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Goku said closing the antidote pills in his hand, "Gohan is outside near the Canyons" Goku said, Trunks focused his gaze outside and looked back at Goku he was drinking from the glass assuming he took the antidote.

They shared a smile and with that Trunks moved towards the exit.

"Trunks don't stay away too long, your training starts in the afternoon" Goku gave him a heads up.

"I'll be there,don't wanna miss out any opportunities to become stronger" Trunks assured him and tracked Gohans Ki down.

-/-

Gohan was not far away from the hideout,he seems to be coming back from meditating alone,he noticed Trunks coming his way and Trunks could see that he's over about what happened last night.

Trunks came to Gohans side

"Hey.." Gohan said rubbing his scalp.

"Morning, I hope you slept well" Trunks said in response.

"Not really..I was looking after you most of the time" Gohan said.

"Oh well you can rest a bit, it's still early and I'll be remaining inside with Goku and.."

"No, I can't..."

"Father mentioned that you saw a creature attacking humans,"

"Why didn't you tell me as well?" Gohan asked.

"I couldn't get any words out,"

"I was in pain and I thought I would die so I didn't want my last action to create worry for you" Trunks said.

Gohan was stunned for a moment,this poor boy,Gohan thought, it should finally be over but there is another creature lurking somewhere.

"Trunks-kun" Gohan said kneeling down cupping his cheek, "Remember what I said to you last night,I care dearly about you but right now my responsibility is to keep everyone from harm"

"If there's is another android I need to be ready" Gohan said,Trunks felt fear for some reason,androids don't have any ki's and what if that being is on its way to attack them too?.

"I'm scared Gohan, for the both of you, you and Goku are the only ones I have and only with you I feel safe"

"And I need to make sure that I can indeed keep you from harm,in a peaceful world I would be the best brother that I can be for you but now I have to invest time for a better future for everyone" Gohan said.

Trunks nodded, "Just be careful"

"I will" Gohan said, "Please..you be careful too,don't go anywhere alone"

"Listen to me just this once" Gohan said, and it didn't sound like an order,or even a warning but more like a desperate plea,

"I won't but what will I do? Goku will head off to Gravity training and will be sitting here doing nothing,"

"All right, just stay away from the cities,and only go where I can sense your ki,and not a step further...

"All right?" Gohan said,and the last sentence sounded a bit authoritative.

"Right" Trunks. "But how will I know I went too far?"

"You can check that yourself by trying to locate our ki,If you have to concentrate to find us then you're getting too far away." Gohan said.

"Okay" Trunks perked up, "Thanks"

Gohan could see his eyes lit up happy,Trunks has always been an outdoor person and he'll let him travel the whole world in the past,and show him everything he has been missing out on,to play,relax and sit back to look around what a life to the fullest has to offer.

"I'll come back for you" Gohan said, "I'll try not to stay away too long" and with that Gohan took off in the air on its way to the gravity chamber,and hopefully soon his body will be able to withstand the pressure of staying in the hbtc for a year.

Gohan regretted choosing for his training instead of being there for Trunks for a moment

I'm sorry Trunks-Kun"

"I've failed to protect Erasa but I won't fail to protect you kiddo" Gohan thought.

Gohan looked back at the direction where he left Trunks." If only you knew how frightened I am to lose you,"

"Which is why a I have to put my training before everything I hold dear,even you brother" Gohan said and ignored his guilt for flying off like that.

"One day you will understand that the future is set in stone,but what you do in the present will be the result of that future"


	13. Perfection

The news of the androids defeat spreadded fast over the small community of humans left,carefully the survivors came from their hiding place,the sunrise greeted them,

They gazed up at the sky,the monsters are really gone, after years of terror the human can finally head didn't not know where the other survivors are but maybe there is contact through the radio station.

Some were still frightened but knew that something horrible like this can happen again so they must make every moments in peace count.

Trunks sat by himself,it felt so peaceful not hearing any bombing and harsh noises, It's like entering a quiet space with only tranquility,

Maybe the Earth is indeed safe but he couldn't really let go since he kept thinking back about that thing he saw.

Goku hasn't found a ki of an enemy anywhere but that didn't make him feel at easy,If a ki can easily be hid then maybe this new enemy could have the ability to do the same, Trunks remained not far away from his elders for days,he doesn't know if he'll ever feel safe again even if the timemachine has succesfully taken them to the past.

He would like to visit his parents but if he's not born in that timeline yet then it's a bad move to do so. It could prevent his birth and he wants his alternate counterpart to live the life he never had.

Trunks looked up feeling something nearing, he smiled and got off a rock he was sitting on.

"Gohan" Trunks smiled and Gohan smiled a bit too, he was happy that Trunks remained close at home so that he doesn't have to go look for him with an awful worry if he's unharmed or not,Gohan also had to get used to the fact that the androids are finally gone.

"Hey I want to let you hear something" Trunks said as Gohan landed.

"Oh" Gohan responded curious,

"Let's hear it" Gohan said looking down at the small radio in Trunks palm.

There was a bit of static and then a male voice spoke more clear. "The dark days has lifted,The androids have been destroyed and we can finally take back and rebuild what we have lost,"

"According to surviors there were two angelic like humans adorned in gold who saved them from being killed by android 18,whoever these superhumans are

we would like to thank them from the bottom of our hearts,"

"Wauw, I Always feared that other humans would think we are monsters but they are thanking us" Trunks said, "Their gratitude feels very rewarding"

"Aww kiddo why do you think that way?" Gohan asked,

"Well were different.." Were not like Gods but we'll never be like them"

"My father fought in tournament using his powers and nobody started a man hunt against him,infact they idolized ans asked him all the time to compete in other tournaments"..Besides you told Erasa about us" Gohan said,

"And she was a great ally," Gohan said feeling a bit disheartened mentioning her,talking about her death is still hard.

"I know but I could tell that she inheritted a pure soul,besides she found out herself that we are aliens I only confirmed what kind of aliens we exactly are"

Gohan just exhaled,he wished to speak about her no more,and almost regretted mentioning her,If only there was something he could have done to prevent her perishing like that.

"I know you still think of her, I do the same aswell but there is hope Gohan, the past..so please focus on that" Trunks said.

"Thank you,.."I'll try to remain focused on our goal"

"Good, I wanna see your transformation" Trunks said,

"But"

"C'mon show" Trunks ordered and Gohan gave in.

First the grass blew a different direction as Gohan channeled his ki,then the pebbles started to move with a swirling gold aura with lightning surrounded him,

when the aura faded Trunks could see a different Gohan,he seemed cocky but yet focused but then his eyes turned into black and the transformation faded.

"I'm sorry, It just taps too much of my energy" Gohan said.

But Trunks didn't really care, "Gohan you are amazing!" Trunks blue eyes glowed with admiration,

Gohan smiled reaching out to him,and Trunks accepted,he jumped towards Gohan as he catched him.

Trunks had him in a koala hug,he sure has his own way of comforting others and Gohan felt euphoric knowing that they survived all the way to the end.

Gohan patted his back and held him up with both hands. "I can't wait to show you what a fulfilling life has to offer" Gohan said.

Trunks cried out happily as Gohan spun him,he felt like a small child again playing with his older brother,

Goku came from the gravity chamber outside, he watched them play for a moment before calling them inside for breakfast.

After that all 3 of them tried to kill time by picking up the life on Earth how it was supposed to be,For Trunks it was something new,just resting and not worry about anything is somethig he could only dream of. But this world still has this deserted vibe of death everywhere.

They felt out of cinque celebrating life to the fullest,It was like their brain couldn't grasp that they no longer have to run,no longer have to fight for survival find joy the smallest things and cherish every second with each other because tomorrow one of them could die.

Gohan looked down at the buildings,this is where he went as a child one day,the buildings were burned to the ground,it kind of hurts Gohans heart a little,the humans are picking up the paces but what's left for him to do? Everyone is gone and then in the past they'll have to do the same thing all over again, reliving this nightmare by battling android in another time line.

"You're all right Gohan?" Goku asked, Gohan turned his face a little and smiled a bit,Goku could see a hint of worry but waited until Gohan spoke.

"Its just that..we failed to remain in the HBTC for a year again,and I wonder If we should try again?" What If there will be another threat?" Gohan said.

"That's what I've been wondering too" Trunks said looking at Goku.

"Im not certain why it's so hard,It was never this bad when I went inside for the first time in my life,but maybe it's the heart virus,"

"The stronger we become the more it drains us of our power,maybe in the past there is a better cure for it but until then stay away from the infected areas since the the antidote that's left could last us less than a year" Goku said.

they all nodded,they were a bit scared hearing that but the time machine will be charged way before that, so that's one worry less.

-/-

They went back to the hide out but remained outside and under eachothers watchful eye,The night was crisp,the stars seems brighter,and only crickets were making a sound.

they ate and remained with eachother without going to bed,none of wanted to,and sleep never claimed them,The star filled sky reflected in Trunkses blue orbs,he never had the chance to stay up this long and for some reason he no longer dreads about the dangers they'll face in the past,he could only see the good things,Gohan promised him a tour and maybe he can convinced his elders to start a new life there.

All 3 of them, yes that's what will make him heal,sure life is never perfect and he knows that in that life there will be new threats but Atleast they have eachother to face it.

Goku rubbed Trunks shoulder to get his attention, he looked up and Goku beckoned him to come closer,Gohan sat next to Goku and leaned forward to make eye contact with him,he smiled at Trunks in a way he hasn't seen him do in months,he must be thinking about the good times as well. Trunks smiled in return and sat between Goku's legs he leaned back against him and focused on the atmosphere that slightly cleared up.

They stayed up until the new day broke through but instead of catching up some sleep they made themselves ready for departure. Trunks looked around in his room which things he wants to bring along to the past,he placed his sword in his holder,that's item be one.

Gohan opened a large drawer in front of the timemachine that looks like a storage and placed his belongings in there, some spare Gi's,food capsules and antidotes,that's all he really needs at the moment.

And placed Goku's bag in there as well, Trunsk arrived a minute later with his bag,his was a bit fuller than the rest since almost everything in his room was hard to say goodbye to,

Trunks looked at the meter of the machine, "Only a short while left,try to stay out of trouble" Trunks said trying to joke a bit.

"Heh you first" Gohan responded.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked in interest as Trunks went to the exist without a word,

"Gravity training.." My battle isn't over yet," Trunks said,and Gohan understood what he meant. "Let me help you," Gohan offered when Trunks turned he thought he might say no but accepted.

"Thank you..." Trunks spoke up and said nothing further.

He needed someone to talk to,his mind throbbed he wanted to speak about what's really driving him to continiue. But instead of opening up he kept training with Gohan,the 100 earths gravity could hardly be felt as he kept thinking about what he wants to achieve,Gohan noticed improvement in his speed and agility and responds quicker when a punch or ki is thrown at him,working out is like an outlet,mentally,physically and the pressure on his whole body during the fight is like entering the survival of the fittest mode,but it was refreshing,like a cold shower in a hot dessert,

Gohan rubbed his bruised cheek where Trunsk hit him, "You gave me a good one" Trunks could tell Gohan was proud,it's moments like this that makes training worth doing forever even If there are no monsters left.

-\\-

It's been a handful of months the time machine hasn't charged yet but cities are in the progress of being rebuild, It was early in the morning when Trunks left the hideout but did what Goku said and remained where he could have his ki located If his elders wake up before he comes back to the hideout,

there weren't many people around except in the cities Trunks watched on in the distance on a crumbled rooftop,

eventhough everything seems quiet,Trunks can't rest,If only time went quicker to take them out of here,there is nothing left to fight for,humans are at the brink of extinction here.

And that strange creature, he didn't had any nightmares for so long and now they are back,involving it,Maybe his Buster canon killed it but for some reason he feels terrified.

He heard footsteps landing behind him,

"Hey Trunks" Gohan casually greeted.

"Hey,.." Trunks said and stood up.

"I'm just looking after them a little,..I'm a little worried about leaving the survivors by themselves" Trunks said serious.

Gohan understood,he wished that he could take everyone along but only 3 passengers can enter, "I feel the same,but all we can do now is return back from the past as soon as possible,with the Namekian dragonballs we can make everything undone" Gohan explained.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Remember about that creature I mentioned?" Asked Trunks.

"Yes but Dad and I scanned the area,I promise you there's nothing here" Gohan said.

"I felt it's Ki, It didn't die when I hit it with my Buster Canon"

"But you said,you injured it badly," So maybe it died afterwards" Gohan said,he didn't want to admit it but he also felt a bit spooked about the idea of a predator on the loose.

"I hope so, Where is Goku-San?"Trunks said worrying a bit about not seeing him around.

"he's at west city, trying to help survivors" Gohan said,he haven't seen Trunks this tensed up in a while, Trunks sighed.

"I wanna go see him,I need both of your help to transform,If you and him could fight me with all you got then maybe the near death experience will kendle that fire"

Gohan didn't really like the idea,he admires his determination but this is step too far.

"No Trunks,next to my dad you are the most important person to me,I can't let that happen to you" Gohan protested.

"And you guys are mine but I see no other way,staying in my comfort zone is like running in circles,I'm not getting anywhere" Trunks said.

"Well talk about a better plan over breakfast" Gohan said,

"But.."

"Cmon,you don't seem to think very straight when you are hungry" Gohan said.

"Hey!" Trunks said unamused, "That's not.."

"Shush" Gohan said grabbing Trunks by the hand.

-/-

Goku was by himself he hoped that he could find survivors and maybe offer them help to get to the other survivors,he felt a bit uneasy leaving unarmed people and children in a wasteland like this,the deserted carnivals had a haunted vibe that could be felt all over him,

there was no one there but kept looking,

There was a town where things are written, there were pleas for help, "Help us!" "God have mercy on us" were written on crumbled walls.

there were clothes laying around,but no bodies it was strange, something wasn't right.

Goku glanced over to another help message, "Golden Angels we need aid"

Then Goku felt he's being watched and a Ki was detected not far away from him,

"Who's there?!" Goku barked.


	14. Double trouble for Goku

It was quiet in Goku's surrpoundings, Too quiet. His eyes darted around as anxiousness build up, he won't run away whoever is out there,

Goku listened carefully if he could pick up a sound to the creature's location since it still remains hidden.

He noticed leafs being blowed around in a circle and then he felt it again but alot stronger.

a ki..but it had also the ki of the enemies he once faced,but also his fallen friends what's going on?

"who's there? Come out!,"Goku said as he kept his guard up.

a slilthering hiss was heard behind him and looked at the direction, two pinkish reptilian eyes watched him from a dark corner,like a hunter targeting its prey.

It stepped away from the shadows with a sound like he's dragging something along.

Goku took a step back as the horrendous green freakish android appeared in clear sight.

"Ah son Goku," The being said.

"what..are you"? Goku asked, no longer surprised that new enemies know his name, it was an android but so different from the ones he fought,this creature was frightning, the boogieman in real life.

"The name Is Cell,I've been created to put an end to your existence" the being said while tossing an unconcious man infront of them,

The tail pierced through his body and the man shouted while getting back to his senses,"Please help" the man pleaded.

Horrified Goku looked at what the creature was doing, "That's enough!" Goku charged up into a Super saiyan slightly more advanced that the normal transformation.

Goku breathed out,sweat started to appear on his forehead,his was body was shutting down but he had to protect the survivors who are still out there,.

he charged towards the creature, it smiled as he hovered up,the man died after Cells assault and Goku felt it in his gut as the ki faded.

Goku and Cell fought in the air,this creature is fast,and it becomes difficult to follow his moves during the barrage of attacks ,Goku became tired but the fight has just begun a moment ago,

he can't give up now, "Kaio-ken times 20!" Goku beamed and the red Aura dominated the golden one,he never tried this before but now it's the right time to do it,

he managed to send Cell flying while becoming dominant in their fight.

He charged towards Cell but clenched one eye shut in pain,he ignored it eventhough the pain is starting to throb viciously.

their fists collided making the ground shake,Cell hasn't landed a finger on him yet,hopefully he can defeat this being without letting everyone else getting hurt.

Cell gained his composure, and his tail increased in length trying to stab Goku,he dodged it and locked it underneath his elbow,

he spun cell towards the ground and blasted a Kamehameha still in his kaio-ken form towards Cell,what happened to Cell after the blast hit him remained un known but Goku kept his eyes locked on the hellish ruins,he didn't die Goku could feel it.

Cell roared appearing without a scratch,it caught Goku off guard and Cell also noticed he isn't in top shape,he's reacting slower.

but Cell will let him live for a short moment,killing off his sworn enemy is alot more satisfying when he figures out himself that it's too late to escape.

Goku charged up for another round, he pushed himself to times 40 and his heart started to beat faster,putting more strains,

Goku fought Cell off but he gasped for air clutching his heart,his shoulders slumped and vision became blurry.

"Fool," Cell mocked and Goku looked up his whole face was sweating bullets as it almost became impossible to inhale.

"The virus develops quicker everythime you power up,the kaio-ken combined with your Supersaiyan ability only fueled it"

"I thought you already figured that out" Cell said soft but sinister.

Goku let go of his heart and tried to attack but his movement felt so heavy like he hell into hardening cement,Cell wrapped his tailed around his neck.

Goku struggled to get the tail off him while his heart condition is draining his health didn't let go until Goku struggles became less,Goku let go against his wishes and Cell dropped him on the ground.

Goku managed to catch a struggled breath but Cell placed a foot on Goku's stomach and menicingly held his acid dripping tail infront of him,

"Ever since I was in a developing state I longed to fight you,to destroy you"Cell said thinking back when he saw a human for the first time,

the blonde human broke the glass cocoon he was in and stabbed Cell with a glas shard but little did she know he could regenerate,after the lab was destroyed Cell dug his way under the ground,safe from any other assault until he reaches his adult form.

"But look at you,you can't even give me the satisfaction of a good fight..

"before I end you" Cell said cold.

His tail reaches towards Goku's body and penetrated it, Goku could barely scream and felt his life energy drain, horrified he looked up seeing his life force going through Cells tail,it made bone chilling slurping souds like he was literally drinking him dry.

"No.." Goku protested but Cell kept going smirking as the cells in his body started to change,Goku began to lose weight,and knew there was nothing there could be done.

Cell looked up when he heard somethign coming closer, "Ah company," Cell slissed, Goku panicked he didn't want Cell to come after them but Cell Became alarmed when he sensed Gohan's power,

Cell subconcious ceased absoring Goku, "That power, I haven't sensed anything like this before" Cell spoke up,

"Stay away from him!" Gohan warned furious,Making Cell knock off his feet with his Aura alone and without thinking he attacked Cell in a blind rage,

Cell was smacked in a building,Gohan's pupils were gone as he was consumed with rage,If he arrived a minute later his Father would have died,

Trunks payed his attention to Goku who bled on the ground, "Goku-san!" Trunks said but only a gasp of pain escaped in acknowledgement.

"Hold on"Trunks said making a bigger hole in Goku's gi and burned the hole closed with a tiny ki blast, The bleeding stopped but Goku kept clutching his heart,

"Goku,please say something," Trunks pleaded but there was no response.

Gohan dominated the fight against Cell,he didn't had any date of the Super saiyan 2 transformation, Cell smirked as Gohan came closer,It made him more furious and was ready to blast him with the Kamehameha.

"Gohan no! watch out!" Trunks shrieked seeing Cells fingers move to his face,"Little punk" Cell roared and did the solarflare move,the light came towards Gohan his eyes already started to hurt and covered them before there could be any damage.

"Damnit!" Gohan kept his eyes clenched, he prepared himself for any attacks coming from Cell but the creature fled the scene.

Gohan couldn't sense him anymore and was infuriated that he almost arrived too late,

that thing was sucking the life out of him Gohan thought and he knows the attack and movement of his friends,

he instictively moved away from the light and located Trunks ki, with effort he opened one eye,it still stung but the blur was slowly fading.

"Trunks are you all right?" Gohan said,

"Yes but Goku is dying!" Trunks cried and Gohan flied faster becoming distraught,

Gohan landed coming to his side, "Dad,"Gohan shook him and his Ki was unstable,

his Father was panting in pain but his hand darted towards Trunks wrist,holding it as firm as he could.

"G..gohan" Goku said defeated.

"I'm here Dad,save your strength!" Gohan cried out and wanted to reach to his sash for the anidote but Goku grabbed onto his shoulder.

"The hyperbolic..time chamber" Goku pleaded and in a split second they were teleported up in the sky.

Gohan reacted quick preventing Goku from falling down,Gohan looked around trying to detect his surroundings but then he realized that kami's lookout is kilometers away.

"Dad?" Gohan reached out to him but Goku was no longer responding.

Trunks looked at his motionless face in dread, "He can't die, not now" Trunks thought as he couldn't keep his tears from falling down.

The lookout wasn't too far away but the trip seems like forever with Gohans Supersaiyan speed, Hopefully that android won't find out where they are,another android is after to kill Goku and never felt so protective over him.

and if its anything resembling to the previous Androids then it will become stronger overtime.

Goku's temprature dropped as he slowly succumbs to the virus,and Gohan tried his best to keep him warm with the covers.

they sat by his side remaining close until his temprature rised again but there is almost no improvement.

Trunks created a heater with his ki letting the warm bulb float close to Goku's frame, it will only last for a moment until it fades but atleast it will last long enough for them to think of something to help him.

Trunks drifted in thoughts for a moment,Gohan is already a Supersaiyan 2 but he isn't,he's the least useful against Cell right now,

So he will have to look after Goku for now,

Trunks glanced over to Gohan,he trembled lightly,it was a big shock to him,he held his fathers antidote in his hands,he barely took anything from it for the past weeks,chances are high that his virus is more resitant towards the antidote they have left.

"He didn't take the antidote.." Gohan said breaking the silence understanding why he got so ill, his antidore jar was still almost full while Gohan's is already near the half.

"How could he have been so stupid"? Gohan asked aloud.

Gohan knew why Goku did this,to make sure there is enough for them,but doesn't he realize that being in such a vulnerable state does more harm than good?

Trunks looked at his hands who rested on his lap nervous,he became a little restless and had to do something now.

Gohan sensed Trunks getting up from his seat,he watched him questionately as he took some steps back.

"W..where are you going?" Gohan wondered.

"I'll be back soon, just stay here it will be fine" Trunks said and ignored Gohan's protests as he took off in the air.

"Trunks get back here!"He rised from his seat too and sped after him,Trunks was no match for Gohans speed but tried to push forward.

Gohan effortlessly caught up,he was furious but also terrified that he'll never see Trunks again,

Trunks felt his arm being restrained by Gohan, "Trunks no, you are no match for that android"

" I'm not going to fight it! I need to headback to the hideout, the antidote is there" Trunks said as he kept struggling to get away from him but Gohan refuses to let go.

If that creature manages to destroy the hideout along with the serum then all hope is lost.

"Just stay with Goku I can do this" Trunks argued back.

"Trunks stop it!" Gohan appeared infront of him, " It's too dangerous to be out alone, I can't let anything bad happen to you"

" You don't understand I have to go! Goku might die If I don't head back!" Trunks fussed.

"Listen to me!" Gohan ordered gripping Both shoulders and that made Trunks snap out of his fit of dispair,

"There is enough for the 3 of us,"

"do not leave the lookout," Gohan ordered, he couldn't let Trunks go,his Paternal instinct wont let him,that thing is out there laying low and the thought alone that the android could ambush him sends horrid chills over his body.

"But Gohan 5 hours is 5 months in there what if one of us wont have enough" Trunks said expressing his worry,

"I know,but the antidote will last us a handful of months",

"We only have half a bottle.." Trunks looked at the end of the look out,deep inside he wants to give into that urge to get more of the antidote anyway.

"As I said there is enough, Stop with the doubting and trust your big brother for once" Gohan said caring.

Trunks nodded as thick tears rolled down his face, "Onii-chan" Trunks voice trembled,

"Dont cry,..just stay strong for him" Gohan said wiping his face dry with his palms.

"I promise its going to be all right" Gohan said.

Trunks is devastated seeing Goku like this but still felt loved,Gohan addressed himself as his big brother again,

-/-

They made themselves ready to enter, and tried to Bring Goku in the chamber with them but his Hearth started to throb and Goku started to cough blood smudging the pillows he couldn't survive the time chambers atmosphere in his condition so they had no choice but to leave him outside.

Gohan placed him on the bed and his breathing seemed to be less painful

"Dad,don't ever leave my side..Stay strong for me,we are going to the past all 3 of us" Gohan held on to a cold limp hand and Trunks looked away,

Trunks tried to collect himself,and looked over to Gohan's direction but he was gone,

Trunks stood up but his Ki was no longer on the look out,he must have gone in there alone.

He didn't ask Trunks to come with him hinting that he wants to face Cell alone but he couldn't just stay here,

The desire to become a super saiyan sparked like fire inside him,he will do it and nobody is going to die for that to happen.

Trunks gave Goku an antidote before standing up,leaving him behind defenseless was very hard to do but the atmosphere will kill if he brings Goku with him again.

the sight of him was hearth breaking,once so strong but now fragile holding on to a thin dread of life. Trunks already started to miss his quirky demeanor and wished Goku could hear him but he had to go.

It will only take them a half day on Earth,hopefully Cell will stay put if he knows whats good for him.

"I'll be back for you soon,We'll protect you like you protected us,and Trunks was no longer him behind was still hard but losing to Cell is going to be more devastating.

eventhough Goku could speak no more Trunks knew that he wants him to thrive wether he's among the living or not.

Trunks glanced over his shoulder once more and moved towards the door no longer looking back,

Gohan needs him in there,and this time Gohan will not get in his way to do what he needs to do,he will fight along side of him wether he likes it or not,

-/-

Gohan trained by himself,his mind was with his Father,he had to focus but his wellbeing made him do less better than when his mind is clear.

his desire was to keep his supersaiyan transformation as long has he could,but it taps way too much power,he became disorientated,he looked around but he couldn't move his legs,he went way too far into the nothingness,if he doesn't do anything now,he'll be stuck in there forever.

His mental clarity becomes absent as the disorientation became worse due to the exhaustion.

If only he can go back to the surface,there was so much fog that he could barely see the sparkling sand.

Why did he enter alone? His Father always told him to stick together,how could he have been so foolish?

there were hollow footsteps coming towards him, alarmed he looked into the distance and a shilouette appeared from the fog it was Trunks.

The semi transformation tired him and sunk to his knees and Trunks rushed to his side to catch him. The aura faded from the white atmosphere.

"Trunks? I..I thought ,"

"I didnt fly after you because I had a feeling that you needed to be alone" Trunks said, "But I'm here now, I'll never leave your side"

"Go back before you get lost" Gohan asked him,

"Not without you," Trunks said and made him was hard to fly but with every distance they traveled it became better.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said brushing a tear away that's he barely noticed running down his face.

"For excluding you," But Trunks didn't respond not because he didn't want to but because his power is starting to drain.

" And Thank you," Gohan said,"For being here,"

"That's what little Brothers are for" Trunks said using Gohan own words against him.

They smiled affectionately and held eachother, Trunks nestled against his shoulder and Gohan ruffled the back of Trunks lavender spikes.

Slowly Trunks opened his eyes when he start to feel sick,hoping it would pass but to his dismay it didn't.

a tight sensation traveled towards Trunks throat,but it didn't became less this time,

Trunks wanted to alarm Gohan but squeezed his eyes shut when he could feel painful stings go through his heart, it seemed gone but then it started to throb painfully like something heavy is squashing his chest.

His whole face wrinkled in pain as a wave of multiple episodes of throbs attacked his heart.

Trunks dug his nails into Gohans back in pain, swallowing became difficult for him and Gohan noticed Trunks frame stiffening in his arm.

"Trunks?" Gohan looked at him with enlarged eyes,

"What is it?" Gohan said fearing for the worst.

Trunks couldn't speak anymore,only struggled gasp for air escaped,his face became blue ish ,he desperately reached out to Gohans collar trying to tell him what's wrong but then the grip lossened and Trunks collapsed like a rag doll, Gohan grabbed on to him with one arm and with the other he supported his head,

"Oh gosh no!,not you too" Gohan cried out gentle shaking him but It resembled a craddling a baby because he was stricken with disbelief and fear.

"Trunks you can't die, not here!" Gohan said almost losing his will to fight.

There was nobody to help him,he felt lost for a moment until electricity formed his body,like his survival endurance was channeled,his body felt like he was placed in hot water,Gohan got up with a struggle,after falling down again he managed to get up and forcing his body to fly faster.

"No don't you dare!..don't leave me behind" Gohan pleaded,through his blurred eyes he could see the sparkling light of the sand.

He Pressed Trunks against him hard to make sure he wont fall out of his grip,his feet fell like mellow as he landed on the ground,but raced towards the antidote.

Panicked he went through the drawer and snatched the antidote,he placed Trunsk head down on the pillow,and he his struggle for air became impossible and almost choked.

Gohan hands shaked as he tried to undo the lid and shoved it in,Trunks regained a bit of his conscious when his heart ceased acting up,it was like he could breathe again but through a straw.

It didn't worked right away,Trunks was still in terrible pain,he couldn't speak and it made Gohan Gohan grabbed his hand that clutched his heart,holding it with both hands.

"Stay strong I know you will pull through this," Gohan said,realizing that worrying and panicking will only worsen his own condition,he needs to stay positive no matter how bad it is.

After a while Trunks was still in pain but he could finally open his eyes and faced Gohan who already took some of the antidote as well as he closed the lid,It gave relief to the throbs Gohan felt from the virus.

"Are you ok?" Trunks managed to say,it was hard to focus since his eye lids were heavy.

" Yeah,"

"I'm more worried about you," Gohan said and eyed the bottle,he sighed hoping that his gut feeling is wrong but he has to ask.

"Trunks.I...

"I don't understand,The antidote is working fine with me but why not with you"? Gohan asked

Trunks avoided eye contact with him,Gohan noticed that and it didn't seem right.

"What's up"? Gohan asked being almost certain that Trunks is keeping quiet about something.

Trunks thought it was the right time to fess up but he can't take it to get yelled at,it's just going to make him feel worse.

"You're gonna be angry" Trunks said looking up at him and then focused his gaze on the bed.

"Then I suggest you'll tell me the truth,"

"If I have to find out myself then I might" Gohan said.

Trunks inhaled and faced Gohan.

"The heart antidote..I haven't taken it for days" Trunks spoke up with a small voice.

"What?" Gohan barely above a whisper,he was shocked and it stunned his whole body with an awful feeling of impotence and dread.

"I didn't want you to succumb to the disease because I need to consume more than you,that's why I did it" Trunks admitted

He could see Gohan stare at him almost not wanting to believe what Trunks just said,

a part of Gohan felt that it was his fault for not keeping an eye on him but his guilt was clouded with inner aggravation.

"You deprived your own recovery as well?..both of you are insane!"

and Trunks squirmed in response.

"You're the only ones I have left in this world,didn't any of you ever thought about that?" Gohan asked strict.

Trunks opened his eyes Gohan didn't look angry but he could tell that he's very disappointed.

"Sorry" Trunks weakly said. It's starting to become more difficult to speak,the wheezing alone taps so much of his energy and feels like he's on the verge of collapsing.

Gohan started wringing out the water of a towel,he moved Trunks Gi to the side to rub it against Trunks heart,hopefully the cold will numb the pain the heart virus causes from the outside.

"You're just going to make the virus adapt to the antidote,"

"Do not do such a stupid thing again,unless you want to get on my bad side " Gohan said raising his voice,

Trunks flinched a bit but understood why Gohan was angry.

Gohans face loosened up when he started to feel sympathy for Trunks,what he did was ridiculous but the little guy is just looking after him,

"Trunks.."

"I've lost too many people and I can't lose you and Father too," Gohan said.

Trunks nodded grabbing onto his hand,it was cold and Gohan grabbed onto his with both hands in an attempt to keep it warm.

Gohan will keep an eye on him from now,until his condition has improved. Trunks was sleeping while Gohan remained awake,he couldn't leave his side not at this fragile state.

Trunks heart started throbbing again and Gohan woke him right away by letting him sit up.

".can't swallow.. " Trunks said through panting spitting the antidote out unintentionally.

"You have to,come on!" Gohan ordered mincing the antidote in a paste and made Trunks drink it with a glass of water.

The tightening sensation in his windpipe lessened and trunks could drink the whole glass,hopefully the virus will stop Atleast until tomorrow.

Gohan watched him relieved, and had him wrapped in covers like a caterpillar,holding him close to his frame,

Trunks smiled lightly,for being treated with kindness in times like this.

"I hear your heart" Trunks said and Gohan looked down,

"heh,do you sense any abnormalities?" Gohan asked.

"Lightly, Your heart condition is improving," Trunks said and looked up focusing his eyes on Gohan with effort.

"I hope it's not too late for me,since I didn't took 3 a day until recently." Trunks said feeling his chest tightened as his heart gave burning stings.

"Trunks it's never too late" Gohan said serious,

"You will survive" Gohan said and his face showed concern over Trunkses visual pain.

"I have a bit trouble breathing" Trunks swallowed,"I can't.."

"shh" Gohan said standing up, "Save your strength to recover" Gohan turned on the shower letting the steam increase,

"I already had a shower," Trunks protested weakly.

"I said save your strength," Gohan scolded pushing Trunks head against him.

Trunks struggled breathing was ver difficult for Gohan to handle,he felt hurt,worried and it placed a lot of stress on his own recovery.

Gohan placed mint and other herbs that gave relief to troubles with breathing and waited until the steam increased,

Trunks realized what he's doing and exhaled the scent as the atmosphere was cloaked,Trunks calmed down and Gohan heard his struggled breathing lessen,

"Thank God" Gohan thought cradling Trunks to his chest.

Trunks was half awake,his airway no longer seemed hindered but still felt sick,he could feel Gohans hand go through his hair,.It was comforting and felt the energy leave from his body as Gohan held him.

If he doesn't make it,Atleast he will have a peaceful death,and not alone.


	15. Doubts

His body aced like he could no longer move,but after a long rest he could move again,he exhaled but this time he didn't feel sharp stings and pain to the heart anymore,Trunks wondered if he passed away because everything felt peaceful.

"Trunks.."

"Can you hear me?" a voice carefully asked and it became more clear.

"Yes,who's there?" Trunks asked acknowledging he stirred a bit.

"Gohan" he smiled and when the blur faded Trunks could see him better.

Gohan smiled a bit in relief moving some hair strains away,

"Hi.." Trunks smiled back,and pushed the covers back so that Gohan could scrub an ice pack against his heart. It felt great against his skin,and when Trunks drowsily sat up Gohan scrubbed against his bare back too.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked seeing if he's still feverish.

"Much better than a while ago, I truly thought I was a goner" Trunks said.

"You scared me little guy, Im happy that your recovery is going steady" Gohan said,

Trunks stood up on the bed when Gohan did and happily glomped him,"I made it!" Trunks said he almost died but held on to that fine thread of life.

,he couldn't leave just yet.

Gohan supported his backside,happy that the longest night of his life ended,now all he's looking forward to is seeing his fathers recovery.

It's just not the same without his guidance.

Gohan ruffled the back of his scalp and Trunks lifted his cheek from his shoulder,looking up giving him a thank you smile and lowered himself to the ground fetching his trousers that was placed there along with his other clothing.

" Gohan I'm ready to train" Trunks said excited Fasting his wristband a bit like Goku but Gohan just watched him tired.

" What's up with you man? I can keep up with you" Trunks said a bit defensive yet convincing.

"Just watch me "

"No It's not that,I don't think I'm being able to do anything with you today" "Gohan said

"I didn't sleep all night,I had to look after you," Gohan said. "So I uh rather take it easy train by myself"

"Then rest," Trunks said making room for Gohan on the bed.

"Cmon" Trunks said coaxing.

"I'll bring some breakfast on bed," Trunks said tugging Gohans boots off at once,."I'll make Some blue berry pancakes you love so much"

"Trunks-kun you don't have to do that for me"..Besides I need to go back to my training" Gohan said while trunks went behind him.

"Well resting is just as important as training" Trunks said pulling Gohans Gi up,

With that Trunks placed Gohans Gi neatly folded on a chair and hurried away to where the food supplies are.

Gohan tossed his Trousers on the chair as well for optimal bedrest,

"Syrup or honey?" Trunks asked from the kitchen.

"Honey" Gohan chuckled laying down and could hear some pots fall as Trunks was busy cooking.

Trunks frustratingly broke an another egg but this time it was a nice round shape,after it was done the egg was placed on the pancake.

It was an odd combination but Trunks didn't want to use another plate since he hate doing the dishes.

Trunks appreared from the kitchen with a tray he placed it down but noticed Gohan has dosed off,he could hear him breathing lightly sleeping like a log,

His facial features seemed peaceful,like sleep caught up with him as soon as Trunks got better,

Trunks huffed a bit,realizing how worried Gohan must have been,

he covered up Gohans upperbody and lightly touched his forehead but thank goodness no pending fever was detected.

There was no sound of struggle or wheezing so his Heart seems healthy for now.

But Gohan's temperature rised as the day progressed,Trunks watched over him until it decreased,Trunks moved the covers out of the way,checking his heart for abnornalities, He listened carefully and calmed down when there was none.

but still gave him some of the antidote.

Gohan could be the first one to heal fully from the heart virus since he never skipped taking the antidote,Trunks could rest assured that he'll be better in no time.

He didnt want to leave his side and observed his breathing rythm for one last reasurance that hes okay and tucked him in.

His condition wasn't critical but Trunks still continiued to train without being too far away.

-/-

Gohan laid restless on his back while clutching the covers tight in discomfort,he tossed to his side and then he laid on his back again,and his face curved in fear like disturbing nightmares flashed before him.

In the dream he was in a cold dark place, ä deserted town there was a fog and could see silhouette of grave stones but the names on it wherent visible.

"a grave yard?"

"Trunks? father? Is anyone there? "Gohan called out while feeling spooked by his strange surroundings but kept walking.

There was a cloaked figure with a bow axe, it revealed it's face from the hood, it was a skeleton with red eyes staring at him, a ghostly howl escaped but Gohan didn't back down.

"Who are you?," Gohan barked, where is my family? "

The grim reaper slowly lifted one bony finger,poiting to two grave stones who were standing seperated from the others, the place lit up like day time broke through

Gohan looked behind him but the reaper was gone,there were incense litted on near the graves and Gohan sunk to his knees as soon as he read the names.

his aura sparked up aggresively in a fit of beserker rage, his aura with electricity adorned dominateed and destroyed the whole area while everything turned blank.

Gohan startled awake, he looked around panting,he was in bed and looked at his hands squeezing them into a fist and then let go,

He's still in the HBTCH, none of that was real, he felt warm bullets of sweat dripping down and moved some damp hair away that obscured half of his eye sight.

he glanced over the to the chair but Trunks wasn't anywhere near,Gohan moved the curtains away from Trunks bed but it was empty.

"Trunks where are you?" Gohan beamed as his heart rate skyrocketed ,he was still spooked.

he broke through his thought stream and his shoulders slumped when he heard Trunks responding.

"Im training, did I wake you?" Trunks said in the mindlink and came closer to the direction of the surface.

Gohan exhaled in relief leaning his hand against one of the pillars.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to make sure you are all right" Gohan said.

"aww that's so nice...don't worry I'm fine" Trunks said,

"I'll come back."

"No no it's okay, just do your thing but promise me that you won't go where I can't sense you" Gohan said looking at the blank distance,he could barely sense Trunks ki but needed to be sure it stays that way before he get back to rest,if he needs aid he knows where to go.

"Promise" Trunks chirped. "I'll come back later to see if the fever is gone" and Gohan placed the back of his hand against his own forehead. He still feels warm and drowsy as he stands on his feet.

"I might join you later..for now keep up with your training Trunks-kun..make me proud okay"? Gohan smiled.

Satisfied with Trunks final response Gohan gazed gleefully at the direction where he feels Trunkses ki.

That Dream startled him but all is well now,

-/-

Trunks came back from the white atmosphere,Gohan's ki was active so maybe now he can help him transform,his doubts about his own ability surfaced again,it seems so hard but he's a saiyan just like them so he must keep believing no matter how many odds are against him.

He must keep that fire alive for him for the survivors,for his only family, he can't give up, not now not ever.

Gohan sat near the edge of the stairs,wondering if there is a way to go beyond without tapping too much strength of his new ssj2 form,only during a fit of rage he can keep it up a bit longer but won't be enough to make a difference.

"Gohan.." Trunks called out to happy,coming towards him

"hmm?" Gohan responded in acknowledgement and then looked behind him when the soft pitted pater didn't come closer.

"Come on" Gohan beckoned him to his side.

"You seemed in a better mood a moment ago..did I do something?" Trunks asked and then he looked to the ground,worrying what's the answer might be.

"No..

"I'm still a little annoyed that you didn't listen," Gohan huffed.

"I told you we have enough of the antidote and all you had to do is to Trust me on that"

There was a pause,and a saddened look was present in Gohans Iris,

Trunks knew he scared Gohan,he wasn't even sure himself if he would make it.

"Sorry"..

I thought you said that to calm me down" Trunks said.

"If there wasn't I would risk running into Cell to get it," Gohan said,

"I rather remain silent that tell a lie,so when I tell you something you will take my word for it" Gohan said serious.

"Yes but..I also hope you understand why I did this" Trunks looking to the ground.

"I do ." Gohan said gentle cupping his face to look at him in the eye.

"But no more secrets from me,or doing things behind my back, I want to be able to trust you as well"

"deal" Trunks said,"I feared that what if there isnt enough and you or Goku had to die because Im taking the antidote too"

"It was dumb but never again," Trunks said looking up and Gohan believed him.

Gohan gave him a sincere smile and Trunks looked happy in return. This is all he wanted,to be fully accepted and things cant go any better.

-/-

After training Trunks hurried back inside.

They slipped out of their Gi's leaving It on a pile for a wash.

After a refreshing shower there was some time left to rest a little.

Instead of going on his own mantras Trunks climbed on Gohans claiming his spot. Gohan wasn't bothered to say anything and went to Trunks mantras instead.

quick pitter patter came towards him and looked to the side when Trunks laid curled up against his shoulder,it was his way of letting you know that he wants attention.

Trunks sensed Gohan grabbing him,he flinched in his hold but went mellow when Gohan placed him on top of his chest.

Trunks laid nestled in one arm as sleep found him,Gohan was warm making him a decent pillow to use,

Gohan kept the covers secure around them,Trunks snoozing ki sets off a vibe of safety,Trunks feels very safe and at peace now,

Trunks did well during their training,they pushed eachother limit,Trunks listened very well but mostly during Training,Gohan was proud of him even though turning into a Super Saiyan didn't work,

Father transformed,I transformed and went beyond because I though Trunks was killed Gohan thought, do people really need to die to unlock that potential?

Isn't there another way?" Gohan looked down at Trunks,he didn't want to leave him behind since the battle against that creature is unpredictable,it felt like he's cornered,The time machine hasn't charged yet and that monster is out there.

These thoughts could keep him awake but there is no time for this,he needs to rest in order to give it his all,and hopefully they can stay here for 1 year.

Gohan exhaled and draped his free arm over Trunks too as his eye lids fell down.

-/-

Cell took refuge in the Woods keeping his Ki down,and feasted upon the people who unfortunately stumbled upon him, the changing of his cells when he sucks out the life of these humans

was satisfying,

"Ah the young but powerful Gohan.." Cell said knowing every data about him except for that semi new form,he was impressed but there is still a change that Gohan could kill him like this.

All he needs is to find the androids now that he's on a loose end.

he got away before Gohan transformed completely but the next time they meet it will be a fight to the death,

Goku soon will die because of that failing heart of his and without their leader they will be like a beehive without it's Queen,

" Until then son Gohan" Cell said.

-/-

They made it for another day but the chances of finishing a whole years seems grim.

the atmosphere has already changed to a hostile envoriment that looks like an inferno,

summer has reached the HBTC and the climate will go from bad to worse if they miraculously make it past it.

Gohan observed Trunks from a small distance as his aura flourished, it went from white to yellowish his hair started to flare up,and Gohan sensed his power increasing but it went down again as Trunks started to struggle.

"oh no" Gohan though and came to his side, "Trunks listen to me" Gohan began "use the pain of loss,"

"The androids are ruthless and destroyed everything you hold dear,"Everything that has happened you will face again in the past"

"They killed your Father, and it could have been me ,Goku or anyone you will grow to love"

Trunks bit his lip until it started to bleed as he kept his eyes clenched shut, and the Aura intensified, his eyes flickered green.

"That's it Trunks, Unleash that power with in! You're almost there!

"Trunks cried out frustrated but the aura faded as Trunks lost his balance from exhaustion, Gohan wasn't disappointed at all. He's becoming better each day.

Gohan held Trunks by his shoulder wanting to aid him to get up.

"You did great Trunks," Gohan said but Trunks didn't want to be helped and backed away.

"No I didn't! It was anything but great I failed again!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks sometimes we win but sometimes we learn, don't see it as failure but as a reason to succeed next time" Gohan said.

Trunks shook his head no, "You don't understand I tried, I tried so hard but that power refuses to come!

"Trunks panted and his eyes stung with tears.. "Maybe..maybe I'm not worthy enough"

"You should just continiue to train without me,I'm absolutely no use" Trunks said.

Gohan ignored Trunks sulking,

"You almost did it, all right? You almost transformed,instead of wasting energy feeling sorry for yourself you should ask yourself why you keep on failing "

"Maybe you are getting in the way of your own process because all you do is doubt yourself while me and my Father Always believed in you" Gohan said.

"But How am I going to make a difference if I can't even transform?" Trunks said defeated.

"Goku-San Always told me I will be the one who will set this future free."

"And I pushed myself as hard as I could because of his faith in me, I'm not getting in the way of anything"

"Maybe he's wrong Gohan," Trunks said.

"Trunks," Gohan said making Trunks turn around,he lowered resting on one knee grabbing his shoulders.

But Trunks kept his gaze on the ground as he started to cry.

"Father is never wrong If he see so potential in you then it's for a good reason,

"Since the day you were born he knew that it's going to be you" Gohan said.

Trunks wasn't convinced anymore,Cell is out there and he doesn't want Gohan to battle him alone but what can he possibly do?

"Trunks.."

"Look at me" Gohan said and Trunks felt him shake his shoulder but he was so deep in thought of his own sorrow that he couldn't.

The blank atmosphere started to make noise and it started to change,he could feel drowsy,they went too far away and have to leave the time chamber before they'll die in there".

. "Trunks get up "Gohan ordered,

"But.. " Trunks weakly protested.

"We'll go back in there soon, " Gohan spoke up and flied towards the exit, Gohan closed the door seconds after the Atmosphere started to become too dangerous to remain in there, Trunks breathed in the crisp air,and the cold breezy weather from being high in the sky was blissful.

Only 5 minutes has passed here and his whole body thanked him for getting out of there as his muscles no longer felt heavy.

"Trunks remained quiet and walked over to the edge not paying attention to anything,he channeled his flight ability.

"Trunks wait I still need to get Dad" Gohan said, "Trunks!"

But Trunks wasn't in the mood to wait,he flied down from the lookout,he was distraught and there was nothing that could be done to give him his inspiration back right now he rather be alone.

Gohan placed Goku's boot on and was ready to be taken home ,Goku was still outcold but he seems to be going better,

Gohan's mind drifted to Trunks,he better catches up with him before he'll decide to do something stupid.

"Oh Father," Gohan breathed out,wishing he was awake to ask him for advice,it has been so hard,if only Gohan could be a leader like Goku is.


	16. Battle to the end

Gohan caught up with Trunks,Gohan spoke to him understanding his disappointmen tin himself,but they will find another way.

They will keep up with their gravity training and look for Cell as much as they can.

Cell hasn't been found for days, Its like he fled from the whole Earth, Gohan was getting more frustrated,

he couldn't find him no matter how much he tried, There has to be a way to find this creep,he doesn't want to worry about his loved ones anymore and just rest.

Humanity is being hunted once more,and Gohan fears that after Cell is gone another freak show will pop up.

If he manages to reach to the past he will locate dr Gero's lab and put an end to him there before he can do something.

everything is better than letting his monster live for unleashing so much hell on Earth.

That android could get stronger and soon they might not be able to do anything to stop had trouble eating beccause of this tension that has been in the air.

Hopefully Father will become better soon,

Gohan hurried back to the hideout and went inside Erasa's lab for the first time in weeks if you count the time he has been in the HBTC,

a short while ago he used to feel sadness stir in his gut seeing some of her knitted sweathers and accessories laying around but now the feeling has lessened,It got preplaced with hope for a better future.

seeing her again in the past and whising her and everyone else back with the namekian Dragonballs prevents his heart from breaking more.

shakily he went through her stuff to find the blue print and the location of Gero's lab,and placed it in the drawers of the timemachine,he placed it underneath his spare Gi

and capsules he'll bring with him to the past. and closed to drawer making sure it's closed properly.

Trunks has been a little quiet,he won't go anywhere outside without letting Gohan know but felt like checking up on him just to erease his worries about him.

Gohan opened the door of their bedroom and Trunks was there watching over Goku,

Goku seems to be doing better and Trunks sat on a chair with his elbows resting on the matrass,vast asleep.

Gohan was happy to see them safe for the moment and felt like staying with them,something told him to remain in the hideout.

He carefully lifted Trunks from the chair and placed him next to his Fathers sleeping form draping the covers over him. Love sparked in his heart for them.

and vowed to protect them even when the future will be freed,he will never stop training.

-/-

Gohan took a shower and felt his worry lessen as the water touched his scalp taming his bush of spikes into silk,

Gohan rinsed the soap from his hair underneath the showerhead that poured a waterfall of warm water on him,the boiler ran out of warm water seconds after Gohan decided to come out,he remained in thought for so long that an hour has already passed in there.

The whole room was cloaked with steam and his skin was slightly reddish,he let himself fall on the bed with his towel still around him and tried to sleep.

He wiped his face with one hand pushing the wet hair from his face while staring at the ceiling as his eyelids became heavy.

-/-

Days has passed but there was still no sign of Cell but instead of remaining frustrated they took out their bottled up emotions during gravity training.

during a short break the remained close to the mountains where they can have a view over the forest.

Trunks was a little shaken,he almost did it but then fatique kicked in,Gohan knew he became discouraged again but didn't let him sulk by himself,

"Gohan..I don't understand why I can't tap into that power, I did what you told, I thought about all the horrible thingas the androids did to us but It won't come" Trunks said looking at his hands that rested on his lap.

"Maybe when you're fully recovered from the heart virus you might, your condition is what taps at your strength too,"Gohan said.

"So this could be my fault for jeaoperdizing my health" Trunks said looking up.

"Nothing is your fault,..You tried to help me" Gohan asured him,

Trunks gasped feeling terror stir in his gut and walked towards the edge,

"What is the matter? Gohan asked becoming spooked but before Trunks could say anything multiple blasts of Ki was heard from the distance,an organge sunlike ball grew from the horizon,

It was Cell destroying the city Islands nearby,horrified they felt the ground shake vicious,

"That filthy android, damn them all!" Gohan shouten and channeled his rage.

Gohan turned into a SSJ2 and Trunks took some steps back as the aura sparked.

"Gohan I want to come" Trunks immediately said.

"No you can't, Erasa's harddrive about Gero's location is in the timemachine use it to save that universe" Gohan ordered.

"No"! "Trunks shook his head, "You are coming with me to the past or I'll come with you to battle that android but there is no way im going to sit here and do nothing " Trunks said raising his voice.

"Listen I'm alot more vulnerable when you are there with me" Gohan argued back.

Trunks fought to keep his composure refusing to give in,

"I'm much more stronger than last time,I might turn into a Super saiyan, please you can't go I won't let you!" Trunks wailed.

Gohan features softened, "All right Trunks, you win"Gohan said.

Trunks carefully smiled in return as relief spread through him, he's going to turn into a Supersaiyan he could feel it.

"Right, thanks" Trunks charged up ready to fly over there but then a swift attack went towards his neck.

Trunks gasped, and the world he was in faded to black,

Gohan grabbed Trunks before he felt on his face,Trunks twitched and then his frame relaxed as he Gohan laid him down on his back.

"I'm Sorry,I wished I didn't have to do that but I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Gohan

"You're not ready but one day you will"

with that said he flied towards the city Cell was and saw him standing on the same spot waiting for Gohan to land.

"Android! Gohan barked.

"I knew you would come, if you were smart then you would have waited until Goku has recovered,if he ever has the change with his fading heart " Cell slissed.

That striked a nerve with Gohan, "What are you? And what do you want with my Father?" Gohan demanded. "He spared your creator!"

" A mistake that will cost him dearly" Cell cuts Gohan off.

"Oh and the name is Cell" the bio andropid said with a chilling tone and increased his power, he came taller like he transformed into a new being,

it lost it's reptilian eyes and the inside of his tail became orange.

Gohan was overwhelmed with his new power and couldn't believe it,Cell has almost surpassed him

"Where is android 18?" Cell asked. Gohan huffed in response making himself ready,

Then Cell realised why he couldn't find her, "You pest" Cell roared and attacked.

Gohan teleported away using his aura as an energy shield,

Cell multiplied infront of Gohan's eyes and 3 androids charged to attack him,

Gohan tried to fend them off one Cell almost knocked him off his feet with a kick, Gohan managed to keep his balance and took small sprint taking off into the sky,

The Cells came after him and that's exactly what Gohan wanted, to get them away from the city incase there are still survivors hiding.

Cell came infront of Gohan wanting to blast him,Gohan dodged but the next blast coming from beside him clashed against his arm.

but from the adrenaline he hardly noticed that blood was oozing.

Gohan woke up in his own puddle of blood startled and was in horrible pain, he panicked noticing his arm was missing and let out a cry of pain that echoed in the doomed city.

Gohan gritted his teeth trying to get up,above the sky the air started to become grey as thunderclouds cloaked it,

Small rain drops fell down and then it became worse.

Gohan shivered in pain but he couldn't give up now, he couldn't accept that it's his final hour.

He breathed out no longer clutching his bleeding arm, blood mixed with rain water was all over the rooftop he was sitting on.

Semi-perfect Cell watched and sensed his power decline.

"give up Son Gohan, your resistance will only make your death more painful" Cell said letting his sharp tail drip acid.

Never! As long I'm still breathing it's not over!" Gohan said thinking about his parents and everyone he ever cared about. Electricity intensified as he powered up one last time, his fading aura dominated the dark area and could hardly feel the pain of his missing limb.

If he might not make it, someone else will take his place, Gohan was at peace with whatever is going to happen to him,but still he's going to give everything he got.

Cells doublegangers merged with the Original and came for his prey. He manipulted Gohan into his trap all along.

Gohan braced himself letting his aura flourish, They engaged in a beam struggle,Cells kamehameha seemed to dominate Gohan's maskenko but Gohan kept pushing and managed to send the beam back.

Cell got decaptivated but he regenerated, Gohan wanted to dash forward but sunk to his knees, he panted looking up as his eye sight is becoming blurry,he shook his head and charged towards Cell

Unleashing a barrage of assault,punching Cell repetitively as he almost blacks out,

Cell caught his fist and knocked Gohan towards the wall and he fell down on the ground, he laid motionless for a moment, he opened his eyes and the blood loss is making him lose focus,he tried to get on to his feet but it won't budge.

Cell appeared from above staring down at Gohan, killing him won't be as satisfying as getting rid of Goku but it will do for now.

"the little brat will be next" Cell smirked as he aimed a hand charging for a beam, Gohan struggled to keep his concious but before he could get away a barrage of ki blasts came towards him,he tried to shield himself as an attempt but the rooftop broke in pieces while fell down as the ki blasts hit him multiple times.

Defeated Gohan screamed hysterically at the pain Cell caused him his eyes started to fade to black and after that the incoming blasts hitting his body no longer hurts.

-/-

Trunks opened his eyes, still feeling the swift assault sting. he came back to his senses but something wasn't right.

"Gohan"? Trunks spoke up he wasn't there and felt devastated.

"Oh no!"" Trunks said in disbelief staring at the horrible looking rainclouds in the distance, there was no trace of his energy and tried to shake all these horrible scenario's out of his mind, Gohan can't be gone!

" Damn it! why did you face that android alone"? Trunks said enraged and tore towards the city.

It poured rain like a hurricane was coming up, Trunks remained close to the ground desperately trying to find a life, he tried his face from the rain with a beating heart of fear.

Trunks hated Gohan's guts right now, How could he do that to him? He's scared, furious and feels completely helpless not knowing where to look for him.

He's mostly angry with himself because this feeling of dispair is what he has been giving his elders when he does something dumb,he knows now what Goku and Gohan felt when they thought android 18 got him, and if he finds Gohan safe and sound Trunks will punch him for scaring him like that.

Trunks looked down seeing nothing but rubble and blood flushing away, It could be Gohan's blood,panick striked his heart and tried to look for him in the rubble.

*Wait there is a ki* Trunks thought he smiled and wept with joy, it was faint but It's Gohan, Trunk dug like he found a treasure and moved a brick away.

' "Gohan! aah! " Trunks shrieked alarmed when Gohan was ready to fire a ki blast at him thinking it was Cell but ceased it.

"Gohan I'm here don't be afraid I'm getting you out of here" Trunks said.

" Oh Trunks" Gohan pulled him close in relief,

"Why did you left me behind?" Trunks moved away from him almost in tears but noticed a limp looking sleeve soaked in blood .

"Oh no your arm" Trunks said horrified.

" Hold on, it's gonna hurt" Trunks warned he tore a part of his sleeve off and with a ki blast he burned the injury shut.

Gohan only groaned he didn't want Cell to hear him shout.

" Im getting you out of here! you can lean on me" Trunks said wanting to carry Gohan on his back.

"No Trunks," Gohan said grabbing him by the shoulder,"Cell might still be looking for us,..keep your ki down and get out of here" Gohan said as he felt his strength due to the blood loss fade.

"No! I rather die than do such a thing!" Trunks said firm.

Gohan wished he could force Trunks to listen but he knew his time is short and his last words to Trunks shouldn't be filled with anger.

"I'm sorry..for rarely being good to you" Gohan began.

"I've been so obsessed about getting stronger,..I should have looked after you better" Gohan said as his hand traveled to Trunks scalp and caresses it.

Trunks was in mental pain he lowered his head a bit when Tears started run down his face,as he closed his eyes shut.

"You have been!.." Trunks said looking back up,"You diciplined me without spanking or shouting eventhough I asked for it during my reckless moments"

"You and Goku-san shaped me into the boy I am today and without you I would have turned into an egotistical waste of space" Trunks said,

"I always knew you care about me" Trunks said wiping his face.

"I don't just care about you,..I love you brother" Gohan said with a peaceful look on his face, ready to leave this world.

"Me too" Trunks said as his voice broke with tears pouring down as single drops.

"Look after Dad when im gone,and look after yourself too" Gohan said clutching a handful of lavender spikes,knowing without a doubt that Goku is in good hands under Trunks care. He didn't say my dad,just dad making Trunks understand that Goku is his Father as well.

"I love you so much.." Gohan said.

"Gohan!"Trunks cried moving forward,he nuzzled his face into Gohan's chest,while he grabbed onto Gohan's clothing,not wanting to let go of him,"Don't go" he pleaded in sobs.

the last thing Trunks felt was Gohan's hand holding his scalp and then it slided off,

Trunks looked up sensing his ki fading and Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head giving his face a blank stare.

"Gohan no!" Trunks shook him and rougly started to craddle his body, while shouting his name in disbelief,

"GOHAN"! Trunks let out a haunting whail that echoed in their lost surroudings of the doomed city,

Trunks grabbed his hair shaking his head frantically at his lowest point he entered into a blind rage,and blood dripped out of his palms as dug his nails into them, his hair stood up turning blond making the surroundings shake as Trunks unleashed his fury.

Screaming into the sky as tears mixed with rainwater flushed down.

He could barely breathe he reached his hands towards Gohans corpse,wishing he had the strength to beg for him to come back but violent sobs and gibberish sounds of sorrow could only escape his vocal cords.

"G...G..Gohan" he lost his will to get up,he didn't want to go to the past,he rather die here, the pain was too much.

but then he felt Cells ki coming his direction,he had to protect Goku knowing that he might be looking for him now.

Leaving Gohan behind seemed impossible but he had to,if Cell catches him then everything has been for nothing.

Trunks hurried with his super saiyan speed back towards the hideout, "Your death won't be invain Gohan, I'll wish you back!"

"Goodbye for now Brother" Trunks though as he rubbed his face dry.

Trunks dashed through the hall on his way to Goku,and almost broke the door as he rushed in.

He hoisted Goku on his back and saw the time machine in sight.

"Damn it! " Trunks cursed when the timemachine was still not charged enough to make the trip.

He threw Goku inside the timepod and wondered what to do, take off anyway and risk the chance of dwelling in the time stream forever for wait a few minutes for it to charge a bit more.

Panick stired his gut when he heard mushy footsteps coming closer to where they are, he couldn't sense a ki but knew exactly who it was.

Trunks hopped out,pulling separating the charger from the powersocket and desperately pushed multiple buttons to make it start.

Trunks paralized in shock when he heard the robotvoice speak,the time machine started to hover from the ground breaking through the roof of the hide out,a kamehameha was fired towards them

"Aaah! " Trunks yelled and held his hands up in a guarding position when the light obscured his eye sight and every sound went quiet.

Trunks breathed heavily still keeping his hands in a guarding position but slowly lowered them when Cells Kamehameha didn't kill them.

When he looked around he was in a dark surrounding,quickly Trunks turned on the light from the timemachine's dashboard.

The machine traveled through the the time stream,they escaped from Cell just in time,Trunks didn't want to think about how close he was to blast them to their oblivion.

He succesfully escaped Cell but couldn't Celebrate yet,there is still a chance that they will be stuck in the time stream forever,hopefully there is enough to travel back atleast before Cell has been created.

Trunks crawled towards Goku he went underneath his arm and rested against his shoulder keeping his arm around him for comfort,

he held on to the small thread of hope that they'll make it before the fuel runs out,

Trunks closed his eyes and tear drops disappeared in Goku's Gi,leaning against the only friend he has left.


	17. Blast from the past

There was silence as the timemachine went through the timestream,Trunks recovered from the ssj transformation decently despite feeling shaken,he sat up and studied their surroundings,

He couldnt believe that he escaped from Cell,If he had a second longer then they would have been killed,

Trunks startled when Goku moved and stared for a moment thinking that hes waking up but started to breathe with a faint struggle.

Trunks felt Goku's heart beat its condition is starting to become weaker, Trunks gave him the antidote and lifted his arm to crawl underneath it, Trunks cried in silence as he rested against Goku, "Don't die, I can't take it anymore" Trunks sobbed.

"You're the only friend I have left,"don't leave my side"

He felt awful for not having the time to give Gohan a proper funeral,he had to leave him there behind in the cold rain,the loss of his best friend hurts him so bad and couldn't even mourn in peace since Cell came back right away.

Trunks blinked as tears rolled down his face disappearing into Goku's Gi who still seem that he won't wake up soon.

He let out a light sob and couldn't remember when his eyes closed into slumber as everything went blank.

/-/

When Trunks woke up they were still moving in complete darkness,Trunks remained nestled where he was,his fallen tears turned ice cold against his cheeks while warm ones ran down his face wondering how far they can go,Then an alarm button went off, Trunks gasped seeing the button shine bright red,

"Tank is almost empty,engine shutting down" A robotic voice said.

Trunks almost panicked when they were traveling on the last spare fuel but he had to remain calm,the time machine became slower,and in the distance Trunks could see the atmosphere of the past becoming smaller.

He had to think fast and grabbed goku with one arm,and made the Machine poof into a Capsule,Trunks held his breath since there is no oxygen in the time stream.

He went Ssj and flied a distance until they reached towards the wormhole,Trunks saueezed his eyes shut struggling as his lungs begged for air.

Trunks enhaled deeply when he could breath freely again,and gravity pulled them down landing on the grass of an unfamiliar area.

Trunks laid panting on the ground but came to his senses when the capsule landed on his face.

"Goku-san!" Trunks yelled turning him on his back,he cupped his face with both hands and thank goodness he's still alive.

Trunks let himself fall on his backside collecting himself,

That was one of the scariest moments,it was like being on the bottom of the Ocean and desperately trying to swim to the surface.

Trunks was navigating where he was to see where he needs to go to wait for Goku of the past. It wasn't very far from here,he will keep his ki low until the time is right.

Trunks could see a clear blue sky,obscured with green leaves, a world he has always dreamed of.

and then it finally hit him.

"I made it,.. "I'm in the past.." Trunks said in awe and felt a crisp smooth air accompanied with sunrays as a new day broke through the veil of stars.

It felt like he arrived in a place similar to heaven as euphoria felt a warm heatwave over him, it's like having good heebe jeebies,goosebumps that creates an exciting feeling.

this what endless freedom feels like, no more running and hiding,wondering when it will be your last fight.

Earth is at her most beautiful state without monsters that appear in his nightmares.

"Goku-San we made it!" Trunks said happy Holding up his stiff body" Were in the past,where everybody is still alive!" "Oh I'm so happy" Trunks smiled as this time joyful tears came down,as he cradled Goku in an embrace.

"It's going to be all right, I won't let the androids destroy this world too, "

"And I will not let you die" Trunks said determined.

This is such an amazing world,where peace is flourishing but there isn't much time left to celebrate,he needs to predict Goku's arrival,Gohan told him about Freeza and that within a handful of hours he'll reach Earth. He'll wait until Goku arrives to deal with him and then he'll try to speak with him alone,Because this is a story he really needs to hear.

Trunks looked at the capsule of the heart antidote, " I promised you that I won't jeopardize my heart health again Gohan, but I have to break this promise..I need to give this to Goku of this time line"

"I am Sorry Brother" Trunks said looking up in the sky, hoping that Gohan will not have his head for this if there is a way to bring everyone back in his timeline.

A protective urge went over Trunks for a weird reason,he didn't bother to find out why and decided to trust that gut feeling and bring Goku to somewhere safe,

he snatched the time capsule from the ground and turned into a Supersaiyan with Goku over his shoulders,when they arrived at the canyons Trunks watched over Goku,keeping his temperature down by using water from the canyon to let it soak into a towel.

Goku responded slightly when the cloth touched his forehead but remained on the same spot,

"Hang in there" Trunks said he leaned against the wall of the mountain collecting Goku from the ground,and let Goku's frame rest against Trunks shoulder,like he always did with Trunks when he got sick.

"Hurry" Trunks said to present Goku who must have be outside in space somewhere,his energy starts to become less as his heart starts to hurt a bit,regretfully he took some of the antidote to make sure he'll be well enough to wait for another twelve hours,but after that no more. hell have to risk changing history by confront the new threat.

Hopefully he wont run into his past friends.

-/-

Trunks kept fidgeting with the antidote bottle in frustration.

"Goku why arent you here?" you should have been here by now" Trunks said out loud.

Trunked glanced over at Goku who was out of pain thankfully,

"Tou-San,please wake up soon, I really don't know what to do..Im not a leader.."how can I warn the others without changing anything"?

His plan was to talk to Goku from this time line and tell him what happened,and give him whereabouts of Gero's lab,

maybe if Goku destroys the lab instead of him then the negative result of tempering with the past could be alot less.

But that space lord villain could be here any this Gohan is not strong enough to defeat him.

Trunks tried to be patient and wanted to think of something else while waiting,He felt lowkey excitement seeing Goku in action again.

He wasnt around when that happened,Goku hardly spoke about his epic battles so soon he will be able to witness it.

Trunks huffed looking at his digital watch,"Only one hour left" Trunks said to himself looking at the clear sky.

But Goku never came,Trunks didn't understand according to his calculations Goku should have been here by now,

"Whats going on?" Trunks feared that maybe Goku is facing delays in this timeline or..hes still on Yardrat.

Trunks sensed the Others,their power levels arent strong enough and Trunks was in atight spot,what on Earth is he going to do now?

If he interacts with them then he cant avoid the negative damage that will cause.

Trunks glanced over to Goku's fragile form,knowing what to do.

Trunks swallowed bracing himself to fight,placing his Sword around his shoulders before he took off.

-/-

"IT'S OVER!"

The Z fighter of the past could hear the young mysterious Supersaiyan beam as he launched a burning attack move.

All of them were stunned with amazement,this boy who is he?

Gohan tried to keep up with the stranger but everything went so fast,he wielded his sword and it went through his Fathers enemy like soft butter,so effortless without squirming at the carnage he caused.

Trunks aimed his blast at the space ship destroying them after he dealt with the bigger foe.

Trunks looked at his sword that was dripping with alien blood but placed it back into its holder,he sensed that hes being watched and turned around.

The Z fighters were here,Trunks looked at the man that could be his Father,he glared at him with envy and took a moment to admire the blue haired woman,that mjst be his mother,gosh shes so beautiful,if only he could come close to her and tell her who he is.

but he cant and it hurts so bad,Trunks took a step back to leave but looked at Gohan for a brief moment wishing he could say something to him,

Gohan wasnt wary of him at all.

There was something familiar about the stranger who saved the Earth,Gohan ignored the others protest and carefully wanted to land where Trunks was standing but Trunks fled from him channdling his Supersaiyan flying ability and he was unable to be followed.

Gohan noticed a shimmer of tears in his eyes when they made eye contact and wondered what made him fly off like that. But one thing is certain,that boy is a hero and hopefully they'll cross paths again.

 **A/N: I lost interest in writing stories for a while,eventhough I have other stories on my mind for the new year. Because I keep on being bugged by people who spam my review box with copy and paste nonsene and inbox msg that has nothing to do with my work.**

 **To the spammers. maybe you think its funny but I find it very unpleasant and mentally draining please stop with what you are doing, do me and every writer a favor and grow up.**

 **I always leave positive reviews on other peoples stories with my account and remain polite unless someone start first so I don't deserve being treated this way.**

 **You are ruining my pleasure in writing stuff on here with this vile childlike behavior,**


	18. A better plan

The Z gang was stunned, everything went so fast, and before anyone could question the mysterious supersaiyan he just fled away from them.

with no trail behind they had no choice but to track his energy as long as they could.

Everyone was making theories about if this boy is a friend or foe but Gohan was convinced that he can't really be that bad,if his intentions were evil then

they would have suffered the same fate.

Trunks immediately regretted running into the Z warriors,part of him did like seeing the Earths special forces but now negative energy has been released. interacting in the past will come back negatively and chances are higher that he might not be born if the Z fighters find out who he is.

Trunks went back to the timemacine, Goku slept soundless but drops of sweat were on his forehead, his fever has rised.

"Oh crap..you were just fine a moment ago" Trunks said defeated and fetched water from the river.

Frustration and anxiousness was in his system,wondering how long will they have to battle this horrid disease.

Trunks kept his ki low the whole time,and thought about a plan. He will fly to the city and see if there is a better antidote in this over there will take weeks and flying under the rader of the ki sensing ability will take him days.

And he isnt sure if Goku can wait that long,hell just have to risk being detected,he could feel in his bones that they eager to find him for answers.

Trunks closed the lid of the timemachine and will take Goku with him,he just couldnt leave him again. Hes growing more fragile and his chance of recovery is getting meeker.

a shadow went past him he looked around but so far it was nothing,just some ruffle from the trees but still had the sensation to get out of there.

"Who are you?" a demanding voice said.

Trunks felt chills running over him like a deer being caught by a hunter and carefully turned around. He was face to face with Vegeta.

Part of him was happy to see his Father close but he doesn't seem like a great guy to be around.

"I..I cant tell you" Trunks said. " I Wish I could,but I need you to know that..it's for the best that I won't say anything for now"Trunks said but had a feeling that won't be enough to convince Vegeta to leave him be.

Vegeta didn't say a word back but remained with an ice cold expression then he arched one eyebrow lightly,and glared daggers at him,Vegeta didnt approve of the answer.

""But I will explain myself later on when the time is right if you could help me gather the others" Trunks added quick.

Vegeta became visibly being fed up with this cat and mouse game

Trunks backed away towards the timepod.

"I'm waiting for my friend Goku..my world is in danger and I need his help.."Trunks stuttered.

"Kakarot? "Vegeta hissed. "Kakarot is dead .."Vegeta said

Trunks gasped a bit, "Dead.."Trunks repeated slightly above a whisper..what that the reason why he didn't came to stop Freeza?

but why? did the timemachine brought them to a different timeline? Trunks thought to himself.

" I knew you were a liar you little vermin, "Vegeta spat,

"no no no I'm not! please I just want help "Trunks yelled.

Trunks pleas fell on deaf ears when Vegeta came closer.

"who are you?"Vegeta asked again. " And how did you become a Super Saiyan?

Trunks just shook his head lightly while speaking in gibberish hes still shocked about the news that Goku from this timeline died.

It's impossible for you to have saiyan blood running through your veins since pure Saiyans only have black eyes and spiked hair. "vegeta said

"I told you I can't tell! If I do it will have consiquences for this world!

"There will be plenty of consiquences for your bones if you keep on lying to my face Vegeta said firmer.

" I'm not going to ask you again, Vegeta said, he got Trunks in an uncomfortable position with Vegeta's hand around his collar and had more than enough.

Trunks felt his blood boil and Vegeta saw his eyes glow green. "Stay the hell back! "Trunks roared the aura increased and punched him the stomach,and them pushed him off. It wasn't hard enough to cause Vegeta serious damage but it still pissed him off and was one inch away to beat Trunks into submission.

" I don't wish to fight you, I came here in peace with a message and you better hear me out unless you want to die "Trunks said giving Vegeta a identical glare.

Vegeta ceased his man handling mainly because he noticed a similarity between them like they are family.

Then a smile curved on Vegeta's face, "Go on I'm listening "Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! wait!"Gohan beamed looking worried for Trunkses safety, he flied towards them but Vegeta said nothing when he shot another glare at Trunks.

"Vegeta please leave him be, He saved us from Freeza," Gohan said being firmly against Vegetas interrogation method.

Then both of them sensed a faint ki spark coming from the timemachine pod.

they recognized the ki and then felt it fade.

"What's in there?,"Gohan asked forgetting about everything else.

" I brought Goku here,"Trunks said opening the pod, Gohans heart skipped when he caught glimpse of his Orange Gi and then his whole frame was in plain sight.

"Dad!" Gohan said almost becoming emotional,its been ages since he saw his fathers face.

"Oh Dad.." Gohan said cupping his face, "How did you?" Gohan said with a cracked voice.

"Goku is still alive in my timeline,..I'm from the future" Trunks calmly said.

"I know it sounds farfetched but hes holding on to a thread, please help him" Trunks said to the both of them but Vegeta seemed not to care.

but on the inside he does, finally he will set the record straight with Kakarot,finally he felt his saiyan fight spirit back.

and couldn't wait until Goku wakes up.

-/-

Gohan was aware that not everyone should know Goku is in this timline yet after what Trunks briefly told them.

They decided to contact Master Roshi and told in trust about the Goku and boy from a different timeline. and is willing to take them in as long as needed.

"Everything you guys change here has an negative effect?"Gohan asked just to be sure.

"Yes, things has already changed since we arrived here and meeting you guys but all I can say this you need to tell the other Z fighters to train hard because something is coming your way"Trunks spoke as they flied towards Kame house.

"What is? Gohan urged.

"Don't know If I can say anything further but please take my word for it,"Trunks said saddened.

They landed on the sand, Master Roshi was waiting for them outisde,he came closer when Trunks walked with Goku towards him, he placed Goku down and to Roshi it felt like

he was reunited with a lost son,he lifted Goku's head up and gave him remains of his own antidote he left in the fridge.

Goku's face was curled in pain but the medications didn't seem to give him relief at all, Gohan watched on nervous

"Why isn't it working? "Gohan said distraught on the verge of anxiety.

"Give it time Gohan, I know it's hard but it needs atleast an hour before the antidote will do it's proper work "Master Roshi held his shoulder.

Vegeta watched Goku breathe in struggle subconciously clutching his heart,he remembered that day very well,he was at his house for the first time.

He litterally left his training behind to speed towards mount Paozu,his wife was in tears at his death bed and since then Vegeta lost his spirit to fight,the only one who pushed to go beyond his limits was gone forgood,

Vegeta hated his arch rival more than anything but still that same person is his muse and doesn't want to live in an universe where Kakarot doesn't exist,

A glare was shot at Trunks, it was cold and he took a few steps forward.

"You...How did a runt like you tap into the legendary power of the Supersaiyan? "Vegeta spoke.

Trunks remained silent for a second trying to find his voice, "I'm not just some ordinary runt "Trunks began.

"Answer the damn question "Vegeta snapped and it made Gohan uneasy,Trunks felt intimidated too but he's still stronger than him and that was the only reason Trunks didn't back off.

"The pain of loss, I lost people,that's when my power surfaced but don't let it get that far,I suggest you train hard because what's about to come will effect civilisations"Trunks said.

"I honestly don't care about what's going to happen to this dirtball of a planet,Destroying Kakarot is my main objective, when he wakes up it's between him and me"Vegeta spoke and took a flight into the air.

Trunks watched him leave,he shook his head a little. Is this man really his father? So much arrogance and a hollow personality,Trunks is nothing like this man and couldn't help but feel embarrassment for being related to him at the moment.

"The nerve of that man,such an ego "Trunks said,what was his mother thinking for getting together with such a brute.

"Well that's Vegeta for you,"Gohan huffed, "My dad and him go way back"

-/-

Trunks got Goku ready for bedrest,he rubbed an ice pack over his face to keep the fever down. He send Gohan to town for arrants while Trunks will look after Goku,

Gohan knows more about the towns than he does,and where to get the right stuff.

Gohan charged in the room a half hour later panting, " I got got the antidote" Gohan said through pants.

"I got you one aswell"Gohan said

"And senzu beans! "Gohan beamed like he got an A+ for his exam.

"Oh boy..we used to eat Senzu beans like Candy "Trunks smiled and Gohans face curved into a smile too.

he spoke to Trunks without wary,like he was just an aquentice coming for a visit and despite being a little peepsqueak Trunks lowkey likes Gohan from this timeline as well.

Trunks went trough the bag unscrewing the top of the antidote, and after that was done Trunks carefully placed his head back on the pillow.

Gohan flinched a bit, Before Trunks placed the covers over Goku, he could see lots of scars over his upper body.

And Gohan noticed scars accross Trunkses face aswell He couldn't imagine the hostile world His Father and this boy from a different timeline came from.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when Trunks spoke to him,

"Yeah? Gohan said quickly.

" I will continiue training very soon, I need you to look after Goku for a bit, if he becomes restless then give him the antidote"Trunks said.

" I will be back later so do keep an eye on him once in a while"Trunks said, he need to clear his head but also want to give Gohan the chance to be with his father.

the poor kid must have been devastated when Goku died,

"right um..shall I get him some nightwear? "Gohan asked.

"We sleep in shorts most of the time even in winter so he'll be fine "Trunks spoke,he took no notice in Gohans consern and walked away without a word further.

-/-

After training Trunks wiped his face focusing his attention to Gohan who walked on the sand,he was curious about how Gohan's training has been without Goku's present.

he's positive that Gohan kept training to honor his father to keep his memory alive,he felt sorry that Gohan had to see his Dad pass away and was happy for him that he has the chance to relive these wonderful father and son moments.

Gohan looked up seeing Trunks has ceased with what he was doing.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you,"Gohan said "but I wanted to say that Dad is responding well to the advanced antidote"

"Don't worry about it, I was about to go inside to see you "Trunks said.

"Me"? Gohan pointed to himself unsure.

"Yeah you,"Trunks chuckled,he didn't understand why he's so nervous around people,

"Care to join me? I'd love to teach you some new finishing moves" Trunks offered

"You'll be a great warrior,even stronger than your dad"Trunks said.

"I will?" Gohan said almost not believing it, he couldn't imagine being strong than his dad.

"I'm from the future remember?" take my word for it" Trunks spoke.

Gohan perked up and felt like he could learn alot from this mysterious stranger

-/-

Trunks was holding back as much as he could but it still wasn't enough.

the Gohan he knew would treat the battle field and trapping his opponents like playing a chess game,his quick thinking is what Trunks admired in him the most

but this Gohan has nothing of that, It's like he has forgotten the basics, if this what happens to you in a peaceful world then I rather fight monsters forever Trunks thought.

But from the outside Gohan didn't notice anything on Trunks, he was patient and helping him with everything like being two steps ahead of your enemy but it still didn't go well, why is he so rusty?

"Gohan you can do way better than this, You've been trained by warriors, got your potential awakened on Namek and even held your own towards villains twice your powerlevel "Trunks spoke when Gohan became whiney again when he fell on his backside during a spar.

"What happened to that fire? "Trunks asked serious.

"But that was a long while ago, I stopped training since my dad died and due to depression I didn't feel like doing anything"Gohan said wishing Trunks would help him up.

"Your Dad is here now so there is no excuse to be a slave to that bad memory anymore, I know your dads death has hurt you,but you will be hurt even more when your world gets destroyed because you took your alien herritage for granted. "Trunks said.

"I'll train by myself for now, Think about what I said and maybe we can train again tomorrow."Trunks said moving away from the beach.

Gohan got himself up and dusted the sand from his trousers, Trunks words were harsh but it does has alot of truth in it, but how can he possibly prepare if he has no clue what's going to happen or when.

Gohan looked over to the bedroom window where his Father sleeps.

"Dad..hopefully you are willing to explain what's going on but in the meantime rest well."Gohan thought

-/-

Trunks has been a guest on the kame house island for a little over a week, the days seemed slow

A new day has arrived, Trunks slept peacefully the room where he was,the chattering seagulls calmed his senses.

he had to get used to it that this world is still unharmed and he could go outside that door without any ambushing waiting for him outside.

but he can't slack off now, Goku is still sick and if he could speak to Trunks then he would want him to keep training instead of waiting around.

Trunks sat on a rock,hearing the peaceful sounds of the ocean clash against the surface of the beach,he was in thought,thinking about his own world he had to leave behind with with a monster that sucks victims dry.

a doomed world and doesn't know if he will ever find a way here to become strong enough since Cells power keeps growing.

What if they go back and a much stronger monster is waiting for them?maybe it's better to find a way to keep this world safe and stay here or maybe a different planet that resembles Earth.

This world is so beautiful,now he knows what peace feels like and hopefully he can convince Goku to stay too after they wished Gohan to life,together they will rebuild a life here,it seems like a wonderful plan, a complete no brainer but still his thoughts drifted back on that horrid day,

"I miss you brother"If only you were here "Trunks said in disspirit. he looked at the sky and saw the cloud part, for sunshine to come through.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to escape with all 3 of us,with you I could always talk,just like our Dad you have the ability to calm me down when I'm about to give up.

"I hope you are doing okay in heaven,seeing everyone again is something you always wanted but to be honest I wished I perished instead of you "Trunks said feeling his throat tighen,he brushed a tear away.

"But I know you,"Trunks said managing to smile as a breeze touched his face that ruffled his hair aswell.

"If you were in my place then I'm sure you would be here wishing that you could sacrifice yourself to save me,I guess that's what brothers do.

"I also feel that I never truly appreciate you,All you ever did was looking after me,trying to make me adapt to healthy habits,toughen me up to be self sufficiant.".

"Protecting me without getting in my way to be happy as possible,without making my life smaller than it already is"Trunks mused.

"Thank you for everything You've done,..and when we meet again I promise I'll do better,

Trunks felt an appreciation for everything he has as he thought back about the rare times where they played instead of survival combat.

Gohan came sitting next to him, "pretty isnt it?"

Trunks froze up in shock,with a small jump he stood up right away and faced Gohan, "Uh yeah it Sure is" Trunks said.

Gohan noticed he was startled and a bit tensed and maybe he shouldn't have approached him without giving a heads up,he came from a distructive world after all.

" Who are you?...If you dont mind me asking that is" Gohan carefully asked.

" I'm Trunks.." the boy said.

"I know but youre very close with my Dad and me from a different timeline" Gohan said.

"I rather not say" Trunks said looking away.

"Oh" Gohan responded uneasy wondering if he asks a bit too much.

"It could change history on a bad note,Us being here will change this future and if you get more wind of things then it could alter things but alot worse" Trunks explained.

"I understand now, I just wanted to know if..we are related" Gohan asked and finished his sentence with a light acknowledging smile.

"No..but I am a Saiyan so we kind of are" Trunks said. Trunks always felt in his heart that Goku and Gohan are family but he can't find it in him to be close with him from this timeline,he can't wrap his finger around it.

It's still Gohan, a much more whiney version of him,and is no where near as resilient as the Gohan he remembers. It just feels different and doesn't feel the strong connection,maybe it's because he can no longer relate to him since he has no clue what hardship means with all the luxury he got here,he's like a pampered baby and this version feels like a complete stranger.

"I see,well I hope you can open up to me more" I feel like I've known you for a long time and I hope that when your world is safe,we can be friends" Gohan said.

Trunks troubled features softened and gave an approved nod,Gohan saw it as a good sign.

-/-

Goku laid soundless on his back,his eyes no longer felt heavy,his body didn't feel sore anymore,the throbbing from the virus is finally gone and every inhale felt like receiving mercy from the gods.

he opened his eyes,at first he was disorientated,not knowing where he was due to the semi dark room.

he found himself on bed with soft thick covers obscuring his body

Goku tried to move but something was ontop of him.

When he peeked under the covers He noticed a young boy sleeping against him like he has watched over him for hours,

He slept like a log against Goku's bare chest and mindfully pribed himself up,

Goku was suprised wondering how he could still be alive, and also who this child is but sensed a relative Ki as he studied the snoozing bundle in his arms.

it was Gohan but when he's still a kid.

It warmed Goku's heart,and knew he was in the past,

"Gohan" Goku said quietly enough to avoid waking him up,he held him reminiscing those wonderful moments they shared before the androids came.

but what happened after he got sick? Is Cell still out there? The only way to know is to find Gohan and Trunks.

Young Gohan woke up a bit when he felt his Father shift,

"shhh" Goku calmly said in a soothing way and carefully placed Gohan down,his eyes rolled back as his eye lids closed again.

Goku placed the covers around him,he watched him breathe in and out for a moment as he moved some spiky hair from his forehead.

quietly he walked over to his folded Gi that rested on a chair,

He noticed that its a new Gi that was left behind for him

It was intact,the fabric smelled like it was bought from a store,it felt great wearing his oldschool uniform and missed the comfortable fit as he placed it on.

he swiped his hand over the old Turtle hermit emblym,reminicing his friendship with everyone.

he didn't want to go and leave present Gohan behind but and needs to know if his remaining family members are safe too.

Master Roshi looked up seeing Goku leap from the roof all the way down.

"He hasn't changed one bit, "Master Roshi thought,seeing him again sure brought back memories.

"Old man!"Goku said happy coming to his side.

both smiled no words needed to be said, there is no such thing as "Former"student because like a Father your job as a sensei never ends.

"How are you feeling?"Roshi asked.

"Still a bit drained,but I'm out of life danger "goku said,he could breathe without pain,and best of all he'll be immune for the heart Virus,his near death experience made his body more resilient for the Future.

Goku's smile faded when he couldn't pick up the ki of the others,he was almost too afraid to ask for them.

"Where is Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Hes inside" Roshi said.

"No no from my timeline," Goku said, "Where is he? And Where is Trunks?" Goku said looking around,

"Goku..only one of them survived and brought you here" Roshi said saddened.

Goku swallowed a steel lump in his throat, "Who?!" Goku cried grabbing Roshis shoulders,iT was the hardest question of his life since both of them are equally important to him.

"Trunks.." Roshi said, he told us what happened, "Gohan died protecting him from Cell"

Gokus eyes teared up sinking to his knees and wept.

Roshi held a comforting hand on his back as his body shook in sorrow.

"This is all my fault,"I failed.. Goku mourned

" Oh my boy" and clutched the beach sand in a tight grip."I should have been there..it should have been me!" Goku whailed.

Roshi never seen Goku in so much pain,but spoke to him like he always did when Goku was down in the dumps.

"Goku..I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now,but you must change that pain into strength,everyone is still alive here so use that power to save this world and yours as well"

"Let this peaceful world heal your wounds but prepare for the androids at the same time,because..mourning for the ones you already lost will keep you further from your goal" Roshi said and his cries started to become quiet.

"Remember what made you turn into a Supersaiyan and find a level beyond,because we both know that your power has no limits.

"Sensei..you are right but..I'm in so much pain I can't get over it" Goku said his eyes are swimming in tears and a tidal wave was threatening to fall down from his face

"I'm not asking you to stop mourning, I'm only asking you not to give up" Roshi said.

"I won't...I'll never stop, I promised the Earth that"

Goku got up dried part of his face with the back of his hand,they shared a smile and roahi also seemed a bit emotional by Gokus outburst,

he moved away a bit and looked at the sun that was about to set.

"Where is trunks? Is..is he all right?" Goku asked again regaining his composure.

"He left a while ago towards that direction" Roshi pointed South.

"I'd better look for him" Goku said calm still recovering from the shock of hearing about his son's demise.

-/-

Trunks remained close to the city rooftops of pepper town,he blinked as briefly he could see images of that city completely destroyed. There were Chinese vendors with decorations above and people were strolling around. He didn't feel like going down there but it was nice seeing everyone safe and having a good time,

Goku glided over Islands focusing on Trunkses Ki,

"Ah found you"! Goku sensed his ki not far away,and Trunks looked up when he felt Goku too.

"It's about time!"Trunks said happy,he got on his feet and came towards him.

Jubilant Trunks glomped him and Goku spun him around like they haven't seen eachother in years.

"Trunks I'm so glad to see you" Goku said relieved,"Thank goodness you are safe from harm"

Being reunited with Goku seeing him finally awake is like entering a safe haven, Goku has always been his rock and after the unpleasant encounter with his biological Father

his appreciation for Goku as his surrogate parent has a new meaning. but in his heart he hopes that there is a way for them to create a bond with Vegeta in the long run,maybe when he knows that he is his son maybe he'll have a change of heart.

"Goku-san I was so scared "Trunks said with his face still against Goku's shoulder.

"Shh"Goku said combing through his lavender spikes caring.

" Im here now,Im never going to leave your side"Goku spoke patting his back and felt Trunks nod.

"We'll always be a team like I always promised you"Goku said pushing Trunks gently back he had his eyes focused on the ground.

"I uh I just got a cold "Trunks said trying to excuse his teared up eyes.

"No you're just emotional "Goku smiled brushing the ones who are threatning to fall down away, "Its Okay buddy,there is nothing wrong with sheddin a tear "Goku said and allowed Trunks back into his shoulder.

Goku tightened his grip a bit around Trunks, He almost died and landing foot on a peaceful ground with hard noises of explotions and the smell of rotting victims.

Trunks kept himself so strong through all of this and Goku gave him a moment to calm down.

"You okay "Goku wondered.

"Yeah.. Trunks said happy.

"Goku-San I..I screwed everything up,

"Sorry?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to wait until you arrive but your Counterpart died from the Virus and if I didn't step in then innocents and your friends would have been killed" Trunks said.

"But Trunks I'm proud of you for that, I would have done the same thing" Goku said.

"Thanks But I feel that there is more trouble ahead now that everyone knows you are here and I tampered with this timeline.

"As I said, you did the right thing.." Goku said turning his face to look him in the eye.

"It will bring consequences but you also need to understand that fuzzing about it will not make it go away,whatever happens I'm here along with my friends to face that danger" Goku said.

Trunks nodded a bit still feeling unsure about everything,

"But what will we do now? "Trunks asked looking up as Goku stood up.

"I have a plan, and I'm asking you to leave everything to me for now "Goku spoke gentle.

Trunks didn't worry, he finally felt safe and whatever Goku has in mind he will try to trust that maybe Trunks can talk to goku about geros lab,maybe he can be stopped before he unleashes the androids.

Trunks and Goku flied back to Kame house,Goku felt a bit cold since he's not completely recovered but he'll be fine.

a new form of appreciation for life,and that burning fire to save this Earth only got bigger but it left a peaceful sensation instead of that preasure of survival,maybe because everyone he knew is still alive,but meeting them will change history so he needs to be careful with deciding who he'll run into.

It has to be someone who can keep his mouth shut and being able to defeat Cell,hopefully he won't shoot himself in the foot.

Goku thought about Vegeta,maybe hes willing to defeat it will take alot of effort to convince him.

but still he hopes he can reunite with his friends,it would take everyone involved to beat Cell,His heart was with Chi-Chi but as difficult as it was he doesn't want to run into anyone who can't do anything against the threats in the near future,maybe when he leaves this world behind he can give Gohan a message to her.

 **A/N:** **If you follow the voice actors of the funimation dub online then you might know what has been going on, and I must say I'm shocked.**

 **im being neutral about the whole situation but the news really shocked me and I can't look at DBZ the same way anymore.**

 **Which is why i'm a little late with this chapter. Im a bit over the shock and I'll update much quicker** **to make it up I'll work on a chapter everyday.**

 **Light Gaia**


	19. Meet up with old faces

"Goku-san may I ask what you have in plan?"Trunks asked as they flew over the horizon.

Goku sighed a bit,part of him doesn't want to involve trunks into his plans,whenever Trunks gets spooked or becomes frightful of something he will always

do something foolish,but keeping secrets from others has always been something he doesn't like.

"Trunks you will have to promise that you will leave everything to me, I know what I'm doing "Goku said.

Trunks nodded, "Promise, please I need to know,"Trunks said.

"I've decided that I will ask someone else to defeat the androids"Goku said.

Trunks listened carefully waiting until Goku continiued speaking.

"I'll pay your father a visit soon,maybe I can persuae him into helping us,so far he is the only one who can stand a chance "Goku said.

"But why not talk to the others,? If they know what's going to happen then they can prepare alongside of us "Trunks said.

"Maybe,but only Gohan and Vegeta know I'm here and I worry that If more people find out too many chances will happen in this timeline "Goku said.

"But how do you know Vegeta is going to help you?"Trunks said,

"At first I didn't wan to believe the brief stories you said about his personality,but I've seen myself what kind of person he is"Trunks said and Goku noticed disappointment in his voice, "can't we just prepare for the arrival of the androids ourselves? Trunks urged.

"Trunks it's better that we let nature run it's course,we know that the androids are coming and appoximentally when Cell will arrive,so all we can do is warn and let the Z warriors of this timeline take it from there"Goku said.

Trunks looked at Goku uneasy,he wished he could make Goku think of a different plan.

"In the meantime we will try to get stronger so that we can set our world free"Goku said.

Trunks shook his head,"Goku please,..I'm scared..I can't go through the destruction and seeing people die again.. "Trunks said.

"We can end this horrible event before it starts, I have whereabouts of Gero's lab,I can give it to the Z fighters"Trunks pleaded.

He could tell Goku was starting to become annoyed but he doesn't want to go back to his time,he just want to save this one so that Goku and him can live here.

"Trunks that's enough..! "Goku became stern.

"I already said what needs to happen and I need you to stay out of this, "Goku said.

Trunks eyes shimmered saddened,biting his tongue and Goku felt a little guilty for shushing him this way,

"Trunks-kun..why are you so doubtful?"

"You still believe in me right?"Goku asked touching his shoulder

Trunks just nodded distraught,

"I promise that nothing will happen to this world,and If Vegeta won't do it, will step in no matter the cost. "Goku shook his shoulders a bit to make him look up.

Trunks looked at him happy but still anxious, "You will? Trunks said.."But what about the negative impact?"Trunks asked.

"I want to avoid changing anything as much as I can but I'm not going to stand there and let anyone destroy this Earth, Everyone I once knew and cared for is still alive,

"It what keeps me going "Goku smiled,and thought about Chi-Chi,and Gohan.

Trunks wanted to tell Goku that he's sorry for making a scene but seeing Goku brightning up already says more than enough.

"Family? "Trunks said smiling while holding his hand up for Goku to grab,

"Always.. Goku said gentle giving Trunks hand an acknowleging squeeze.

-/-

Goku sensed Vegeta not too far away from here,and felt it was the right moment to have a word with him now.

"Trunks, I'm going to see Vegeta ,you can stay at the Kamehouse or come with me "Goku said.

"I'll go with you, "Trunks said without arguing further,he thought it was very strange that he chose Vegeta to be the one to take out the androids,by the brief encounter alone he could tell that Vegeta hardly cares about anything except revenge.

"How are you going to convince him to do it?"Trunks asked.

"He will, I have an offer he simply can't refuse. "Goku said serious.

Vegeta remained close to Roshi's Island,it was like he remain there to observe his recovery from a distance,

he heard a noise coming from a distance and noticed Goku and Trunks arrive,

"Kakarot,"Vegeta said acknowledging him cold,

Goku huffed, he really didn't like being called that way,even when he lowkey missed the rivalry between them he wasn't looking forward to being called that name again.

"Yeah,let's stick with son Goku" Goku asked wishing Vegeta would cease calling him that..

"Sure "Goku"Vegeta mocked a bit, Now what do you want?"Vegeta asked.

"A favor"Goku said.

"Why should I be interested in helping you?" Vegeta further asked. Änd who is this runt who keeps following you?" Vegeta asked,despite sensing similarities,Trunks flinched backing away.

"He's my Godson, "Goku said paying respect to Bulma.

and brought Trunks scalp close with one hand when he grabbed onto Goku's trousers,

Trunks tries to like him but Vegeta isn't paternal at all,just an intimidating rude fellow.

"In approximately 4 years from now, an old enemy will estroy this world by unleashing merciless machines,everyone on here could die if we don't try and stop them "Goku urged.

"You're one of the few people I can think of to save this planet vegeta"

"And you can't clean up your own mess because?..."Vegeta asked.

"Because everything I do here even the slightest change could affect this timeline in a negative way,simply because I'm not from around here.

"My world has been completely destroyed,and If you don't want that to happen here then please heed my warning "Goku explained.

this kakarot isn't all fun and games,he's actually quite serious,and by the look at his scars around the arms and face those creatures he faced sure seem powerful if they can hurt this man like that Vegeta thought.

He also wondered how strong these creatures really are and was up for the challenge to find out.

"I have no interest in defending this dirtball of a planet on your behalf,but I do want to fight you once more,"Vegeta said dropping his stoic attitude.

"Well that's what i wanted to offer, If you help the Z fighters then we"ll fight to wrap this petty rivalry up,..

"And just have a beer "Goku said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes agitated,he didn't like that tone but decided not to waste a second on this clown.

"Train hard kakarot,so that I'll enjoy every moment of it..before I kill you "Vegeta said and ordered them to go away before he moves along

on his way to capsule corps,he had no desire informing his low class friends for some faulty toys of an silly old scientist,

defeating kakarot is his main objective,

Trunks stayed by Goku's side in disbelief but why does he want to kill Goku so bad? what could have happened between them?

"Well I guess that's a yes "Goku shrugged nonchalant,and levitated from the grass.

"What? didn't you hear what he said? He only trains because he wants you dead not because he wants to help us save everyone "Trunks said while following him.

"Yeah I heard him,but I know Vegeta longer than anyone,he wants to defeat me and in order to do that this planet must stay intact "Goku said,Trunks didn't understand why Goku would put his faith in him, He rather have Goku train Gohan eventhough he might not be ready before the androids come.

"Goku-san why is my Father so against you? "Trunks asked.

"He came to destory this Earth and I kicked his ass,he's been salty eversince,well atleast that was the case in our timeline, I have no idea how his relationship was with my deceased counterpart

"I would have gotten over it, hating someone who is naturally better at something is a child thing, men shouldn't behave this way "Trunks said.

"Well deep inside I feel that Vegeta cling on to these silly idea's of his is because he doesn't want to admit that he cares,he hates showing a vulnerable side of him and he covers it up with obsessions that leads him nowhere"Goku said.

"But enough about him, we got better things to worry about "Goku said and concentrated.

"I wanna try something" Goku said placing his fingers agains this forehead,"Hold onto my shoulder"

they both poofed on the kame house Island and Gohan was still upstairs,Goku came inside from the window,and pulled the covers from Gohan who still laid outcold.

"Gohan wake up" Goku gently shook him.

his body tensed up,looking up confused but was met with his Dad who watched over him attentive.

"Daddy!" Gohan beamed,

He came to his side happily, "Dad I cant believe I got another chance to see you" Gohan said."I thought..I would live without a dad forever"

Goku hated hearing that from Gohan,that his counterpart could no longer be there.

"Gohan, I'm happy to see you too,I lost so many people in my world and I felt the same thing," Goku said. "But faith had other plans and it brought me back to you"

"Gohan I cant imagine how hard it has been for you",and absolutely sure my counter part hated leaving you and your mom so soon"

"But aslong as my stay is needed here, I will Always be here with you "Goku said brushing one falling tear away from the childs face and Gohan brightened up when he did that.

and hugged Goku around his shoulders,having the blissfullness rush through his system of being reunited once more.

-/-

The gang was outside in mid air,under the watchful eye of Goku.

After stretching they were ready,Trunks breathed in the crisp air the Ocean provided.

With the sun warming up his body was a nice sensation to boot. These small things makes waking up early sacred,every sunrise is not the same and it was hard to imagine that people would sleep in and miss such a phenomenal display,Gohan wasn't too thrilled waking up this early and had yawns with some eye rubs while paying attention to what Goku is saying.

"All right guys," I'll start with Trunks first and then you can come in Gohan" Goku said, Trunks braced himself and went up further into the air with Goku,both charged up into a Ssj.

Goku smiled with amazement, seeing his aura spread"You did it Trunks,Im proud of you"

Trunks nodded a bit,pain was what unlocked the transformation,and couldnt see it as an accomplishment.

Gohan tried to follow them wondering when he can step in,Trunks and Goku paused after blocking each other's punches,their faces had a deep gash that poured blood but but it didn't stop them.

Gohan watched fight for a brief second and charged towards them,he broke them up from their sparring and attacked Goku with some sloppy sluggish moves.

Goku hardly moved to dodge his attacks.

Goku caught his fist, "Not bad buddy but you are way too slow" and kneed Gohan in the gut and punched him to the ground.

Gohan used his flying ability to break his fall,he looked at Goku upset,his eyes grew bigger and let out a wail.

"Waaaah! Daddy you meanie that hurts!" Gohan shouted,Goku was surprised he didn't know he had to hold back in his base form.

Trunks rolled his eyes slightly fearing that his training will be stalled with Gohan's need to be babied during s spar.

"Sorry little guy, I uh didn't know you're so weak" Goku smiled apologetically.

"I'm not weak!" Gohan yelled through the tears.

"Okay Okay I was only kidding" Goku said rubbing his cheek.

"It still hurts Dad," Gohan said calming down.

"I know,I'll tone it down a notch," Goku said placing Gohan on his feet and dusted the sand off.

Trunks just huffed,Goku just wasted 15 minutes comforting Gohan and he wouldn't be surprised if Gohan demanded a sensual bean for his little owie.

Gohan bursts out into a hissy fit again because Goku punched him a bit too hard,and minutes later he complained that he couldn't keep up with Goku's speed in baseform.

Trunks grew even more annoyed,and felt that he stalls their training but Goku doesn't see that from his prospective, hes daddies little boy and Goku has the patience of a saint.

Goku was attending the scratch on Gohans knee and Trunks decided to train on his own.

"Okay lads I'll train by myself" Trunks said, "I'll see you after dinner"

Goku almost forgot about the pending sparring match and reach out his hand "Trunks wait!" I'm sorry" he could tell that Trunks is getting fed up.

"Ill train by myself from now,Ill see you when you dont have your hands full."

Goku wasn't very thrilled seeing Trunks just walk out on their training like that,to him it was kind of disrespectful. but Gohan thought nothing of it. He thought he wanted to give them time to spar together since Gohan lost his father here.

"All right Gohan lets continiue,let me know when im being too hard on you" Goku said.

-/-

Taking a nap like the old days felt wonderful,"if only Dad could stay forever,wouldn't it be wonderful just him and me together like this"? Gohan thought as he laid nestled against Goku's sleeping frame,

One arm laid protective over Gohan,He wished he didn't have to get up but there is a test in the afternoon he needs to make to determine which school he can go to in the near future.

"Dad," Gohan whispered.

"Hmm?" Goku opened his eyes slightly.

"I need to go to, school starts within an hour"

If only he could sleep longer In his dads embrace but there will be plenty of these moments to come.

"Sure "Goku whispered, "have fun "

Goku said their temporarily goodbye with a hug and without waking anyone up Gohan fetched his book bag pitter pattering to the exit.

when he heard the door close and his soft feet going downstairs Goku rested on the matrass again,

Its so alien not having to worry about anyone's safety,in his own world Gohan couldn't go anywhere If he's asleep including Trunks, he thought this moment would never come, just telling his son to have fun insead of warning him to follow the basic rules everyone must abide.

But it feels liberating,he can close in eyes in peace knowing that he'll see Gohan again after school.

Goku enhaled a bit saddened staring that the large rotating fan on the ceiling,he still didn't know what happened to his son,hopefully after some time has passed maybe he can askTrunks what exactly happened,

that wretched virus! how could the Earth betray him like that?,It's an Earthly virus, first he thought Gero did it but after running tests Erasa told everyone that it's not manmade.

If only he could contact kingkai,find a way to go back to yardrat and perfect the instant transmission,and then find the Namekian dragonballs to wish Kami back or find a new guardian

the only way to get there is well..after you die but if he reaches otherworld then he can't be wished back.

Goku's forehead throbbed from all that thinking,how can he possibly find a solution to all of this?

Goku snapped out of thoughts when he noticed something move besides him when a weight landed on the matrass, he tensed up when his vision was obsured by purple hair and large eyes watched him happily,Trunks sure enjoyed the power nap.

"Hey" Goku opened one arm and Trunks found a comfy spot against his shoulder.

Goku noticed some changes in Trunks behavior,he's acting a bit distant when Gohan is here but wants attention when he's gone back home.

"You're okay Trunks-kun?"Goku asked patting his back,

Trunks sat up, "Yeah"Trunks nodded happy.

"I'm ready to start sparring when you are "Trunks said slidding off the matrass and moved on his feet a bit excited.

"I am,but Trunks..."

Trunks looked up,studying Goku questioning when his older friend seems troubled.

"What happened back there? "Goku wondered

Trunks knew he would ask him one day but wasn't in the mood to explain it in detail.

"I..I don't really want to talk about it, It still haunts my mind every day,

"Please Trunks, I need to know what happened to my son,I'm hurting too but I can't move on If Im kept in the dark."Goku pleaded.

Trunks blinked not wanting to sound weak, "I can't,not without feeling like I failed both of you, I failed to save him "Trunks said having a hard time to keep his voice steady.

He couldn't take it anymore,and was ready to get out of here,fly away without looking back,but Goku grabbed onto his wrist,not harsh but it preveted him from leaving.

he lowered to his level still holding on,and Trunks looked back

"Come here,"Goku said his eyes gleems with understanding,he would never blame Trunks for anything,

"Tou-san, Trunks teared up and clinged on his shoulder, and felt Goku envelope his scalp,not caring that Trunks will make his whole Gi wet.

"Cell,..he attacked a town that was in the progress of being rebuild but his power has grown so much,"Trunks began

"I wanted to come with him,he refused by I kept nagging so when I didn't look he knocked me outcold."Trunks said.

"I found him in his own blood,he died before I could help him..

He told me to take care of you,

I couldn't give him a proper funeral because...Cell came back,

I flied back as quick as I could,I could have escaped but I didn't want to leave you behind so I took the risk to come for you instead.

Cell almost killed the both of us,but we escaped.

"Now we are here in the past,"

Goku was struck with deep grief but remained calm on the outside.

"You saved my life." Goku spoke.

"But I couldn't save Gohan" Trunks replied back.

"I know...but you had no control over that, I wished you didn't try to take out Cell yourselves ,but it's my fault for not taking the antidote"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you both"Goku said,

"No, I should have done something..

"I should have convinced Gohan to return to the hideout,I should have knocked him outcold, if I did Cell would never had the chance to find us."

"Trunks this isn't your fault.." Goku said.

"It is," Trunks said and lowered his gaze a bit.

Goku noticed that this conversation isnt going anywhere,he hates seeing Trunks like this,

"If Gohan was here he would have told you the same thing,I know Gohan longer than anyone else and I never feel uncertain speaking on his behalf" Goku said.

"So please just stop sulking" Goku said encouraging when Trunks finally smiled back at him.

"Thanks" Trunks said through a sniffle,

"But...

"I still dont know how we can find a way to get stronger,"I mean.. Gohan and I almost died in the hbtc and your heart condition became worse on day one in there" Trunks said.

"Maybe If I can control the supersaiyan 2 transformation,then maybe I can spend a year in there,If there is a way to obtain that form without seeing people die then im going to find it. Goku said.

-/-

Gohan came back to Roshi's Island and noticed two yellow aura's in the distance,

Trunks has his sword drawn and both stared at each other intense.

Goku held up his finger and an aura lit it up,

Trunks charged up swiping his sword at Goku and was effortless block with one finger,Gohan observed with amazement,first he thought Trunks turned against him but it was just a spar.

a very spectacular one.

Trunks put a lot of heart into his sword attack but nothing came through Gokus defense that's what they are up to when they train when nobody is around,and Gohan hopes he could fight his father with similar speed and agility.

Trunks lowered to the ground as the aura ceased,and placed the sword back into its holder. "With these moves I butchered Freeza into pieces" Trunks said thrilled but focused his attention somewhere else when he sensed Gohan's ki.

"I guess it's a wrap," Trunks thought.

"Well I see you later," Trunks looked back at Goku.

"No-no you can train with us," Goku immediately said,

"It's okay," Trunks said and dismissed himself ignoring Gokus protest.

"Trunks.." Goku said a bit agitated but he already took a flight into the air.

"Why is he like this?.." Goku wondered,he hates it when Trunks walks out on Gohan and him like that,or could there be something else on his mind?

Whatever it is they'll have a word later.

"Daddy why did he left? It's not because of me right?" Gohan lowered his eyes a bit.

" No,he wants you to get stronger but doesn't want to hold back so when you get better he'll train with us again" Goku said,lying to Gohan didn't stir very well but he doesn't want to hurt Gohan feelings if he doesn't know for certain what's going on in Trunkses head.

-/-

Gohan and Goku came back when the sun was about to set,Trunks wasn't around the house and Goku wondered when he will be back,

Dinner wasn't served yet but Roshi was strolling around the living room.

"Hey old man, has Trunks returned while we were away?

"Yes but he left shortly,he went out to get Chinese." Roshi said,and Goku was relieved,knowing that Trunks is okay,he still has to remind himself that Cell is not out there later Trunks came back with large bags and the scent of recently cooked chow came,it got everyone's attention.

Everyone cheered jubilantly and Trunks placed the bags on the table,and Gohan hurried to get plates,they feasted together as a group.

"I wonder how I can snatch the Dragonball Radar from capsule Corp without being seen,maybe the dragon can teleport us to Namek" Goku thought.

"Hey Goku If you aren't going to eat that I will" Trunks Warned.

"No don't touch anything! I'm starving!" Goku whined and devoured the large dish.

After dinner they watched tv while waiting until the food and bloated feelings in their stomachs go down,Goku wanted to train before it's time to go to bed.

The phone rang and Roshi picked up.

"Hello?"

a fragile voice answered him and he nodded a bit

"Sure one moment "Master Roshi said he moved the Phone from his ear and looked at Gohan's direction when he came in with tea.

"Gohan, It's your mother "Roshi said.

Goku looked up forgetting that Gohan has to head home for school.

Goku became nervous when Gohan skipped towards the phone,he completely forgot the time and worried that Gohan will get in trouble because of this and came to his side Carefully.

"Gohan I'm sorry," Goku said,But Gohan remained calm when he placed the phone towards his ear.

Gokus heart sank in his gut when he heard Chi-Chi Speak,was that really her?

Mom?

"H..hi baby, are you having fun?"

"Yes very I just had chinese" Gohan beamed happy.

"Will you come home or do you want to spend the weekend at Master Roshi"? A fragile voice was heard.

Gohan paused,he wanted to stay and looked at his Father.

"Go to your mom, you can come back here anytime" Goku said quiet.

"Sorry mom I forgot about the time I had such a great time with my friends" Gohan said.

"It's okay Honey,im happy you're with your Dads friends and not somewhere else..Will you be back before bedtime?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"Yes" Gohan replied.

"O..okay,see you soon,tell the others I said hi" Chi-Chi said and hung up.

Goku didn't get over the shock,what on Earth happened to chi-chi?. She sounded so weak and sad,there was nothing left of her demanding attitude,no rants about delinquent friends,or anything Chi-Chi used to say,in fact she was okay with Gohan not being at home.

Goku swallowed and touched Gohans shoulder,

"I'll take you home," Goku said. "Trunks-Kun,head for bed I'll be back soon."

Goku left Gohan by himself when Mount Paozu came into sight,the chimney with puffy smoke, the lights of the house gave Goku mixed feelings.

this was his home, the place where he was found as an infant and he cant stay.

he waited until Gohan went inside before heading back.

Gohan was safe,Goku looked back briefly and saw the silhouette of Gohan with his mother inside the window.

-/-

Goku woke up early,he had one hour of sleep left but didn't want to stay in bed this time.

he left without waking Trunks.

Goku had a stroll outside on the sand,it felt nice being alone for a moment,to clear thoughts,he wants to do the right thing as much as he can but he couldn't keep his mind off chi-chi.

Goku found Trunks miles away,near an other island,he made his supersaiyan power go down when Goku landed.

"Feel better?" Trunks asked. "I noticed you were gone so I thought I train alone and leave you by yourself"

"Thank you, I needed that time alone " Goku said.

"Ever since Gohan left to his mother you've acting a bit off," Trunks said.

Goku didn't got into discussion with him even though he noticed strange changes with Trunks as well.

"You're right,.." Goku began

"It's my wife..when I heard her my soul aced,and wanted to go and see her so bad" Goku explain and stopped in his tracks,

"We already altered this universe..well I did so what's stopping you from seeing her?" Trunks asked,

"I'm just going to make things worse.." Goku said, "I can't"

Trunks looked on the ground, "I wish I could see my mother,tell her who I am,but if I do my alternate counterpart will not be born" Trunks said. "Atleast in your case no irreversible chances occur when you do see her..and maybe by meeting her you could heal her grieving heart,including yours and move on" Trunks said,hoping his wife will be the final push to make Goku decide to stay in the past where all is well.

Goku just listened to what Trunks had to say,he's in the same position as him but the difference is that he can visit his wife with no problem but Trunks can't see his mother he wanted to see from the moment he was old enough to understand what a mother is.

"You're right Trunks-kun," Goku smiled feeling a bit better.

"But I noticed youre acting strange too,and Trunks nodded knowing that this conversation will take place one day.

You know Gohan wants to be close to you and be friends but he also sensed that you might not be as interested as he is" Goku said.

"I want to be close too but it's like dealing with a stranger,he's only a fraction of the Gohan I grew up with, that determined spark in his eyes is not there,he gives up too quick and his demand for special treatment to go easy on him gets on my nerves so bad" Trunks said even though feeling a low key guilt in his gut.

"I can hardly relate to him,I mean he wines about not having enough allowance to buy the latest toy while I feel happy with my health and liberty alone and I came from battles half dead, I don't have the time to cry about a little scratch or dwell on what toys I can buy I have a planet to save" Trunks said frustrated.

"But you care about Gohan don't you?" Goku asked.

"More than anything" Trunks said.

"If you did then him being different than from your timeline shouldn't have affected that bond you share" If you really care that is"

Trunks the realized that he's right,Trunks always wanted to be closer to Gohan than they already were,but the fate of their world made it hard to do so,always on the run,fight to survive instead of testing your own limits and now that he has the chance to do so he rejects that opertunity.

"All I'm asking you is to give him a chance because believe it or not,you weren't this tough when your training started,you probably complainined just as much as Gohan did but the only thing that made you keep going is that lives are at stake and Gohan doesn't have to live with that pressure.

But besides that, me and Gohan were very patient with you,and helped you while we could have chose to exclude you and focus on our own training" Goku said and images flashed before Trunks eyes in a split second,his first training and even when it was Hard Goku and Gohan were by his side,Gohan even comforted him a couple of times by having a serious heart to heart conversations while Goku did the nurturing part when he was scared.

"Gosh I'm acting like a cold dick" Trunks said looking away from Goku.

Goku flinched at Trunks word choice but decided to let it slide,

"I'm sorry, I've taken the chance you guys gave me for granted,you adopted me and I know you would have done the same thing if our world wasn't such a mess" Trunks said.

"I should have known better"

"It's all right,I'm glad you understand now"

"Maybe I'm just uptight since I feel that the safety of this world is on our shoulders again,"

"But..I miss him, Our Gohan,It's not the same and.. Trunks paused a bit swallowing a steel lump "I just want him here."

"I want him here too,yes it's not the same but Gohan is alive and well here,and it has been a blessing" Goku said holding Trunks shoulders.

"Don't push him away,I know this is hard for all of us but we can't stop bonding with others just because our lives is a complete mess" Goku said serious.

Trunks nodded while looking on the ground and then he looked up again, "I will,I'll ask him to do something nice together, I can't tell you when but I will" Trunks promised.

"That's the spirit" Goku said nonchalant giving Trunks a pat, "Let's get out of here,I haven't eat since forever, oh and after visiting mount paozu I gotta find a way to contact King Kai" Goku stretched himself and Trunks followed him out of the room,Slightly annoyed because they just had a moment together and Goku unintentionally ruined it by ending the conversation just like that.

"Goku's random subject change always puzzles trunks, he goes from motivational conversations to acting like a big child,It's kind of odd but that's Goku for you.

-/-

After training the gang landed on mount paozu,

Goku breathed out and carefully opened the door,Gohan offered to Get his Mother so that Goku won't startle her.

Trunks came along aswell,

"Mom I'm home "Goku could hear Gohan say as he waited outside the kitchen door,

"Hi Honey, I'm glad you came home,"Chi-Chi responded,

"Oh who is your friend? Chi-Chi asked Gohan while greeting Trunks with a modest smile.

Trunks took her outstretched hand shaking it,this woman seems to have a gentle soul and he appreciated the warm welcome.

"Hi, my name is Trunks, uh what I'm about to say is very farfetched but I'm from a different world where your husband is still alive "

"He wants to meet you"Trunks said.

Chi-Chi gasped, "I..what are you saying? "she raised her voice,she started to become frightened and almost demanded Trunks to leave her house immediately,

from that Goku decided it was time to come in,

"Chi-Chi,..he's telling the truth,"Goku carefully said as he stepped in.

"I'm here," Goku remained close to the door,

All the colour of Chi-Chi's face left as soon she saw Goku coming in.

Her breathing stalled,shaking her head lightly side to side in disbelief.

"No it can't be" Chi-Chi said taking steps back,her eyes rolled in the back of her head ready to collapse on the ground,

Goku rushed towards her and grabbed on to her waist,he kneeled on the ground as she went limp.

"Oh no Chi-Chi!,"Goku panicked he cupped her face turning it towards him but she didn't respond.

"What have I done? what did I do?"Goku spoke up feeling completely lost,he didn't mean to scare her.

"Dad she just fainted,"Gohan came to their side, Trunks was shocked too,he feared that Goku gave her a stroke but according to her Ki she's out of life danger.

Goku looked back at Chi-Chi who could only be heard exhaling,he still felt guilty and carried her towards her bedroom,

he held her hand in both of his large ones,staying with her for a short moment.

"I know this is a huge shock,Chi-Chi but I'm not a ghost,Im from a different timeline and I'm sorry I had to leave you in this timeline so soon,"Goku said.

Chi-Chi's hand moved when Goku spoke to her,and Goku will watch over her from a distance.

-/-

Chi-Chi whimpered in her sleep, like she had a nightmare,Gohan carefully shook her,she responded with a struggled exhale and her eyes shot open,

dots of sweat was on her forehead and from the nightmare all she could remember was holding on to cold hands of Goku's deceased body.

"Oh honey, mom just had a nightmare,"Chi-Chi sniffled mopping her face with a sleeve.

Gohan shook no, "Mom..Dad is here,It's hard to explain but..

"What? wait it's wasn't..? where is he? Chi-Chi breathed quicker, "Where? Chi-Chi said getting out of bed looking around.

"Outside mother, near the lake"Gohan said and Chi-Chi rushed from the stairs as quick as her legs could carry her she ran towards the exit.

She became tired quick but she kept pushing her body to keep running,the pain in her lungs didn't slow her down,

I'm almost there just a little bit further! Chi-Chi said to her legs.

she stopped arruptly and glanced over to the lake,and gently walked towards it.

with wide eyes she moved towards the frame she thought she would never see again,it was him.

Chi-Chi bit on her lip,her vision was blurred with tears,on a small Rock Goku was sitting there with his face burried in his hand, he was devastated for making her faint.

Chi-Chi wanted to call him but the lump in her throat made it hard to do so,Goku sensed her ki and saw a woman standing there far away from him.

she recovered a bit from the long distance run and quickened her pace, she smiled and Goku knew he could come closer,she's no longer freaked out by him.

Goku teleported infront of her and Chi-Chi glomped him,

Chi-Chi shrieked joyful when he spun her around,and Goku's heart leaped hearing and being near her again atlast.

"Is it really you?" Chi-Chi's face sparked with so much life,no sign of depression was there,

Goku wished he could say yes,but he couldn't lie to her even if it would wipe away all of her joy,

"I'm Goku..from a different timeline" I'm so happy to see you"

Goku-sa"Chi-Chi said tearing up more but she kept smiling,and wept against his chest.

"I'm so happy..so happy you are here"Chi-chi said,his strong but purdy scent was all over his Gi,

It's really him,the Goku she fell in love with.a different timeline means nothing she loves him and her heart still harbored the love they shared.

Goku felt his body tremble and he returned a tight hold of his own.

He couldn't believe it, he's holding her again,and felt protectiveness claim him as he cradled her scalp,

"Oh Chi-Chi" Goku said trying to comfort her but mainly he tried to comfort himself since his stay in this world is temporarily and will have to leave her again after this Earth is purged from all the androiuds.

Goku felt her grab onto the back of his shirt,she always does that when shes in pain.

Chi-chi cried but Goku just held her not even once did he tried to shush her.

"I love you too" Goku said quiet.

Gohan caught up with Chi-Chi and moved towards them, Goku looked down giving Gohan a ruffle on his scalp.

Chi-Chi flinched when she heard a roar but chuckled when Goku's stomach protested for food.

and never felt happier to make him a feast.

Chi-Chi allowed Trunks to stay,and was welcome in her house always to make amends for assuming he is toying with her emotions,thank goodness nothing rude slipped out of her mouth,

Everything seems to be fine, and Trunks was in awe with all the cullinary art on a plate,no wonder Goku married her,this food tastest delicious.

After helping Chi-Chi washing off the dishes Goku spoke up.

It's getting a bit late so, I'll head back, besides uh I don't want to interfere with Gohan's studies,"Goku said despite enjoying seeing Chi-Chi again,he wants to ease that throbbing guilt of ruining the timeline by interacting with more people than needed.

Goku walked away from the hallway,Chi-Chi reached out her hand wanting to stop him from going back to Master Roshi's place,

little did Goku know is that Chi-Chi hasn't made Gohan study not even once since her Goku died,it no longer matered to her as the depression had a firm grip on her,

Gohan still studies because it gives him a future but only a few hours a day instead of a whole day.

"Goku-sa..please" Chi-Chi squeaked,

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to see you "Goku said looking over at Chi-Chi smiling.

and that little promise made it so much easier to let him leave,"Chi-Chi smiled like she hasn't done in ages,

She nodded,holding in a sob and walked over to him,

"Oh"Gohan said, Trunks looked beside him noicing Gohan covering his eyes and then Trunks looked back at Chi-Chi who backed away from kissing Goku goodbye,

Trunks chuckled rubbing the back of his head as he witnessed Goku having a moment.

"See you tomorrow, "Trunks said and flied after Goku, Gohan wanted to come with him,but didn't wan to leave his mothers side either seeing her so distraught.

Gohan also took comfort that he'll be back with them tomorrow,as they entered the house Chi-Chi smiled at her son again,this time it wasnt forced behind a pokerface.

Chi-Chi immediately asked What Gohan wanted for desert,and felt excitement again to cook.

-/-

Back at Roshi's Island Goku remained awake for a bit, he wanted to stay at mount Paozu but adding more distraction to his training is the last thing he needs.

Time passes quick, he cant waver from his goal,he needs to find a way to get leave this world as soon as every android has crashed and burned.

The bedroom door opened and Trunks returned from the toilet drying his wet slight soapy hands on His boxers,he noticed that Goku was still awake.

"You're not resting?" Trunks asked wondering what was up.

"I was thinking about Chi-Chi," Goku said sitting up.

"Thanks..If it weren't for you then I wouldn't have visited her,she was so happy and it also eased my pain as well being apart from each other for so many years" Goku smiled to himself.

"Yeah I'm glad you took my advise, but..I also feel a bit guilty for the way I treated Gohan, well I didn't do anything directly, but I sure thought very negative of him," Trunks said.

"I can't expect him to be like or even similar to the Gohan I know" Trunks said.

"He's not from the same world as I am, and maybe I would be a cry baby too if I had the privilege of growing up where there is no constant danger.

It's all right, just don't mention how you originally felt about him and start over,

"Be there for him so that he will be there for you when you are born here" Goku said. And that hit a nerve with trunks but in a good way.

"When we return to our own timeline Gohan will be this worlds protector,even if this world will be safe new enemies will arrive in the future,including ours,so we should keep the contact warm with those who can aid us " Goku said.

Trunks smile faded a bit,Goku is still determined to leave this Earth behind,maybe he needs to try harder to convince him to stay here for good after Cell has been defeated.

Trunks came to his side with a glomp.

"Oof" Goku responded surprised, he looked down and hoisted Trunks up placing him against his shoulder with one hand resting on Trunkses scalp.

"lets hit the sack" Goku said feeling a bit drowsy.

-/-

On the next day,Goku came back early as promised but continiued his training in the forest of Mount Paozu with Trunks,

Chi-Chi hurried back from purcasing supplies from the drugstore, Goku will cease his training for supper soon wanting to give him a warm welcome.

she seperated her hair where heaps of premature gray strands creeped out,and proceded to put a layer of dye on each one of them.

while her hair was drying she applied foundation around her eye bags and used blush to give colour to her face.

she puckered her lips and apply a rosey pink lipstick,and smiled at herself as she placed some old earrings back on,

she looked at her face from differen angles in the mirror the small changes in her appearance made her 10 years younger.

She was certain that Goku will be smitten with her makeover and remained downstairs waiting.

Goku was seen outside adjusting his Gi he just put on and spotted Chi-Chi leaving the door.

"Do you see anything different?" Chi-chi flaunted her newly dyed patches of gray turned medium brown.

"Uh no.." Goku said.

"hmmn" Chi-Chi growled a bit annoyed but then huffed in defeat.

"I got my hair done, It used to have a lot of gray hair. Chi-Chi showed the locks where previously had alot of grey.

"Oh nice, I didn't even notice those,You'll always be beautiful to me"Goku explained.

Chi-Chi's scowl vanished,she felt alive again,it was hinted all over her face when Goku mentioned that he didn't care.

Chi-chi held onto his hands, "would you train close to home?

"I uh..would love to see you spar,"Chi-chi said,she rather spend time alone with him but she knows that he's training to save his own world.

Goku was suprised with her request,she never showed inerest in his training but gave an approved glance.

"Sure, and during a break maybe we can spend time together,"Goku said,

"I haven't seen you for a very long time,"Goku smiled nonchalant and Chi-Chi was happy that he wants to include her in his daily routine,

Chi-Chi felt like a school girl eyeing her crush,She never would have thought she could feel love again,her Goku is here and her life couldnt go any better.

-/-

Chi-chi undid her ponytail,letting her hair drape over her shoulders and changed into her nighttime kimono,and wondered If there is anything in this world that she can do to impress Goku besides fighting and food.

She hoped she could swipe him off his feet dressing up nicely for him but he didn't even notice it. But then again he never was very attentive to begin with.

deep inside she wouldn't change him for the world.

Chi-chi smile a bit seeing her reflection in the mirror,she looks less old now that Goku is finally here,having her family complete is her secret to a long lasting youth.

After combing her light wavy hair she heard a gentle knock.

"Come in" Chi-Chi said getting up.

Goku stepped in,she feasted his eyes on him for a moment,"Hey are you hungry?"

"I can make something nice" Chi-Chi said.

"No it's ok.." Goku said dismissing her offer.

"Chi-Chi I'm so glad to be back here,in a world where you are safe and happy." Goku said.

Chi-Chi's smiled faded a bit, "No, Since you died I never felt happy again,If my family is not complete then neither am I."

"I need you darling..you and Gohan are my life" Chi-chi said.

Goku felt it was his turn to tell how much Chi-Chi means to him,he never really did it before but chi-chi deserves to know so that when he leaves she will always remember this.

"Chi-chi I can't express how happy I am to feel you in my embrace once more,after all these years being apart" Goku said coming closer.

"It's blissful to say the least" Goku said,his eyes became a bit reddened and Chi-Chi could see a gloom of surfacing tears forming in his eyes.

"You died..in my arms" Goku said.

"And you died in mine" Chi-Chi's voice broke,not wanting to remember it.

Goku wiped her tear away with his thumb and cupped her cheek,she missed feeling his large hands against her face and leaned into the touch,

Goku bends down closing his eyes, Chi-Chi saw it coming and let it happen.

Chi-Chi backed away seeing her lipstick over him and apologetically wiped it off him.

"Will you stay with me tonight"?

"Don't leave," Chi-Chi said almost losing her voice from feeling so many euphoric emotions at once.

"Yes" Goku smiled a bit.

Chi-Chi guided him to their bed,for once in years she will be sleeping like a rose.

She watched Goku sculpt physique with admiration as he's in the progress to slip out of his Gi shirt,the back muscles had more definition than a dictionary.

but his body also tells a troubled story,it made her feel bad.

A large part of his life is a struggle and the evidence is present on his whole body,it was littered with scars across the torso.

Goku turned around and half smiled seeing Chi-Chi tucked in waiting for him to come.

This Goku is More serious and also more intimidating but it's still her Goku.

When Goku laid down she snug to his side not keeping her eyes off his large onyx orbs staring back at her and felt the moment was right.

she laid agaist his shoulder and rubbed the rough patches of scars across his chest like she wanted to ease his pain,Goku held on to her hand in response,keeping his much larger one on top of hers letting it rest against his chest as he closed his eyes.

His frame is warm, it's one of the tiny details she missed about him.

She knows in her heart that his stay could be temporarily,therefore she wants this night to be perfect.


	20. A new Dragon

It was morning and Goku woke up first, his eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming in and Chi-Chi was snoozing soundless beside him,he noticed that hes still holding on to her hand during the night as they slept next to each other,he rubbed her hand that rested on his chest scars as he focused on the ceiling,

a gratitude for being alive entered his mind. Euphoric that he can finally wake up in the same house,same bed as her.

Goku wished things were different but he can't stay in bed and wait for her to get up,after breakfast there is alot of work to do..he sat up feeling a bit drowsy,he was ready to get up but heard a soft voice calling out to him

"Goku-sa.." Chi-Chi mumbled.

Goku smiled, "Yes dear,? he responded looking behind his shoulder but chi-chi still had her eyes closed.

"I love you,.."Goku-sa..please stay with me forever.."Chi-chi mumbled in her pillow.

It was adorable but it also made him feel a bit saddened, he knows that he can't stay and it makes his heart ace more than the virus, Goku came closer and hugged her head like he already had to say goodbye to her.

"I love you too,"Goku softly spoke.

 **-/-**

Goku forgot a bit about that saddened feeling that stirs in his gut,he felt alive again each day he rises from bed,Here in this world all is well but there is no excuse to slack off,

He allowed Gohan to do his home work and in order to do it faster Trunks helped out.

Gohan felt like he has a brother,something he always wanted.

Trunks smiles more at him, Trunks needed alot of time to warm up but it was worth the wait.

Trunks didn't mind doing something else besides training but still he stayed faithful to his normal routine, training during dat time and rest when the sun goes down but one thing Trunks noticed is that people in this peaceful world are so lazy,

they stay in bed so long while he's used waking up 4 to 5 am.

and feared a little that when he's born in this world he'll become one of them aswell.

Goku placed the plates down and the soup on the stove had some boiling minutes left before its done and moved away from the warm area towards the balcony and focused his attention towards the door stepping out. It was quiet only a distant roar from a dinosaur was heard and birds but besides that it's just like home.

the quietness and isolation of this place reminds him of the days when he was a teen, and maybe he can be his carefree self again because chi-chi mentioned that he's different from the Goku she knew and wants him to open up a little.

 **-/-**

Chi-Chi woke up finding herself in an empty bed,Goku's Gi was no longer present on the chair,assuming he left to train."That big oaf, he never lets me know where he's going, hopefully he's ok,and comes back soon" Chi-Chi said to herself but when she took steps down to the living room she smelledFood being prepared.

"Oh gosh!"Chi-chi squeaked and fetched her kimono robe,

she hurried downstairs fearing the house could be set on fire any second when she came towards the kitchen door no one was there, relief came over her startled features but the whole house smelled like burned meat.

Chi-Chi witnessed Goku trying to fry an egg on a hot rock for breakfast outside their frontyard, Chi-Chi shrugged a little amused,her assumption was that he still doesn't know how to use a stove.

Goku is so Paternal..Chi-Chi thought. seeing Goku trying to fry eggs and make pancakes is finding a rare gem,

He's so involved and attentive in the boys training and for once she couldnt protest seeing Gohan brushing up his fight skills with the older boy.

She didnt want to break his spirit..maybe this is what Gohan really loves to do. Not only that but she never saw such a hands on father figure side in Goku, Its blissful like a breeze of your favorite perfume.

Besides if she let Gohan train he can combine it with being a scolar, brawn and brains would suit Gohan well, It's scary but when he's old enough to leave the house she should allow him to get ready,and saw a whole new prespective of parenting,

let them prepare for what they want to do for 18 years and then let them free. and who knows maybe Gohan can protect his mother from all horrible threats coming this way,she knows now why Goku wanted Gohan to train when he was still alive,but her obsession with studying clouded her judgement, yes studying is important but it no longer matters when there is no Earth to live on.

Chi-Chi came out smiling and Goku noticed her.

"Hey honey breakfast is ready"Goku said while placing the last plates down.

"Yeah I see, you really did your best" Chi-chi said looking at the excelent pancakes.

"Trunks made these,"Goku said wishing he was just as good as the little guy.

Goku's pancakes seemed like chunks of oatmeal but managed to catch a good fish.

Chi-Chi tried some of Goku's failed pancakes, he flinched a bit fearing that she might spit it out in disgust but he heard Chi-Chi say "hmm!"

"This tastes good Goku-sa,"Chi-chi said gleefully. and shoved another spoon in.

Goku smiled too and sat next to her waiting for the fish being cooked on a fire."Slep well?"Like a princess, Chi-Chi said happy she was looking forward for another peaceful bed rest,

"It's so nice having breakfast served for once, I always used to get up early with you so that you'll be well fed before you're heading off to training."Chi-chi said."And I'm eternally thankful for that honey, You made every dish with love I never realised that until you.. "Goku paused not knowing how to continue.

"Goku-sa,"Chi-Chi said cupping his face lightly to make him look up. "I never truly appreciate the things you do either,I did when you passed away."Chi-chi eyes waterned a bit mentioning that. "But now you are here, I have another chance to say thank you for everything so let's not be a slave for the regret we felt"

"It's in the past.."Chi-Chi said lowering her hands,and Goku grabbed on to them, "I'm happy for this chance as well, I'll be the best husband I can be"Goku said and Chi -Chi gave an approved look both stared happily in eachothers eyes, "You know what we did last night"? Chi-Chi lowered her voice.

"Yeah the sex was wonderful",Goku said not lowering his voice,

"Sush!"Chi-chi immediatelty said, Goku looked at her puzzled not understanding why Chi-Chi speaks in such a low volume.

"It would be nice if we could do it again sometime "Chi-chi s cheeks became reddish.

"We'll do that again soon,..how about tonight?"Goku offered. Chi-Chi nodded.

maybe they can go on dates evey night aswell. to make up for the lost times,

"Soups done! "Trunks said happy holding a boiling kettle with neatly cooked fish chunks swimming in it. Gohan nodded carrying a tower of loafs.

Chi-Chi learned so much from Goku even though he's just here for just a day.

and things couldn't get any better in her life. She took interest in Gohans studies again but this time she took the example of Goku.

Instead of making him study alone in a room she made him sit outside and had a seat next to him. She picked up a study herself to motivate him in a positive does the exact same thing, he makes Gohan and Trunks go through hard training but he won't make them do it alone,

hes training alongside with them,whatever they go thtough he will go through as well, they feast play and struggle -Chi never realized how wonderful it is too see such a bonding moment.

Another night came,Stars seem to be bigger around this time,they were in an open festival and the night sky gave an Romantic vibe.

The boys were in front of them moving to vendor to vendor while Goku walked after them with Chi-Chi by his side,she hasn't been in the city for months "Guys we'll wait here you can go ahead" Goku said so that he can cater to Chi-Chi's needs, and off they went exploring the chinese festival by themselves.

they sat in a restaurant nearby in the large fountains tiny boats with a candle floated on the water, Chi-Chi didn't say much but kept holding on to his hand like a school girl with her crush.

They had dinner while still holding on to eachother hand, Goku used to splurge on food but during this date he rather not,he ate slowly with his wife simply because he wants to connect with her..

having her at the center of his interest,

His training still remained on his mind but the stress of pushing himself seems nonexistent at the moment, having her in eye sight alone was very healing.

As he Always used to say himself resting is just as important as training.

It became midnight, the gang was way over their bedtime and decided to return home.

and Chi-Chi held on to Gokus hand the whole time as the House came into sight,she didn't feel like going to the Chinese vendor festival but as long she can have a moment with Goku A dull night became a wonderful experience, despite being more serious and brawn that the goku she once knew he sure has a romantic side.

She was never taken out to dinner and is certain more days like that will come.

It was quiet at mount paozu, few light remained on and a puffy cloud came out of the chimmney as ChiChi cooked for tomorrow morning so that she doesn't have to get up early and stay with her love a fraction of minutes longer.

Outside the gang was having a traditional bath in a large tub, Hot baths are awesome Trunks thought.

Goku playfully pushed Gohans head underwater and played happily, Trunks didn't join them even though he prefers not to be alone,Instead he leaned against the ramp of the tub and took a moment to stargaze.

Hoping that a certain someone is watching over him.

-/-

Trunks gasped awake warily looking at his hands and breathed out in dread.

still sartled from the horrid things he saw in his sleep Trunks stumbled away from the mantras trying to collect himself, hes safe hes no longer in that time line.

Desipte being out of harms reach a horrible sensation of defeat stung in his heart.

During the Night terror he found Gohan again in a puddle of his own blood,but this time he didn't arrive to the scene in time to say goodbye to him, this time he found him lifeless on the ground,he yelled for Gohans name under a rainstorm that fell down.

Tears flushed down and his shoulders shook,he didn't want to make a sound but he couldn't keep his emotions at bay,he left the bedroom before he broke down in sobbing."Gohan I.." Trunks said.." I can't can't let this world perish as well" Trunks said instead of mourning,

Originally he wanted to say how much he wished Gohan was here but a determination sparked inside, This is what Gohan from his timeline wants. To stop wishing for things that are out of hand reach.

Trunks looked at the wooden floor he was standing on,he was still startled by the nightmare but feels he can get himself through the only has one and a half hour left before it's 5 am,but decided to start his training now.

And maybe to put an end to the nightmares he's having,he should give other people a chance to let them in.

He collected himself and fetched his towel to take a shower before he starts with training.

He heard a flush coming from the bathroom and Goku stepped out drying his washed hands on his trousers non chalantly.

"Hi, morning "Goku chirped while rubbing his eye brief.

"Hi" Trunks chirped back pretending everything is okay and wanted to make way inside.

"You don't have to get up early no more, training starts at 7 am now" Goku said noticing his Gi inside the towel..

Trunks left his towel on the washing machine and faced Goku,

"I know but I feel at my best at this hour,we shouldn't alter our training routine for no reason." Trunks said.

Goku smiled "You're right kiddo, I'm proud of you"

"Why? Trunks asked,his face became slightly pink as a result of feeling flattered.

"For never losing your way," Goku said, "I've learned a lot from you"

"And I from you,im glad you're still here.." Trunks spoke humbled.

"You're okay right?"Goku asked to be sure.

"I am, I'll see you soon "Trunks said closing the door and Goku left the hallway,Trunks didn't seem himself eventhough he hid his true feelings behind his calm demeanor.

Or maybe Trunks is just as nervous as he is? If only he could talk to him like a friend.

he changed plans when he reached his bedroom and decided to fetch his training tucked Chi-chi in when he suited up,cearefully leaving without a sound.

He wasn't in the mood to train alongside of anyone else, he didn't mind training alone since all his time will be taken for other things, like being a husband and a teacher for his sons,He wants the early morning for himself to stay sane with a tighter scedule than usual.

Outside it was a bit chilly and some stars are still visible in the lightblue dawn sky.

He sensed Trunks ki a bit further away and went a different direction. Towards the area that Always has been dear to his heart.

 **-/-**

Goku sat in a meditating position while the rushing waterfall soothes his senses,this is the place where he was found as an infant,

a new chance in life it was because he ended up in good hands,

Gohan came from the house with his mother and acknowleged him happily seeing Goku

"Where is Trunks? "Goku said no longer sensing him in mount Paozu.

"He left a note,"mentioning he'll be back later "Chi-chi answered shrugging", wishing Trunks was a bit specific about his whereabouts.

"Good "Goku smiled, "I'm hungry.

"Well we decided to have lunch at the beach nearby, want to come with us? and Goku couldn't say no to that

Gohan nicknamed the Sunday into sunday-funday, because once a week they have a full day of rest without any training involved and just remained together as a -Chi was resting under an umbrella and for once she didn't need to use Goku as a pillow,she has let go of the idea that Goku might be gone won't leave anytime soon,but if only she knew what kind of danger lies ahead.

Goku was on his backside while Gohan scrubbed sun screen lotion on his back. He agreed to join his family for a afternoon at the beach,it was nice but things would be so much better if he had any way of contacting the Otherworld.

"You're done?" Goku looked over his shoulder realizing that Gohan used the sunscreen bottle to draw some doodles on his back.

"Yeah, look Daddy Ive drawn us" Gohan said happy.

"Hehe,.,I can't see" Goku Said amused.

"Dad.."

"Yeah?" Goku eyed Gohan who came in front of him.

"I'm happy you're here" remember when we used to come to this beach when I was like 4?" Gohan asked."Yeah I do, and I'm very pleased to be with all of you as well" Goku said grateful.

Chi-Chi lifted her head from the beach towel she was resting on and smiled when Goku turned his gaze towards her."I'm grateful that you are here too, and most importantly after all these years I've always longed to meet again"Goku-sa."

"I can say without a doubt that I love you so much" Chi-Chi said not wanting to cry saying that last sentence."I love you more honey," Goku Said.

Gohan watched them hold hands lovingly and even though he isn't open for a mate at such an early age but his parents honor and respect for each other makes him wish that he'll be able to find someone special."Gohan.. training will start soon so let's have a swim before it becomes afternoon" Goku mentioned.

Goku got up he reached his hand for Gohan to grab onto it,on their way to the water.

 **-/-**

Goku was by himself but didn't wander far away from his family,he listened to the sound of the ocean for a moment and did a Ki search.a smile curved on his face when he sensed the ki of Krillin,his old friend when he concentrated well enough.

If only he could make an unexpected visit and just stared at the ocean occasionally, he didn't understand why everything felt so different on this Earth,like something is missing..and why can't he pick up some of his friends?

If only there was a way to get to kingkai's planet or.. wait! the dragonballs! all he has to do now is get his hands on a radar! Goku thought.

Gohan wanted to come close to ask his Dad what's up,

"Hey Dad ..are you ok?"Goku looked down smiling, he seemed chipper and lowered to his level.

"Yeah, Im just wondering how I can get a dragon radar" "I want to make a wish to head back to yardrat" Goku said.

"Dad.. "Gohan said and his face fell.

Goku's face fell too looking at Gohan's saddened face. "Hey whats up?" Goku wondered. "I wont stay on Yardrat long I promise"

But Gohan still remained distraugt.

"Piccolo died"Gohan mentioned.

"But how?"Goku wondered, he did not see this coming and was shocked to hear such a thing, his friend is gone here too."The heart virus caught him too,

"Gohan..why didn't you tell me sooner?"Goku asked.

If Piccolo died because of the heart virus then he really hopes his counterpart didn't contaminated him.

not only that but it felt like one step forward and two steps back in his plans because he was really hoping to perfect instant transmission on yardrat, and get stronger before the androids have a chance to harm anyone.

saddened Goku breathed out when Gohan had trouble not shedding any tears,"I'm sorry,"Goku said.

"The heart virus infected alot of people before it happened to you Daddy, it wasn't your fault "But I don't know what to do..the dragonballs are gone and.."

"Gohan it's alright, the virus is under natural causes but Kami isn't infected and when we wish him back then there is a high chance that Piccolo will be back too "Goku said serious.

that gave Gohan hope seeing Piccolo again,his dad sure had a way to make everything better,he never thought if that possibility.

"How will you do that Daddy? "Gohan asked.

"I'll find a way, Trust your Father "Goku said looking at the sea.

"You know I do, "Gohan spoke, they shared an affectionate father and son smile but looked up when Trunks ki was sensed near the beach,

he landed and looked around the deserted beach,.

"Trunks-kun over here! "Goku beamed. He was with Gohan ontop of a large mountain, Trunks took a large hop towards the mountain appearing infront of Goku,

happy to be reunited with his friends.

"Yay Trunks I was wondering when you will be back! "Gohan said.

"Where did you go to? "Goku asked friendly that gave off a hint that he's not at the verge of being interrogated.

"At kame house,the old man had a broken dragon radar and I tried to fix it so that we can look for the dagonballs if we manage to find Namek"Trunks mentioned.

Goku took it from Trunks palm have a look at the radar,it seems to be working fine,

"Trunks you're aswesome," Goku said rewarding him with a shoulder rub " as for Namek we'll talk about our plans later,

"It's time to train" Goku became strict and the children followed Goku obedient .

 **-/-**

Back at Mount Paozu.

Gohan had to leave for private lessons with his tuthor,he didn't have to go but still did so because he can focus fully on his training when he passes the exam. Juggle studying with training isn't as bad As he thought maybe because his mother no longer hunts him down when it comes to studying,having her all over Goku could be a blessing in disguise,hopefully she'll leave him alone too when it's time to face the androids and that creature called Cell. Soon she will find out what's going to happen in the near future but she also needs to understand that he is not a mere child,he is the son of a Saiyan warrior.

Chi-Chi was knitting close by where Goku and Trunks were,

Trunks was sparring with Goku under the summer sun that reached its peak. Goku was out of energy after a 2 minute warm up,his mind felt stuck like he couldn't focus on anything,Trunks ceased his training carefully coming closer.

"Goku-San," Trunks said alarmed and noticed that he had a hard time keeping his eyes open,

"I'm okay, let's continue" Goku responded moving away.

"You're not getting sick again are you?" Chi-Chi asked as worry oozed in her eyes. She knows he's a lot more agile than this during training,

"No-No darling I think I only have the flue" Goku said.

"But flue symptoms are the first warning signs of the heart virus." Chi-Chi said feeling his temperature.

"Here" Chi-Chi said pushing the antidote capsule in his palms, take this and please take it easy".

Goku breathed out clenching the capsule,"I guess you're right,I don't feel very well" Goku admitted,

"Then you should rest, you always used to say that resting is..

"Just as important as training" Goku finished his sentence, "I know," Goku smiled. Then he noticed light dizziness and forces him to sit down.

Chi-Chi became frightened. "Please take some more" she urged, "No I have enough,I just need to head home" Goku dismisses her offer.

He didn't had the strength to head back to the house without being carried even though it was a short distance.

Carefully Trunks touched Goku's forehead to feel his temperature.

"Trunks stay with chi-chi, I'll think I'll be better soon," Goku mentioned and placed his finger against his forehead, But Trunks didn't want to leave Goku by himself and grabbed on,both started to disappeared infront of her.

She blinked surprised, "What on Earth?.." she asked bewildered.

Chi-Chi wondered where both went as she made it back home, while entering the front door she saw Trunks filling up a bowl at the sink hurrying towards the bedroom,She opened the door and noticed Trunks prepping Goku for bed rest.

"How did you do that?" Chi-Chi asked shocked.

"Instant transmission," I haven't mastered it completely" Goku said pulling his arms out of his sleeves.

"It's a new ability I learned on Yardrat"

Chi-Chi just nodded and glanced over to Trunks who placed ice in the already very cold water,

He was doting all over aiding Goku's recovery and made sure he kept the heart antidote in hand reach on the nightstand incase Goku wakes up with pain, It was an adorable sight.

"Lay down" Trunks ordered and placed a cloth over his forehead. Goku flinched in silence when Trunks scrubbed an ice pack over his upper body,but calmed when he was tucked in.

"I sense a strong bond between the two of you" Chi-Chi smiled sitting down on a chair near to the bed. It was cute to see Trunks superb bed manners.

"We do,in our world we only got eachother and Goku is pretty much my closest friend" Trunks said folding Goku's Gi shirts neatly on a chair,

"Just a friend?" Goku asked mocked hurt.

"Otou-San" Trunks corrected himself and climbed on the bed burrying himself in the covers next to Goku.

Goku smiled and sat up on the bed,he felt drained but made eye contact with Chi-Chi,

"Chi-Chi please don't be scared,I'm not going anywhere" Goku wished he can erease her worries.

"I'm always scared,at times I wondered how my life would have been in a world without these kind of threats," Chi-Chi said."Where you don't have to put your life in danger to save ours"

Goku understood what she meant,his own world is in despair,and can't even remember how Earth was before all of it and now that he's in a peaceful world he won't have any time to enjoy that to the fullest with his family and friends back with him,because 80% of his time will be consumed by getting stronger."Sorry..I shouldn't make you put up with so much negativity,you need to rest" Chi-Chi apologized raising up to her feet,.

"Chi-Chi no its okay.." Goku said,

"Trunks-kun do you want to help me make some cookies?" Chi-Chi smiled happy but Goku knew it was forced."Oh jolly! Yes I would love to" Trunks said coming next to Chi-Chi,

"Stay here until you're better" Trunks warned

and skipped after her,Goku could hear Chi-Chi giggle at Trunkses similar dialogue to Goku saying how starving he is and never had any proper breakfast since forever.

Goku laid down bringing the covers closer with one hand,he knew Chi-Chi was more troubled than she wanted to admit,she opened up to him and he could tell she wanted to go in further debt,but then shuts him out and leaves to cook,he knows that she does that to deal with stress,.

"My poor wife," Goku thought staring at the ceiling, In this world you are alive and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way,even if I have to give up my own life to save you,nothing will happened to you and Gohan Aslong I'm still here,I promise.

 **-/-**

Goku was laying on his back acting restless. He still felt ill as he continiued to rest strength started to come back,a cold sensation when over Goku's face he clenched his eyes shut when it didn't go away.

Goku groaned and automatically grabbed on to the wet fabric.

it was Chi-Chi who has her hand inside a wash cloth,Goku calmed down when he realised who it was."hey, "Goku greeted letting go of her wrist.

"I hope I didn't wake you, I was trying to keep the fever down,"Chi-chi said, she seemed a bit tired like he was with him until he woke up."It's okay, thanks for looking after me""Goku said.

"I'm happy you are feeling better, I got a little bit worried there" Chi-Chi mentioned as she sat down on a chair next to his bed and fondled with the lid of the antidote bottle until it popped open.

"Oh! "Chi-Chi said and ducked to get the lid and the pills from the floor.

"Here you go honey "Chi-Chi said placing it in his palm.

Goku pribed himself sitting straight, the covers lowered to his waist,she looked at his injuries and then stared at him saddened with so many questions left unanswered.

she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to injure him like that.

"You're probably wondering how I got these" Goku asked swiping a hand over the largest ones that goes all the way to his collarbone.

She nodded a bit"Trunks and I spoke about that world you came from, I don't want to understand why humans would hurt you "Chi-chi said in disbelief

"They aren't humans, they are artificial "Created by Gero, The reason why I'm here is because...I need to get stronger, To save my own world" Goku said.

"There has to be a way, "Goku said,

"So..after you defeat them what will you do next? "Chi-Chi asked wishing to persua him.

"I'll pick up the pieces to continiue with my life I guess, "Goku said getting up from bed fetching his Gi trousers.

"But you won't come back,? "Chi-Chi wondered.

"I can't honey,"Goku spoke while tying the knot around the waist.

"But why? "Chi-chi asked upset.

Goku couldn't say much about what's going to happen.

"I..I don't belong here,"Goku said troubled.

"Yes you do! you belong here with us, and If it's not I'll make it your home" Chi-Chi pleaded.

"But I promised Trunks a new life after this nightmare is over.".. Goku said.

"He already has it,I can see in his eyes that he wants to remain here since he never knew what it's like to have peace"Chi-Chi claimed.

"I'll let him live here if that's what you want but please don't leave me behind"Chi-chi almost cried.

Goku looked at her unsure,he doesn't want to promise her things he can't keep but he felt so cornered.

"Chi-Chi.."Goku began and her eyes sparked nervously.

"If I make it out alive I'll stay here with you "Goku said.

"You will? Oh Goku-sa! "Chi-chi beamed gleefully and hugged him around the waist.

He hugged her back,allowing her to nestle in his embrace.

He regretted telling her that right away,but he didnt'want to hurt her anymore.

One day he will have to explain why staying here will only cause more danger and he doesn't want anything bad happening to her.

Goku was troubled but Chi-Chi held on to him with her eyes closed in content, in her mind all was well,

He rubbed her scalp looking down and Chi-Chi backed away still smiling.

"Do you want to rest a little more? You're still warm, "Chi-Chi asked.

"No thank you I uh have to get moving "Goku dismissed her offer.

"Make sure you got enough of this, "Chi-chi placed the antidote bottle in his hand and almost skipped towards the dining room.

Goku slumped his shoulders, he sighed reaching towards his folded Gi.

Ofcourse he wants to stay with her and Gohan,more than anything but he has responsibilities in his own universe. He can't function in this reality without screwing up the time line..

"What have I gotten myself into? "Goku asked outloud. part of him wished he kept himself hidden no matter how wonderful it is to wake up beside her.

Goku pulled his Gi down fasting his sash,he stared at his reflection defeated..

The emblem on his Gi always gave him hope but now he felt stuck.. he always used to look beyond his feelings to do what it's right but he couldn't say no to Chi-Chi.

He doesn't want to leave her with the delusion that he's staying either,so as hard as it is he will have to explain that when he leaves to his own world it's goodbye until they meet again after death.

 **-/-**

Gohan came home with a letter about getting his profile ready to sign him up for a different school. And Chi-Chi couldn't be more thrilled,her son is no intelligent like a little professor,and was even more happy that Goku could experience this exciting chapter of his life.

Unfortunately the school is in the city and spoke to Gohan about city girls and women,they are trash and he should stay away from them. A lovely traditional girl from Mount Paozu would be a better choice for him.

Goku blinked and briefly saw images of a destructed area,this is one of the places where he battled Cell. And wonders if this will also be the city he will strike first.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and looked down at Chi-Chi giving her an acknowledging smile like everything is fine.

Chi-Chi had a formal dress on and held on to Goku lovingly,as they made their way to a large building,Goku had an uneasy look on his face like he had to pee so bad, he was dressed formally too, in a long sleeved buttoned up blouse and a suitvest with a matching tie.

"Goku dear after this we will have dinner together" Chi-Chi said but he was a bit unresponsive as he moved around carefully.

Goku always hated suits,when he first wore one he wanted to get out of it right away it feels so tight and uncomfortable and he could move very limited unlike his wide fitting Gi. And couldn't wait until this day is over.

They stopped and Goku became fuzzy seeing a huge line of people. after a moment he spoke up. "How long are we going to stand here?

"I'd say maybe a hour? "Chi-Chi said noticing some movement.

"What that long? I'm hungry! and this suit so uncomfy "Goku whined.

Chi-chi became a bit frustrated with Gokus clueless behavior and whining to eat something.

"Let's try again," What are your hobbies?"

"Umm..hobbies are something you like doing right?'

"I love martial art training,facing powerful opponents Goku thought about more ideas "Oh I like food"

"No! You can't say that! That's not what we rehearsed!"

Goku scratched his head in frustration when Chi-Chi wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"You're supposed to say 'I like reading'

"But I can hardly read,why am I forced to say things that doesn't suit me?" Goku argues back.

"Ahh you're giving me a headache," Chi-Chi said

"So can we go and eat then?" Goku smiled.

"No we can't!" Chi-Chi snapped Goku backed away and all the people behind him fell from the stairs like domino stones.

After that embarrassing moment chi-chi remained calm when she spoke to Administration. All his papers seem to be complete.

Chi-Chi left Goku alone in the hall to powder her herself,

these large lines seem to take like forever and now they have to wait behind another line to have an intake with Gohans new teachers and they'll decide there if he's accepted or not.

Goku groaned and stretched his muscles but hear a loud rip from the back,"Oh crap" Goku wined but thankfully the waistcoat hasn't ripped much,you have to look closely to see the damage, Despite hating to be here he wanted to keep chi-chi happy.

"I wanna get out of here! " Goku wined If only something miraculous could happen now so that he has a good excuse to leave.

He wiggles his tie loose along with the buttons of his collar and wrists to ease the uncomfortable tight fit,this is going to be a long day...

While he was sulking and stomac growling he heard a familiar voice entering his mind.

"Kaio-Samma" Goku said thrilled.

"You have no Idea how happy I am!" Can you please teleport me there?" Goku asked..

"Wait I forgot about Chi-Chi I can't leave without a word." Goku thought beat himself up for it.

Gosh I hope she understands..

-/-

Chi-Chi wandered down the hall wondering why Goku left,she looked up when she noticed Goku walk up to her with his tie gone and shirt tugged out of his trousers.

"You can't meet Gohan's teachers like this " Chi-Chi wined and wanted to stop him from going anywhere.

"Chi-Chi Im Sorry but I gotta go," Goku said quick.

"What? But where to"?" Chi-chi wondered.

" King Kai, He can help us to find planet Namek" Goku said,

"It's urgent darling but Ill try to get back home before dinner" and cupped chi chi's face,she closed her eyes when Goku came closer to her,she held on to his sleeves,and smooched him like it was a goodbye.

His frame dematerialized in front of her,like he was gone with the wind. But he said he'll be back for dinner and saving the world in on his shoulders now.

Goku was teleported to King kais planet,and landed on a table near bubbles,the monkey Oe'ed and Ie'ed happy jumping up and down,it's been a while since he saw looked over to the monkey and smiled, "I'm happy to see you too" Goku said coming from the table

"Just a sec" Goku said when bubbles wanted to climb his back.

Goku opened the suitvest letting it come off his shoulders, it felt like he was being released from a strait jacket enjoying the sensation of free movement.

"Ah that's better" Goku said stretching.

"Kaoi-samma, can you help me find the Namekians?"..Earth is in grave danger once more danger and.."

" First I would like to know how you came back from the dead,you're supposed to be in heaven" King Kai said

he wasn't really surprised since he has known about this man's ability to do the impossible.

."I didn't, I'm from a different timeline where I didn't die" Goku said and briefly looked at Bubbles who came sitting on top of him.

and King Kai believed him right away,because he's very different from the Goku he knows,he didn't even notice the pile of food king kai placed down for him.

"Within a few years deadly android will terrorize this Earth,I know so because it already happened in my world and I want to do whatever I can do stop them without screwing up this timeline even more" Goku said serious.

"Very well, I'll see if I can locate Namek" King Kai said.

"In the meantime you can have something to eat.."

"It can wait" Goku spoke "Oh and I would like you to find the location of Planet Yardrat If it's not too much to ask..I want to perfect my instantransmission technique.

"I know instant transmission," King Kai said.

"Y..you do?" Goku said surprised.

"It's one of my favorite techniques" King Kai said nonchalant.

"But..Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Ive trained here for months ,but never once.." Goku looked at the ground knowing that so many deaths could have been prevented.

"You never asked, If you'd asked I would have showed you," King Kai said showing it off.

"right..." Goku said unamused.

"Kaio-samma about my counterpart is there are way to bring him back?" Goku said.

"Unfortunately not,natural causes of death is permanent," not even a 24 hour return of the spirit is possible" King Kai said and Gokus face curved in disappointment."But I know you will defeat this new threat,you are much stronger than the Goku from this dimension."

"It's not that," Goku huffed.

"I won't stay in this world forever since I have a lot of things to solve in mine but.. Goku pauses,

"I don't want to leave my wife all alone, especially my son," Goku continued."I'm needed here but I won't be able to stay long since my world is in danger"

King Kai could tell that Goku is having a hard time and pitied his soul,

I might be able to do you a favor in the future. Those who died of natural causes fall under a different rule, but maybe I can pull some strings to grant him a chance to come back for 24 hours" King Kai said.

"I don't know how long it will take but it's worth the try"

 **-/-**

Goku remained at king kai's planet perfecting the instant transmission,but he wasn't there spiritually, he longed to be on Earth with everyone on there,he didn't want to miss out on the picknick after Gohan signed up for his future education,

King kai was busy locating Namek with his antenas, he told Goku how to perfect so that he can keep himself busy but it's so hard to focus,Gokus mind was on Earth he tried to focus but every time he tries he keeps on having images in his head of his family. Being so far away seems uneasy to cope.

But what if he channels these thoughts into power? Maybe instead of sulking he should accept that they are with him in smiles at King Kai, the news felt like a cold shower after a long day of training.

Both King Kai and Goku landed on planet Namek. The Namekians were busy doing their daily shores but stopped in wary when a being that looked nothing like them appeared near their village."Are you friend or foe?" Moori asked.

"Friend," Goku chirped nonchalant

"My name is son Goku"

"Oh you're the saiyan who defeated freeza" Moori said amazed. Glad to see the warrior who saved them all.

"Yeah I did,Sorry for asking you another favor,I was wondering if I can collect the Namekian dragonballs to wish my friends back." Goku said."I know, we heard everything from King Kai," Moori said and puzzled Goku briefly looked behind him.

"Wauw I guess I don't have to explain what's going on" Goku said, "Anyway I'm looking for a new guardian on Earth it would be wonderful if any of you want to do it.

The namekians looked at each other unsure,leaving their home for maybe months?

Moori smiled "I think I have the right namek in mind, he talks about Earth all the time and maybe that planet will make him happier.

"Dende please come forward,"

A shy tiny scalp made its way through the crowd of Namekians, he came to Moories side eying Goku attentively. He kind of looks like Gohan. The same gentle features made Goku seem trustworthy.

They said hello to each other and it was time to go,

Goku promised to look after Dende with his life,the little guy was very accepting and Goku will ask King Kai to teach Dende instant transmission as well, as a thank you gift for willing to help him without asking for anything in return.

They arrived on planet Earth, Dende was quiet and remained close to Goku.

"This will be your new home for now," Goku said smiling.

"I will get Gohan for you so can you stay put for an hour or two?" Goku asked.

"Oh sure" Dende squeaked, "In the meantime I'll make a new dragon"

"Take your time, " Goku said thankful and disappears behind the clouds.

King Kai spoke to him again asking if he's ready to go

"Kaio-samma, are you able to pick me up tomorrow morning? I want to learn the instant transmission technique properly but right now I can't budge

"I just need to be with my family to clear my head,"Goku said and King Kai understood his troubles,

Goku raced through the clouds happiness surged through him, he can't wait to see Gohans face.

 **-/-**

Gohan was at Kame House with Trunks when Goku teleported on the Island,they sensed him from behind the house and they hurried on their feet.

"Dad! I'm accepted" Gohan beamed.

"I knew you would, but hey I need you to come with me quick" Goku said.

"Trunks You can come with us if you want to" Goku added.

"What's so urgent dad?" Gohan squirmed.

"It's a surprise," Goku said."

But the picknic will start soon and.."

"It won't be long, an old friend wants to meet you" Goku spoke.

"An old friend"..Gohan mused. He decided to say nothing and followed him.

When they saw the lookout in sight he sensed the Ki of Dende, he never though they would meet again.

Gohan gasped, "Dad"! Gohan looked behind him.. but how?"

"It's a long story but we need a new guardian to bring the dragonballs back" Goku smiled.

Gohan tears up slightly and flied faster he landed and called out to Dende.

"Dende I'm here!" Gohan beamed and in a short distance he saw Dende,his long lost friend.

A lump formed in Gohans throat and dried his face.

They hurried towards each other and Gohan kneeled to his level and they joined hands.

"I gosh..it's been so long..how did you get here?" Gohan didn't know what to say. And Dende briefly explained his father came to planet namek with a request.

Gohan still couldn't believe it, his friend is here and memories about Namek flashed before his eyes.

Goku landed on the lookout and watched them play for a Moment, he smiled a bit,happy that he could make Gohan think about something else than getting ready for the androids.

His plan is working,much faster than he calculated, they'll have a new dragon.

,soon he'll master Instant transmission and with that he can go to new Namek and wish all the victims back in his timeline too,including restoring the cities.

His heart leaps,he couldn't wait to see his Gohan again,


	21. Meet up with old faces part 2

Goku found himself in an empty bed for once,the sun hasn't rised yet and was a bit surprised not the see Chi-Chi anywhere and haven't felt her slip out of his arms either.

he must have slept like a log. Goku had one hour of rest before his training starts but he didn't left the bedroom to look for her.

Knowing that she's capable of finding her way around Mount Paozu but will look for her if she's not back before sunset. Despite being on a peaceful Earth he can't let go of his alertness, Goku laid on his back stretching a bit thinkong of the 3 things he is thankful for before he starts with his day.

It keeps him going and out of bed early,doing that tiny ritual is a reminder that he should never slack off.

too bad there is hardly any time to wake up doing something relaxing first like having a forest walk chopping wood for the fire place like he used to do.'

he couldn't find the right scedule to plan those things unless Gohan asks him to do something,Trunks only focuses on Training but opened up to the idea of resting on sunday.

But he has something to make up, for this world and people. He sure has let the world down, something he might have to live with forever until he breathes his last.

Goku decided to get up eventhough he had a few minutes left, Trunkse's Ki was absent 'from here while he usually trains close,but knows the little guy is doing fine on his own.

Yes seeing him gone from Mount Paozu without a word can give an uneasy feeling because as a Father you want to know where your children are going but he has faith that Trunks is wise enough to stay out of trouble,

Maybe after a chat he can persuade Trunks to atleast leave a note.

emerging from the shower he picked up a scent,it came from all the way downstairs, he opened the door walking in asuming it was Trunks coming back to prepare himself something but it was Chi-Chi.

"Honey? "Goku wondered and came around the corner. Chi-Chi flinched a bit but met with her husbands gaze.

"Are you all right? Why are you up?"Goku asked and beckoned her by bringing her close away from the shimmering stove.

"I'm making you breakfast and supper"Chi-Chi said placing some foil over the food she prepared.

"Chi-Chi you don't have to get up this early, "Goku mentioned.

"I know but I still want to "Chi-Chi said with a hint that she's not in the mood to be told otherwise.

"That's the spirit "Goku smiled, "I Always admired your strong will"

"Oh "Chi-chi responded and her cheeks became a bit rosy.

"Yeah,..care to join me? "Goku offered,"I want to spar with you..like old times"

""Well Im not sure if Im as good as back in the day"Chi-Chi said a bit unsure.

"You can Always bounce back, c'mon "Goku said and got her out of her apron,

Chi-Chi felt that spark of her old interest for martial arts, It was foolish to let her talent water down.

Thanks to this short chat she realised that letting go of any talent is such a waste,you are only here for a short moment on this Earth and your talents is what you'll leave behind for others to remember you by.

Hand in hand they left the house,Chi-Chi didn't mind leaving the boys behind because with a husband like Goku around nothing bad will happen under his watch.

euphoria came over her discovering that she still got it,the only thing that holds her back a little is her decreased stamina but felt that fire again to work on it everyday even if it's just a half hour a day. training together never seems so much fun.

Out of breath Chi-Chi sat on the grass and Goku offered his hand to get up,she grabbed on but tugged it,"Please let's sit down."

"That was a nice warming up"Goku said holding around her shoulder looking over the hills of mount paozu as the sun started to unleash his rays of light from the horizon.

"Warm up? haha It felt like a Triatlon "Chi-Chi said, "I could never keep up with you"She said and leaned in resting against his shoulder.

training together sure kept their spark alive in their marriage,besides making him dinner. she never understood why she stopped, as soon as she stopped she only catered to Gohan obsessing over his studies forgetting doing her part to keep their marriage pleasant and was her way of communicating and make others do what she wants and she never realized how mentally abusive that was until recently.

-/-

Back at the Look out Dende already created the dragonballs but they were inactive since he still had to create the dragon, it will be similar to porunga but with only minor was nice of the Z gang that they didn't flinch one when he mentioned that he can create a dragon in 100 kept Dende company the next day,Trunks was nowhere to be found so they went to the lookout themselves. Chi-Chi remained at home making dinner when one of them returned home.

They were thrilled to hear that the Dragonballs have returned to Earth. It will take maybe a week to gather all of them so what if they brought all of them to the lookout.

"Dad I think it's a good idea to gather them so that no one will make a wish before us." Gohan suggested.

"Don't worry, "Dende chirped "They need to say a password before they can make a wish, I'll teach you what to say when that time comes"

"Great,"Goku mentioned, "Gohan want to come with me?"

"I do but I'm a little bit late with studying I only have a few days before I need to give a presenation about space"Gohan said a bit nervous.

"Then stay here, I'll be right back"Goku spoke not minding Gohan focusing on his project.

He took off and for some reason the Earth seems brighter, he checked the dragon radar and tried to get his instant transmission to work, only within a few hours he'll have to go back to king kais place to perfect it.

He reached closer towards his desitination and noticed an orange flicker of light greet him.

Goku moved a large grass away and saw it. the two star dragonball, Goku smiled like he searched his whole life for a priced treasure as glee warmed his heart.

He grabbed it, it was warm since it recently crashed in the soil of the Earth.

"Gohan.."Goku mused letting the warm sun shine over him taking comfort in the rays that warmed his scalp.

"I'm only one step away to finally see you again, I hope you aren't having too much fun in heaven without me,."Goku said looking at the sky.

 _"We'll meet again one day.."_

 _-/-_

With one bouqet of roses in hand along with unlittled incense Krillin walked towards Goku's grave in silent.

"Son Goku" "Beloved husband,Father and dear friend" Was written on the Kanji.

It was hard coming here but he didn't want to forget his friend, Krillin comes to his grave every now and then to cling onto the good old memories.

at times he just comes here to talk to him for guidance,hopefully his spirit is somewhere.

he litted the incense,and sat infront of the gravestone.

he bit his lip when he felt tears surface.

"I miss you old friend..I Always hoped that we will grow old together just like we grew up together."

"I never told you this but..when you got sick I wanted help you..I didn't mean to let you die."

Krillin thought back on one of the worst moments of his life,

Almost a few months after Goku returned from Yardrat he fell ill,Goku was certain that he could bounce back and he re assured Krillin that everything will be fine.

Due to Gokus Peak physical condition the Virus slowed down but Goku became even more ill, Krillin visited him only one night ago and heard the devastating news from others

that they were at Mount Paozu at his deathbed, Krillin tought fast and went after the dragonballs instead.

He was face to face with Shenron asking for his wish in a booming voice.

First Krillin asked to cure Goku's disease but couldn't because it falls under natural causes,

Then Krillin thought of something and wanted to wish to transfer the heart Virus to him,to take the fall.

"Dragon I want you to.." But Krillin couldn't make the wish..

"No.." Krillin cried out, he sunk to the ground shivering in tears,he sensed Gokus life energy fade from the Earth.

he was gone..Goku is gone.

Krillin lifted his head up towards the Dragon and knew there was only one option left.

"Dragon I want to know how to cure this wretched Virus!" krillin yelled and his wish was granted.

he immediately knew the ingredients to create a serum so that none of his friends will perish like that.

He wrote it down and gave it to Bulma right away,but as she was busy creating it Piccolo fell ill and passed away aswell that also resulted Kami's death.

The Dragonballs were set in stone but Krillin kept the 4 star dragonball near his friends grave...

"I'm sorry I wasn't beside you on your Deathbed.. "Krillin said saddened.

"I hope your soul is at peace ,waiting for me somewhere In the next world If I ever decide to join you"

"I never said Goodbye to you because I know you are still here" Krillin spoke.

But then he rised from his mediting position. Krillin noticed something in the air,It felt like magic.

He looked at the Grave where Gokus portrait was,he couldn't believe his eyes, the fourstar Dragonball..

Something happened to the Earth and the final dragonball crashed in a mountain nearby,

Krillin hurried to see whats going on and looked in awe at the seven star dragonball.

"Gosh" Krillin said in disbelief, he grabbed onto it the balls organge colour shimmered like gold in the sunlight.

He's not going mad, the dragonballs have finally returned to the Earth,

He smiled and took off, he raced towards Master Roshi Island. Maybe the dragonballs will remain here temporarily and he needs to find the rest before anything weird happens. The small house came into sight, Krillin startled turtle when he landed like a missile on the sand.

He hurried inside and smacked the paper away a Roshi was reading.

"What's the matter with you?" Roshi said bewildered. And eyed Krillin who was moving up and down.

"Can I please borrow the dragon radar? I need to check something" Krillin said hoping on his toes like hes dancing on hot coles.

"Why"? Roshi wondered. "The dragonballs are inactive"

"No I don't think so, I think the dragon has returned"

"When I was by myself I sensed a hint of Magic retuning to Earth and I found this" Krillin said showing the dragonballs"

"I need to get to the bottom of this" Krillin said still marching in place.

"Seriously If there is a small change then maybe we can wish Piccolo back through Kami" Krillin said.

Roshi pretended to play along with Krillin,he gave the radar to Trunks but didn't mention that or where hes at so Krillin won't run into Goku.

"I thought I put it in here" Roshi Said and Krillin pouted nervously when Roshi returned from the shed empty handed.

"Thanks for the help,I'll head to capsule Corp," Krillin said and in jiffy Krillin blaster off to East central. Wondering how he'll get the Radar without anyone knowing.

-/-

Gohan went to the next page of his book as Dende looked on.

"Our sun is actually a star and the largest sun in the Canis Mayoris "Gohan said to Dende pretending that he is already giving his presentation.

Dende nodded,It's no much fun learning more stuff about the Earthlings galaxy.

"Without the moon the Earth would be very unstable "Gohan mention and stopped explaing when he felt Goku returning.

"And white dwarfs are literally diamonds in the sky." Gohan said, Dendes eyes grew a bit when he saw an image of a diamond for the first time.

It looked beautiful and to think there are heaps of them in space.

Goku went towards the lookout, they felt him coming and went to the edge.

"All right another one,"Gohan said happy and Goku handed him the dragonball, Gohan used to wear a Dragonball on his little hat,if only these sacred moments could be relived again.

"There is only a few more left,"Goku said a bit tired.

It's been 3 days since his search began,and is longing for some rest,

He took a moment for a nap at the lookouts guests room, and Gohan except for Dende joined in for a snooze.

Goku felt Gohans head rest against his shoulder and placed an arm around his waist letting him doze off.

Goku briefly thought about Trunks wondering what he's doing all by himself since he hasn't reported back yet.

He became a bit worried about Trunks but he'll check up on him later on.

-/-

After snoozing for a little over an hour Goku activated the dragonrader to see the last ones are,but Goku's smile faded a bit when he noticed that the two dragonballs are moving towards the direction of the look out.

He looked up and Gohan sensed Krillins energy too.

"Dad hide! "Gohan grabbed his wrist frantically, " Lower your ki I'll think of something to persuade him to leave!"

"No Gohan", he already sensed me,"Goku spoke up. "There is no use running away right now."

"Dad I'm sorry,"Gohan hung his head a little, "I should have gathered them"

"It's not your fault"Goku rubbed his scalp, "Head back to the others,I'll have a word with him alone""

Krillin thought his mind was just playing tricks on him when he sensed Goku's faint energy but now he knows it for sure.

he became a bit frightened how on Earth did he came here?

The lookout came in sight and pushed his flying ability harder and landed.

His breathing stopped seeing Goku move towards to him,not knowing how to explain himself.

Krillin didn't know what to believe anymore. He just stared at him shocked.

"Goku.."Krillin said failing to raise his voice in a comprehensive volume, he levitated grabbed onto his Gi with both hands,feeling the fabric of what belonged to his long lost friend.

"How did you..." ?

"I'm from a different future, where I survived "Goku calmly explained.

"I'm happy to see you too,after all these years"Goku said and Krillin saw his friend cry for the first time. drops turned into a waterfall flushing down and he couldn't control his own either.

"Goku!" Krillin beamed tackling him to the ground as he jumped Goku. their tearful reunion turned to joy like old friends meeting up.

Gohan watched them from a few steps away and teared up too,knowing exactly how Krillin feels.

they broke apart collecting themselves as they remain a short distance from eachother.

"I..I still can't believe it's you" Krillin said.

Goku looked a bit puzzled like he finally noticed something different and rested his hand on Krillins scalp.

"Hair," Goku smiled ruffling it.

"Y..Yeah I stopped waxing it for a year" Krillin said when Goku took a step back.

"Well Unfortunately I don't have much time to catch up" Goku said a bit guilty.

"Then we'll make time," You still got some explaining to do.." Krillin said.

" Like how the hell did you get here you..devil" Krillin said And Goku noticed a brotherly gaze visible on Krillin features when he said the last sentence.

Goku has always done the impossible and as a long time childhood friend Krillin knows all about that.

"It's a long story" "care for a walk?" Goku offered.

Gohan watched his Dad fly away with krilin but left them alone,

They'll be back in a jiffy.

-/-

Goku remained gone for a handful of hours and hopefully it didn't turn sour. Gohan Hopes Krillin understands that Goku had to hide from everyone for the timelines sake.

He didn't want to disturb them but Gohan wanted to ask something...

And tried to make contact with Goku through the mind.

-/-

Goku swims underwater that resembles and otherworldly paradise, the ground was with colourful shells adorned.

It felt amazing,the water has the right temperature and it felt like you're being carried.

Krillin remained on the surface looking after the dragonballs that laid on a pile. Seeing them sure sparked his interest in going on an adventure with Goku like old times.

Goku levitated from the water shaking his head to make his wet hair fall back in place.

"All right Krillin I got the last one" Goku said happy.

When he landed towards the dry ground he felt Gohan enter his mind.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders at Goku wondering what's up.

"Gohan is using the mental link," Goku said assuring. Krillin catches the Dragonball Goku tossed at him and they gave eachother a smile before Goku continued where he left off.

He dove under water again towards a school of Fishes Who fled.

"Hi are you and Krillin okay"? Gohan asked.

"Sure, I've asked him to stay for dinner I'm on my way to catch a large fish." Goku responded.

Goku swims over the coral and the sun left lots of colours over the white sand with seashells.

It's quite therapeutic swimming underwater while talking to his son.

"Dad I want to train with you."Gohan said. "I mean preparing for the androids.."

"You can Gohan, I'm happy you are willing to train with us daily" Goku spoke up.

"Yes but that's the only thing I'm not allowed to do" Gohan said disheartened.

"In the past Mother forbid me anything that has to do with fighting evil monsters,

"She changed a lot and isn't persistent anymore but I doubt I will have her blessing to fight along side of you."

want to prepare too," Gohan became a bit upset.

"You're still a child so I understand where she's coming from but If you truly want to take my place when I'm leaving then nothing can stop you from achieving that goal,"

"you won't be little forever, one day you'll be a man and you will be in charge of your own fate. " Goku said.

"It's hard.. even the idea of that alone could make her go bonkers,"I don't want to get yelled at Dad," Gohan said a bit frustrated.

"I want her to believe in me like you do, I feel so loved when you give me an honest chance to become world protector but mother makes my head hurt,"

" I usually give her the last word because it's easier than dealing with constant yelling." Gohan said with a hint of resentment.

"Remember the last time you stood your ground?" Goku asked.

"Y..yes, but that was to wish everyone back and you were unable to go" Gohan said wishing he could channel that will power.

"Well this time it's to save the world,you're not being bad,or rebellious,you are choosing your own life and that decision can start at any age of you are certain that it's your true hearts desire " Goku said touching his heart briefly "and that's why we are here,to reach our potential"

"Besides you are not doing anything wrong by going against her wishes to save the world,seeing my children fight is hard for me too believe it or not, I always worry about Trunks and you but at times we need to look beyond our feelings and do what needs to be done no matter the cost." Goku said swimming up to the surface.

"Think about what I said and I'll hear your answer tomorrow" Goku spoke and Gohan left the mind link to think.

Goku turned around when Krillin called, "Have you found anything?" Krillin beamed.

"Yeah" Goku smiled back and showed Krillin the large fish. They let the fish swim in a bucket before bringing it back to Mount Paozu,leaving the fish out of the water will cause the fish unnecessarily pain and that something Goku doesn't want.

Goku dried himself and Krillin adverted his eyes when Goku dropped his wet boxers down and waited until He hoisted himself in his Gi pants. it's not really a big deal since they've seen eachother nude before but Krillin wished he was a tad modest.

After that Krillin followed Goku back to his humble abode.

Back at the lookout Gohan was in deep thoughts, he still finds it hard to give in to his hearts desire,maybe he can talk to Trunks about this when they meet eachother at home.

-/-

The lights of the city started to lit up,the whole time he has been flying around,something he could never do. But it was very hard to enjoy buying something or simply chill and watch people walk back and forth at an outdoor cafe.

To think that all of this got destroyed, Trunks blinked seeing it all happen again.

He never knew any better,it feels so weird but yet he couldn't shake the anxiousness off. No matter where he is he just couldn't feel safe without the others. The constant feeling that he needs to be on his guard,flinching every time someone walk past him.

He wonders if he will ever heal from the Warzone he came from. Maybe nature will calm him down. Since it's been his refuge as long as he could remember.

Trunks spended time near the Canyon watching the stars after taking a whole trip flying around,

His stomach started to roar and freaked out a little,completely forgetting the time and looked his digital huffed realising it's not that late and focused his attention to the stars against resting his elbow on his knees.

Chi-Chi was preparing dinner,Krillin had to leave because he needs to get up early in order to train,Chi-Chi was generous enough to pack something she cooked so that's he can eat it on his way home.

Chi-Chi became very welcoming,something he didn't expect,some people do change.

Chi-Chi glanced at the clock, "Trunks hasn't come back yet" she said eying Goku a bit unsure.

"I'm worried about him too," Goku said, he tried to leave Trunks alone with his training but what if he's troubled or suffering from nightmares?

-/-

Trunks wondered if he should find Gero with the map and just prevent everything from happening instead of waiting around? That was the true reason why he stays out this long,he wished he could run into him and kill him off without using the map with the location of the lab so that atleast he can use the excuse that Gero attacked him first,but it will still screw up the timeline even more so what if he can convince Gohan to do it? He's not strong enough but maybe he can help him to unlock it.

Trunks looked up at the sky and he stood from his sitting down position when he heard a noice like an airplane.

He smiled a bit seeing Goku coming did felt a bit lonely training by himself and figure out how to corner Gero before he can do something. Maybe find him and let the other Z fighters give him a warning atleast if he does something we'll hunt him down but then he can flee away and unleash the androids elsewhere anyway.

Trunks then realised wavering from ideas is what ruins everything,he will stick to what he originally had in mind.

Find Gero before the 3 years has passed and make the Z fighters deal with him.

Goku landed looking at him a bit unsure,

"Tou-san" Trunks chirped in high spirits,happy to see him.

Goku saw it as a good sign that Trunks isn't avoiding anyone for whatever reason.

"Hi, Dinner is almost ready" Goku mentioned.

"Oh great!" "Can you use instant transmission to get us there?" Trunks asked.

"I'll try..but Trunks-kun do you mind coming back earlier next time ? Goku asked.

"Its not past my curfew" Trunks said glancing over his digital clock.

"I know but you stay away so long and we have no idea if You are all right " Goku asked.

"Why shouldn't I be okay? this world is safe from the androids, atleast for the next 3 years" Trunks pointed out.

"That doesnt stop me from looking after you," Goku said.

"Awww Chucks" Trunks said realising that he should have atleast let everyone know where hes heading off to or report back after a while has passed.

Just like him Goku is still finding a way to adapt to the peaceful times. In spirit they are still in a warzone.

"Thank you,without you being there for me I probably would have ended up dead," Trunks said coming to Goku's side as they fly back to MountPaozu.

"Likewise" Goku smiled gentle. "You guarded me when I was sick I cant thank you enough"

Trunks knows that he should give Gohan credit for being a great mentor aswell but his death still hurts him dearly.

"Hey another thing..both of us are preparing for the androids but there is always time to talk" Goku said.

Trunks glanced over to Goku holding on to a poker face.

"I know something is wrong,and I wished you would atleast let one of us in" Goku said.

"I just want to stay.." Trunks looked up at him and became visibly saddened.

"I bottle my frustration up because you become annoyed whenever I bring this subject up,or suggest to kill Gero before he can do something" Trunks admitted.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like you can no longer tell me everything"Goku said a bit guilty.

"I become defensive because..deep down I want to stay too..but I miss my son,"

"Here I'm just Gohans father from a different timeline,Nothing here belongs with me... "I don't want to grow attached to everyone here,.." Goku admitted.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't make our chat revolve around me" Goku immediately said.

"No it's okay,I'm glad to hear things from your point of view" Trunks said. "I'm also happy that I spoke to you about this..Like I have a burden less."

"That great,And I don't want you stop" "You can still talk to me about anything..just like old times" Goku smiled.

That comment always hit Trunks in the feels,the old times were always better because it was the 3 of them guarding eachother until a 4th honorful member joined them.

Trunks was Wondering if the Erasa from this timeline will end up with Gohan,If he steps up his game that is,He seem to fragile for a strong willed rebellion leader like her.

Goku brought Trunks to his favorite spot in mount Paozu where his Adoptive Grandfather found him. But instead of telling his origin story he told Trunks about the day he decided to adopt him and why he thought it was necessary for Trunks to grow up under his wing and not because he views Trunks as the saviour of mankind but because of something else. It humbled Trunkses heart finally hearing why But was also a bit startling to hear his harbored wary of humans.

Both poured their hearts out and Goku answered questions about his mother and everything else he needed to know about the Saiyan race and Goku involvement in avenging them.

It regained Trunkses long lost ability to feel safe confiding in his oldest best friend and sometimes father figure.

-/-

The gang hit the sack right after dinner, Goku retreated to his wife's bedroom and Trunks kind of missed having Goku with them at night time. He always used to tell one short story about his adventures as a child hunting dragonballs or a wise quote to inspire them to do their best befor they go to bed. But he also understand that he needs to be with his wife since he never stopped longing to see her again.

Trunks was busy folding his Gi and Gohan followed his example. Trunks is always neat with his stuff placing them in order and organised. Simply because a tidy habits creates a tidy mind.

Drained Trunks went under the covers and Gohan did the same. He was a little bit quiet. And didn't respond when Trunks said Goodnight.

"Gohan" Trunks said a bit louder.

"Oh! y..yeah?" Gohan looked at him bugged eyed.

"I said goodnight" Trunks spoke.

"Thanks..goodnight" Gohan said quiet.

Trunks sat on the edge on the mantras, wondering if he has anything to do with Gohan being quiet.

"Gohan is something amiss?" Trunks asked worried.

Gohan just looked at his direction not knowing how to respond.

Trunks wandered from the bed and came closer,

Sitting in a meditation position on the ground.

"I know you're troubled so are you going to spill it out or not?" Trunks said blunt but it was his way to say _*_ _you can trust me,whatever it is you can always talk to me*_ but the lovey dovey stuff ain't his style.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain but I'll try" Gohan said sitting in front of Trunks in the same seating position as him.

"So how was I"? Gohan asked and Trunks looked at him a bit questionably.

"I mean from your time" Gohan added.

"Is that's what you wanted to tell me?" Trunks said momentarily confused.

"No but I want to know,maybe I can be that individual one day if just focus on my training everyday" Gohan said.

Trunks managed to smile a bit reminiscing,

"I will" Trunks said getting up and Gohan followed with his eyes when he grabbed his Gi from the chair.

"Care to come with me?" Trunks asked after fasting his obi belt.

"I want to show you a place where you always used to take me as a boy" Trunks said and his tone went to happy but also a bit saddened.

Gohan didn't know that a happy memory of him with his future counterpart flashed before his eyes.

"Yes!..wait Can I go like this?" Gohan asked being in his night robe Pyjamas.

Trunks just shrugged and together they disappeared into the star filled night.

They landed in an area that looks like the canyons but there was beautiful wildlife everywhere. The warm breeze of the summer and the crickets chirping brings everything into a whole new perspective Gohan looked around in his surrounding.

Gratitude for life itself was present in his soul but also a mournful feeling like a bereavement.

"I feel a bit sad all of the sudden, like it's my final day on Earth" Gohan spoke and that hit Trunks right in the gut,this was the mountain where they had their last conversation until Cell attacked.

But Trunks didn't want to turn this early night sour and answered Gohans question."You are very strong in my time,""Resilient,focused and so wise for your age" Trunks complimented."You reached a level beyond the Supersaiyan transformation.

Gohan smiles the whole time nodding his head attentive during Trunkses speech but hearing that almost made him choke on his water.

Beyond the super saiyan level? He couldn't even imagine that,stronger than his own father..

"But my future self is not here so that means..I died" Gohan said defeated, Trunks lowered his head a bit,that was indeed true but if Cell didn't get away and finished the year in the HBTC then Gohan would have been victorious.

"Yes..but you didn't had much control over that form,We have 3 years left to prepare for what's coming," Trunks spoke.

"Trunks-kun, I want to reach that level," Gohan began."I want to come with you when this new enemy comes, I have to" Gohan said,he was tired of being a weakling and the influence his mother have to keep him that way, Mother is very happy that Dad is here but soon she might be her old self again.

"But what about your mother?" She might disapprove" Trunks asked.

"We can train in secret I'll do whatever you say and get up early" Gohan offered.

"That's the spirit," Trunks thought. Despite being small his strong will seems to be very present.

"All right, but don't stick to words, I need you to prove to us that you can do it" Trunks becoming serious.

"Train hard until I come back for you" Trunks ordered and Gohan nodded obedient.

"In the meantime I'll convince Goku to have you train in the Hyperbolic time chamber" Trunks added as he left to focus on his training.

Gohan didn't know what the hyperbolic-something means but he trusts Trunks that he knows what's good for him for his journey to go supersaiyan and beyond.

It was very early, Gohan tiptoed upstairs,his parents Ki was still in a limbo state,quietly he entered and instinctively he went to his mothers dresser and on the floor laid his old training Ganji Piccolo gave him,he noticed the bed move and quickly looked beside it.

Goku adjusted chi-chi's sleeping form in his embrace but remained silent. With relief Gohan left and closed the door without making a sound.

Goku opened his eyes seconds after Gohan left and smiled. He isn't all talk and no action,

Gohan is finally ready.

-/-

During training Gohan braced himself, he knows Trunks doesn't hold back like his father and had to remain focused.

Every blow hurts, and there was Trunkses disappointing gaze again. Gohan hated feeling weak, If only he didn't stop training and kept his fathers legacy alive.

Gohan got up he almost wept when he got knocked to the ground again but sucked up his tears and continiued to spar.

It was difficult keeping up with Trunks but if he can't even be a worthy sparring partner in his base form holding back then the androids will annihilate him. 3 years is not that long he has to hurry. He can't end up like his future counterpart.

"Let's have a break" Trunks offered. Gohan eyes sparked a bit when Trunks said to bring his swimming shorts with him,he thought he'll be playing at the beach but he couldn't be more wrong.

In order to have his muscles recovered quicker Trunks ordered Gohan to sit in ice cold water,That didn't feel like a break at all but a drill.

Gohan heard a splash behind him and noticed Trunks joined him too for a horrid cold treatment. Despite being a difficult task master even worse than Piccolo Trunks will never make you go through rigorous training alone. He's right there with you.

It's admirable..

"Thank you," Gohan shivered. He hated being in this position but discomfort makes you strong staying in the comfort zone doesn't, that's what he learned today.

"You're welcome" Trunks said.

"I wished I took more moments to hang out with you guys but have a lot on my plate especially now that time to prepare is getting meaker" Trunks said.

"No offense taken" Gohan said smiling a bit.

"Back in my timeline this is a standard routine after training, the cold temperature increases your alertness and your brain reacts better when it's cold" Trunks said.

"You,Goku and I arent biologial related but that never mattered. What we feel in our hearts is what makes us family" Trunks said.

"The heart is thicker than blood" Gohan added.

 _it sure is.._

-/-

 _Chi-Chi asked Goku where Gohan was,it isn't like him to be gone from his room at this hour. Goku assured her that he's safe with Trunks and that he senses their ki near the river valley._ _Aslong Gohan is not alone and Gokus awake she's at peace._

 _Happily she prepared breakfast while Goku is looking for wood. This is how their life was before new enemies spawned on the Earth,hopefully Trunks is doing a good job making him stronger,it's something that can't be stopped,Chi-Chi wanted to forbid anything that has to do with fighting but Gohan will long for it one day. That's how he is,and apples hardly fall far from the tree._

 _And speaking of trees Goku just brought a large one home for the firepit, Chi-Chi smiles welcoming when Goku walked over to her and curiously peeked in the slow cooker._

 _During the afternoon Krillin visited Mount Paozu once more, Goku was outside having a morning stroll by himself._ _As they spended some time alone, Krillin told him what he wanted to do to save him.._

 _No matter how flattered Goku felt he didn't want krillin to take a fall for him._

 _but this did strengthen their friendship,knowing that they'll catch a bullet for eachother._

Goku smiled at his childhood friend when he returned with chinese.

"Look I got some delicious chow "Krillin said ready to dig in.

Despite having breakfast like a king he couldn't say no to more.

Goku held on to the lunch box,the aroma coming off it was satisfying alone.

"Krillin, I'm happy you are doing well in this world "Goku said after swallowing a large chunk.

"Well not really, I've been depressed mourning you for the last half year,..I tried to move on asuming you are training hard in the afterlife but it didn't really work "Krillin said.

"But after you defeat Gero's creations what will you do next,?"Krillin asked.

"Go back.."Goku responded. "me just being here disrupts the natural oder of everything "

Krillin eyed the ground saddened, "I understand..but I don't think I can say goodbye to you a second time"

"It's hard for me too,I wish I could be with all of you but I want is not important..what needs to be done is"Goku said.

"But atleast I'll be here in spirit "Goku comforted a disheartened Krillin.

"But is there a way to bring the Goku from my timeline back?"Krillin said creating hope that its not the last time he'll see Goku.

"I don't know friend..but at times I feel that the Earth might be better off If wasn't here..

"I used to come to Earth with a mission to wipe out every lifeform for profit." Goku said

'Ive been doing the opposite even after finding out what I really was" Goku said reminicing.

But after what happened in my world, It feels like ive been fullfilling My mission all along" Goku said sadly..

"Why would you say that?"Krillin asked. It's not like he allowed this to happen on purpose.

"I let my enemies go, for the sake of fighting again under a disguise that i'm granting them mercy "Goku said.

"It was all for my selfish desire to fight, I've learned from my mistakes by seeing the horrors of letting enemies go "Goku said.

"But I learned my lesson too late.."Goku said and Krillin noticed Goku becoming sad.

Krillin said nothing letting his friend speak what's on his mind but planced a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Goku collected himself, "Gohan from my timeline got killed..I wasn't there to prevent that because I fell sick with the heart virus."

"I'm not a Hero Krillin..I'm a villain.."Goku mentioned..

"Goku don't say that, Villains have no regret of their wrong doings, "You've done wrong things but also good

"You sacrificed your life for your son,you've Always been a good friend and I never met anyone who is able to give his enemies a honest chance to become a friend of Yours "Krillin said.

"Whatever happened in your world, you will find a way to beat that enemy"Krillin said.

"We'll contact the others,so that we'll prepare together and I'm sure they want to meet you "Krillin said in high spirits.

"No, It will mess up the timeline even more"Goku said.

"Well you are already here, besides you can't keep your Ki on a low pitch all the time to avoid the others"Kriliin said.

"You can't afford to hold back anymore and I won't let you save the world alone,We will do it togehter like we Always did "Krillin said but Goku still remained unsure staring at the horizon.

"Goku come on! sulking won't get you anywhere "Krillin said.

"No-No it's not that, I thought I sensed something strange,for a split moment I thought I sensed a disruption in the Earths atmosphere "Goku said alarmed.

It spooked Krillin a bit and lost a bit of his nerves. "c..could it be that they are here? "Krillin squeaked.

"No we still have 3 years left but please stay close where I can sense you until I got under the bottom of this"Goku said serious and Krillin nodded anxious.

 **A/N:**

 **What kind of evil did Goku sense in the sky? Find out next time**

 **Oh and I'm starting to like Trunks and Caulifla togehter,maybe when I brushed up my art skills I'll have a mini comic about them.**

 **In my comic Caulifla will confront Trunks and amitting that she never met a fighter like him and that feeling is mutual.**

 **LightGaia**


	22. Trunks steps in

The Sun started to rise, a new day with new chances has started, during sunrise the weather is still a bit chilly but Trunks was still out of bed early as always.

He always looks at the sunrise for strength and determination to remain focused, He felt blessed knowing what it's like to have a home since he never knew peace.

He kind of misses the wildfire inside in soul when he thinks about his goals,

He doesn't wan to lose that power from within, He still needs to defeat Cell before he can come back here with Goku to stay,

He thought about where he would live when it's all over.

Maybe find a capsule house or build one himself. As for employment or going to university might be a challenge but he has seen documentaries of homeless people becoming successful so an orphan from a different world can do the same. He and with his friends will find a way to do so.

The thought Living with Goku and his friends alone makes him feel content, They are so chill and kind. Motivating you to do your best.

He has learned alot from them,that's a wonderful gift and a privelige of befriending older fighters.

He traveled back to Maunt Paozu, he wanted to spar with Goku now that Gohan has left for school. If only things were like back in the day. Just the two of them sparring and he devides attention equally between him and Gohan from his time.

He also misses the early morning sessions where they rised early together, it was so sacred, feeling the clear air, seeing the reddish and purple colours of the Sunrise,

and then go for a flight or swim when it was time to rest,but now Goku sleeps in a bit longer since he has other responsibilities now and Trunks has been doing most of his training alone.

Which is understandable but Trunks doesn't want a watered down student and teacher relationship they once had so he decided to take any chance he can get to train with Goku solo. Gohan is improving his craft but still needs special treatment. He's slow, trying to gain sympathy when he's tired or in pain instead of just dusting himself off and keep going to push his limits like Trunks Always did. If things doesn't change then they are doomed.

Then Trunks thought about the supersaiyan 2 transformation, only Gohan tapped into it,but how can Goku rely on a kid who can't fight to save his own life?

He's nothing like the Gohan from my timeline, as a kid he was strong determined due to the harsh envoriment, how are they going to prepare for Cell?

Maybe it's not worth waiting for the androids. Trunks sighed thinking.

Trunks went to the door and it was already opened by Goku. He smiled at him welcoming

"I was about to go and look for you"Goku said.

"Oh you were?"Trunks said. 'Why is that?"

"The dragonballs are active,which means we can wish for anything"Goku said..

"It will have the same power as the Dragon on Namek"Goku added.

Trunks gasped a bit, "Does that mean we can bring our Gohan back too?"

"Not here,but When I master instant transmission I will bring the dragonballs back to do it,"Goku said and his face formed into a scowl.

"But first I need to be fully recovered from the heartvirus before I'm strong enough to remain for a year in the time chamber"Goku said. The symtoms might be gone but the virus

did left alot of strains on his physical condition still.

Trunks listened attentive,he wished he could defeat Cell in his timeline but that wouldn't lead to his victory without the ssj2 transformation,Ever since the heartvirus attacked him his longer seems ensinque,hopefully his and Goku's recovery won't take years.

"So how is your instrant transmission ability going? it seems like forever."Trunks asked impatient.

"I get what you are saying, but it takes 3 years to learn that technique but since ive been maintaining what I've learned for years I think I can master it fully within a half year"Goku said smiling after he finished his sentence.

Trunks smiled back,but both got startled when Chi-Chi flung the door open with bags huffing exhausted.

"My feet hurt"Chi-chi whined and Goku along with Trunks came to her side and took the heavy bags from her. Chi-Chi limped towards her chair and breathed out giving her burning feet a rest.

"chi-Chi what happened? you seem spooked"Goku said and picking a piece of hay out of her hair.

"A wild boar chased me all the way home "Chi-chi wanted grabbing a glass of water Trunks offered to her.

"Can't you get your drivers licence honey? I can't do this anymore.."Chi-Chi spoke staring at him exhausted.

"I don't have one,"Goku said, "But I can teach you how to fly and in the meantime I'll take you to town"Goku offered.

"Hmn! "chi-chi said frowning, "No! I prefer not to draw that much attention to myself"

"I'm not asking much, It's the least you can do for your wife"Chi-chi spoke.

"Yes dear,"Goku said defeated, "Do I really have to?"

"If you refuse I won't force you but you can cook your own dinner from now on"Chi-Chi said with her arms crossed.

"Wait...I.."Goku slumped his shoulders realising that trying to get himself out of it is a losing game.

he'll do it for her and her cooking".

"Fine..I'll start today."goku mentioned grudgingly.

Chi-Chi turned around smiling brightly, "Oh thank you so much, it will be so wonderful going on picknickd together like a normal couple."Chi-chi said forgetting about her acing body.

and turned on the stove to prepare cooking, she glanced over her shoulder smiling at Goku.

"Oh right I better get going, Trunks-kun please help Chi-Chi out if she needs aid"Goku quickly said and used instant transmission to leave.

Chi-chi sure seemed happy when he agreed to do it for her, she's doing plenty for him in return like raising his kid when his counterpart died and give him a wonderful home to go to with delicious foods,never complaining that her kitchen turns into an all you can eat restaurant 4 times a day due to his horrendous apitite.

"Aslong she's happy "Goku mused.

Chi-Chi sat by herself in her own room, she looked a bit unsure, Goku has failed to get his drivers lessons for the 3rd time.

maybe it's for the best to just accept things the way they are, she felt a bit guilty for going to her old blackmailing habit again.

She huffed and won't show her disappointment when he comes home with another failed attempt, he's keeping the world she lives on safe. Most men don't do that and his job is being the defender of the Earth, maybe there will be a time where defending the Earth will be a paid job,since there are secret organisations who hire people to work for them.

The door of her bedroom opened and Goku walked in, Chi-Chi smiled a bit assuming that it's still a no but Goku held onto something shiny.

those were keys and Chi-chi could almost cry.

she grabbed onto his face kissing him by suprise, he relaxed his muscles realising she's shedding happy tears and affectionatelly held both of her arms.

they broke apart smiling, her hands traveled down from his face to his shoulders.

"come"

Chichi turned around firmed still holding on to one of his hands and guided him outside,the car was parked near the house and wanted to have their picknic spending some time alone in the forest.

-/-

It's been 3 years since Goku and Trunks traveled to the past. Everything was peaceful, The dragonballs are active and Kami has been wished back.

Everything was falling back in place, No matter how bad the Earth will be effected the Dragonballs are no longer connected to Kami, Dende the the Earths guardian now.

All they have to do is to shield him from harm and atleast this timeline can be saved if Goku will travel back home.

He wished he could clean up that mess too just in case but there is a new defense, and with that thought Goku felt pride in his heart.

He knows that Gohan will continiue his legacy,

Trunks has grown into into a gentle but fierce young man, he has grown in hights so much and it even shocked Gohan.

Saiyans remain short and a bit childlike until they pass the age of 15 but Trunks never cared about looking like a man like most teens do, aslong he's healthy and has a good spirit.

Trunks finally could slowly let go of the things he went through because this Earth has been very healing for him. Flying way above the sky felt like freedom.

The wind blowing against his face and the serene chirps of birds and the running sounds of small waterfalls of Mount Paozu are nothing but to him it felt sacred.

He even got his drivers licence for fun,not that he needed one but when Goku is not available he can drive her to town.

After his morning routine Trunks flied towards the mountain where he always used to go to keep an eye on the citizens after the androids were defeated.

From above he could see the colourful roofs of central city and there was the sun to greet the small city.

A warm gentle breeze of the summer blew against him as he watched over the people for a moment.

Trunks didn't feel anxious anymore,since the first year things doesn't hurt as bad anymore.

Not having Gohan from his time is difficult to accept,that feeling will never go away completely but he can let go of that sorrow. He doesn't feel guilty for moving on and never look back at the past because he knows that he'll see Gohan again . His pain has been reduced because he has learned to allow the people he has lost to live inside of him. With that he'll never be alone.

Trunks thought about Gohan again but this time not how he perished but the wonderful time they spend together. The things he taught him and he remembered briefly that Gohan always tried to shield him from what's happening out there when he was only a child. When they had to be quiet because the androids were near they always remained close to the fireplace playing indoor games until they moved away from the hideout. Gohan and Goku were too injured to fight them at times but even then they tried to give him the best childhood possible. Gohan was the serious one of the group even when he found love for the first time but he was also nurturing,gentle and a that he's been searching for in an elder brother was provided by Gohan despite having his own struggles. Those were wonderful times and a reminder that he should never stop living,Death is a reminder to never take life for granted.

He has a new chance in life and will stop at nothing to preserve that. But one thing keeps him restless as the time passes on.

The map with Gero's location lingered in his thought.

Going there himself will disrupt the crack they made even more but what if...

What if he can find someone from this timeline to do it?, Trunks will come along for protection incase something goes wrong but If one of the Z fighters manage to destroy the androids then this world will be saved including his future.

"That's it" Trunks said rising up from his position.

Trunks eyes brightened up and it felt right, For so long he wrestled with the thought of not going against Gokus wishes to let nature run its course but if he's not the one who put astop to them then he techically didn't do anything he's not supposed to be doing.

he can't continiue to be considerate towards others, he came with a mission and clearing the Earth from danger is his main objective.

Trunks had a certain person in mind and tracked down his ki to have a word,

-/-

Vegeta was frustrated as hell and could rip anyone's head off, "What's his secret?"Vegeta said outloud clenching his fist.

"How could a low class warrior become a super saiyan?, he's been doing nothing but pushing his limits further, he treated days like minutes.

but still he hasn't transformed yet nor is he anywhere near Goku's power.

Vegeta briefly glanced up in the air when he sensed a ki coming near.

He waited until Trunks landed and locked eyes with him in disinterest.

Trunks noticed that but he won't let Vegeta shove him to the side again.

"hello"Trunks said in monotone,

"What"? Vegeta said cold.

"So have you changed into a supersaiyan yet? "Trunks tried to start a small talk but Vegeta didn't really took it the right way and stormed towards him.

Trunks backed away shocked. "What did I do now?"Trunks said when Vegeta got a hold of him by the collar.

"I'm in no mood for this, get out"Vegeta spat and rougly shoved him back.

"Wait..I need your help"Trunks tried again. "If you do then Goku can stay here forever and you have a whole life time to duke it out"Trunks said but Vegeta stared at him not budging.

"I'll show you how to become a supersaiyan"Trunks spoke and froze in place when Vegeta appeared infront of him within seconds.

" The only reason why I'm not blowing your head off trying to persuade me is because you got what I want"Vegeta said hostile.

"How did you transformed into a supersaiyan?"Vegeta asked, "Are you kakarots son by any chance?"

"No no, I'm his friend"Trunks said.

"Then how did I runt like you have saiyan blood running through your vains?"Vegeta barked.

Trunks just gulped, "I..I..please I can't.."Trunks stuttered.

vegeta realises hes not getting an answer out of him. "I'm not repeating myself again,"How did you become a supersaiyan? one more lousy answer and you'll regret it"Vegeta got in his face again.

"T...trough the pain of loss, That's how you unlock it"Trunks trembled. "Goku lost his friend on Namek, I lost a dear friend too and through sorrow that's when that power becomes active"

Vegeta wasn't very content with his answer,he doesn't care about this dirtball nor the useless creatures living on it.

Trunks breathed out when Vegeta backed off,"Will you please help me? "Trunks tried again.

"I can give you the location of Gero's lab "Trunks said holding out the the information from his pocket, "If we can track Gero together you can destroy the monsters he's going to unleash

to save this timeline and everyone on it"Trunks said,his heart was pounding but felt a bit at ease when he finally got Vegeta to listen.

"Why can't you or Kakarot do it?"Vegeta asked.

"I would have done it right away if I could but I'm from a different timeline, everything I do here will have a negative impact on this Earth."Trunks explained.

"So please will you do it?"Trunks asked holding the location infront of him.

His eyes was pleading for Vegeta to say yes and Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at his pathetic attempt to win him over.

"You're an idiot for thinking that im interested in saving this piece of dirt you call a planet."Vegeta said cocky.

"Kakarot is my main objective,"Vegeta said.

Trunks just stared at him in shock and disbelief, is this man really his father? never once has he met such a douchebag,what his mother sees in him is a mystery.

Vegeta was ready to leave but stopped in his tracks when Trunks confronted him with one last question

"Do you want to die in a few years?"Trunks asked.

"Then I better start finding something worth fighting for because with a cold heart like yours you probably have no idea what pain of loss truly means! "Trunks said no longer showing any signs of intimidation.

Vegeta wanted to say something vile as he clenched his teeth but then he regained his composure,

for a brief moment he sensed similarities between them and his face lit up in a sly matter.

"Whatever you say"Vegeta said ready to leave,Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Trunks.

"Son.. " Vegeta added and left the forest.

Trunks just shrugged disappointed as he watched him leave,how could his father be such a terrible individual? He doesn't have his character at all and hardly have anything in common besides being a saiyan. But still believes he can change. According to this timeline his mother should be atleast a few weeks pregnant,maybe when his present self will come to this world he will have a change of heart.

"Until next time Vegeta" Trunks smiles a bit with the spark of hope that they will grow close with eachother soon.

-/-

Trunks brought Krillin along for a flight, He just wanted to forget about the unpleasant encounter, He truly thought he could convince him but alas.

Trunks felt very frustrated and wished he could just talk to someone about this problem. He didn't want to risk a possible rift between his cameraderie with Goku.

but time is running out,they can't enter the HBTC yet so they are basically sitting ducks,but is waiting for the androids really worth it?

Trunks blinked and could see the destruction of the Earth again,this beautiful world could end end up being destroyed too.

What if the androids are much stronger here,and what happened in his time will happen here too no matter what the Z fighters will try.

Trunks body started to ace, so many thoughts was rushing through him it makes him lose his mind.

He Trusts Goku's plan but If he was in charge he would end the androids before they have the chance to do anything.

Kill Gero before he has the chance to unleash these things no matter the cost, even If him and Goku will grow astray in the progress.

Trunks sighed saddened, and mentally prepared himself. No matter what negative effect tampering with this timeline will cost it can't be worse than the global genocide he grew up in.

-/-

Goku laid on the grass as the days passed the arrival of the androids is coming closer and now he's starting to feel worried about everyone's safety.

He told the others to remain close in mount Paozu unless he's with them.

"Only one year and a week left" Goku thought to himself as he gazed and the minimal clouded sky.

His son was playing in the Woods his mind was at peace,no matter how strong his enemies are there is Always a way to win.

-/-

"So what are we doing here? "Krillin asked. We alreadt got everything for the party at master Roshi"

"You'll see, there is a shop near pepper town where you can get some booze, I never drank before and I Always wondered what it''s like"Trunks said.

He's trying his best to look forward to the party,maybe it's for the best to let nature run it's course. there is a reason for everything.

"Okay let's keep going 'Krillin said taking the lead.

they flew above the trees,there were hover crafts but they didn't really care about bieng spotted,but then Krillin felt an eerie clench when he caught sight of a familiar face.

a sprinting figure stopped to look him in the eye, Krillin spoke in giberish when feak striked him.

Trunks became alarmed too, "Krillin what's wrong?" Trunks said coming to his side.

It was already too late, Dr Gero aimed his beam vison attack on a hovercraft close by to create a distraction manoeuvre.

the craft with a family in it crashed down before their eyes with gasping in terror.

"Shit Trunks barked and powered up his flight ability, "Krillin! check for any survivors! I'm going after Gero."

Trunks tried to track him down as the rushed through the forest. He saw a glipse of Gero disappear and his footsteps were gone.

"Damn it! I can't let him get away, if he unleashes these monsters then all hope is lost"Trunks said as he reached towards his pocket .

Krillin wanted to go after Trunks so he scanned where the plane crashed but the passengers on board are already dead.

Anger took over him, there could have been infants on board, how could he be so vile.?

Krillin looked at Trunkses direction and sped after him, He couldn't let Trunks face a madman, he wanted to call for back up and get Goku but everything went so fast and was still distraught seeing all these ppl die, he if he can save Trunks from being killed but chooses to go to his allies instead he will have to live with that guilt forever.

"Trunks wait! We need back up! Don't face Gero alone!"Krillin said through the mind link.

"No I can't wait any longer, I'm heading to Gero's lab, If he gets there before I do then it will be the end of us all"Trunks responded.

"I'm sorry Krillin but It's for your and the Earths best interest!"Trunks said and no longer argued back.

Krillin felt his heart beat in his throat, this man came from the future so he knows more than anyone else here, He will trust trunks to do the right thing.

Gero doesn't have a ki so Krillin kept his eyes open incase he can spot him.

He was anxious but now it's not the time to be a coward, his young friend needs his help.

both blashed the door of gero's secret lab open and searched the area. It was dark,assuming they beat Gero to it.

Trunks was looking for a light switch,but noticed twin red lights growing brighter in the corner aimed at krillins heart.

Gero wanted to blast Krillin to oblivion but krillin didn't get out of the way.

"NO!" Trunks roared and rushed towards krillin when an explosion followed. the smoke cleared and Gero's smirk faded staring that the fading dust cloud in disbelief,

Krillin was still cowering but looked up when he saw Trunks standing infront of him.

"You wil never harm anyone on this Earth ever again, this will be your last mistake!"Trunks said ready to finish him.

He turned into a Super saiyan giving Gero an ice cold glare, he stumbled back he never seen such a thing and he couldn't find any data on this man.

The golden light of his aura lit up the place and Krillin saw where Gero was hiding in clear sight.

"Who are you?" Gero demanded. Trunks said nothing and charged towards him, he was too fast for Gero to block his assault and punched a large hole in the area where his heart used to be. Electricity was coming though the hole Trunks created and he aimed a charging beam at Gero.

"Krillin seek shelter"Trunks warned and shot his most powerful buster canon at a defenseless Gero.

a part of Trunkses jigsaw puzzled heart was glued back finally having the chance to finish Gero off before the 4 year mark, it"s like a dream come true

, the apocalypse will never happen here.

Krillin got blasted a feet away when he tried to run for cover by the explotion.

When the smoke cleared Krillin rushed back to the burned down lab,

"Trunks-kun!"Krilled spoke and his face calmed seeing Trunks out of harm.

Krillin hopped inside the underground bunker and Trunks changed back to normal.

"You saved my life..thank you"Krillin said a bit guilty. Trunks has altered reality to save him but wished he wasn't such an easy target,

"Wait here"Trunks said not acknowleging Krillins gratitude.

He hurried to a different room in search for the inactive androids, there were heaps of pops with unfinished project and then he felt a bone chilling sensation through his spine. 18 and 17 were written on two identical pods.

Trunks braced himself when Krillin came in, "Trunks why do you keep running away? Krillin said, Gero is dead we need to get of here before anything worse happens"Krillin tried to reason with him.

"I can't.."trunks said and walked over to the pods and kicked one of them open.

"These are the ones who terrorize my world,If I don't end their existence right now then the fate of this Earth will be set in stone"

Krillin was mesmerized by android 18's beauty,seeing her there like she was asleep.

"Wait don't kill her," Krillin quickly said.

"e..excuse me?"Trunks said with disbelief.

"What if she's not that bad,she's so beautiful and maybe she's mind controlled by Gero "Krillin said wanting to move some blonde hair from her face but backed away anxiously when Trunks closed the pod infront of his nose with a loud bang.

"this thing is a monster!. "It Killed children, babies anything in her path and even killed Gohan"Trunks snapped at him.

'Cackling demonically as blood from hundreds of civilians drips off it's hands"

"And you are sitting here mesmerizing all over it, spitting in the face of the victims who perished because of this scrap of metal!"Trunks anger started to boil with each word.

"Is a pretty face all that matters to you?"Trunks asked getting in Krillins face.

"No..no I thought maybe she's innocent and Gero is making her do bad things"Krillin squirmed.

"They were humans before, they have complete free will, they chose to turn on Gero and to turn on us"Trunks said.

Krillin decided to hold his peace and stepped back,he never seen Trunks so furious before, he always seem quiet and introvert,

Trunks ordered to stand back and he looked away when Trunks made sure Android 18 will never wake up,all the androids present in the room burned into nothing.

Krillin wanted to carefully ask Trunks if they could leave, the atmosphere is starting to give him the creeps.

"It isn't over, there is still one android left, I will not leave until I found it"Trunks said determined.

"You can go back to the others, I'll stay here for a while"Trunks spoke.

Krillin nodded but before he turned around Trunks wanted him to be quiet about this.

"Don't tell the others,..please"Trunks said and his eyes softened.

"Why? this is why you and Goku came here for right?"Krillin said.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave..I finally have the chance to do my life over, I no longer have to hide or fear for my life"Trunks spoke.

"I'll stay out of this,but I hope there won't be a possible rift between you and Goku"Krillin said.

Trunks didn't respond for a moment,there could be a rift if he finds out but it's for the best to remain quiet,he rather focus his time on Making this Earth his new home.

"I understand, but I can't go back there, These horrid flashback of ppl dying are finally becoming less" Trunks said.

"I'll convince Goku to stay here, " Trunks said but Krillin despite loving the idea that Goku remains here he couldn't help but feeling he's caught in the middle of disaster.

''Be careful.. Krillin said before flying away from the woods,hoping that keeping quiet about this won't open any can of worms. he kind of felt saddened when android 18 was destroyed but shift his mind to something else to get over it, trunks metioned horrible things about that cyborg,and will take his word for it.

Trunks was searching for an undergroud bunker that was present on the map, it has to be here"" Trunks said double checking.

he looked at the ground,there was no switch or handle in sight to open it so Trunks blasted a hole to get in.

While Trunks was inside the bunker he walked passed to some unfinished androids hanging,and some empty pods and in the centre he saw a large computer and ontop of that a glass

with a tiny thing inside.

Trunk came closer for a better look and stood face to face with Cell in his larve form,a tiny tail formed from the clump of biocells and Trunks wouldn't give this vile creature another second to develop.

"This is for Gohan, you son of a bitch"Trunks breathed with loathe as he fired a buster canon towards the glass.

Cell disolved after being caught in Trunkses blast,ending it's exsitence forgood.

Anger rushed through Trunks as he went on a rampage to destroy everything in the bio chamber.

He teared up, realising what he has done. He changed the past when Goku warned him not to,,this Earth will be in danger again. something alot worse will come to this timeline and hightailed out of the lab.

He took a sprint and burst out from the hole he created getting out of the stale odor to be greated with clear air.

He looked back down and there was nothing left,still unable to fathom that this part of the problem is over.

Still shaken Trunks flied back fast, he wanted to see Krillin to see to let him know how it went, the further away he flied from the destroyed lab the lesser his anxiety became.

he landed for a moment on a mountain close to central city,when he was ready to move forward he saw an organge complexion appear infront of him taking the form of Goku.

Goku moved his two fingers from his forehead glancing over towards Trunks chidlike.

"Hi "Goku greeted welcoming.

"Goku-san" Trunks was shocked seeing him appear.

"I hope didn't startle you," Goku Said, looking at Trunks who was pale from the fright he gave him, If Goku arrived minutes earlier then he would have found out what has been taken place.

"So why are you here?" Trunks asked hoping Krillin didn't rat him out.

"Yeah I'm supposed to be on king Kai's planet but I wanted to talk to you first" Goku Said smiling a bit.

 **A/N:**

 **Due to the rift caused in the dbz community because certain voice actors showed their nasty side I lost my desire to**

 **write or have anything to do with dragonball. I was ready to post chapters the sequel to my everything is dark story in december**

 **and I also wrote the beginning of my God of war dbz cross over, but I don't feel like doing those anymore.**

 **maybe I'll recycle my ideas and adapt them into different stories so that my time spend on writing hasn't been for nothing and that my work will live on in different ways.**

 **I love my boy Goku, he's Always been my childhood favorite and I thought the canon Gogeta a total badass but I'm done.**

 **I will finish what I've started, that's has Always been a promise to my readers but after this fic maybe I'll make an one shot sequel to everything is dark before I check out from the DBZ comunity forgood.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Light Gaia.**


End file.
